The Knight in the Area: The Road to the Promised Land
by KiraYamatoFan
Summary: Following "Dream or Premonition", Kakeru and Nana, newly engaged to each other, have set a new objective with their club's teammates for the new season: win all big trophies. However, former teammates and former opponents from the original series stand in their way. Will Kakeru and Nana succeed in their journey? Follow them through a new and exciting campaign. *CH.22: MEET CANTONA*
1. Prologue - A Dream

**The Knight in the Area: The Road to the Promised Land**

DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fan-made fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed herein are fictional. Any similarity to the name, character or history of any actual persons living or dead, other than from the canon Area no Kishi, is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

NOTES: Although the text is in English, normal font is used when people speak Japanese. Purely English dialogue is written in _Italics_. Meanwhile, dialogue using other languages will be written normally then followed by the English translation between parentheses.

When I wrote the prequel, I didn't take into account the events in the original manga from anything after Chapter 323 (Volume 38). So see that prequel and this story as an alternate timeline from that time point.

SUMMARY: Following the epilogue in "Dream or Premonition", Kakeru and Nana, newly engaged to each other, have set a new objective with their club's teammates for the next season: win all the big trophies. However, former teammates and former opponents from the original series stand in their way. Will Kakeru and Nana succeed in their journey? Follow them through a new and exciting campaign for both club and country.

This story can also be found on the Area no Kishi Fanon under my other alias, Toukairin2012, with more detailed descriptions of the characters involved in the story.

* * *

**Prologue - A Dream**

"_Life... It can be difficult. You know that. We all need someone to rely on... Someone who's going to be there... Someone who's going to make you feel like you belong... Someone constant. It's ecstasy, anguish, joy and despair. It's part of our history, part of our country, and it will be part of our future. It's theatre, art, war and love. It should be predictable... but never is. It's a feeling that can't be explained, but we spend our lives explaining it. It's our religion. We do not apologize for it, we do not deny it. They're our team, our family and our life... Football_."

-Sean Bean, actor and football fan, 1997.

…

**Stade de France, Saint-Denis, France**

**UEFA Champions League final**

**May 26, 201X**

It was a nice evening in the Paris metropolitan area up to that point as the sun was going down on the Western horizon. The night was promising to be as nice as the day was. The streets of Paris were mostly empty as the large majority of people were watching the biggest club football match of all, the Champions League final. For the hosting stadium in the North of Paris, the event started with an excellent choreographic display on the pitch for the opening ceremony

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Welcome to Paris. Over 81,000 here at the Stade de France this evening. It really is an extraordinary atmosphere.**_

Following the ceremony, both sets of supporters, located on opposite ends of the stadium, raised their cards up to create giant fan-made mosaic tifos as messages of encouragement for their respective teams. Finally, both teams came out of the players' tunnel under thunderous applause and walked by the much desired European Champion Clubs' Cup without touching it for superstitious reasons. Kakeru Aizawa was among the starters for Manchester United while Nana "Seven" Mishima followed among the substitutes to begin the match, No matter what was about to happen, it was about to be the biggest night of their club career to this day.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: But you do wonder: is Fate now taking a hand in Manchester United's destiny? They have made their own luck with their boldness and their adventure. But they've had just enough luck to stand here on the brink of history once more. It's a chance of a lifetime.**_

However, the game didn't go exactly as planned as the opposition took the lead early on and dominated large spells of the final itself. As desperation grew stronger for Manchester United with a 1-2 deficit late into stoppage time of the second half, the team from the Northwest of England launched several attacks in attempt to take the game back on equal terms before the final whistle.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: We're in the final minute of added time now. Desperation for Manchester United.**_

With the ball intercepted deep in United's own half, the players in red started what could possibly be the final attack of the match. United's French winger Anthony Martial took the ball forward before he passed to Nana in the middle, then back to Anthony in the give-and-go. Suddenly, the Frenchman saw a player in red waving his hand up ahead of him.

"_Over here!_" Kakeru shouted.

"_Come on, Knight!_" Anthony shouted in reply.

The pass rolled from Anthony to Kakeru, who then pushed forward as he saw a small gap between 2 defenders. However, the opposition's Brazilian centre-back ran back and stood in front of Kakeru on the edge of the box.

"Você não vai passar (You won't pass)."

Suddenly, Kakeru spotted a fellow red shirt running by his right and made a quick back heel pass to that player.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Aizawa with the laying off...**_

That player was none other than Nana; she saw the gap from her position. Transported by momentum and by the element of surprise, Nana was running towards the goal. Caught off guard, the opposition's French left-back stuck his right leg out to take away the ball from her, but never touched it and Nana was tripped as a result.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Mishima, SHE'S BROUGHT DOWN!**_

In total unison, anyone playing for, working for and supporting Manchester United shouted for a penalty with their arms in the air when they saw that the point of contact was inside the box. As Kakeru turned and waited to see the referee's gesture, he saw the decision: the referee immediately pointed towards the 12-yard spot. It was massive satisfaction for the players wearing red.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: SHE'S GIVEN A PENALTY! Nana Mishima has earned a penalty!**_

Inside the stadium, the thousands of Manchester United supporters jumped off their seats cheering loudly. At the same time, Kakeru ran straight to Nana and gave her a double high-five to congratulate her. Some of the United players congratulated Nana as well. On the other end of the spectrum of emotions, the player who committed the foul was waving his hands in the air utterly outraged.

"Non, non! C'est quoi ce bordel? (No, no! What the hell was that?)"

"Tu l'as fauchée dans la surface. C'était une faute claire et nette (You brought her down in the box. It was a clear-cut foul)." the referee said as he showed the culprit a yellow card.

Then the penalized player's teammate, and team captain, came in to protest: "Comment ça, penalty? C'est n'importe quoi! (How's that a penalty? That's ridiculous!)."

"Calme-toi, tu perds ton temps. Recule maintenant si tu ne veux pas prendre un carton (Calm down, you're wasting your time. Step back now if you don't want to take a card)." the referee replied.

Despite all the protests and appeals from other players, the referee remained frosty and simply ordered everyone but Kakeru and the opposing goalkeeper to clear the area for the penalty kick to be taken. Meanwhile, Kakeru picked up the ball and put it on the penalty spot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: A yellow card has been given for the foul. Now, it's the Japanese international who's on the ball. Stepping up is Kakeru Aizawa with a chance to equalize for Manchester United in the last seconds of added time and to force extra time.**_

Having taken a few steps back, Kakeru mentally blanked himself out from all the surrounding distractions to focus on where to shoot the ball. It was a battle of wits between him and the goalkeeper. Finally, the referee moved back and gave the signal for the kick to proceed.

PEEEP!

Kakeru made his run and struck the ball hard. The ball sliced towards the goalkeeper's right, but the pace on the shot was too much for the goalkeeper to reach it. Without a doubt, Kakeru's shot hit the back of the net and sent the thousands of United supporters behind the goal into an explosion of noise.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: AIZAWA HAS TIED IT! Manchester United are now on terms! Yes, on terms on the night at 2-2! They are still in the European Cup.**_

"All right, I did it!" Kakeru shouted in celebration.

Kakeru ran up a few steps with the finger pointed to the sky typical of his usual celebration before he was caught up by Nana. Both fell one on top of the other on the ground. Within the following seconds, their teammates joined them and jumped altogether into a man pile in celebration. Once again, the little Japanese striker saved his team with a late goal as he did so many times before, whether it was about winning matches or getting the team back into the game.

Meanwhile, the players of the other team looked dejected after conceding the equalizer only seconds away from winning the Champions League. A few seconds later, those players picked themselves up back in position for the restart. However, neither team had the time to do anything else after the ball was kicked for the restart.

PEEP, PEEEEEP!

Upon the whistle signaling the end of the second half, the majority of cheers came from the thousands of Manchester United supporters and the few neutrals who were enjoying the game so far in the stadium.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: That was the last action of the 90 minutes, but there is gonna be plenty more to come thanks to a late penalty by Kakeru Aizawa for Manchester United. He's kept them in the Champions League and we now have 30 extra minutes to play. If it's still tied after that, we will go to penalties.**_

During the small break before the beginning of extra time, players of both teams took a moment to relax and re-energize with energy drinks.

"Ready for 30 more minutes, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"Always, Seven. I could not have done this without you once again."

"Thanks, it was a great pass. However, it's time to wake up now." Nana said.

Suddenly, the words "wake up" echoed stronger in Kakeru's head and everything became blurry to him. He realized that nothing of this was really happening in truth.

* * *

When Kakeru woke up in his bed, he noticed that Nana was already sitting beside him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a silky satin nightgown.

"Hey, Kakeru. Finally awake?" Nana asked.

"Seven..."

"Since we are engaged, you don't need to call me that way anymore except when on the pitch. We agreed on that a while ago. Besides, you can't call me that forever. Remember?" Nana said.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Kakeru replied as he cuddled with Nana a little.

"It's all right."

"It's going to be another nice summer day from the looks of it." Kakeru said as he noticed morning sunlight and clear skies outside the bedroom's window. "I just made quite some dream."

"What did you dream about?" Nana asked.

"We were playing in the Champions League final in the Stade de France, in Paris against a team I couldn't recognize. There was the ceremony, walking by the European Cup, tifos, crowd cheering... well, the whole thing. We were down by a goal late in the game, only seconds away from the final whistle." Kakeru replied.

"What happened then?"

"I made a clever pass to you to fool the defender. As you were almost in the clear to shoot, another defender tripped you inside the area and gave away a penalty." Kakeru said.

"Then you scored the penalty?" Nana asked.

"Yep. It was the last action of normal time. That's when I woke up."

"The Stade de France... I would love to play there, especially in the Champions League. Isn't that the venue for next season's final?" Nana asked.

"It is. That's probably why I had a dream of it." Kakeru replied.

"Thinking of the Champions League, this will be the first time we can enjoy it as active participants."

"So often, I've seen it as a spectator either from afar or inside Old Trafford. The Europa League was not too bad when we started, but I can't wait to face the best teams out there." Kakeru said.

"Do you remember the promise the guys made back in May for us? 'We will do everything to win the big trophies as our wedding gift before you get married' they said."

"That's why we keep ourselves working on the training ground to be fit although we're still in the summer. We will do everything it takes so we can all make this promise become a reality, Nana." Kakeru said before he gave Nana a kiss.

"That's the big goal. However, we have a day ahead of us to take on first." Nana replied as she got up from the bed. "Are you in for a shower?"

"I'm in." Kakeru replied with a big grin.

It was the beginning of another normal day in early July, a day far from anything related to the action of the big football leagues for Kakeru and Nana... or so it seemed to be.

**To be continued**


	2. 01: Clinical Clerkship, A New Teammate

**Chapter 1: Clinical Clerkship, A New Teammate**

Following the previous season, Kakeru has been recognized as Japan's best striker while Nana has earned respect from most of her male peers as a force to reckon with on a football pitch. Despite the acquired fame they earned both in Japan and abroad, Kakeru and Nana still carried on with their lives like students with academic obligations between matches and during summer. As a result, Kakeru and Nana continued medical school with a higher degree of intensity during summers together.

In Japan, the undergraduate curriculum in medical school usually takes 6 years before the student proceeds into full specialization in a particular field of interest. For the first year, students spend more time on general liberal arts such as psychology, law, medical history, physics, chemistry and biology. In years 2 and 3, the curriculum begins to specialize into medicine-based courses such as anatomy, physiology, biochemistry and immunology. In years 3 and 4, courses are organized around specialties such as microbiology, pharmacology, pathology, cardiovascular medicine, neurology, etc.

Although it is widely known that Japanese medical students spend lots of time devoting to extracurricular activities during the first 4 years, and that passing class assessments doesn't takes that much effort despite having 10-15 classes per term, some people believed that neither Kakeru nor Nana would be able to complete their first 4 years in time. Nevertheless, the distance education system allowed both Kakeru and Nana to have access to the lectures ahead of time while dealing with the constraints imposed by training sessions. With excellent marks, Kakeru and Nana have been both recognized as model students as well as quality professional athletes.

Since Kakeru and Nana successfully passed the mandatory objective structured clinical examination (OSCE) in December and the computer-based test (CBT) in January of their 4th year, both Japanese players were cleared to proceed into the 2-year clinical clerkship. By definition, the clinical clerkship is the student's first ward experience that includes patient interaction and clinical teaching at the bedside. However, more emphasis is put on the student to perform literature reviews, write weekly reports on patients' medical conditions, attend lectures, and observe rather than actively participate in clinical care. Nevertheless, the undergraduate program's clinical clerkship allows medical students to rotate between all the hospital's departments while spending between 1 and 4 weeks in each department, around 8 hours a day.

Kakeru and Nana's academic path took them to the Tokyo Medical University Hospital in Shinjuku as the workplace for their clinical clerkship during summer until training camp.

* * *

**Tuesday July 18**

**7:50 AM**

On every morning since Kakeru and Nana returned to Japan for their time as clinical clerks during summer, both usually leave their apartment in Toshima-ku, Tokyo at 7:25 AM for a 20-minute drive to Tokyo Medical University Hospital. At the hospital, Kakeru and Nana already changed and wore their lab coats on when they were greeted by fellow medical students assigned to the same hospital.

"Well, well. The married couple is in the house." fellow medical student Hikaru Wakahisa said before other male students chuckled at the comment.

Kakeru sighed and replied: "Seriously, Hikaru. You're never tired of teasing us? Wait until you find a woman of your own."

"Me? I'm not settling down for one woman just yet. Like my last name says, I wanna stay forever young." Hikaru replied before he whispered to Kakeru: "Besides, one big advantage of becoming a doctor is that it's easy to flirt with nurses after you earn the title of doctor."

"OK, Hikaru. It's about time we have a talk about your morals in private." a female medical student named Chisa Miyama said as she sneaked behind Hikaru, who was sweating big when he heard Chisa's voice.

"O... O... Ohayou, Chisa." Hikaru stammered.

"Good timing, Chisa-chan." Nana said.

"Anytime, Nana-chan. I will take care of this idiot before he does something stupid." Chisa replied as she dragged Hikaru away.

"Hikaru loves medicine and knows when to be serious on the job. Yet he reminds me a lot of Kouta sometimes." Kakeru said.

"He sure does. A very tight leash will be quite needed by any woman who wants to keep him all for herself." Nana replied.

"That's for sure." Kakeru replied with chuckles in between before he looked at his watch. "Oh, we have to go now. The nephrology department is waiting for us."

"Let's go." Nana finished.

Then Kakeru and Nana walked their way to the nephrology department where they were joined by the hospital's nephrologists and residents assigned to the department. After a morning meeting to discuss about the patients in the department, it was time to conduct morning rounds. In this case, it was the weekly bedside teaching round.

Following the faculty nephrologist and 2 first-year residents, Kakeru and Nana observed the evaluation procedures on a few inpatients. At one point, the group came to observe the evaluation of an 11-year-old boy who was admitted with pyelonephritis around a week ago. For a student in a clinical clerkship setting, the main task was to take notes in order to know each patient well enough to be able to answer precise questions about each patient.

"Okay, now breathe normally." the nephrologist said as he put his stethoscope on the boy's back to hear his lungs breathing.

"Very well. Let me check your temperature." the nephrologist said as he put the ear thermometer in the boy's ear and then got the result within a second. After the temperature check, the nephrologist checked the boy's blood pressure. "It's good. The nurse will come soon with the injection. Still, things are improving for you so far."

Meanwhile, Kakeru wrote the data in the evaluation form. "Aizawa-sensei. I didn't ask it before, but are you the same Kakeru Aizawa, the soccer player?" the boy asked after he turned his gaze towards Kakeru.

"I'm not a doctor yet, but I am the same guy. Just call me the way you want to, Toshio-kun." Kakeru replied with a smile.

"How can you work like a doctor and play soccer at the same time?" Toshio asked.

"Let's say that some people helped me to do it. Still, there's nothing impossible, not even when you love doing more than one thing."

"Will you play on Sunday? I heard there's a match coming on that day."

"The coach will decide after Saturday's training." Kakeru said.

Then a nurse came in as it was time for Toshio to receive an injection with antibiotics. Toshio sighed as he was not too happy about it.

"I hate needles." Toshio mumbled.

"Don't worry, Toshio-kun. Things will get better by the time you won't need injections any longer." Kakeru said. "I'll try my best to be on the pitch on Sunday, and score a goal for you."

"Cool! Thank you, Kakeru-san."

"You are a fighter. Always remember that." Kakeru finished as he and Toshio gave a mutual fist bump to bid goodbye.

"You are good in interacting with patients, Aizawa-kun." the supervising nephrologist said.

"Thank you, Sensei." Kakeru replied with a tone transpiring a reluctance to accept the praise.

"No, I really mean it. Adding that to your learning ability, I think you will make a fine doctor after your career as a player, regardless of your future specialty. Take it as a blessing."

After finishing the morning rounds, Kakeru and Nana attended a few mini-lectures on clinical nephrology cases until noon. At noon, Kakeru and Nana were joined by Hikaru, Chisa, other medical students and residents in the hospital's restaurant for lunch. It was also usually the time to talk about everything, especially soccer and life in England - 2 subjects Hikaru and Chisa were particularly interested in.

"So... What's the plan for the pre-season? I read that it's already started since last weekend in Australia." Hikaru asked.

"I haven't received a word yet, but we aim to get on the pitch for a few minutes in the game against Yokohama F. Marinos on Sunday, and then increase the number of minutes in the other 2 games against J-League teams." Kakeru replied.

"It will be like playing at home if any, I guess." another medical student said.

"It will, Daisuke-san. Marinos are the only J-League Division 1 team from the Kanagawa prefecture." Nana replied.

"But how is it that you two are not training with the Manchester United team yet?" another medical student, a young man named Shunsuke, asked.

"It was something that was planned long ago, Shunsuke-san. United showed a lot of class by supporting Nana and I in our medical studies. They know there's always the summer break coming at this time of the year, so we can catch up with them."

"Would that mean you fall behind in training?" Chisa asked.

"Only in terms of finding the chemistry back with old and new teammates, but that usually takes a few games. Otherwise, we both have specific training programs prepared by the club for each summer, so we always keep good fitness." Nana replied.

"How will you keep up with clinical clerkship when you'll get back to England?" Chisa asked.

"The University of Manchester already prepared a schedule where we will spend time at hospitals affiliated with the University. It will be similar to the 3rd/4th year of British medical school since they spend less time on learning liberal arts. Because of time constraints going with morning training, it will be quite some stretch to fit hours at the hospital even if we include afternoon and some evening hours." Kakeru replied.

"However, conference and lecture material will be sent in advance whenever possible. Very helpful." Nana added.

"What is it like to live in Manchester? Being a soccer star, I guess girls are all over you, Kakeru." Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, that's out of order." Chisa frowned.

"Dropping the subject of girls, it's a really nice city to live in. Quiet, relaxing... everything's there to keep us focused on what we do. When it comes to soccer, the people are passionate. Overall, it's not a problem." Kakeru replied.

"Are you very involved in the community, Kakeru?" Shunsuke asked.

"Quite a lot, yes. I love that: helping the neighborhood, donating to hospitals for medical equipment and research, playing with kids... everything involving common people."

"That's good. As long as you two don't change who you are, everything will be fine." Chisa said.

"Being medical students helps us keeping our feet down to Earth. Still, thanks for the take-home message." Kakeru replied.

"Nice one indeed, Chisa-chan. Both of us will pull out the best season of our lives with that in mind." Nana added.

"We'll all look forward to that." Hikaru finished with a smile.

Between 1:00 PM and around 5:00 PM, Kakeru and Nana were able to observe an entire hemodialysis procedure of another patient. Finally, they spent the rest of the time reading reports on patients' electrolyte levels, and adding the information to their written weekly reports on the patients they were assigned with.

* * *

**6:10 PM**

When Kakeru and Nana left their apartment in the morning, they also had their equipment bags stocked in the trunk of their Toyota Aqua so they could drive to Komazawa Olympic Park after their time at the hospital for some training. There was always a risk that paparazzi would hound Kakeru and Nana in such a public place, especially since their engagement became public. In general, most of the media accepted the couple's plea for privacy bar for very few rebels working for Japanese tabloids. Nevertheless, Kakeru and Nana had a much easier ride compared to most Japanese celebrities, mainly because of the couple's commitment to live a rather normal life despite their acquired fame.

The training session usually consists of either normal drills on the pitch or a workout in the gym according to the summer training program prescribed by United's fitness coaches. By the time Kakeru and Nana got dressed in full kit and arrived at the auxiliary training field at 5:40 PM, there were students from the Komazawa University men's soccer club already warming up. After some stretching work and some passing drills for a total of 30 minutes, Kakeru and Nana moved towards the free kick training end of the pitch along with a few other Komazawa University players.

"Hey, Mishima-san. You wanna go first?" a Komazawa player asked.

"My pleasure, Tanaka-san." Nana replied before she walked towards a line of 10 footballs ready for the free kick drill within 25 yards from goal.

'This should be interesting.' Kakeru thought.

On every attempt Nana took, she made her run almost from a few yards at 45 degrees to the left side of the ball before she hit it with her right foot. On the moment she made contact with the ball, her left ankle bent down a little so it would allow her to strike the ball from underneath it. Also, her body angle was almost at 45 degrees, which allowed her to wrap her right foot around the ball and create a topspin effect on the ball. Each shot flew quickly around or over the dummy wall before dipping in mid-air towards the goal. Out of 10 attempts, 7 shots ended up into either top corner of the goal while one out of the remaining 3 hit the inside of the bottom low corner.

"Seven out of 10 times in the top corners... I'm glad she's not playing against us. Goalkeepers would have a hard time predicting that kind of accurate shot." another Komazawa player said.

"And those shots are full of venom as well. Did you learn that from watching DVDs of David Beckham or what? I can see the inspiration there." Tanaka asked Nana.

"I did. I only practiced that in my spare time when I was not yet a professional, but I only picked up working more seriously on it in training since I joined United. 'Becks' showed me a few extra tips when I attended a soccer clinic he hosted 3 years ago."

"It looks very close to the original thing now, Seven." Kakeru said.

"Thanks. Now show me what you've got, Kakeru."

Without further due, Kakeru lined up the 10 balls before he took free kicks of his own. Like most players who take free kicks nowadays, Kakeru also tried emulating the Beckham method. Obviously not as successful as Nana was, Kakeru managed to hit the goal 6 times out of 10, of which 4 shots hit the top corners.

"Not bad at all, Kakeru."

"The dip on my shots wasn't as good, so I won't make a living on free kicks anyway. You're the dead ball specialist, Seven. I can't wait to see your technique in action." Kakeru replied to Nana with a smile.

"Shooting free kicks and corners is far from easy. It takes lots of work." one of the Komazawa players said.

"You think you can become the designated shooter at the big club with that, Mishima-san? I think you have quite a killer free kick there." another Komazawa player said.

"We'll see what the Manchester United manager will say about that." Nana replied. "Your turn, guys."

"With 7 out of 10 in the top corners and 8 out of 10 on target in total, this is going to be hard to beat." Tanaka said before he went on.

"_Bend it like Beckham_, they say." Kakeru finished.

And so the Komazawa players took their free kicks. None of them succeeded more than 5 shots out of 10 on goal.

"I guess we won't really cut it with such success ratio." Tanaka said.

"It's not a matter of pure skill, Tanaka-san. Coaches have been telling us that everything comes out of hours and hours of practice. Trust me: it works depending on what you concentrate your energy." Kakeru replied.

"He's right. Sometimes, it only takes one extra hour of training after a normal session on each single day for some time to get something right." Nana added.

"I'll take note of that." Tanaka replied. "Are you in for a match, next?"

"Sure do." Kakeru and Nana replied altogether.

After the drill, the players moved in for an 11-a-side match, of which Kakeru and Nana enjoyed the action of a simulated match for 30 minutes. After the simulated match, a few players stayed behind for extra practice time on the training field although the main session was officially over. On that occasion, Kakeru and Nana worked on testing their shooting quality of pace and accuracy from 12 yards. They knew that working on penalty kicks would always come in handy in due time.

* * *

**8:50 PM**

After dinner back at the apartment at Toshima-ku, Kakeru was reading through sports news on his laptop to see if something was about to change the landscape in the Premier League and other European Leagues. As he scrolled down the headlines about player transfers, one article caught his attention in particular.

"Nana, look at this." Kakeru said.

"What is it?"

"Arsenal F.C. signed Patrick Jenpa from AS Monaco for £40 million. That means we must expect a more serious challenge from them for next season."

"Yeah, Araki-san said a number of times that he was missing the presence of a quality and consistent thoroughbred striker to push Arsenal towards the top of the table instead of finishing where they did as usual. I can only imagine what kind of damage these two can do together." Nana said.

"The media are right to call Jenpa the most lethal African-born striker since Didier Drogba. He won last season's French golden boot by some distance in Ligue 1 with 34 goals. We're not even talking of the goals he scored in other competitions for Monaco. His presence is going to be a pain for our defenders." Kakeru added.

"Still, we have the Knight in red. I think we'll be alright if the Gunners want to fight fire with fire." Nana replied as she hugged Kakeru from behind.

"Thanks. Sometimes I forget how good I am."

"Other news?" Nana asked.

"Hibino signed a 4-year extension with Ajax Amsterdam despite all the offers Ajax received for him." Kakeru replied.

"Good for him then."

"Sure. He told me how he grew very fond of Amsterdam when he went there to receive specialized treatment after that injury in elementary school. I guess it was natural for him to commit into a long-term deal with them."

"Anything linked with our team so far?" Nana asked.

"There are rumors here and there all around Europe about midfielders joining us, but nothing concrete." Kakeru replied.

"I see. We are still looking for another midfielder who can shield the back 4 and yet provide a good first pass on counterattacks better than anyone we have at the moment." Nana said.

"We will see what will happen among transfers, but I know our club will do the right thing."

Then Kakeru went back to reading medical articles that would help him for the last few days in the nephrology department. A little before 10:00 PM, Kakeru received an unexpected incoming call from Yusuke through Skype.

"Hello, Yusuke."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Yusuke said.

"No, it's fine. Why are you calling in this late?"

"Sorry. I'm calling from Europe, so it's still in the afternoon here."

"Where in Europe?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm keeping it a surprise for now. I wanted to tell you, Kakeru and Nana: I got transferred from Marinos to a club in Europe."

"Oh, that's great! Is it Borussia Dortmund? You spent a few years in their academy after all." Nana asked.

"Nope, but I thought about it before my new club came in the picture. It must be almost 10:00 PM in Japan, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Kakeru returned the question.

"Watch 'Daily Soccer News Foot!' on J-Sports 2 for starters. There's your answer."

Without any further due, Kakeru tuned in J-Sports 2 on his iPad as the broadcast was starting. Before long, Kakeru and Nana understood that the main topic of the day was about Yusuke's high-profile transfer to a big European club.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to tonight's edition of 'Daily Soccer News Foot!'. Yokohama F. Marinos proceeded to a major player out-transfer tonight. The reigning J-League champions announced on the club's official website that a transfer deal was agreed with English Premier League champions Manchester United for central midfielder Yusuke Saeki. Neither Marinos nor Manchester United disclosed the terms of the transfer agreement. However, sources indicate that the transfer fee is estimated to exceed ¥1.5 billion, which would break the record transfer fee involving a J-League player up to this day. Saeki will be the 4th Japanese-born player in the history of Manchester United." the TV host announced as a video was showing Yusuke holding the red shirt with 'SAEKI 16' printed in the back of it. He was standing alongside United's chief executive in Carrington.

"No kidding! He really signed with us." Nana exclaimed.

Astonished, Kakeru then went back to his laptop and used a quick currency converter to see how much money that amount was in British pounds sterling. When the amount was shown, Kakeru went back to his long-distance conversation with Yusuke.

"Did United really pay £9 million to Marinos just for you?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep! United's representatives told that they scouted me for the past 2 years before they made their decision. That's also why my... now former club signed a replacement in midfield earlier today. I'll be joining you guys soon."

"How did you manage to get the transfer done? I've heard that it's very rare for J-League players to sign in Europe in the summer transfer window." Nana asked.

"To be honest, I didn't think too much about leaving Yokohama. But when I heard that United came in the picture with the money, I thought about it. The offer was too much for both me and Marinos to back down. So we accepted the deal, I passed a medical at Bridgewater Hospital earlier today, and I spent time discovering the facilities in Carrington. I will take a plane back to Japan tomorrow."

"I was talking with Nana about our needs in midfield, but I never thought our club would look for one in Japan. We heard nothing about a possible transfer here." Kakeru said.

"I know. The deal was conducted very secretly, and most people were kept in the dark about this. Everything went very smoothly to say the least and I'm glad it went that way. When the J-League's mid-season transfer window opened on Sunday, I was cleared to fly to Manchester and sort a few personal terms before I signed the contract."

"I guess a number of people in the Kanagawa prefecture are disappointed since you were kinda like the local poster boy for Marinos." Nana said.

"I already sent an open letter to Yokohama F. Marinos fans through all media outlets in Japan. I spent plenty of good moments as a member of Yokohama F. Marinos such as winning the Emperor's Cup, winning the J-League Division 1 title twice and winning the AFC Champions League. I'm grateful of the immense support I've had from everyone linked with Marinos. I know they will understand this as the next step in my career. So far, replies on social media have been very positive." Yusuke replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, Yusuke." Kakeru said. "So when are you expected to play for the first time as a Manchester United player?"

"In the second half of the friendly match between Yokohama and United on Sunday night. I play the first half as a Marino, and then the second half as a Red Devil."

"I see. It will stand like a testimonial match for you, am I right?" Nana asked.

"You got that right, Nana. It will be a very emotional moment for me."

"I look forward to it, Yusuke." Kakeru said.

"Me too. See you in training on Saturday, you two." Yusuke replied.

"See you then... and welcome to Manchester United officially." Kakeru finished before ending the live conversation on Skype.

"Wow! He's wearing number 16, just like Roy Keane and Michael Carrick before him!" Nana exclaimed.

"I know. Can you believe it? We have Yusuke on the team!" Kakeru said as he embraced Nana with a mutual feeling of joy on their faces, knowing that the upcoming season will be even more enjoyable with their old friend now being a part of their club.

**To be continued**


	3. 02: Start of Preseason

**Chapter 2: Start of Preseason**

**Friday July 21**

**6:40 PM**

Following the last day of Kakeru and Nana's clinical clerkship in July, it was also the beginning of the summer break for most people in Japan. For the occasion, Kakeru, his uncle Shigeru and Nana moved on their way together for a 95-minute drive from Tokyo to Kamakura for a family dinner at the good old Aizawas' House. Knowing they must join the team in Yokohama later in the same evening, Kakeru and Nana also had their luggage in the trunk of the car.

"I'm so happy to be going back home. It feels like it was ages ago since the last time I was in my hometown, especially with the clinical clerkship running." Kakeru said as he was driving the Toyota Aqua on the highway going straight south.

"Same for me, Kakeru-kun. I love doing my part as the owner of the apartment building helping students to find a place to live in Tokyo, but I also sometimes miss the town where I was born." Shigeru said as he was sitting on the passengers' backseat behind Kakeru.

"What made you choose to live in Tokyo when there are also students in Kamakura who'd love to have a landlord like you, Uncle Shigeru?"

"Oh, well… For some reason, I find more inspiration in Tokyo for my part-time job as a freelance writer than in Kamakura. It's probably the beauty of the beaches and the sunsets that is a big distraction for me; I can't take my eyes off from them."

"That's a good point." Kakeru replied between chuckles.

"Beaches and beautiful sunsets… That's very reminiscent of our days in high school." Nana said.

"By the way, Nana-chan, I'm trying to write a story about a young woman finding her way in a men's world, but I don't know enough about the psychology of a woman in such conditions. Since I'm drawing a parallel with your own experience in soccer, I was wondering how you got through hardships with the U-21s. It must have been difficult at first with some players being jealous of your skills." Shigeru asked.

"Skills and talent mostly did the talk for me. It was a little hard at first when some of the fellow U-21s played rough, but I never conceded an inch to those who wanted to see me out. I even had to play their game at times to show how tough I am, but no one ever tried anything silly again when they saw my angry self."

"Nana is someone you wouldn't mess around with when she's angry. My friend Kouta knows a lot about it since middle school." Kakeru added.

"But did you have a few moments when you came close to having a mental breakdown, Nana-chan?"

Nana hesitated for a moment before she replied. "A few times, but Kakeru helped me a lot by giving some emotional support... so as a number of friends from the first team, the coaching staff and, of course, Noriko. Having reliable allies who will stand by no matter what was all I needed to help me getting through."

"Ah, I see. It makes quite a basis for a nice story." Shigeru said.

"And long it may continue." Kakeru added.

For just a few more minutes, the drive continued into the residential areas of Kamakura. Finally, everyone arrived at the Aizawas' House, and Kakeru rang the doorbell before Mrs. Aizawa opened the door.

"Kakeru!"

"Good evening, Mom." Kakeru replied with a smile as he embraced his mother.

"It has been quite some time since we last saw you." Mrs. Aizawa said before she turned towards Nana. "You too, Nana-chan. How long has it been?"

"Just too long because of last year's pre-season being played abroad, then the entire season going by, and then the clinical clerkship taking most of our time." Nana replied.

"Hi, Kake-nii! Nana-nee!" Mito, now also a college student, greeted.

"Mito! You made it here too." Kakeru replied as he and Nana also embraced Mito.

"I'm always in to celebrate the beginning of the summer break with the whole family, Kake-nii."

"It has been quite a long time, people. How have you been, Shigeru?" M. Aizawa asked as he finally came in to greet everyone.

"I'm doing well, thanks. When Kakeru-kun told me about tonight, I was not going to say no, Nii-chan." Shigeru replied.

Arriving just behind Kakeru and co. were Nana's parents. The Mishimas were also invited for the evening.

"It looks like we just arrived in time." Mrs. Mishima said.

"Mom! Dad!" Nana exclaimed before she ran into her parents' arms.

"Look at you, Nana. You look great!" Mrs. Mishima said.

"You look ready to go after big glory this year, Nana." M. Mishima added.

"We can't wait to see some action soon." Nana replied.

"Well, come in, everyone. Let's enjoy the evening!" Mrs. Aizawa finished before everyone moved in for the dinner night.

An hour and a half went by as everyone reminisced past experiences and telling a few stories during dinner. It was a very enjoyable evening for both families gathering together for one last time before Kakeru and Nana would go back to club duty with Manchester United on the following day.

"I hope our 2 lovebirds here are not too much for you to handle, Shigeru-san." Mrs. Aizawa said as she referred to Kakeru and Nana.

"No need to worry. I've seen a lot worse among other residents." Shigeru replied before Kakeru and Nana's parents laughed. "Kakeru-kun and Nana-chan take good care of the room when they live there in the summer, so I keep the room clean with the same amount of care when they're abroad."

"Still, I wonder when you'll buy a new and bigger house just for the two of you, Kakeru and Nana-chan. You know... with the wedding coming next year." M. Aizawa asked.

"Not just yet. We have medical school, the upcoming season and a lot more, at least in my case, to think about first before buying a new house. But I promise this day will come." Kakeru replied.

"Well, it's time for a toast. To the day you'll unite your destinies before the priest next summer. May the days ahead be filled with plenty of joy and success." Mrs. Mishima raised her cup of sake.

"Kanpai! (Cheers!)" everyone raised their cups for the drink.

Then the evening carried on until the doorbell rang around 9:45 PM. Mrs. Aizawa went to open the door, and in the frame stood Miwa Shibata.

"Good evening, Aizawa-san." Miwa said.

"Shibata-san, are you in for a drink? I can serve you something if you want, but it's a shame you missed the curry. We could have celebrated your success in extending our kids' contracts at the same time."

"Thanks, but work kept me out tonight, unfortunately." Miwa replied. "I don't want to crash your party, but Kakeru and Nana have to be on their way soon. The Manchester United team already arrived in Yokohama, and the 'Special One' requests both Kakeru-kun and Nana-chan to join the team at the hotel in Yokohama before 11:00 PM. Since I didn't drink anything alcoholic, I'll drive them from here to Yokohama."

"I see. It's a good thing you thought about it." Mrs. Aizawa replied before she turned towards Kakeru and Nana. "Your lift has arrived, you two."

"I'd suggest you two to get changed into your formal wear. The destination is Minato Mirai." Miwa said.

"It won't take us long, Miwa-san." Kakeru replied.

Nearly 10 minutes later, Kakeru and Nana got changed into their Paul Smith tailor-made suits. Each suit included a necktie with the club's colors, a white shirt, black trousers, and a black jacket with Manchester's coat of arms embroidered on the left chest pocket. Mrs. Aizawa and Mrs. Mishima were particularly fond of the uniform worn by their 2 gifted children.

Before Kakeru and Nana were set to leave, both took a moment in front of the altar in Suguru's room on the second floor.

"What do you think, Nii-chan? This is the Manchester United formal wear. It's the first time I'm showing this uniform to you." Kakeru spoke in front of the altar where's Suguru's picture was standing.

"Kakeru and I will join the team in Yokohama together tonight. How do we look, Suguru-san?" Nana added.

After a few seconds of silence, Kakeru said: "Well, we're heading out. Please watch over us for the new season, Nii-chan."

"See you later." Nana finished.

Finally, Kakeru and Nana walked down the stairs. Their relatives were waiting by the entrance door to see the departure.

"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye then." Kakeru said.

"It was a very good evening. Thanks for putting it up, auntie." Nana said to Mrs. Aizawa.

"Thank you, Nana-chan."

Then Kakeru and Nana took a few moments to hug their parents one last time before they bid goodbye to Mito.

"I hope you'll find a nice boyfriend before next summer." Kakeru said.

"If you find one, just make sure he loves you for who you are... just like us. Nothing else matters." Nana added.

"Being a celebrity's sister doesn't make it easy to find the right boyfriend who's interested in me for the right reasons, but I'll do my best. Thanks for the advice." Mito replied as she hugged both Kakeru and Nana goodbye.

Kakeru then turned towards his uncle one last time. "Please take good care of the Aqua, Uncle Shigeru. I love this little car."

"I promise, Kakeru-kun. Good luck!" Shigeru finished.

Kakeru and Nana loaded their luggage in the trunk of Miwa's car. Finally, the 2 players and their agent were on their way towards Yokohama. From Kamakura to Yokohama's Minato Mirai 21 district, the drive usually takes between 40 and 45 minutes, hence why Miwa came to pick Kakeru and Nana up. Finally, Miwa's car arrived at the 5-star hotel located in Minato Mirai, where the Manchester United team came to spend the next 3 nights in the city.

"Thanks for the ride, Miwa-san. Can you get tickets for our families ahead of Sunday's game?" Kakeru asked.

"I already took care of that, Kakeru-kun. They will enjoy this moment, so just focus on getting on that pitch for them on Sunday." Miwa replied with a wink.

"Sure will." Nana finished.

Carrying their own luggage, Kakeru and Nana walked by a few photojournalists who stood late outside of the hotel to take pictures of the 2 young Japanese footballers arriving. Once inside the much quieter hotel's lobby, Kakeru and Nana met 2 familiar figures waiting for them: Yusuke Saeki and manager José Mourinho.

"Yusuke!" Kakeru and Nana exclaimed.

"Hi, you two! How have you been?" Yusuke asked.

"We're doing great, thanks. We're ready to get back into action." Kakeru replied while he and Nana gave high five handshakes to their old friend.

"_Welcome back with the team, young ones_." José greeted in English with a strong Portuguese accent.

"_Thank you, Boss_."

"_Considering your new official status, I'll allow the two of you share a room although with separate beds, of course. Still, I strongly recommend you to avoid any further 'extracurricular' activity for tonight. If you have to be hot, then be hot on the pitch_."

"_Boss... You know us better than that_." Kakeru replied. He was red-faced.

"_We can't wait for tomorrow's training session. We worked hard for that_." Nana added.

José then laughed. "_Of course, I know you two are some of my best professionals; I was just kidding. See you tomorrow morning at breakfast_."

"_Thank you. Good night, Boss_." Kakeru said before José left the lobby.

"He's an interesting character, José Mourinho." Yusuke remarked.

"He can be nasty, but he will be your best ally by far if you work by his book and earn his trust. He will press the right buttons as the expert sports psychologist that he is. And that includes a fantastic sense of humor." Nana replied.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Kakeru asked.

"They are already in their rooms resting ahead of another big day tomorrow." Yusuke replied.

"I guess we should get some rest too. I'm a little tired" Nana said.

"I agree. Tomorrow's going to be just like starting a new year at school." Yusuke added.

"Bring it on!" Kakeru finished.

* * *

**Saturday July 22**

**7:30 PM**

Since Kakeru and Nana joined Manchester United, the squad changed considerably since Sir Alex's last match in May 2013. The older players made way for a new generation of players like Ander Herrera (Spanish), Daley Blind (Dutch), Memphis (Dutch), Timothy Fosu-Mensah (Dutch), Matteo Darmian (Italian), Eric Bailly (Ivorian), Anthony Martial (French), Luke Shaw (English), Jesse Lingard (English), and Cameron Borthwick-Jackson (English). Players with solid reputations like Zlatan Ibrahimović (Swedish), Paul Pogba (French), Bastian Schweinsteiger (German), Matthias Köhler (German), Henrikh Mkhitaryan (Armenian), and Morgan Schneiderlin (French) joined United from other clubs to provide leadership and depth while helping the youngsters to grow. Kakeru and Nana also embodied the change of guard that was initiated after their arrival in England.

On that Saturday, the Manchester United players took part to a number of promotional events and interviews during the day. Later in the evening at International Stadium Yokohama, the team held an open training session for the Japanese fans to see the players in action one day before the friendly match with Yokohama F. Marinos. It was also Yusuke's first day in training with his new club, and he received the loudest cheers from the crowd present in the stadium as expected. However, Yusuke looked a little nervous.

"I guess you're used to cheers in this stadium, Yusuke. What's the matter?" Kakeru asked.

"I have a hard time believing I'm about to train alongside some of the guys I admired as a fan for years even though we already introduced to each other."

"It's a normal feeling, but it will get back to normal once the first whistle is blown." Nana replied.

"_Just relax, man! It's your turf after all_." Jesse said to Yusuke before the former walked up ahead.

"It's like a first day in school as you said, so make me proud." Kakeru said.

"I will, Mom." Yusuke joked with Kakeru before both laughed out loud.

"_OK, everyone. Let's get to work and show the people here how we do things_." Rui Faria, the assistant manager, ordered the players.

And so the training session carried on as normal with very familiar drills and a simulated match. Kakeru and Nana showed they didn't lack match fitness as much as some people would have thought for a first day, much to the coaches' satisfaction. Yusuke also gave a solid performance as a defensive midfielder.

Since José Mourinho became the manager in 2016, there was only one thing to know: you are either in the boat or off it. Excellence was demanded from anyone who aspired to be a regular in the squad. Although José is very honest with his players, he also knows how to build a great connection with each of them and make everyone feel as an important part of the team. Training sessions are precise, intense, and everything is done with the ball. In those training sessions, players are drilled to play in more ways than one in order to maintain a flexible and pragmatic approach that can win any match. Although José was in the middle of his 50s, he still had the swagger and the self-belief that could lift a team high enough to achieve more than what's expected of them. For all the critics who said that José would not give young players a chance, Kakeru and Nana among others proved those critics wrong.

At the very end of the training session, the coaches moved towards the goal line ahead of the most spectacular drill of all: a shooting competition. The rules for all the players were simple: 1) Receive the coach's pass just outside of the box before loading a long-range shot; 2) score past the goalkeeper and you can take a rest; 3) miss and you wait back in line to have to go again until one unlucky player is standing alone.

"_Think you're ready for this? I would love to see that cannon shot Kakeru told me about_." Zlatan said.

"_Well, I don't want to steal the spotlight_." Yusuke replied humbly.

"_If Kakeru told us so, we believe him. We'd like to see it_." Ander said.

"You have done this many times before, so enjoy the moment and give one for the fans." Nana added.

"_Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!_" the other players encouraged Yusuke altogether.

"OK!"

After a few players took their first shot, it was Yusuke's turn. From the goal line, Rui made the pass towards Yusuke. After one first touch just outside the box, the Japanese defensive midfielder unleashed a powerful shot with his left leg, and the ball flew out of the goalkeeper's reach and straight into the top corner. Fans and players alike could only cheer loudly at the stunning end result.

"Great shot, Yusuke!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kakeru."

"_That was an rocket!_" Cameron exclaimed.

"_Fans in Manchester will surely love you if you do that in matches_." Jesse added.

"_Well done, boy. Next, come on!_" Rui ordered the shootout to resume.

The shooting competition continued for a while. Kakeru and Nana scored on their first attempts as well, to the fans' greatest satisfaction. A number of other United players had to take other attempts. Meanwhile, José kept an eye on Yusuke while thinking of the upcoming season. '_With this new Japanese midfielder, we now have both depth and balance to help us go all the way against any other team on any front this year_.'

After the training session was finished, the players left under the applause of the crowd. It was an enjoyable time ahead of what would come 24 hours later.

"So? Not bad for a first. You let no one going past you in the training match and you blasted a nice shot to cheer at." Kakeru said.

"This team... They're a good bunch of guys. I never thought they would make me get comfy that easily." Yusuke replied.

"Kakeru talked about you to many of the lads. They will enjoy being your teammates." Nana said.

"Anyway, just give them a good first impression in the first half before switching sides at halftime, Yusuke." Kakeru added.

"Will do."

A few moments later, Nana spotted José talking to his coaching staff. "_Boss, do you have a moment?_"

"_Yes, Nana. What is it?_"

"_I have a favor to ask you regarding tomorrow's game. It's about something I wished for some time now and it might be the last chance for me to do so_." Nana said.

"_I hope you're not asking too much from me, but I'm listening_." José replied.

Then Nana explained her request. José was a little surprised at first, but he saw how determined Nana was and then accepted the idea. "_I see you're a fierce competitor at heart, and I like that. I should be able to make something out of it_."

"_Thanks, Boss_." Nana finished with a smile.

* * *

**Sunday July 23**

**Yokohama F. Marinos vs. Manchester United (Preseason match 3)**

**International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama, Japan**

Finally, it was the first match of the Japanese part of the preseason tour. Following successive victories against 2 clubs from the Australian A-League the week before, Manchester United considered this friendly match against Yokohama F. Marinos very seriously as a big challenge against the defending J-League champions. It was a great opportunity for the Manchester United players to get closer to top gear ahead of the upcoming season.

In this rather hot summer evening, it was a very special occasion for Kakeru and Nana as they were about to play in front of family and friends, who came from various parts of the Kanagawa prefecture. However, everyone knew this would be first and foremost Yusuke's big night.

"Wow! Look at this big crowd." Mito said.

"I know, Mito. They did a lot of publicity for this match involving Kakeru, Nana-chan and Saeki-kun, so I'm not surprised." Mrs. Aizawa replied.

"Saeki-kun will probably play most of the game, but I'm surprised that Nana-chan is starting the match against him." M. Aizawa said as he looked at the starting lineup displayed on Mito's smartphone.

"She will probably play 30 minutes for a first appearance before she will be replaced. However, she told me a few times that she wanted to square off against her old friend in a match." M. Mishima replied.

"I see. It might be her last chance to do so."

"Indeed, Aizawa-san. Whatever happens, I feel we'll have a great game today." Mrs. Mishima replied.

"Are the Saekis in the attendance? I haven't seen them." Mrs Aizawa asked.

"From what I could get from Kake-nii, they are. However, they are seated a few sections away from us, Mom." Mito replied.

"At least, we will all share this moment." Shigeru finished.

Finally, both teams walked out of the tunnel and towards the pitch under the applause of nearly 70,000 spectators packing the stadium to the rafters. Manchester United came out with red shirts, black shorts and black socks. On the other hand, Yokohama F. Marinos came out with their recognizable blue shirts, white shorts and red socks.

As the visiting team, Manchester United's 4-3-3 lineup was announced first: David de Gea (#1) as the goalkeeper; Matteo (#36; right-back), Timothy "Timbo" Fosu-Mensah (#24; centre-back), Eric Bailly (#3; centre-back) and Luke Shaw (#23; left-back) at the back; Nana (#18; central midfielder), Ander Herrera (#21; central midfielder) and Morgan Schneiderlin (#28; central midfielder) being the link between defenders and forwards; Henrikh Mkhitaryan (#22; right winger) and Anthony Martial (#11; left winger) attacking from the sides; and Zlatan Ibrahimović (#9; captain for the night) being the lone central striker.

Both teams shook hands and most of the players moved into their positions. However, Nana and Yusuke spoke a little longer as they were the last players of their respective teams in the handshake line for this match.

"Yusuke, I really wanted to play against you. So don't hold back on me for the next 30 minutes." Nana said.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't hold back at all. I wanna test myself." Nana said again.

"OK, if you ask it. But I'm warning you: I won't hesitate in playing really hard on you." Yusuke replied.

"I never thought you would. So put me to the test, but let's have fun as well." Nana finished with a smile before both players took part to the pre-match photos and then moved into their respective positions.

Just a few seconds later, the referee blew his whistle. Kicking off the match alongside Zlatan, Nana passed the ball back towards Ander. After a few passes, Anthony received the ball on the left flank. After a slight inwards run, the Frenchman passed the ball across towards Nana in front of the box. However, Yusuke arrived straight in front of her.

"You asked for it. So try me then, Nana." Yusuke said.

Almost without asking, Nana went into the duel and turned to her left before she made a backheel pass towards Zlatan.

"Fabio!" Yusuke shouted for a teammate's help.

"Zlatan's mine." Yokohama's Brazilian centre-back Fabio replied as he moved in a position to block Zlatan. With a well-timed tackle, Fabio took the ball away and then passed it to Yusuke running forward. However, Nana was also following Yusuke and entered a shoulder-to-shoulder contest for ball control.

"I won't be easy to shake off." Nana said.

Then Yusuke tried to shake her off with the roulette, but Nana forced Yusuke to stop his turn. Suddenly, Yusuke spotted a teammate in midfield and passed the ball towards him. As Ander rushed towards that midfielder, the latter flicked the pass into Yusuke's run for the give-and-go. Trying to stop Yusuke again with another shoulder contact, Nana was overpowered and pushed to the ground after Yusuke anticipated the challenge. As a result, Yusuke dashed forward and faster on the counterattack.

'He anticipated the challenge.' Nana thought before she called Morgan for defensive support: "_Don't let him through, Morgan!_"

However, Yusuke was also strong and quick. He stood his ground against Morgan's challenge with ease and then passed the ball to striker Sho Ito. Trying to get inside the Manchester United box, Sho was blocked by both Matteo and Timbo.

"Sho!" Yusuke shouted.

Without any hesitation, Sho quickly passed the ball back into the front of the 18-yard box for Yusuke, who shook off his marker for the split second he needed. Having spotted a shooting lane between both of United's centre-backs, the Japanese midfielder unleashed a powerful shot from his left foot and the ball flew into the net. Suddenly, it was 1-0 for Yokohama F. Marinos and the home team fans erupted to applaud the hero of the night very loudly.

**Stadium announcer****: Goal for Yokohama F. Marinos... number 6, Yusuke Saeki!**

"_Pick up the pace, lads! It's only one goal_." Kakeru shouted from the bench to cheer his teammates up.

Meanwhile, Nana was reflecting on the recent course of events involving Yusuke. 'I won't be able to beat Yusuke that easily. I need to outsmart him and make sure he can't anticipate.'

From that point, the game consisted mainly of Yokohama F. Marinos holding onto the ball and looking more menacing. However, it was expected as United were just beginning preseason while Yokohama were in their mid-season form. Around 12 minutes after the first goal, Yokohama started another attack from their end of the pitch through Yusuke.

"Watch out!" Fabio shouted.

Before Yusuke could react, Nana came in with a strong sliding tackle from the side and sent Yusuke sprawling to the ground, but not without touching the ball legally first. The loose ball went towards Henrikh, who then dribbled past an opponent and passed the ball into Anthony's feet as the counterattack proceeded quickly from right wing to left wing.

"_C'mon, Witch!_" Anthony shouted as he passed the ball to Nana, who joined the rush.

As Nana saw the gap between the Yokohama defenders, she immediately fired a one-touch through pass into Zlatan's path. With only the Yokohama goalkeeper in front, the Swedish striker blasted the shot past the goalkeeper's hands and into the top corner. The score was then tied 1-1 despite protests from a few home supporters regarding Nana's strong but legal tackle.

"_Nice shot, Ibra_." Nana said as all the players in red celebrated.

"_Nice tackle and nice pass too, Witch_." Zlatan replied.

Walking back towards back towards her own half alongside her teammates under the cheers of the thousands of Japanese United supporters, Nana's gaze met Yusuke's. "So, are you up to the challenge?" Nana asked.

"Playtime's over, Nana." Yusuke replied with a smile.

From that point on, both teams were equally matched as the intensity reached new levels with back and forth action. Nana created chances for teammates and put a shift in with a few important tackles supporting her midfield teammates too. Meanwhile, Yusuke responded with many interceptions and tackles of his own. Nana and Yusuke's high competitiveness levels created excellent 1v1 duels. In the 29th minute, Nana led the charge into the Yokohama half for her team.

"Come on, Nana! Go!" Mrs. Mishima shouted from her seat.

On the counterattack, Nana came face to face with Yusuke again. "Time's almost up, Nana." Yusuke said as he reminded her of the 30-minute deadline signaling the end of her first preseason appearance.

"It's not over yet." Nana replied before she pulled the roulette move. Yusuke shifted his own body in anticipation, but was suddenly fooled by a second turn in the opposite direction as Nana completed the second phase of her Witch Turn.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed as he stuck both a leg and an arm out in a quick reflex move to stop Nana at all costs. As a result, Nana got brought down 20 yards from goal and was awarded a direct free kick. With the wall moving 10 yards behind the location of the ball as indicated by the referee, Nana and Zlatan discussed about the strategy.

"_This one's mine_." Nana whispered in Zlatan's ear.

"_Show them just that, Witch_."

Zlatan put the ball down on the grass. When the referee blew his whistle, Nana surprised everyone by taking the shot instead of Zlatan; the latter confused everyone when he put the ball down and ready. With one strike of Nana's right foot, the ball flew quickly over the wall with a strong bend and a dip that left the Yokohama goalkeeper standing flatfooted. With the shot hitting the inside of the crossbar and into the back of the net, Nana got the whole stadium cheering at the sheer quality of the free kick that gave United a 2-1 lead at the half-hour mark.

"What a shot, Nana-nee!" Mito exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" M. Mishima shouted happily.

After Nana celebrated the goal with her teammates while Yusuke could only shake his head with a little smile in front of the beauty of the goal, José proceeded with the substitution as it was planned for the half-hour mark.

**Stadium announcer****: Substitution for Manchester United... number 18, Nana Mishima, is replaced by number 10, Wayne Rooney**.

Upon returning to the bench after bidding good luck to her English teammate, Nana was greeted with high fives by the other substitutes and then with a hug from Kakeru. "That was a great 30 minutes, Seven." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, but I wish I had more although I understand the Gaffer's decision."

"Not too bad for a match-up against Yusuke. How was it to play against him?"

"He's one of the toughest opponents I've ever faced, Kakeru. I'm glad I held my ground very well, but he's the only one quick enough to take me down so quickly after a Witch Turn. I will feel a lot better to have him with us rather than against us." Nana replied.

For the rest of the first half, both teams continued their display of end-to-end action although United held their ground a lot better than earlier. However just before halftime, Yokohama tied the score at 2-2 on a corner kick from Yusuke who found Sho going in with a powerful header.

In the dressing room at halftime:

"_OK, people. We knew they would come out as strong as this because of their current form in their season, but we picked up the pace and took the game to them. They scored on that last corner after we went ahead, so it's important to stay focused. Push them back in the second half. Plus, we now have the newcomer with us in the squad_." José said to his players before he turned towards the door. "_Come in, Yusuke_."

"_Oi oi! There he is_." Luke announced as Yusuke made his way in the dressing room.

"_I hope I didn't drive anyone mad in the first half, did I?_" Yusuke asked.

"_Not at all. You played like a top professional out there like anyone here would do. Come on, we have your kit ready_." Wayne replied.

After Yusuke shook a few hands, he went to his assigned place in the dressing room and contemplated his new number 16 shirt hanging in his locker.

"Put it on. Are you going to stay there all evening?"

"Sure, Kakeru." Yusuke replied before he turned towards Nana. "That was a good 30 minutes out there. I see why people rate you so highly, Nana."

"Thanks. I hope you're not angry about the way I accepted your challenge." Nana said.

"Nope. In fact, I wanted to see that and it was OK as long as it wasn't too dangerous." Yusuke said as he was changing shirts.

"After such a first half, let's give the fans something to remember in the second half as well." Kakeru finished.

* * *

When both teams came back on the pitch, all the supporters in the stands looked towards the players' tunnel and anticipated the long awaited moment. Yusuke emerged out from the tunnel with the Manchester United kit on before he received a long ovation from the crowd. In response, the Kanagawa-born midfielder waved his hand up to acknowledge the support of everyone who were, are and will still be his fans.

**Stadium announcer****: Substitution for Manchester United... number 21, Ander Herrera, is replaced by number 16, Yusuke Saeki. Substitution for Marinos... number 6, Yusuke Saeki, is now replaced by number 24, Takeshi Matsumoto**.

After giving a double high five to Ander on the touchline, Yusuke shook hands with Yokohama's young replacement, Takeshi, as both were about to get into action.

"Good luck out there. I hope I can work hard enough to be as good as you for Marinos." Takeshi said.

"Thanks. No need to think about emulating my game. Just work hard to play your own style and become a force with it. That's how you'll make a name for yourself." Yusuke replied before both players moved into their respective positions.

In all, both teams made several changes at halftime and only very few starters remained on the pitch. Among the players coming on, Kakeru replaced Anthony and was given the task to start the second half as a left forward. It was also planned that Kakeru would act as the lone striker from the moment Zlatan gets substituted later before the 60th minute.

When Kakeru was announced to the crowd and then walked on the pitch, the Japanese supporters in the stadium stood up and cheered for a couple of minutes. The striker is always considered by the Japanese supporters as one of their own, regardless of which club he plays for.

"_You're quite the star here_." Zlatan said

"_It's not like I asked to be, but yes indeed_." Kakeru replied.

"You feel like having a goal in you tonight?" Yusuke asked.

"Absolutely! Let's give them what they want." Kakeru finished.

Finally, Yokohama kicked things off in the second half. Because of the many substitutions typical of a friendly match, both teams found it hard to gain any momentum. In the 55th minute, United initiated the attack. After a few passes, the ball went to Yusuke. United's new Japanese midfielder passed forward to Zlatan, but the Swede was strongly tackled from behind by Takeshi. Fortunately for United, the referee gave the advantage as the loose ball went into Kakeru's feet. Shaking off his markers for a few seconds towards the sidelines, Kakeru stopped and turned back towards the inside of the field. Although the Yokohama players went back into defensive positions, Kakeru glanced at the goal and then suddenly unleashed a long-range scorcher that appeared to be flying towards the top corner of the goal. However, the Yokohama goalkeeper jumped and stretched just enough to deflect the shot out of danger.

"OOOOOOHHH!" the whole crowd shouted as everyone jumped out of their seats for a second. The last action by Kakeru almost produced a moment of magic.

"What a shot!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"I thought that was in." Mrs. Aizawa added.

"Kakeru-kun doesn't try often from distance, but he sure can score some." M. Mishima said as well.

"KAKERU! KAKERU! KAKERU!" Mito shouted alongside thousands of supporters showing their appreciation of the last attempt on goal.

"_Nice try, Kakeru_." Wayne said.

"_Still, I won't settle down only with that. I promised someone that I will score a goal_."

"_A certain lady, I presume?_" Zlatan asked slyly.

"_No, it's for someone who's a lot younger and loves football_." Kakeru replied.

Around 3 minutes later, another Yokohama attack was stopped in the tracks by Yusuke, now a Manchester United player. Having retrieved the loose ball at the back, Timbo launched a pass forward and into Yusuke's path on the counterattack. The new Japanese midfielder in red sent what seemed to be a pass towards Kakeru, who noticed Yokohama's Fabio standing in front of him as well as Zlatan on his right. Knowing what to do in this situation, Kakeru flicked the pass towards Zlatan, who then proceeded with a one-touch through pass into Kakeru's run. Having lost Kakeru for a split second, Fabio was caught off guard and Kakeru slipped behind the defense. With a well-placed shot past the goalkeeper and into the bottom corner of the net, it was suddenly 3-2 for Manchester United and the thousands of Japanese United supporters jumped out of their seats in celebration.

"ATTABOY, KAKE-NII!" Mito exclaimed.

"That was a great setup play all day long!" Shigeru said.

"Kakeru and that man, Ibrahimović, knew what they were doing." Mrs. Aizawa added.

Meanwhile on the Manchester United bench:

"Great goal, Kakeru!" Nana shouted as she and Kakeru exchanged peace signs with a smile.

"_We are really blessed to have both of you in good form with us. He will be ready for the season a lot sooner than expected_." Ander said to Nana as both watched the action from the touchlines.

"_We should thank to the fitness coaches for their summer training programs, Ando. They deserve a lot of credit_."

"_True, but you're the ones doing the job by sticking to the plan_." Ander finished.

From that point forward, the rest of the game was mostly in Manchester United's favor as the team from the Northwest of England was energized by Kakeru's leadership on the attack. Even though Zlatan was subbed on the hour mark, Kakeru had the whole stage to put on a show. The Japanese striker in red, galvanized by the joy of playing in his home prefecture, scored another goal in the 72nd minute on a long and accurate feed from Yusuke, set up a header goal for Timbo on a corner kick in the 75th minute, and then earned an assist on Jesse's only goal of the night on a swift counterattack in the 80th minute. Takeshi scored the last goal of the match for the home side by converting a late penalty in the second half. Nevertheless, the final result was unavoidable.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The final whistle was blown as Manchester United finally prevailed by a score of 6-3 over Yokohama F. Marinos. Everyone stood up to applaud both teams for displaying a great show on the pitch.

"That was a very entertaining game." Mito said.

"I'm not sure the Boss will be all happy with the defending at times though. Kakeru told me that he's very demanding about it in training." M. Aizawa replied.

"Nevertheless, we should be happy that both Nana and Kakeru-kun were in good form tonight." Mrs. Mishima said.

"Yeah. Hats off to them tonight. They will be ready for the season." Shigeru finished.

On the pitch, players from both teams shook hands in respect to the sportsmanship of this friendly match. Subbed off in the 75th minute, Yusuke exchanged shirts and words of good luck with Takeshi. Meanwhile, Sho was shaking hands with Kakeru.

"Nice game, Aizawa-san. If you want, it would be an honor to exchange shirts with you." Sho said.

"In normal time, I would never decline such a request. However, I thought of giving this shirt to a young kid. He's a little sick right now, but he will be fine. It's just that..."

"Oh, I see. This is a very nice gesture as well. Good luck in the upcoming season."

"Good luck for the rest of your season too, Ito-san." Kakeru replied before both strikers went to their separate ways. Kakeru was then joined by Nana and Yusuke.

"What will you do with your shirt?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll give it to a child at the hospital where I worked in my clerkship. I'll also get all of the players' autographs on it." Kakeru replied.

"I'm pretty sure he will be very happy about it." Nana said.

As he promised to himself, Kakeru got his shirt signed by all of his teammates before he went to Tokyo Medical University Hospital on the following day and gave the signed shirt to Toshio. The young recovering patient in the nephrology department was the happiest kid in Japan. Meanwhile, the stop in Yokohama was just the beginning of a very memorable preseason tour for the Japanese players in red.

**To be continued**


	4. 03: Sea of Red in Saitama

**Chapter 3: Sea of Red in Saitama**

Following their victory in Yokohama, Manchester United continued their preseason tour of Japan with a Shinkansen ride to Nagoya. Once there, the players went to visit places like Nagoya Castle, the Osu Kannon temple and the nearby shopping district. Even for Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke, it was the perfect moment to discover a different corner of Japan they never saw before.

Following a day of rest and further exploration of Japanese culture in Nagoya, the team went back to training on the day before their match against Nagoya Grampus. The hard work that was done in training to tighten the defensive side of the team's game appeared to pay off as United defeated Grampus on July 26 by a final score of 4-0 in front of a full capacity crowd at Toyota Stadium. Kakeru and Nana both started the match and played the first 60 minutes, in which Kakeru scored the opening goal and then joined forces with Nana in a spectacular pass-and-move play between both players leading to Wayne Rooney's 2-0 goal.

After the match against Nagoya, the Manchester United team traveled back to the Tokyo Metropolitan Area as the final match of the preseason tour of Japan was set to be played against J-League's leading club at the time, Urawa Red Diamonds. For the Japanese players involved with Manchester United, they knew it would be everything but an easy affair in Saitama.

* * *

**Saturday July 29**

**Urawa Red Diamonds vs. Manchester United (Preseason match 5)**

**Saitama Stadium 2002, Saitama, Japan**

As the Manchester United team bus made its way on the Tohoku Expressway, en route to the stadium in late afternoon, Kakeru was thinking hard about the upcoming match as the fixture was about to be special for personal reasons.

"_Hey, Kakeru. Still thinking about those 2 players you talked about?_" Paul Pogba, the player whom his teammates refer to as "Pog", asked.

"_Yep! Kaoru Matoba and Michirou Takase are 2 of my best friends since our days in the same high school team. I knew I might play a friendly game against them one day, but I never thought it would be this soon. I'm really excited_."

"_When they played with Kakeru to make the front 3, they were almost invincible together. That's why I'm sure the other side wants to perform well tonight_." Nana added to Kakeru's reply.

"_Well, I'd be happy if they give us a run for our money. We never back down from a challenge at all_." Pog said.

After the Frenchman went back to his seat, Yusuke joined Kakeru and Nana in the conversation. "I guess it feels as if it was just yesterday that Matoba-san and Takase-san were still your classmates and teammates at Enoshima."

"It sure does. We are still in our early 20s after all." Kakeru replied.

"I am under the impression that they made great progress based on what I saw on DVD, but it's hard to tell when I haven't faced them on a regular basis. Do you think they have made enough progress to be part of the national team?" Nana asked.

"If not for now, I think their time will come soon. They may not have that kind of international experience yet, but I would never rule them out since our current national coach has good faith in young players." Yusuke said.

"I hope they will make it through, Yusuke. I would be very happy to see them having a crack at the national team." Kakeru replied.

"Me too, Kakeru. They are both proud competitors with skills that not many Japanese representatives have after all after all."

Finally, the bus left the expressway and arrived at Saitama Stadium. For almost 2 hours, the players prepared themselves for this important match as it was a last chance to make an impression for some, or a chance to solidify their starting positions for others. José told Kakeru that he would be playing for the whole match. The experiment of the day was to see how Nana would perform from a wide forward position in a 4-3-3 formation.

Just before leaving the Manchester United dressing room for the match, José made one final speech to his players: "_People, this is the last game of our tour in the Far East. I don't think I need to remind everyone about what is at stakes tonight. But still, you made good progress as a group, and that's something you can all be proud of. Tonight… Urawa Red Diamonds. You know the drill; you have worked hard for this. Watch out for the big number 19; he's faster than you think. The little number 23 is a trickster, but he's not pushed around that easily, so stay focused. And when you get the ball, pass and move quickly. Their defenders won't be able to keep up with us. Yes?_"

"_YES, BOSS!_" all players replied in unison.

In the players' tunnel, Kakeru and Nana stood by Kaoru (number 23) and Michirou (number 19) as both teams were waiting for the referee's signal to walk forward.

"Hi, Kakeru! How are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Doing great so far. I've heard you and Takase are quickly becoming fan favorites in Saitama." Kakeru replied while hugging his friend.

"We had our break last season and we made the most of it, thanks to the coach." the tall Japanese forward, Michirou Takase, said. "Looks like you're ready for the new season, Nana-chan."

"Thanks, but I will only feel ready for sure when we'll face Arsenal in 8 days." Nana replied as she shook hands with the former Enoshima giant.

"I see. Still, I hope you won't take us lightly. We are ready to play tonight."

"I have no doubt about that, Takase. Just give it all, Enoshima Tower." Nana replied.

"E… Enoshima Tower?" Takase froze at the words just like he used to in his high school days.

"Oh… Sorry." Nana apologized.

"I see he's still not used to being called that way." Kakeru said to Kaoru.

"We better avoid using that nickname at all costs." Kaoru finished.

When both teams arrived on the pitch for kickoff, they were greeted by mass choreography, tifos, chants and relentless flag waving that are typical of the intimidating atmosphere that illustrates why Urawa Red Diamonds have some of the most passionate supporters in the world, especially in the ultras' end of the stadium. The vast majority of the 63,000 spectators, Urawa and United fans alike, wore red shirts, giving the impression that Saitama Stadium was a sea of red for the occasion. The most resounding sound in the stadium at the time was the terrace chant named "Pride of Urawa", which uses a mix of French, English and Japanese lyrics.

**ALLEZ OH, ALLEZ OH,  
ALLEZ OH, ALLEZ-OLÉ-ALLEZ-OH  
ALLEZ OH, ALLEZ OH,  
ORETACHI NO URAWA REDS.**

**URAWA REDS, URAWA REDS,  
URAWA REDS, URAWA REDS,  
URAWA REDS, URAWA REDS,  
PRIDE OF URAWA REDS.**

While the Urawa players wore kits that looked almost identical to the Manchester United home kit (red shirt, white shorts, black socks), the team from England wore its full blue away kit for this match. As Urawa Reds were using a 4-3-3 formation, Anthony was standing right in front of Kaoru as opposite wide forwards before kickoff.

'Anthony Martial... I've been watching him for a few years now. Here's my chance to show that I belong in the same league as he does.' Kaoru thought

'Il a quand même du feu dans les yeux. Il n'est pas intimidé du tout (He has quite some fire in his eyes. He's not intimidated at all)' Anthony thought.

Meanwhile, Nana and Takase had their gazes locked into each other's.

"It's not today that you'll make a fool out of me again, Nana-chan."

"I never backed down from a physical challenge, either in training or in a match, Takase. Go ahead then."

Finally, the referee blew his whistle for kickoff. In the center circle, Kakeru passed the first ball backwards to Paul Pogba while the 63,000+ crowd roared in excitement.

In the first 5 minutes, United controlled most of the game by passing and moving the ball around while launching sudden attacks, all thwarted by the Urawa defenders until the 6th minute. At that time, United launched another attack after Eric Bailly intercepted a loose ball, then passing to Luke, to Pog and then through for Nana running down the right side. Having gone past Urawa's defender down that flank and starting to cut inside the box, Nana sent a low cross that appeared destined for Kakeru.

"Don't think about it!" one of Urawa's centre-backs said as he and his partner rushed to stop any attempt from Kakeru.

However, knowing he lured 2 defenders by himself, Kakeru made a small heel pass backwards for Anthony instead of taking a shot. Cutting his run inside the box and behind Kakeru, Anthony ran with the ball past the goalkeeper while making the latter fall on the wrong side. With the goal gaping, the Frenchman easily opened the score for the visitors.

"_Nice goal_." Kakeru congratulated his French teammate.

"_Thanks, Knight! That pass was very clever too_."

"_Let's grab another one, guys_." Nana said after she joined the celebration.

In the stands, Hikaru, Chisa and the rest of Kakeru's fellow medical students were also watching the match.

"That was superb by Kakeru and Nana-chan." Hikaru said.

"Amazing indeed." Chisa replied.

"Confidence is running high between them." Shunsuke said.

"That's the gap of class between them and most players in the J-League. Our national teams are fortunate to have players like Kakeru and Nana." Daisuke added.

"It looks like they're always hungry for more when they play." Hikaru finished.

However, Urawa Reds found a little bit of life only 3 minutes later. Starting with a pass forward from midfield towards Kaoru arriving in the opposite direction, he made a quick sombrero flick over Luke and then made a U-turn at full speed to follow the ball. Having caught Luke flatfooted and creating panic in the Manchester United defense, Kaoru waited the perfect moment and then sent a high ball across towards Takase's head. The former Enoshima giant struck a powerful header that was saved, but only just saved by United's goalkeeper deflecting the ball out of play with his fingertips.

"_Sorry, Sam. That number 23 got me burned there_." Luke apologized to his goalkeeper, who is a backup in normal time.

"_C'mon, lads! We need to mark those 2 players really tight_." Sam ordered to all of his defenders.

On the following corner kick, the ball struck Takase's head again, but was forced to hit it high and wide because of the tighter marking from United's defenders. Nevertheless, it was a clear warning which said that Urawa Reds would not give up without putting a fight.

In the 21st minute, both teams had their share of ball possession although United were the better side at keeping the ball. However, United conceded an indirect free kick in their territory as Morgan fouled Kaoru 40 yards from goal. On the following free kick, Kaoru sent the ball high towards the mass of players. Having lost his marker, Takase headed the ball perfectly into the top corner of the net and equalized the score at 1-1, sending the local supporters inside Saitama Stadium into frenzy.

While Takase was congratulated by Kaoru and his teammates, Sam was livid again at the poor man-marking on Takase by the defenders.

"_Bollocks! What are you guys doing?_" Sam shouted angrily.

Pog then rallied his teammates. "_C'mon, lads! It's only 1-1. We push hard and get back on top_."

"We need to capitalize on our chances because they will if we don't." Kakeru said to Nana.

"Yeah. Pass and move quickly; that's the key." Nana replied.

Just 3 minutes later, Urawa were on the attack again as Kaoru tried to attack down his flank. This time, Luke did not flinch and forced Kaoru to make his move first. Kaoru crossed the ball towards the front of the Manchester United box for Urawa's main striker, Tadanari Lee, but the pass was intercepted by Nana, who provided extra support at the back.

From there, Nana passed the ball to Chris Smalling, who then sent it forward to Luke. The English left-back then passed to Morgan, who followed with a one-touch pass towards Anthony. The French winger ran with the ball for 20 yards before he sent a quick through pass for Kakeru in the box. Because the pass went a little too close to the Urawa goalkeeper, Kakeru's point blank shot bounced off the goalkeeper and away. Fortunately for United, Pog dashed in at the right time to collect the follow-up and score the 2-1 goal with a shot from outside the box.

"_Nice shot._" Kakeru congratulated.

"_We should really thank Witch instead. She's the one who started it all_." Pog replied before he turned towards Nana. "_You did a great play at the back, Little Witch_."

"_Thanks, Pog. I'm not just an attacking-minded player_." Nana replied.

Following the first 25 minutes of the match, Urawa then chose to use for a more conservative approach as they sat for most of the time in their territory although United had a couple more scoring chances. While Urawa had a few counterattacks at the same time, United excelled at attacking the ball carrier, retrieving the ball, and counterattacking swiftly. However, both teams nullified each other's attacks and counterattacks. As a result, not much happened until the halftime whistle.

* * *

In the Manchester United dressing room at halftime:

"_OK, the plan is simple in the second half: keep the tempo high. The thing is... when I told you to keep eyes open on the 19 and the 23, there was a reason for it. They burned us a few times too often, so it must stop. If you face the 23, never make the first move, anticipate, and cut his passing options. The big 19 is a problem, but his luck will end here_." José addressed to his players before he turned his gaze towards one of the substitutes. The substitute in question was a tall Caucasian man with brown hair, brown eyes and a distinctive musketeer beard.

"_Matthias, you're ready for a big challenge?_" José asked.

Matthias Köhler, one of the best defenders in the world and a German international, said: "_Always. So what's the plan, Boss?_"

"_Same thing as most of the time. If the big 19 comes by the box, you follow him like a shadow. On their corners, you stick with him. You start the second half._" José replied.

"_OK, Boss. He's mine_."

After the halftime talk, the Manchester United players went back to their halftime habits such as re-hydrating themselves with energy drinks, eating bananas or energy bars to get that extra energy. As they did so, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke discussed about that Matthias' upcoming introduction into the game.

"If the Boss brings Matthias on now, that means playtime is over for Urawa." Nana said to Yusuke.

"I agree. Whenever I see him on TV or in person, he always looks like a rock at the back."

"At 192 cm (6'4") and 90 kg (198 lbs) with the power he has for a player in his prime, I'm afraid Takase won't be able to do anything against him." Kakeru said. "Although Matthias only played his first 30 minutes the other day against Nagoya because of the extended summer vacation he was allowed, the Boss had no hesitation in making the call at all. It shows you how serious the Boss can be if he feels that some players are not playing well."

"It's the first time I feel the Boss being unhappy. Knowing his reputation, I hope I'll never end on the wrong side of him." Yusuke asked.

"Nevertheless, he knows how to say the right thing just like Sir Alex Ferguson used to do." Kakeru replied. "Don't worry. He's one of the best motivators I've ever seen and he will always defend you as long as you do your job with an exemplary attitude."

Meanwhile in the home team's dressing room:

The Urawa coach addressed to his players: "We got out of the first half down only by a goal, but we have shown them that we can keep our composure and hit them on the counterattack. They will bring on other players, but the plan remains the same: stay compact and hit them on the counterattack. This is the real test, gentlemen. Understood?"

"YES, SIR!" the Urawa players replied.

"Show me what you can do in the second half."

Minutes later, both teams came back out onto the pitch under the cheers from the few tens of thousands Urawa Reds supporters as hopes of a comeback were still there. While Urawa Red Diamonds made a couple of tactical changes, all eyes turned towards the 2 Manchester United substitutes as they were announced to the crowd. Matthias replaced one of the 2 central defenders while Henrikh replaced one of the starting midfielders. As a result, Nana returned to midfield at the start of the second half.

"Oh dear... Is Mourinho really serious?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Takase followed with a question.

"It looks like they have decided to send their best defender against you now instead of waiting the 60th minute. Matthias Köhler, one of leaders of the German Nationalmannschaft."

"How much should I worry about him, Kaoru?" Takase asked.

"A lot, I'd say. Physical and aerial play, well-timed tackles, good positioning, solid man-marking, ball control, top notch defensive and offensive awareness… he's one of the best defenders in the world. Just play wisely against him and save your energy."

"Try not to think too much about your opponents, you two. This is where you'll lose focus." The Urawa captain said.

"Yes, captain." Kaoru and Takase replied together before they went back to their respective positions for the start of the second half. Following Urawa's tactical changes, Takase was moved to the centre-forward position.

As Urawa kicked off the second half, the home team passed the ball around for a few seconds before it went to Kaoru. Having spotted Takase in a good position, Kaoru sent the ball high so it would go behind United's back line. As Takase expected to receive the ball, Matthias appeared almost out of nowhere to cut the pass with a clearing header a split second before both players ran into each other and fell. The referee blew his whistle to call a free kick against Takase, but Matthias got up almost immediately as he absorbed the impact better than Takase did.

When Takase got up a couple of seconds later, he then realized how strong his new opponent was. 'Kaoru was right. He is a very tough guy.' Takase thought.

* * *

In the 50th minute, Urawa started a counterattack after absorbing United's pressure. One of Urawa's midfielders spotted Takase running and then passed towards him as it appeared Takase could break away towards the goal on his own. However, Matthias cut straight towards Takase's path and then hit the ball with a sliding tackle before the tall Japanese forward could reach it. Suddenly, that tackle also became a long pass forward to Kakeru, who followed the last Urawa defender closely to beat the offside trap. As Kakeru made his run just inside the box, he waited until the Urawa defender was committed before making a pass across for Nana to shoot. Unfortunately for her, the shot was blocked by another defender and flew out on the side for a throw.

Nana looked up at the sky as she knew how big of a chance that was missed. "I should have buried that." she said out loud.

"Don't worry about that, Seven. We'll get that 3rd goal." Kakeru replied to Nana before he turned to give the thumbs-up to Matthias for the previous defensive play that created the turnover.

After the following throw-in, the Manchester United midfielders passed the ball around for a few seconds before Pog used his skillful feints to shake off his opponents ahead and then passed the ball to Nana down the flank. Nana sent a cross into the box, only to be deflected behind the goal line by a defender. On the following corner kick, Nana sent a high ball towards the near post before Matthias made contact with the ball on his head in front of Takase. As the header shot went across the face of goal and appeared to miss the net, Kakeru jumped out of nowhere between 2 defenders and threw his right foot high enough to make contact with the ball only 2 yards away from goal. Suddenly, Kakeru's blast was a deadly finish as he increased his team's lead at 3-1.

The thousands of Manchester United supporters wearing red in the stadium as well as all Manchester United substitutes jumped out of their seats in jubilation. In response, Kakeru celebrated with a Miroslav Klose-style front flip after he ran for a short distance.

"Great goal, Kakeru!" Nana exclaimed after she jumped on Kakeru's back for a small piggyback ride in the celebration.

"Thanks. Good thing you found Matthias first."

"_Way to go, Knight_." Matthias said as he hugged Kakeru.

"_Great jump too to beat Takase in the air, Matthias. I don't know many players who can jump higher than him_."

Meanwhile, in the stands:

"Kakeru's on fire. If I get my numbers right, he's now on 4 goals in 3 matches." Hikaru said.

"He made that goal look so easy, Hikaru. It was a great effort." Chisa replied.

"After what we saw today, he will be unstoppable if he carries on like that." Shunsuke finished.

From that moment forward, Urawa tried to get one goal back by pushing numbers forward while the Urawa supporters never stopped making noise to support their team. However, the well-drilled Manchester United team also put up a shift defensively.

Every single time the ball went towards Takase, Matthias and his fellow defenders succeeded in clearing the ball out or retrieving the ball to launch the counterattack. On Urawa's corner kicks, Takase was unable to make a difference because he was forced to miss his chances, thanks to Matthias' years of experience in European and international football. To make things worse, Takase was getting exhausted rather quickly after going into so many physical duels against the German international.

Having been replaced in the 60th minute alongside with other starters in favor of the remaining substitutes, Nana watched Takase and Kaoru's performances from the bench. She noticed how Matthias' introduction had such a huge impact on Takase's performance.

'Since the restart, Takase hit a wall. I can't say I'm surprised since he never met an opponent like Matthias in the J-League. For Takase's own good, it would be better if his coach pulls him out soon. But then, I can only imagine what Kaoru will have to endure with Matthias in his face later.' Nana thought.

* * *

In the 66th minute, Kaoru tried to find a passing option from down his right flank, but found none. Totally isolated and pushed around by a nearby defender, Kaoru had to pass the ball back to his teammate in midfield. However as that Urawa midfielder tried to pass the ball back to Kaoru, Yusuke intercepted the ball and then flicked it to Henrikh, who then picked a long ball forward for the running Anthony. Once Anthony got himself a little deeper inside the box, he waited for support as he didn't have a good shooting angle. With Kakeru covered by a defender and Henrikh cutting into a better shooting position, Anthony passed the ball to the Armenian winger. Fortunately for Urawa, one of the many defenders threw his body in the way as Henrikh took the shot, and the ball flew behind for a corner kick.

"_You scored one like that against Nagoya the other night. He just got lucky there, that's all_." Kakeru tried to cheer Henrikh up.

As both teams were ready for the corner kick, everyone anticipated Henrikh to hit it long into the mass of players. However instead of hitting a long kick, Henrikh made a shorter pass on the ground to Anthony, who took advantage of the slight confusion to cross a high ball into the box. Waiting at the very end of the pass was Matthias, who overpowered Takase and another Urawa defender in the air before striking the ball with a powerful header to make it 4-1 for the visitors from Manchester.

"_Great header, Matthias!_" Nana exclaimed from the bench as she watched her teammates on the pitch celebrating around the big German.

"_Yeah! C'MON!_" Ander shouted before he turned towards Nana. "_He made it look so easy_."

"_I'm really glad for him and for all of us_." Nana replied.

"_I don't think Urawa will recover from that now_." Luke said

"_You're right, Luke. I look at Takase, and he's out of gas_." Nana replied as she watched the exhausted Takase being replaced by another player. She felt sorry for her friend and opponent for the night as the physical challenge proposed by her German teammate was just too much to handle.

Despite the 3-goal deficit, a few Urawa players continued pushing forward in an attempt to save some honor. However, the home side exposed gaps that were inviting for quick counterattacks. That mistake proved to be fatal in the 77th minute as Yusuke intercepted a pass before launching the ball forward towards Kakeru, dashing in full speed from the center line with no one following him.

"C'mon Kakeru!" Nana shouted from the bench.

"He's all alone and no one can catch him!" Hikaru exclaimed as he watched from the stands.

"There's another player coming on his right too." Chisa said as she pointed towards the other United player charging unopposed towards the Urawa Reds' goal. It was Henrikh Mkhitaryan.

With 2 players charging against the goalkeeper, there was not much to be done. Kakeru made most of the run before he let the goalkeeper move forward and then made a little pass to Henrikh, who only had to tap the ball in for the 5-1 goal. In response, the Urawa supporters applauded with the greatest of respects while the Japanese United supporters celebrated.

The rest of the game went on with both teams playing dropping the tempo. Kaoru was the only one of his team who was still trying his hardest, but Matthias shifted his marking on the former Enoshima trickster. Kaoru's frustrating night could be summed in the 85th minute up when Matthias beat him for the ball with a hard and well-timed tackle that sent Kaoru sprawling. Kaoru raised his arms in disbelief when the referee didn't call the foul. In all, it was a difficult learning curve for both Takase and Kaoru.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

Finally, the referee announced the end of the match. For Manchester United, it was 5 wins out of 5 games. It was not the result that mattered, but the way that the team meant business and improved their form ahead of the season. The red-wearing supporters at Saitama Stadium could only applaud at the relentless effort displayed by Urawa Reds when both teams were still pushing hard until United's 5th goal in the 77th minute.

Among the handshakes between opponents, Matthias and Nana were the first to meet Takase after the match.

"_Hey, kid. Don't take it too hard tonight. Just see it as a good lesson for the future. Good game_." Matthias said as he gave Takase a handshake.

Since Takase's English was not that good, he just replied with a simple "_Yeah, good game_." before he turned towards Nana to ask what the German just said. After a few more handshakes, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke joined Kaoru and Takase to have a little chat in the players' tunnel.

"Will you be OK, Takase?" Kakeru asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about how close I am to make the national team, and yet some things still look so far away. Even if I get the call, I feel so powerless against someone like Matthias Köhler. To think there are more defenders like him in the world..." Takase replied.

"We don't know if we have what it takes to be any helpful to the national team if we have to face a monster like him someday (sigh)." Kaoru added.

"Don't see it like that. I also had the worst of times when I faced him the first few times in training, so much that I was asking myself what I was doing there." Kakeru said.

"Really?"

"Yep. When Matthias arrived to Manchester from his native Nordrhein-Westfalen, almost no one was able to beat him one-on-one. I had a really hard time, but I kept working harder to find ways to get past him."

"Remember what Matthias said earlier, Takase. Use it as a lesson for the future. Now that you have seen what a world class defender can do, think about improving your skills. Anything." Nana added.

"How?" Takase asked.

"I saw you from the bench in the second half. It was clear that it was just a matter of endurance as well as experience that made the difference. Working on endurance is a good lead to follow." Nana replied.

"Sounds good indeed, Nana-chan."

"What about me?" Kaoru asked.

"From what I saw, some general work on your strength will help. Also improve your shooting, which would make you an even more unpredictable player to play against. Matthias quickly saw through your habits, so that's why he stopped you so easily." Yusuke replied.

"Just work on those in the following months, and then you'll get even better and readier for the international stage." Kakeru added.

"We'll work on that. Thanks, guys, and good luck in England to all three of you." Kaoru said.

"Good luck to you too." Kakeru finished.

After bidding good luck to each other, the friends went to their respective dressing rooms. For Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke, the time was coming to start a new season. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Takase were hoping that their friends' words of advice would become useful in the upcoming months.

* * *

**Sunday July 30**

**Narita International Airport, Chiba, Japan**

**10:20 AM**

Early in the following morning, the Manchester United team was ready to take the long flight from Tokyo to Manchester. The 16-hour flight was set to take off at 10:50 AM with a first-class trip on board of a Japan Airlines Boeing 777 from Narita to Heathrow Airport, London. Then a British Airways flight from London to Manchester would take the team home in the early evening just before 7:00 PM BST. For one of the Manchester United players, it was a special day as he was about to leave his homeland to earn his own living as a professional footballer for a very big club in a foreign country.

"Having a few butterflies?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm excited... in a good way. I've been training my whole life for this, Kakeru." Yusuke replied.

"It was the same feeling for us back a few years ago." Nana said.

"Don't worry too much about it. After all, you'll be in good company as our new neighbor in West Didsbury, Manchester." Kakeru added.

"You told me that there's a vacant apartment right below yours. Right, Kakeru?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep. The previous owner wanted to sell the whole duplex last week, but we convinced him to keep the sale on hold until you arrive. We had some help in Manchester though. Anyway, after we arrive and then settle things down with the sale, the apartment at ground level will be yours. Meanwhile, we won't have to move anywhere for now; both apartments in the duplex are the same size."

"I see. Is it just the two of you in your current apartment?" Yusuke asked.

"No, there's also Noriko." Nana replied.

"A woman? Who is this Noriko?" Yusuke was surprised when he heard that a woman was also living with Kakeru and Nana under the same roof.

"You'll see her when we'll arrive." Nana replied. "She's really nice, but we won't spoil the surprise for you now."

"_All right! It's time to get on board. Let's go, people!_" José ordered his players to embark.

Finally, the Japanese portion of Manchester United's preseason tour officially ended. The first chapter of the new campaign was about to be written in exactly 7 days. However, it was first and foremost the time for most of the players to fly back to the city they call "home" for at least 10 months every year.

**To be continued**


	5. 04: Arrival in Manchester

**Chapter 4: Arrival in Manchester**

**Sunday July 30**

**Manchester Airport, Manchester, UK**

**7:12 PM BST**

After a long flight from Narita to Manchester, including a stop in London, the Manchester United team finally landed on home soil. Most of the players were exhausted by the long flight and the jet lag, but everyone was happy to have returned in familiar territory nevertheless. Once the players got past the customs and went past the luggage claim area, they were greeted by their wives, girlfriends and children. Only one person was waiting for Kakeru and Nana.

"Kakeru! Nana!" Noriko shouted as she spotted her friends.

"Noriko!" Nana replied as she and Kakeru went forward to hug their closest female friend for the last few years.

"How have you two been?" Noriko asked.

"We had the best time ever in Japan. We met nice people in our clinical workplace and we fully enjoyed every moment of training camp at home too. You couldn't ask any better of a summer." Kakeru replied.

"Speaking of summer, you got yourself quite a nice tan, Noriko." Nana added.

"Thanks. I spent my summer vacation at the French Riviera, then Spain and Gibraltar with my friend Sarah. Plenty of beaches and sun, it was great."

"Did you find a boyfriend in your travels?" Nana asked.

Noriko sighed when the word "boyfriend" came up in the conversation. "No luck at all. I still can't find a way to get genuinely interested in a guy although there were a few nice-looking guys." she replied.

"I see. We'll keep it quiet then." Nana said.

"Where is Yusuke?" Kakeru asked.

"Sorry about the delay, guys. It took them a couple more minutes to get my luggage in the claim area, but it's all fine now." Yusuke replied as he arrived behind Kakeru and Nana.

"It's all right, Yusuke." Kakeru said before he made the introductions. "Noriko, this is my long-time friend Yusuke Saeki. Yusuke, this is Noriko Catherine Lewis, our roommate since we arrived in 2013."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Yusuke."

When Noriko came face-to-face with Yusuke for the first time, the half-British half-Japanese woman froze for a few seconds. For a moment, her mind appeared to be elsewhere while her facial features displayed an uneasy feeling.

"Lewis-san..." Yusuke said.

Coming back to her senses, Noriko shook hands with Yusuke to make the formal introduction. "You can call me Noriko, Yusuke-san."

"Is everything OK?" Yusuke asked.

"I just had a strange feeling of déjà vu for a second. However, it wouldn't make any sense at all since this is the first time we meet."

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana noticed Noriko's uneasy reaction too. It was the first time they saw Noriko reacting like that since the day they first met, a few years ago.

"What was that?" Kakeru asked Nana with a low voice.

"I don't know. It was as if she saw a ghost or something."

"What does that mean?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but..." Nana replied.

"I'm sure all of you must be tired from the long flight. I'll drive us home then." Noriko said to her friends as well as to Yusuke.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakeru finished.

* * *

After a drive from Manchester Airport to West Didsbury, Noriko, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke finally arrived at the apartment. As Yusuke could notice, the 2-story apartment was neat and cozy.

"Nice place you have there. Did you do the decorating yourselves?" Yusuke asked.

"Some of it. It was already a good-looking apartment when we first arrived here." Kakeru replied.

"From the outside, it looks small and a little old. However when it comes to the inside, it's really different in a very good way."

"The apartment below has more or less the same features: a nice lounge, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a master bedroom, and a second bedroom of which you can do whatever you want with it. It will be yours after we complete the paperwork for the sale tomorrow." Kakeru said.

"I think I have a few leftovers. It's not much for a full dinner, but it should do since you'll need a big night of sleep more than anything to get rid of the jet lag." Noriko said. "I'll get those ready."

"I'll give you a hand too." Nana added as she and Noriko went to the kitchen.

"I'll be unpacking our luggage upstairs if you look for me." Kakeru replied.

Then Kakeru went to his and Nana's bedroom upstairs to unpack the luggage and to store some of their belongings. A short moment later, Yusuke went upstairs to have a chat with Kakeru.

"You know, I can't help but think how you two have been good at keeping your feet on the ground despite achieving stardom recently. You could have fallen into buying extravagant stuff like many celebrities do, but you chose to live like common people do instead. It's really nice." Yusuke said.

"Thanks. It is something Nana and I always wanted to do until the day we get married, finish our medical studies, and attain a more stable situation. After all, we love this kind of life: to be like any normal college or university student, and keep whatever money we earn now for something bigger of a project in the future." Kakeru replied.

"What would that be?"

"We're not there yet, Yusuke."

"Sure, of course... Speaking of your situation here, I'm curious about something. You live with 2 smart, soccer-loving and beautiful girls under the same roof for nearly 10 months a year. Did you ever have... you know... a 3-way party with both girls?"

"If I ever had a 3-way... N-n-no, Yusuke! W-w-why are you asking me that?" Kakeru stammered, totally flabbergasted by the nature of Yusuke's question.

"Come on, Kakeru. Why so defensive? It was just a normal question like another. I'm not a sex-crazy guy at all; I'm single and still looking for the right woman. Besides, we can speak about it between men. After all, your roommate looks really pretty to say the very least, so I was just wondering if that kind of temptation was ever strong for you."

"Of course not! You already know I'm not the most comfortable guy around women except Nana, thanks to us being childhood friends. I just can't see myself getting that intimate with any other woman." Kakeru was still embarrassed. "Please, stop doing that. I already had Kouta teasing me a lot about it in the past."

"OK, I'll stop there. Seriously, how did you meet this roommate of yours?" Yusuke asked Kakeru.

"Well... It was quite a coincidence when Nana and I met Noriko after graduating from high school. We discovered that she was going to attend medical school in Manchester the following year and that she is a big Manchester United fan. It was right on the day after United first approached us. Because she lived in Manchester until age 7 and was set to return there after finishing high school, it helped us making our decision."

"I'm sure there's more to that."

"Indeed. Noriko always wanted to become a sports doctor... United's first team doctor, to be more accurate. It was Nii-chan who told her that she would be a great fit as a sports doctor based on what he saw of her as a team manager for Daiichi Junior High School." Kakeru explained further.

"She knew Suguru-san?"

"More than that: she was his girlfriend. They met each other when he was in his second year and her being in in first year. It was mutual attraction at first sight according to her."

Yusuke was surprised when Kakeru revealed the nature of Noriko's relationship with Suguru. "He never told anyone he had a girlfriend at all. Also he never let any sign indicating there was someone in his life."

"He kept it as a distance relationship because he knew both of them would be invested into their respective paths for some time; him as a player and her as a student aspiring to get into medical school. It was so secret that he didn't write anything about it in his diary. They never consummated the relationship. Nevertheless, they continued to keep in touch with each other until the day he died in the accident."

"I see. So where does Noriko stand since she met you? In other words: how does she treat you as her late boyfriend's brother? She must have had a shock when she met you because she could have seen him in you, Kakeru."

"She did, but she also saw how close Nana and I were and still are. At the same time, Noriko quickly became very good friends with Nana, so she never tried to go beyond friendship with me. We are almost on a brother-sister type of relationship." Kakeru replied.

"Well, that's good for you on all accounts if any." Yusuke said.

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Nana called from the lower floor.

"Coming!" Kakeru replied.

Around a couple of hours following dinner, Yusuke went to sleep on the couch in the apartment's living room for the night. Meanwhile, Noriko was already asleep in her own bedroom. In the master bedroom, Kakeru and Nana were about to go to sleep as well.

"You said something earlier about Noriko seeing a ghost. What did you mean by that?" Kakeru asked Nana.

"When Noriko froze for a moment, I think she felt something in Yusuke that reminded her of Suguru-san. I can't tell you exactly what, but that was my impression. She never reacted like that to any other man she just met, and we both know how difficult it is for her to feel anything for a man except for Suguru-san."

"It has been a long time since Nii-chan passed away. However, how can she see something that is reminiscent of him?"

"It's really hard to explain how such a connection can be made. Only she might be able to explain. I don't know how she will cope in the long run with Yusuke around as a neighbor for an extended period of time after what we saw. It can either be good or bad." Nana said.

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" Kakeru asked.

"It's only a hypothesis. However, if Noriko sees Yusuke just as a mere potential replacement for Suguru-san if she wants to go for more, it won't do any good at all. Yusuke wouldn't want to be seen as a mere replacement for Suguru-san at all, and that's if he ever feels interested in Noriko." Nana replied.

"I think there might be a chance, Nana. Yusuke told me he's still single and that Noriko looks pretty to him."

"Really, Kakeru? Then there's some hope on his side."

"It could be. But for now, I think it's better for us to get some sleep first. There's no use worrying too much about that now until we see how the situation unfolds in the next few months." Kakeru said.

"I agree." Nana replied between yawns. "Good night, Kakeru."

"Good night to you too, _Honey_." Kakeru finished with a small kiss before he and Nana went to sleep.

* * *

**Monday July 31**

**3:00 PM BST**

In the morning of that day, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke took a jogging run in West Didsbury. While doing so, the neighborhood's main landmarks were shown to Yusuke in order for him to get familiar with his new environment. Later around noon, Kakeru, Nana, Noriko and the previous owner of the duplex finally signed the papers confirming the sale; Kakeru, Nana and Noriko officially became the new joint owners of the duplex.

In the middle of the afternoon, Yusuke asked Kakeru and Nana to show him Old Trafford. Since it was a full day off for everyone, it was a perfect opportunity for United's new player to pay a proper first visit of the new stage where he will perform from now on.

_**It's our home, a place of glory  
It's our game, our football story  
That we all fight to win the title**_

_**So let's march on, and sing our song  
And we'll battle forever long  
And we all shout from the East Stand  
Manchester, please take me home**_

_**United Road, United Road  
United Road, United Road  
Won't you take me home, United Road?  
United Road, United Road.**_

As usual on non-match days when he comes by, Kakeru parked his Nissan Qashqai in the Eastern parking lot outside Old Trafford. Walking towards the stadium, the 3 Japanese players stopped for a moment behind the _United Trinity_ statue facing the East Stand's tinted glass facade.

"Who are they?" Yusuke asked.

"Denis Law, Sir Bobby Charlton and George Best. They were the engine of this club in the 1960s. And that statue across the street, it's the coach from the same era: Sir Matt Busby." Kakeru replied.

"You seem to know the club's history quite well."

"With the amount of history this club has, you'll learn a lot after spending a number of years here, Yusuke." Kakeru replied.

"You told the club you wanted to see Old Trafford for the first time after training camp when you could have gone there on the day you were transferred from Yokohama to us. Is it because you wanted to do it with us?" Nana asked Yusuke.

"Yes, I wanted to have this first visit alongside you. At the same time, I can enjoy having the two of you telling me about your best memories here so far."

"Well, you had the right idea. Let's get inside." Kakeru finished.

After going through the Megastore, the 3 Japanese players walked in the corridors of the stadium before they reached the players' lounge in the Southwest corner of the stadium.

"It's really neat here." Yusuke said.

"This is the players' lounge. We use this room when we get to a match before we go inside the dressing room. We usually arrive at the stadium by bus 2 hours before kickoff and then spend 45 minutes here. It's a players-only area at such time; the coaches go to a separate room down the hallway. We only leave for the dressing room when one of the assistants calling us." Nana said.

"In here, players can watch the television, listen to music, or have a drink, non-alcoholic of course. When the room's empty around 75 minutes before the match, the players' families can come here. The club has people who can watch over the players' children here during the match." Kakeru added.

"Well, they know how to give a 5-star service, that's for sure." Yusuke said.

"Hospitality is something the club takes really seriously. Nana and I brought our families here a few times, and they really enjoyed the experience on every occasion." Kakeru replied.

"I hope I can bring my parents here one day."

"That time will come sooner than you would think. Trust us." Nana replied to Yusuke.

"Let's have a look at the dressing room now." Kakeru said before they moved into the dressing room. In there, the most noticeable elements were the players' shirts being hung on the pegs mainly for display on guided tours.

"The dressing room in Carrington is twice as big as this." Yusuke remarked.

"Yeah, but we don't need that much space for 11 starters and 7 substitutes. The coaching staff uses the rest of the space while we keep one treatment table in the middle of the room. We don't have lockers here properly speaking, so we don't usually bring many personal effects. There are drawers below the tactical boards where you can put some important stuff there. Still, we have security, and the players trust each other, thus we don't need personal safes." Kakeru replied.

"They already have my shirt hung over there." Yusuke walked across the dressing room towards the seat where a replica of his shirt was exposed for the visitors to take pictures of.

"It must be quite a feeling to see a shirt with your name and number being shown to the public for guided tours already."

"I still have a hard time realizing I'm already a part of the first team for this great organization, Kakeru."

"At least, your shirt is already there. Kakeru and I had to fight our way to get our shirts in this room. Enjoy the dream." Nana said.

"I sure will." Yusuke replied before he went back to the topic of the dressing room. "Oh, I noticed that the bath and shower area is just adjacent to this room. With Nana being part of the team, how do you manage with getting dressed and taking showers?"

"Usually, they let me go in alone first so I can get my kit on. Then the other players would come in after I get ready. After matches, I use the female officials' dressing room to have a shower and change clothes. You know there's a female linesman in the Premier League, right?" Nana said.

"Yeah, I saw her in match highlights a few times." Yusuke replied.

"It's not as adapted for women as it is in Carrington, but it's more than decent enough for Nana in the circumstances." Kakeru said.

"Indeed. Shall we go at pitch level now? I'm sure you can't wait to see the inside of the stadium, Yusuke." Nana said.

"Let's go then."

As soon as Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke reached the players' tunnel just outside, they met one of the stewards usually assigned to the players' tunnel area on match days.

"_Hello, Owen_." Kakeru greeted the steward.

"_M. Aizawa, good afternoon. So you are showing our new player the surroundings?_"

"_Yes, we are. He asked the club that we would be the ones showing him the stadium when we are back from the Far East_."

"_I see_." Owen replied to Kakeru before turning towards Yusuke. "_First of all, welcome to Old Trafford, M. Saeki. Are you enjoying your first visit so far?_"

"_I really do, thank you. I have seen a number of features such as the Megastore, the VIP and directors' box, the players' lounge, and the dressing room. We were about to go and see the pitch_." Yusuke replied.

"_Owen, Owen_... Sorry to interrupt you, Yusuke." Kakeru said before he addressed to Owen again. "_I was about to ask you if it is possible to play the little audio recording we play during stadium tours when the visitors arrive in this tunnel. It would give a taste of what he will hear before teams come on this pitch_."

"_Of course, M. Aizawa; we can have that. Just remember to not set a foot on the grass this time, alright?_"

"_OK! Thanks, Owen_."

A few seconds later, Owen played the recording on. The audio recording consisted of sounds of applause from when both teams come on the pitch before kickoff. Along with the applause and the sounds of cheering, PA announcer Alan Keegan's voice was also part of the stadium tour experience.

"Here we go!" Nana exclaimed as she and her friends walked down the tunnel and towards the playing surface.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Welcome to Old Trafford, the Theatre of Dreams, home to the greatest football team in the world. Behold the record-breaking 2X-time League champions. Behold the...**_

As the 3 Japanese players walked out of the tunnel, and on the sideway leading to the dugout without touching the grass, Yusuke could only look up and around in awe at the stands' physical features.

"My word... I really don't know what to say."

"It's the feeling every single player has when it's the first time he or she comes here. When this stadium is packed to the rafters, the atmosphere is also something special with supporters remaining behind the team and turning up the noise." Kakeru said.

"I've seen matches being played at Old Trafford on television before, but I never thought I would feel so amazed just by being here."

"Neither one of us ever thought so, Yusuke. It's the kind of feeling you can only enjoy when you have your feet in the place." Nana said.

"The only other time I ever felt in awe inside a stadium was when I first stepped in the Westfalenstadion in Dortmund. Sometimes, I wish I could have played with their first team before making the move to Manchester."

"You told me you got homesick by the end of your time with the Borussia Dortmund youth teams, did you? What happened over there?" Kakeru asked Yusuke.

"At the time I first left Japan, I only thought about growing a lot stronger as a player. I sure learned many great things to become that better player I was meant to be, but I was still a teenager who was not quite ready for such an adventure in a distant land and I only realized it later. Mentally, I was no longer there. My performances went down so badly that they no longer wanted to keep me; that's how I ended up at Yokohama."

"We played against Dortmund in last year's preseason. We can only imagine what if you made it there and faced us on the other side." Nana said.

"Anyway, let's change the topic. What was your first goal here like, Kakeru?" Yusuke asked.

"It was also my first goal ever for this team; it was against FC Midtjylland in the Europa League. My teammates made a number of clever passes, but the last one came from a clever ball cutting back to the front of the goal. It was an easy tap-in, and I scored another one in the night. My first goal allowed us to take the lead while the second one clinched our ticket to the next round."

"Wow! That's what you call making a statement with your first goal. What about you, Nana?"

"It was against Arsenal, just 3 days after Kakeru's debut. Kakeru scored twice on that day too, but my goal ended up being the game-winning goal. It was on a counterattack. Kakeru held on to the ball, and the defenders were afraid of attempting a tackle because Kakeru already displayed good moves and top confidence. At the right moment, he passed the ball back towards the front of the penalty area, and my shot went off a defender to go in."

"I remember the atmosphere in the stadium getting crazy and then the media going wild over those goals. So many people wanted to interview us since we became instant heroes because of that, but Noriko and the club kept us away from the traps that newly-earned stardom can set." Kakeru added to Nana's story.

"I already know you already said in an interview that your favorite goal so far at Old Trafford is one of those 2 goals against Arsenal, Kakeru. However, which one of your goals was your favorite, Nana?" Yusuke asked.

"It was no doubt against Manchester City during last season, in the 94th minute at Old Trafford. Ander made a brilliant through pass for Kakeru, then he took a shot, but the goalkeeper deflected it off the inside of the post... and suddenly the ball was begging for me to tap it in with no one else around me. It was a very important last-minute winning goal, especially because that particular game was pivotal for the title race. After we won that, we knew no one could stop us after that." Nana replied to Yusuke's question.

"When I listen to the two of you, I think it's going to be hard for me to become a fan favorite. You have the spotlight while I play more of a supporting role."

"Don't worry about it, Yusuke. This club has been known to see fan favorites grow at each position. We know you can do it because you belong here, trust us." Nana said.

"Thanks a lot, Nana."

"Just take things one day at the time, and then everything will be fine." Kakeru finished.

Following those last words, the 3 Japanese players moved along with the visit as they had a look at the dugout where both benches were located. Then they left the stadium afterwards. It was already more than enough for Yusuke to think about how fortunate he was to be part of a big club.

* * *

**7:00 PM**

Later in the evening, Yusuke joined Kakeru, Nana and Noriko for dinner.

"So the first training session in Carrington is tomorrow. What do you think the Boss will start with?" Yusuke asked.

"He will probably start with a light training session. Nevertheless, it is important as it will prepare us for higher intensity sessions on Wednesday and Thursday." Kakeru replied.

"He can also get us to work on particular technical aspects too." Nana added.

"With Arsenal coming on Sunday, I guess the drills in the more intense days will focus on how to counter a team that loves ball possession. Am I right, Kakeru?" Yusuke said.

"With Van Saal, you can expect us to be primarily set in a way we can hit them on the counterattack. Still, we have players who can play a good possession game as well."

Meanwhile, Noriko didn't speak much since dinner time began. However, Nana also noticed that as well.

"Ah, Noriko. I was wondering if you can tell us the news about our next opponents." Nana said.

"Oh... Yes, of course. Arsenal... Aaron Ramsey is currently hot with 5 goals during preseason. Patrick Jenpa began his camp slowly, but picked up the pace with 4 goals in the last 2 preseason games he played. Their captain Per Mertesacker just returned from calf injury last week, so he may be rusty. Also, Ryuichi Araki got a muscle problem last week. They say it's nothing serious, but they still prefer to keep him healthy for the beginning of the Premier League season in 12 days. Lastly, their main goalkeeper Petr Cech is not expected to return until the end of September, but they still have David Ospina on the ready. Otherwise, all of their players are healthy and appear to be pumped up for the next season."

"You really know how to make a report. You're probably the only girl I know, other than Nana, who knows how to get deep in terms of soccer-related stuff." Yusuke said.

"Well... I try to keep myself up to date." Noriko replied with a tone of voice that displayed some embarrassment.

"You don't need to be too modest, Noriko. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help back then." Nana replied.

"She's a really good scout in her own way. After all, she helped Nana and I getting through our tryout before we signed for United. She showed us what strengths and weaknesses the players at the time had. We exploited their weaknesses and showed the coaches at the time what we were made of." Kakeru added.

"Oh, that's great. In a way, you are one big reason why we all ended up here today. Thank you." Yusuke said.

"Well... It's my pleasure. I'm glad too." Noriko's face was getting a little redder.

"Kakeru told me yesterday that you have roots here and so you know the city. What would be your best advice to any soccer player who arrives here?"

"If I can give you the same advice I gave to Kakeru and Nana, it would be simple: don't change who you are. Manchester is one of the craziest soccer cities in the world, but the key for success is always to remember who you are and where you come from."

"I'll gladly take the advice, but my life's already changed just by being here." Yusuke said to Noriko while his gaze was looking deeply into hers.

After looking back into Yusuke's eyes for a moment, Noriko finished the last bit of her meal and then left the table. "I'm done. I just remembered I have something to do upstairs."

"What's up with her?" Yusuke asked.

"Beats me." Kakeru replied while Nana, who had an idea of what was happening, said nothing.

"Anyway, we just have to focus on the task at hand starting tomorrow." Nana said.

"Right. However, don't be surprised if the Boss doesn't give you that many minutes at the beginning of the season yet, Yusuke. I'm sure he wants to make sure you'll have enough energy and better chemistry with your teammates before you earn a place in the starting XI. After all, it's a long season." Kakeru added.

"I'm expecting it anyway, but I have faith in him. I'll just have to work hard and earn my place eventually."

"That's the spirit, Yusuke." Nana said.

"I know you will do it. Remember: take it one day at the time." Kakeru finished.

With those last few words in mind, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke were set to take on the following days of training ahead of the first confrontation in the new campaign between United and Arsenal, in the national stadium of Wembley.

**To be continued**


	6. 05: A Summer Day in Wembley

**Chapter 5: A Summer Day in Wembley**

The Football Association (FA) Community Shield... The annual match contested between the champions of the previous Premier League season and the holders of the FA Cup is regarded as the dawn of the new English football season as it is played one week before the Premier League season starts. In the case the Premier League champions also won the FA Cup, the Premier League's runners-up would provide the opposition. Generally ranked below the FA Cup and the League Cup in terms of importance, the fixture is recognized as a football Super Cup. Although some pundits derided the match with the label of "glorified friendly", others like former Manchester United manager Sir Alex Ferguson describe the match as a barometer for the team's fitness.

Manchester United vs. Arsenal... Two clubs with great history and traditions; one of the fiercest rivalries ever seen in English football. Although both clubs squared off against one another in the same league for most of the time since 1919, people believe the rivalry was born on October 20, 1990 as an ill-tempered clash saw both teams being docked points. After Arsène Wenger arrived in 1996 as Arsenal's manager, United and Arsenal became perennial rivals between 1996-97 and 2004-05. During that time, both managers called names against one another. Rivals, like former captains Roy Keane and Patrick Vieira, clashed several times on the pitch and once in the players' tunnel. Intimidation, viciousness, bickering and fighting... in other words, open war was the norm between both teams until the rivalry cooled down from the 2005-06 season and onwards.

Even if the old protagonists like Sir Alex Ferguson, Roy Keane, Arsène Wenger and Patrick Vieira were no longer parts of their respective clubs, the rivalry still existed although in a milder form... until this season. A new chapter of this historical rivalry was about to be written on the pitch of the national stadium known as Wembley.

* * *

**Sunday August 6**

**Manchester United vs. Arsenal (FA Community Shield)**

**Wembley Stadium, London, UK**

As the team bus arrived at Wembley Stadium after a drive from the hotel where the United players were lodged, several hundreds of Manchester United supporters stood outside of the stadium to greet their heroes.

"Oh man, look at the sight. It never gets old." Kakeru said as he had a quick look to the massive Wembley arch, which holds the roof of the main structure that stands on the ground.

"What is your first memory of Wembley as a player after all those years?" Yusuke asked.

"I played in the 2016 FA Cup semi-final and final. I didn't score in any of the matches, but those were memorable matches. Have you ever been here before?"

"No. What about you, Nana?" Yusuke asked.

"It was during the 2012 Summer Olympics. I played in Nadeshiko Japan's victorious semi-final against France, but I got injured before the end of the match. I was forced to see the United States beating us from the stands in the gold medal match 3 days later." Nana replied, but it was clear in her tone of voice that her first Wembley experience was something she would rather forget.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that." Yusuke apologized.

"What is done is done. This is a new day and a new year, so let's make sure things go for the best this time." Kakeru said.

"You're right, Kakeru. Let's do this." Nana added.

After the bus went inside of the stadium's garage, the players moved towards their assigned lounge. Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke were told by José that they would have their turn in the second half. Most players on the squad of each team knew they would see action at some point because the Community Shield match was officially designated as a "friendly match" despite the presence of silverware being up for grabs.

* * *

**2:29 PM BST**

**West Didsbury, Greater Manchester, UK**

Noriko was preparing to watch the Community Shield match on TV when she heard someone ringing the doorbell outside of the apartment as she expected. Without further due, Noriko went to open the door.

"_Hello, Noriko_." a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes appeared at the door. She was the same age as Noriko and a fellow medical student at the University of Manchester. Her name is Sarah Davies.

"_Hello, Sarah._ _How are you doing?_"

"_I'm doing well. I sure wasn't going to miss the game since you are here_."

"_Well, the only time I would buy a ticket at Wembley would be if United can get in the FA Cup final. Come in!_" Noriko said as she invited Sarah inside the apartment. "_Want me to get you anything?_"

"_I'll go with just a tea for now. Thanks, Noriko_."

"_It feels like a long time ago since Arsenal and United have played for something shiny at the end of a match. I'm really excited for some reason_." Noriko said as she prepared the tea for both Sarah and herself.

"_That brings back memories from the days when I was a kid. My father was rabidly anti-Arsenal. I don't think I have ever seen Dad hate a team that much since_."

"_Me neither. Speaking about you, what does the workplace for your upcoming clinical apprenticeship look like?_" Noriko asked.

"_The Royal Manchester Children's is a very great place to work in. The facilities are at the state of the art, the staff is very friendly, and they have great resources on all fronts. I think I will have a good time there. What about you, Noriko?_"

"_The staff at Trafford General is friendly too and they sure know how to give good services, especially in the orthopedics department where I'll work. I also feel this is the right place for me_."

"_That's nice to hear, Noriko. It's almost hard to believe we have made our way this far already; time flew by so quickly_."

"_I know. Still, I'm glad to take on this new challenge that will eventually take me closer to my dream_." Noriko said.

"_We will make a big party on the day you get the job at United_."

"_I will really look forward to it_." Noriko finished.

* * *

**2:55 PM BST**

**Wembley Stadium, London, UK**

As both starting lineups walked out of the central tunnel towards the center of the Wembley pitch, they were greeted by pyrotechnics and the 90,000 spectators' thunderous cheers. On the pitch, a triangle of red carpets was laid for cameramen to walk on it and film close-ups of the players. Before the handshake, the tradition of the Community Shield match involves the rare singing of the English national anthem before a club match. For the occasion, famous New Zealand singer and classical crossover artist Hayley Westenra sang _God Save the Queen_ along with large numbers of supporters in the stands. After the national anthem, both teams followed with a handshake and then the players moved into their assigned positions.

Manchester United wore their home colors for this match while Arsenal wore their away kit consisting of a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

Your match commentators are Alan Smith and, first, Rob Hawthorne.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Football is back. This is Manchester United – the Premier League Champions, against Arsenal – holders of the FA Cup. It may not be the rivalry of old between these 2 clubs, but the fixture always stands out as a big one regardless of the occasion. Starting in goal today for United is David de Gea (#1) and he is expected to play the full 90 minutes. At the back, Matteo Darmian (#36), Chris Smalling (#12), Eric Bailly (#3) and Luke Shaw (#23) have the task of protecting De Gea against the Gunners' attacks from the start. Morgan Schneiderlin (28) and Paul Pogba (#6) will protect the back 4. Henrikh Mkhitaryan (#22), Wayne Rooney (#10) and Anthony Martial (#11) have the nod in the middle. Zlatan Ibrahimović (#9) will spearhead the Manchester United attack.**_

On all broadcasts, the graphic of Manchester United's lineup made way for Arsenal's.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: For the North Londoners, David Ospina (#13) said in the newspapers: "This is our chance to show everyone that we are among the contenders for the top of the table". Supporting him in defense, Héctor Bellerin (#24) starts at right-back with Shkodran Mustafi (#20) and Laurent Koscielny (#6) in the middle, and Nacho Monreal on the left (#18) in Arsenal's back 4. In midfield, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain (#15) and Alexis Sánchez (#7) will provide wide attacking options; Santi Cazorla (#19), Francis Coquelin (#34) and Aaron Ramsey (#8) will marshal the middle of the park. Up front, £40 M signing Patrick Jenpa (#9) will try to provide the spark in front of goal after a relatively slow start in preseason before he scored 4 times in the last 2 matches.**_

Then the graphic showing the substitutes appeared while the commentator named the most important substitutes available.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Some firepower on both benches. For Manchester United, **_**_Anthonio Valencia (#25), _**_**Matthias Köhler (#4), Nana Mishima (#18), and Kakeru Aizawa (#19) are poised to make a difference off the bench. Surprisingly, Yusuke Saeki (#16) is among the substitutes as well. For Arsenal, the skipper Per Mertesacker (#4), Granit Xhaka (#29), Mesut Özil (#11), Theo Walcott (#14) and Olivier Giroud (#12) among others should see action later today. However, Ryuichi Araki and Petr Cech are the most noticeable absentees for Arsenal. Araki is still out with a muscle problem, but should be cleared for next week's season opener.**_

After the coin toss, Arsenal was awarded the right to kick off the first half. On the referee's whistle, the game started under a thunderous roar. Both sides started the match with caution as each side was studying the other. However, the action picked up the pace in the 16th minute with an interception by Manchester United near the center line, thanks to some hard pressing.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Ramsey... Good anticipation by Pogba.**_

United's superstar and French midfielder cut a pass from the Arsenal midfielder. Pog then ran forward with the ball while using various feints to fool his opponents on his intentions, including a sombrero flick. The French midfielder found Zlatan in his path in the middle of the park.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Ibrahimović spots Martial...**_

Running with the retreating Arsenal defenders from the left wing, Anthony received the ball before he made a cut towards the inside of the pitch, just outside of the box. Although Arsenal's centre-back Shkodran Mustafi was in his path, Anthony dribbled and waited the perfect moment to shoot. Picking the spot, Anthony unleashed a powerful low drive with his right foot. The shot flew around Shkodran to his left, past the Arsenal goalkeeper's fingertips and into the bottom corner to open the score in favor of the Mancunian side.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: MARTIAL DRIVES IT! Just over 15 minutes gone, the Frenchman opens United's account for the season!**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: It's a typical Manchester United counterattack. Ramsey misses the pass, and then they move the ball forward so quickly. Ibrahimović makes a brilliant pass for Martial. Then he waited for the right moment to use the defender as a shield distracting Ospina, and picks his spot down in that bottom corner. No chance for the Colombian.**_

For the Arsenal fans sitting in the end of the stadium where the goal was scored, it was total shock. Meanwhile in the United end of the stadium and on the Manchester United bench, it was jubilation.

"_Hell yeah!_" Kakeru shouted.

"_That's how to do it, lads!_" Matthias added.

"_That was excellent. It's the best way to beat Arsenal's passing game. All we need to do now is to keep the pressure on, capitalize again and put this game away_." Nana said, using her usual position as a part-time strategist to explain the play like she always did.

"I know, Seven. Let's hope we grab another one before halftime." Kakeru replied before he shouted out loud: "_LET'S GO, GUYS!_"

For most of the first half, United's defense gave away no openings in normal play while Wayne, Morgan and Pog initiated the attacks from the middle of the park. Henrikh and Anthony provided some penetration while Zlatan had a couple of attempts that went just wide from goal. Meanwhile, Arsenal's defense and goalkeeper recovered well enough from conceding a goal as they narrowed down any openings there could be. The Arsenal midfielders showed strong resilience as they absorbed the pressure and counterattacked as well. Only Patrick Jenpa up front was not quite in the game yet for Arsenal.

In the 34th minute, United took the game into Arsenal's half.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Bellerin... intercepted by Schneiderlin. Now, Martial is in... goes past Cazorla...**_

Following an interception and a pass forward by the French defensive midfielder, Anthony cut inside and ran past Santi Cazorla. And then United's French left winger spotted Zlatan standing in front of the 6-yard box and passed the ball towards him. However, the ball bounced off the Swedish striker's right foot and towards Henrikh on his right. The Armenian tried to tap the bouncing ball in, but the ball went just out of his reach.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Ohhhh... Mkhitaryan just couldn't connect with the ball.**_

In the aftermath, the Arsenal players moved back into defensive positions and cleared the ball away from the danger area. On the bench, no one among the Manchester United substitutes could believe what they wasted of a chance.

"Come on! I can't believe that!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"We can't miss that! We just can't." Nana added as she had her hands on her head in disbelief.

In the 37th minute, the first sparks of animosity started flying between both teams.

An Arsenal player tackled the ball away, but Wayne was there and immediately passed it to Anthony, who was running down the left flank. Without any hesitation, the Frenchman made the pass towards Zlatan in the middle. However, Zlatan got tangled up with Shkodran before the ball went loose. Not interested to award a penalty despite the loudly vocal claims, the referee allowed the play to carry on. Arsenal's Alex "Ox" Oxlade-Chamberlain ran with the ball forward before he was fouled by a strong tackle from Morgan.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oxlade-Chamberlain is fouled by Schneiderlin.**_

The referee blew his whistle, but Ox got up and then shoved Morgan, who also replied with some shoving of his own until their teammates came in to separate both belligerents. In the midst of the melee, Patrick Jenpa went head to head with United's Ivorian defender, Eric Bailly.

"Hé! Tu pues. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé? (Hey! You stink. What did you eat?)" Patrick taunted.

"Répète donc pour voir! (Say that again!)" an angry Eric retorted as he grabbed Patrick by the collar.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Jenpa and Bailly have a confrontation now. Temperature is really rising.**_

Within the next seconds, the crowd of players moved to separate the other belligerents. Eric had to be held by Zlatan, Anthony and Wayne to prevent something more reckless from happening. On the bench, Kakeru and Nana watched the whole scene unfolding.

"Did you see what Jenpa did?" Kakeru asked.

"I sure saw it. He's trying to get one of our defenders sent off." Nana replied.

"_GET OUT OF THERE, ERIC!_" José shouted the orders to his defender.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_Piss off, Jenpa!_" an angry Noriko voiced her displeasure out loud in front of the television.

"_Just his first match in England and he finds a way to become hated. What an idiot_." Sarah said.

"_He's on course to become public enemy #1 at Old Trafford if he carries on like that_."

Once things calmed down a little around a minute later in Wembley, the referee had a word with each of the belligerents separately either to dish a card or give only a verbal warning.

_**Alan Smith**__**: Bailly could be in trouble here with the grab.**_

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: The referee is having a word with Bailly and... Bailly is shown a yellow card.**_

Having seen the referee take no action against Patrick, most United fans and players were displeased with the referee's decision regarding the Arsenal striker from Cameroon. To make things worse, Arsenal seemed to take a psychological advantage as the Manchester United players were losing their focus towards the brink of halftime. In the second minute of injury time in the first half, Arsenal earned a corner kick.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: This has to be the last kick of the half, but it is a big test for United's defense with Jenpa's physical presence in the box.**_

It was Chilean winger Alexis Sánchez who was in charge of the corner kick. With a strong kick of the ball, the ball swirled towards a "no man's land" area located just in front of the 6-yard box. Luring Eric, Patrick made a run inside the box and used his teammate Laurent as a natural shield against 2 United players.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Sánchez... Into the face of the goal! It's Jenpa!**_

With a free header, Patrick scored the equalizer for Arsenal. In the aftermath, the United players were looking at each other for an explanation.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: The £40-million striker, the man involved in the melee 8 minutes earlier scores on his English football debut on the brink of halftime. More importantly, Arsenal are level at 1-1.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: Let's have a look here: Jenpa has Bailly marking him, but Jenpa comes across and uses Koscielny as a human wall against 2 red shirts to get himself in position. It was a clever play by the striker from Cameroon. With that much space, he'll make you pay.**_

"Damn! We almost got away with the lead at the break." Kakeru was obviously disappointed.

"Eric made a bad decision by getting lured by Jenpa like that. I know the Boss will bring Matthias on to add some steel at the back." Nana replied.

"_OK. I want all subs warming up during the break. Kakeru, Matthias, Nana... you will start the second half. You know the tactics, so get yourselves ready_." José gave his instructions to the substitutes.

"_YES SIR!_" the substitutes replied altogether.

As the play restarted, only a few seconds went by until the referee blew his whistle for halftime. It was the signal for the Manchester United substitutes to start their warm-up exercises with the fitness coach. Both managers gave their instructions for the upcoming second half. On José's end of things, he was happy with most of the first half. However, the Special One was furious with his team's performance in the final 8-9 minutes of the first half. It wasn't long before the players were told what would be expected of them in the second half.

* * *

Just before the second half started, both teams proceeded with a few changes. Kakeru, Nana and Matthias replaced Henrikh, Wayne and Eric respectively while the tactical setup remained the same for Manchester United. Meanwhile, Arsenal replaced Santi Cazorla and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain with Mesut Özil and Theo Walcott. With all the substitutions, there were consequent changes in captaincy as Zlatan wore the armband after Wayne was pulled out.

Looking from somewhere in the stands was Ryuichi Araki. He was paying closer attention to Kakeru and Nana.

'Now let's see how you will react in this half. We won't make this easy for you at all, especially with Jenpa on our side.' Araki thought.

Kakeru and Nana stood in the center of the pitch and waited for the referee to blow the whistle that would start the second half. When the whistle came, Nana kicked things off with a pass towards the central midfielders. The second half was only 3 minutes old when Arsenal pushed forward with Alexis Sánchez and Nacho Monreal passing to each other down United's right flank.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Monreal... Sánchez gets away from Darmian...**_

Alexis skipped past Matteo and ran deeper before kicking a high cross towards the face of goal, but Matthias headed the ball away. However, Patrick was standing outside of the box and then ran past Morgan with the ball. United's right-back Matteo stood in the way, but miskicked the ball towards the penalty spot.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: And it's AARON RAMSEY!**_

Arsenal's Welsh midfielder Aaron managed to escape his marking between Matthias and Luke. In a good position, Aaron stopped the ball with his chest before he struck the quick volley past David de Gea. Suddenly, Arsenal turned the tables around and the Arsenal half of the stadium jubilated behind the Manchester United goal.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: GOAL! It's the Welshman Aaron Ramsey putting Arsenal in front for the first time in the Community Shield!**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: This all started with Alexis Sánchez. Sánchez plays his part by sending the ball in, but look at Ramsey had when he pops up. Look at the amount of time and space he's got in that penalty area. Poor man-marking by Manchester United again and they got punished for it.**_

Looking at the jubilant Arsenal players in disgust, Kakeru and Nana were baffled at the sudden turn of events because neither was able to get into the game yet.

"But... How?" Kakeru asked.

"It was another bad play at the back. That sucks." Nana replied.

Meanwhile, Matthias tried to rally his teammates and get them back into the game. "_It's only one goal down, so switch the focus, keep spaces tight and push forward. MOVE!_"

"_C'mon, let's go!_" Pog shouted as well.

"If we have to beat them in the old-fashioned way, we will do it." Kakeru said to Nana.

"Let's take it back to them."

Despite having fallen behind, the Manchester United players got back up and switched their strategy into an even more aggressive one to match Arsenal's new level of intensity. Over the next 10 minutes, United started taking better control of the ball and getting better chances in the 60th minute.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Köhler looking for options...**_

Matthias passed the ball towards Zlatan just outside of the 18-yard box. With his back to the Arsenal goal and with Laurent blocking the way, Zlatan passed the ball towards Kakeru on the right wing. Without any hesitation, the Japanese forward sent a high ball that flew across over Héctor Bellerin's head and on Anthony's chest. The French winger dropped the ball down his chest and unleashed the volley at point blank.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Martial gets it down... What a save by Ospina!**_

David Ospina rushed towards the shot and stopped it with his face. As the ball flew back towards the center of the pitch, the referee stopped the game as he saw the Arsenal goalkeeper down because of the previous impact. While David Ospina was attended by Arsenal's medical staff, the Manchester United fans were still in shock regarding the opportunity that was wasted.

"_That shot stunned him a little, but he will carry on_." Noriko said as she watched the action on her television screen.

"_That was a great chance. It's a real shame_." Sarah added.

"_At least, it is the right way to respond. It could have been a lot worse_." Noriko replied.

"_I hope Kakeru and Nana will get into the game for real soon enough though_."

"_They will. Never write them off_." Noriko finished.

Indeed, it wasn't long until Kakeru and Nana went to work on the attack just 3 minutes later in Wembley. Nana and Anthony passed the ball to each other, trying to find an opening. With some dribbling, Anthony pushed the ball past an Arsenal player, who committed the foul to stop the Frenchman. It was an indirect free kick for Manchester United.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Manchester United have a free kick in an interesting position despite the long distance to the goal.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: Yeah, we have seen Nana Mishima whip those long balls in the box for teammates trying their luck with headers before.**_

Kakeru, Matthias, Chris and Pog moved into the box while Arsenal sent 5 players to cover the inside of the box. When the referee blew his whistle, Nana hit for the long pass and it flew over a few heads. Meanwhile, Kakeru escaped his marker and then jumped at the receiving end of Nana's long ball with a header.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Beautiful ball by Mishima... It's Aizawa! He hits the bar!**_

Kakeru's header shot hit the crossbar and bounced towards the side of the 6-yard box. Almost in panic, Héctor cleared the ball towards the sidelines. Kakeru's first touch in a dangerous area almost produced a goal.

"Nice pass, Seven." Kakeru acknowledged his girlfriend and teammate's excellent feed. Nana then replied with a thumbs-up sign.

The 2 Japanese players were not finished by a long distance. Just 2 minutes later, in the 65th minute, Matteo started with a long throw from deep in United's half to Kakeru. However, Nacho impeded Kakeru enough for the referee to call the foul. While Nacho was looking away at the referee, Kakeru saw Zlatan dashing at the same level as the last Arsenal defender and unleashed a through pass directly into Zlatan's path. It was almost a breakaway.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Free kick... Aizawa takes it quickly for Ibrahimović... He has Martial with him...**_

Zlatan slipped between Laurent and Shkodran as he ran through towards the Arsenal goal. As he entered inside the box, the Swede had to make a quick decision as Laurent was slightly grabbing his shirt while Shkodran was standing in the way for any possible pass towards Anthony. Zlatan instinctively struck the ball hard across towards David Ospina's right, but the Colombian responded with a quick reflex save _in extremis_.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Another great save by Ospina! It's deflected behind for a corner.**_

On the following corner kick, Patrick easily cleared the ball away on the sidelines. After the play was stopped, José introduced 2 new players: Yusuke and Antonio Valencia were sent to replace Morgan and Matteo. Arsenal also proceeded with a few final changes: Nigerian winger Alex Iwobi, Swiss midfielder Granit Xhaka, and the German defender and skipper Per Mertesacker for Alexis, Aaron and Héctor respectively. The North Londoners maintained the same formation although the forwards were also ordered to be defensively aware at all times.

Manchester United continued pushing forward, but Arsenal kept regrouping as a strong defensive block ready to launch swift counterattacks. Arsenal had a few more chances to extend the gap, but the Gunners were held away by United's defensive brigade.

* * *

Later in the 83rd minute, Arsenal were on the move deep in United's half.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Jenpa… Good move, it's Iwobi...**_

Patrick held the ball in front of Matthias until he spotted Alex Iwobi on his left. The young Nigerian crossed the ball inside the box, but Yusuke partially blocked the pass which then bounced towards Patrick. With a slight contact with the ball, Patrick dashed towards the goal line before he jumped onto the floor to get the referee's attention after Yusuke apparently stuck his leg in. However, the umpire saw it all: Yusuke's leg was away from Patrick's by more than an inch.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Jenpa goes down... He's booked for diving.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: There was no contact at all even from up here. I don't understand why Jenpa is unhappy.**_

Although the referee immediately showed the yellow card against Patrick, Yusuke stepped forward to give him a piece of his mind as the Japanese was disgusted by the dive. In fact, Yusuke always stood firm against any form of diving and faking injuries since his time at Kamakura High School.

"Kusoyarou (piece of shit)!" Yusuke chirped at Patrick.

"What do you know, you high school loser?" Patrick asked in Japanese. The Cameroonian still speaks the language after his time in Japanese high school.

"I hate divers wiping the floor." Yusuke added as he and Patrick were less than an inch away from each other in a head-to-head confrontation.

"You better not screw with me. It will be painful."

"I'm here all day if you want!" Yusuke replied.

"OK, Yusuke, just chill out. Jenpa, get lost." Kakeru said as he and Matthias quickly got in the middle to hold Yusuke back while 2 Arsenal players did the same with Patrick.

Immediately, the rest of the players came up to separate the belligerents while a few Arsenal players complained in vain about the referee's decision of not giving a penalty. Kakeru and Nana pulled their friend Yusuke away, but they knew the temperature was about to rise as the frustration of not scoring the vital 2nd goal was growing bigger among the Manchester United players.

* * *

In the 88th minute:

As Patrick partially intercepted a pass, he ran after the ball to push the counterattack. But from the moment the Cameroonian was close to retrieving the ball, Yusuke tackled the ball away with the right foot and Patrick fell onto the ground in the follow-through of Yusuke's strong challenge. Despite Patrick's complaints, the referee deemed the tackle as legal and the game continued with Nana back in control of the ball.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Mishima... Trying to keep the pressure on Arsenal...**_

Nana pushed forward to continue the attack and suddenly found herself facing Granit.

"_Come here, Little Witch!_"

After making of couple of feints to see the range of the Swiss' body position, Nana executed her "Alley" dribbling technique as Granit made the first move towards her. With that technique, Nana tapped the ball with her right foot so the ball would go to the player's left while Nana runs past the player on the right. It almost had a similar effect as Kakeru's Phi Trick.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: She goes past Xhaka...**_

The ball rolling a little further, Nana ran in full stride to catch up with it. Meanwhile, Francis went towards Nana in full speed and with the intention of tackling her. Nana slightly touched the ball to push it past Francis' reach. However, Francis still jumped in with a two-footed flying tackle off the ground by 2 inches, and then caught Nana's left boot, sending the Japanese woman flying and landing hard on the deck.

The reaction from Manchester United fans and players alike was immediate as a major shout was heard throughout the stadium and in any place where United fans watched the match. Almost immediately, the referee blew his whistle. Meanwhile, Nana managed to get away from the contact without any damage.

"_Hey, do something, referee! That's a two-footed flying tackle!_" Noriko shouted as she just witnessed the action on television.

"_He has to go. Send him off!_" Sarah added.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oh, it was a rash challenge there. What is the referee gonna do about Coquelin here?**_

"_I came as fast as I could to get the ball. I didn't do it on purpose_." Francis tried to claim his innocence, but it wasn't very long before a mob of angry Manchester United players met him and started shoving him.

"_Hey, sod off!_" Patrick shoved a couple of players back. However, Pog went after the Cameroonian.

"Ne nous dis pas quoi faire, fumier (Don't tell us what to, bastard)!" Pog said.

Before things went too far with the United players getting annoyed by Patrick's presence, the referee ordered everyone to disperse. A very short moment later, the referee issued a straight red card to Francis.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's a red card. Arsenal's first red card of the season comes at Wembley and it's Francis Coquelin who is dismissed.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: There was no other option for the referee, really. Coquelin knows he's nowhere near the ball, yet he commits himself with both feet in the air and caught Mishima's left foot. The damage could have been a lot worse.**_

Despite being sent off, Francis continued to argue with the referee before he was bailed out by Arsenal players and personnel. Meanwhile, Kakeru and Yusuke were attending to Nana for good measure after the rough tackle she took.

"You sure you can carry on?" Kakeru asked Nana.

"I'm fine. That idiot will pay for that." Nana replied before she whispered something into Kakeru's ear. When she was finished, she turned towards Yusuke. "Ready, Yusuke?"

"I'll take that long free kick." Yusuke said.

"OK, do it." Nana replied before she made a sign to her other teammates to warn them about the strategy. The Manchester United players then moved into their positions as they were trained to during the week. Most of the United players moved higher to receive a possible pass by the edge of the box, but Arsenal pulled back most of their players in front of their own box in response.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Arsenal are now down to 10 men. Manchester United have a free kick from long range as we are entering into stoppage time.**_

When the referee gave the signal for the free kick to go, Yusuke took the kick. However his pass fell a little short as Alex Iwobi cleared the ball away with a header.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Saeki's free kick didn't get past Iwobi...**_

Then the ball slightly bounced off Patrick's head and went a little closer to the center line. As Patrick ran after the ball, Yusuke came in first and instinctively the ball back towards the edge of the Arsenal penalty area. Per got to the ball first in front of Matthias, but the clearing attempt was not convincing due to Matthias's physical presence.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Saeki sends it back... up towards his teammate Köhler... it's turned away as far as for Mishima...**_

The uncontrolled clearing attempt fell right into Nana's feet 27 yards from goal. Looking for options, Nana suddenly spotted Kakeru completely all alone in an onside position, waving his arms away begging for a pass, and far away from his marker. Without a moment of hesitation, Nana blasted the through pass between a few Arsenal players and towards Kakeru.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: GREAT PASS FOR AIZAWA!**_

After receiving the pass inside the box, Kakeru had David Ospina running towards him and and a defender charging in a desperate attempt to correct his mistake. With the striker's instinct, Kakeru tapped the ball off his right foot, to David Ospina's left and into the bottom corner of the goal.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: UNBELIEVABLE! Kakeru Aizawa scores his first goal of this new campaign and sends Manchester United back on terms at 2-2. But what a pass by Mishima! Japan's Footballing Sweethearts have struck again.**_

While all Manchester United fans in the stadium and especially behind the Arsenal goal were going into wild euphoria, Kakeru picked up the ball in the back of the net and took it towards the center of the pitch. Instead of celebrating, he just wanted to have another go at goal before the final whistle. On the Manchester United bench, José got slightly exuberant in his celebration, which is in line with his personal history against Arsenal since the days when he was the manager at Chelsea.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_BLOODY YES! Give your 'ead a wobble about that now, Coquelin!_" Noriko shouted.

"_That was the sweetest revenge for that dirty tackle. Did she really make that pass?_" Sarah replied.

"_You bet she did! She put that right through the eye of the needle!_"

"_Do you think we have time for another goal?_" Sarah asked.

"_I think it will go down to penalties regardless of Kakeru's reaction after the goal. There's no point in risking injuries now despite everything we have seen today_." Noriko replied.

Although the game restarted in Wembley with some time left in injury time, Noriko was right as neither team really pushed forward knowing a penalty shootout was coming shortly. The rule for a Community Shield match says that a penalty shootout would take place if it's tied after 90 minutes. As a result, Arsenal's final substitution was to take a defender out and allow their main striker of the last few seasons, Frenchman Olivier Giroud, to come on.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Nothing separates these 2 teams after 90 minutes. Thanks to Kakeru Aizawa's late equalizer, the outcome will be decided on penalties. The score after 90 minutes: Manchester United 2-2 Arsenal.**_

Having not celebrated the goal earlier, Kakeru's teammates gave him high fives. It was thanks to him that his team was still having a chance to win. Kakeru congratulated Nana with a good hug as well.

"Thanks for telling me where to find the space just before the free kick. That was the key on that goal." Kakeru said.

"Sure, but you also used your strikers' instincts to perfection when you got there." Nana replied.

"Nervous about the shootout, Seven?"

"I must admit that I'm a little nervous, Kakeru."

Both teams then took a few minutes to rest a little, have a few drinks, work up a few muscles with the physios, and have a talk with the coaches about what habits the opposition's goalkeeper had. After the short intermission, the referee proceeded with another coin toss with the 2 team captains to determine which team would shoot first. Finally, Arsenal was allowed to shoot first while the shooting would take place in front of the Manchester United fans' end, which was away from sunshine at that time of the day.

Despite the fact that the match wasn't officially regarded as a competitive one, the pressure of taking a penalty kick is always huge as all eyes are on the kicker from the moment he or she has to make the long walk from the center line to the penalty spot. On one side, the supporters of the player's team would cheer while the opposition's supporters would boo or whistle at the player. The hardest thing for any taker is to stay in control of oneself and to believe in what he or she has been trained for.

At last, the first penalty taker for Arsenal stepped up to the spot.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Arsenal will shoot first. It's Patrick Jenpa who steps up to start the shootout.**_

Patrick put the ball on the spot with the valve up and then stepped back a long way out, just outside the 18-yard box. Once the referee blew his whistle, Patrick dashed towards the ball and blasted it towards the top corner at the goalkeeper's right. United's goalkeeper David de Gea jumped in the right direction, but the power behind the shot made it unstoppable. Arsenal took the lead 1-0 in the shootout.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: First blood goes to Arsenal. Jenpa's shot went high in the top corner.**_

While Patrick walked back towards the center of the field, United's first taker stepped forward. It wasn't hard to guess who it was.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: In response to Patrick Jenpa's goal, Kakeru Aizawa will take the first attempt for Manchester United.**_

"Just believe in what you trained to do and let nothing else go through your head, Kakeru!" Nana gave her words of encouragement. In response to those words, Kakeru started blanking his mind ahead of the kick.

Given the go, Kakeru had his gaze aimed at David Ospina's right when he made the run. However, that tactic fooled the Arsenal goalkeeper as Kakeru shot the ball into the bottom corner at the goalkeeper's left side while the latter was diving on his right. Both teams were on equal terms at 1-1.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Easy... Aizawa doesn't miss those.**_

Running away with his arm raised to salute the crowd in celebration, Kakeru walked back towards his delighted teammates. Meanwhile, Arsenal sent Theo as their next penalty taker. The Englishman had the task of giving the lead back to his team. Following the referee's whistle, Theo struck the ball low and towards the goalkeeper's right, but the shot was too close to the middle and thus David de Gea managed to catch the ball on the ground.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Saved by De Gea! But it was a poor attempt by Theo Walcott you have to say.**_

While David de Gea celebrated his save with the Manchester United supporters behind the goal, Theo walked back in disappointment. Without any further due, Matthias, who previously inherited the captain's armband for United in the second half, came up to take the shot. Standing a few yards behind the ball and going on the referee's signal, Matthias shot the ball hard and low with the right foot towards the bottom low corner on David Ospina's right as the latter plunged towards his left. In a matter of a fraction of a second, the Mancunian side took the lead in the shootout.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's 2-1! Manchester United have taken the advantage.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: Köhler leads by example. With his experience, he knew what he was doing. Into the side netting and the goalkeeper was sent the wrong way.**_

From there, Arsenal and United exchanged goals through Olivier Giroud and Zlatan Ibrahimović to make it 3-2 for the Mancunian side after 6 penalty takers. On the 4th round of the shootout, Mesut Özil stepped forward with a chance to tie the score in the shootout like Mesut did earlier for the Gunners. Since Arsenal's previous 3 attempts went towards the right side of the Manchester United goalkeeper, Mesut chose to hit a low shot towards David de Gea's left in the bottom corner. However, United's Spanish goalkeeper also anticipated the manoeuver and dived towards his left. With just enough contact on the fingertips, David de Gea deflected the ball off the woodwork and away.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: OHHH, ÖZIL MISSED IT! David de Gea has stopped the shot. Manchester United are now just one goal away.**_

The United fans in the stadium cheered loudly in relief as their team only needed a goal to win the Community Shield with 2 attempts at the most at the time.

_**Alan Smith**__**: Özil's shot was struck hard and low, but the goalkeeper just made a better save. The ball went off his fingertips, but it was enough for it to bounce off the outside of the post.**_

While everyone was guessing who the next Manchester United kicker would be, the players in red already knew who it would be. When the next player stepped forward, the majority of the worldwide audience, either in the stadium or in front of a screen, was astonished.

"_Are they really serious?_" Sarah asked.

"_You can bet they are, especially when SHE steps forward_." Noriko replied before she shouted: "C'mon, Nana!"

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Well, this is a surprise. Coming forward is Nana Mishima with the chance to end the contest here and now, and to write another page of history.**_

Knowing the importance of the next kick, the Arsenal fans in the opposite end of Wembley Stadium intensified the booing and the whistling in their attempt to take Nana's concentration away. Even David Ospina stepped ahead and attempted to get into Nana's head with some taunting.

"Hey, Mishima! Dime que no son graves cuando envían a alguien sin cojones para hacer el trabajo de un hombre (Hey, Mishima! Tell me they are not serious when they send someone with no cojones to do a man's job)." David Ospina said.

However, the young Japanese woman never let anything go through her mind nor did she even look at the goalkeeper. She only stood outside of the box until the referee ordered the Arsenal goalkeeper to move back on his goal line.

Once Nana stepped inside the box, the only things she had in mind were to put the ball in the correct position and then move into position. She already made her mind about where to aim at the goal.

'Keep your cool, Seven.' Kakeru thought as if he was trying to convey his advice through telepathy.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Who will win the battle of nerves? Mishima or Ospina?**_

PEEP!

Nana made her run and struck the ball hard. David Ospina guessed the right side as he went diving on his right, but the shot was high and had too much pace for the goalkeeper to stop it from lodging into the top corner. In an instant, Nana sent the Manchester United half of Wembley Stadium into pandemonium.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: AND MISHIMA HAS DONE IT! Manchester United have won the Community Shield. Nana Mishima and David de Gea are the heroes at the moment.**_

Immediately after the 4-2 goal which settled the shootout, Nana celebrated the victory by doing a little Melbourne Shuffle dance. Within seconds, Nana got lifted off the ground with a hug from behind by David de Gea before she got mugged by her other teammates. Kakeru gave Nana a quick congratulatory kiss before he and other teammates joined her in the little dance she initiated.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury, Noriko and Sarah jumped around in the apartment's living room from the moment Nana scored. After a short while, they stopped to watch the celebrations.

"_I never thought she would be that good with nerves until today, but she really is something_." Sarah said as she was referring to Nana.

"_I know. She couldn't stand pressure in her early teenage days in the USA according to what she told me, but then she became a lot stronger over the years. She's one of the best I've seen among all female athletes I have ever met when it comes to mental strength_." Noriko replied.

"_Bless Fergie for signing her up at the same time he did so with Kakeru_."

"_You've got that right_." Noriko finished.

Back in Wembley:

'You truly earned that victory today, Kakeru and Nana. But things will be a lot different when we'll meet in North London, in September. You can count on that.' Araki thought as he watched his friends from the stands for a moment before he walked away.

A few minutes later, the Manchester United players walked up the steps in the middle of Wembley's North Stand as they were summoned to the Royal Box for the trophy presentation. Having both worn the captain's armband during the match, Wayne and Zlatan received the Community Shield silver trophy from the FA chairman's hands and hoisted it together. Then the 2 captains passed the Shield to the next player and collected their winners' medals. A few players later, Kakeru and Nana received some of the loudest cheers from their supporters as they hoisted the Shield together.

Walking down the stairs and back on the pitch, the winning team moved to the designated area where the winners' picture would be taken by several photojournalists. After a few photos, Nana picked up one of the champagne bottles that were kept aside for the on-pitch celebration party, and then sprayed the first lot of champagne at her teammates. It wasn't long before Kakeru went on with some champagne spraying of his own, and then followed by some of his teammates who picked up the other champagne bottles.

For Manchester United, the victory against Arsenal meant a happy journey back to the Northwest of England. The moment of celebration was another one to enjoy fully like they did when they won the Premier League in the previous month of May. However, they knew the real job would start in the following weekend as the new Premier League season, a marathon of 38 matches, was set to begin.

**To be continued**


	7. 06: A New Season

**Chapter 6: A New Season**

After the Community Shield match, the following 5 days went down very quickly as the Manchester United players returned into a routine training schedule ahead of the Premier League season opener. By around 3:20 PM, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke already left their respective apartments in the previous evening to join their teammates at the hotel. Still following her old habits and rituals, Noriko prepared herself for the match. Just before she left the apartment, she received a call on her smartphone and then saw that the call came from her mother, Sayuri.

"Hello, Mom."

"Hello, Noriko. How are you doing?" Sayuri asked at the other end of the conversation.

"I'm all good. I was about to leave the apartment just now."

"Good, good. Robert just got our tickets at the box office."

"Where will I find all of you?" Noriko asked.

"Your father and I will stand by one of the statues in front of the East Stand. Robert's father is also coming with us." Sayuri replied.

"Grandpa Harry will be there? That's great!"

"I knew you'd be happy to hear the news, Noriko. I enjoy the way he speaks too. By the way, you have seen this new Japanese player, Yusuke Saeki, since he arrived alongside your friends Kakeru and Nana when you picked them up at the airport. What kind of person is he?"

"Sorry, Mom, I couldn't catch the last part. Anyway, I still need to drive and find a good parking spot." Noriko partially lied.

"OK, I will let you go now. See you there."

"See you in front of the stadium, Mom." Noriko said before she ended the phone conversation. And then Noriko left the apartment and drove her way towards Old Trafford, where United's first home match was set to be played on this very first day of the new Premier League campaign.

The Premier League, sometimes referred as the Premiership based on the name used between 1993 and 2007, is the top English professional league in men's association football. Contested by 20 clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the Football League, which is also known as England's second division. From August to May, all 20 clubs play 38 games each for a grand total of 380 matches with each team playing each opponent twice – home and away – every season. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored.

At the end of every season, the top 3 teams are automatically qualified into the group stages of the UEFA Champions League while the team that finishes in 4th position has to win a two-legged knockout tie in order to enter the group stage.

Having won the competition on the penultimate day of the previous season, Manchester United were still the official favorites although several pundits agreed that the likes of Arsenal, Chelsea and Manchester City could act as serious contenders at the top of the table. It also meant that United needed to start the season with several good results in quick succession.

* * *

**Saturday August 12**

**Manchester United vs. Fulham (Premier League match 1)**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

On this season opening day, United's match against the team from southwest London was set to kick off at 5:30 PM BST. Just over one hour before kickoff time, Noriko arrived in front of the East Stand, outside of Old Trafford. Her parents as well as her paternal grandfather, Harry Lewis, were already waiting by Sir Matt Busby's statue.

"_Ah, there you are, Noriko_." Robert said.

"_Dad, Mom, Grandpa! I'm glad to see you_." Noriko said.

"_Nice to see you too, my granddaughter. We were certainly not going to miss the season opener, Noriko. Especially at my age, I want to enjoy every moment_." Harry replied with a very enthusiastic tone as he embraced Noriko.

Noriko's paternal grandfather was a 74-year-old man with a 5'9" height, a robust frame, and a relatively long beard. Nevertheless, Harry was known in Manchester for his rowdy personality, and his booming and operatic voice that led him to a long career as a radio host. People compared him to boisterous actor Brian Blessed in more ways than one.

"_Before last season, I was afraid that we may not see United win titles for a while. We are glad that your friends succeeded in making a big part of that renaissance a reality last season_." Robert said in English so Harry could understand the whole conversation.

"_I always knew they have it in them. I'm sure they can do it again this season and even more. This new player, Yusuke Saeki, will eventually help the team greatly too_." Noriko replied.

"_That would be absolutely marvelous if they can go even further in Europe after being that close to the final_." Harry said.

"_I'm sure they will be working on it, Grandpa. But right now, I hope we have a sound start in the League for once_."

"_Of course, the League is always a priority. Still, one thing I'm sure of is that the lads will entertain the crowds with eye-popping moments. With that young Aizawa lad and his lovely lass, Mishima, on board, they will keep on fighting to follow their dreams_." Harry said.

"_Before we go inside the stadium, I just want to speak with Noriko for a couple of minutes... just women's stuff_." Sayuri said.

"_Yes, of course, Sayuri_." Robert replied.

Sayuri and Noriko moved a little further. Noriko's Japanese mother had something she wanted to ask her daughter earlier. "Before you left your apartment, I had a question in mind. You still haven't given me an answer." Sayuri said.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I have read a number of things and watched several videos about that new player, Yusuke Saeki. He appears to be a genuinely good guy in his interviews despite his intensity during matches. I'm sure you met him when you picked up Kakeru and Nana at the airport. What is he like in person?"

"Well... He's quite calm and easygoing. Most important, he seems to be very humble and yet very intelligent. He always has that kind smile on his face and..."

"Carry on." Sayuri said.

"For some reason, he reminds me of... 'him'. I really can't explain why."

"Oh, I see." Sayuri replied. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not from what I know." Noriko said.

"Have you thought of giving him a chance?" Sayuri asked.

"N-n-no! Why are you asking me that, Mom? I'm not that interested in him."

"Noriko, you are my only child and I only want you to be happy no matter what. Don't you think it is about time you let it go and live your life fully? I can see that you are not indifferent to him unlike with other boys over the years."

"I already have plenty on my plate with my medical studies, Mom. I can't afford myself this kind of thing; I just can't. And besides, I don't feel like I'm ready for that at all."

"But..."

"Please say no more about it. I just want to enjoy myself today." Noriko finished before she walked her way to the stadium.

'I know you can overcome that final obstacle, Noriko. You have to find a way to enjoy that great thing life can offer. It's the only way you can make peace with yourself at last.' Sayuri thought.

* * *

**5:14 PM BST**

Inside the Manchester United dressing room, the players making the starting XI were eagerly waiting for the match to begin. Some of the starters received a few final individual instructions from the coaches. José chose David (goalkeeper), Matteo (right-back), Chris (centre-back), Matthias (centre-back), Luke (left-back), Morgan (central midfielder), Pog (central midfielder), Nana (central attacking midfielder), Henrikh (right winger), Anthony (left winger) and Kakeru (striker) for this season-opening match. Wayne couldn't get into the squad because he got slightly injured during the week in training, and Zlatan started on the bench after he skipped a few training sessions to nurse a minor injury sustained earlier in the week. Hence David was captaining the team for the season-opening match. Yusuke was not among the starters, but he was among the 7 substitutes on the home side's team sheet.

"Feeling excited?" Kakeru asked Nana.

"Yep! It's the first time my name comes up in the starting XI of a season opener."

"I'm sure your second half performance during the Community Shield played a part." Yusuke said.

"Maybe, but I think the Boss emphasizes on merit during the training sessions." Nana replied.

"I would have done anything to begin today's match." Yusuke said.

"Don't worry; the Boss knows what he's doing. I'm sure he doesn't want you to waste your energy too early in the season. You have to remember that we play from August to May, not from March to December." Kakeru replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot about that."

When José arrived in the room to make his final pre-game speech, everyone turned silent and looked carefully at the manager during his speech. "_Fulham... We spent the whole week working on the pitch, so you know what to do. We watched all DVDs. Keep your shape as a team, don't leave them too much space, and make sure they have no time to react. _High-tempo football at all times. OK_?_"

"_YES, BOSS!_" the players responded.

"_It's the first game of the season... It's not only important that we get a result, but it's also important that we show to all that no one will push us around, people_." José gave one last bit of pep talk. "_Let's get them_."

"_YEAAHHH!_" all players cheered out loud to pump themselves up.

"_LET'S GO!_" Matthias shouted.

In the midst of shouts and roars, the Manchester United players left their own dressing room towards the tunnel. A few minutes later, at around 5:25 PM, both teams came out of the tunnel and on the pitch under the loud cheers from the Old Trafford crowd. Holding to their seats on the South Stand's front row and only a few yards away from the players' tunnel, Noriko and her family applauded their team.

"Nana is starting the match. I'm so happy she made it into the season's first starting XI." Noriko said.

"She has really come strong indeed, and yet she's not at her peak age yet. It says a lot on how much potential she has." Robert said.

"She and Kakeru are really unique, Dad. I look forward to see them accomplish great things this season."

"_It looks like the new guy Saeki will have to be patient, Bobby. I was expecting him to start since he looked solid against Arsenal_." Harry said to Robert.

"_They probably want to ease his way into the team, Grandpa. After all, the Japanese league has a different schedule from the Prem and he needs to build that chemistry with his new teammates_." Noriko replied.

"_I think he will be just fine with his old friends to support him along the way, Dad_." Robert added.

'It's the same for most new signings from a different league. I wouldn't worry too much if I were him.' Noriko thought.

While the official intro music of the Premier League was resonating in all speakers inside Old Trafford, players from both teams shook hands. After the mandatory pre-match team photo, both teams moved into position for kickoff.

Your commentator for this match is Daniel Mann.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: It's a new season for Manchester United. They may have won the Premier League last season, but they know they cannot let the grass grow with the likes of Manchester City, Chelsea and the resurging Arsenal. They need to grab the early hold on their main rivals.**_

Fulham kicked off the match. Manchester United were attacking towards the East Stand as they often do in the first half of home matches. For the first 9 minutes, it was a game of chess as both teams were studying each other. All of that changed in the 10th minute as Morgan intercepted the ball and passed it forward towards Nana.

"_We will crush you!_" one of the Fulham midfielders said.

Taking on 2 tall Fulham midfielders, Nana succeeded in skipping past them by using a couple of techniques, including a scissors feint and an elastico, to get rid of her opponents in high speed. Now looking for passing options inside Fulham's half, she spotted Kakeru and immediately passed towards his intended course. However, the defender who marked Kakeru tripped the latter just outside the box.

_**Daniel Mann: Aizawa's brought down!**_

Instinctively, the Manchester United players asked for a red card to be dished at the Fulham defender under the suspicion of being the last man preventing a clear goal-scoring opportunity. After a short discussion with the linesman, the referee showed only a yellow card to the culprit.

"_How's that only a yellow?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Why is it not a red card? He denied a clear scoring chance with a last ditch effort_." Matthias also asked.

"_He was not the last man. His partner played Aizawa onside before the foul, so yellow is the right call. My assistant had the perfect view on that_."

Although slightly disappointed with the call, the Manchester United players moved into position for the direct 20-yard free kick. While a number of players moved into position for creating gaps or to get to possible rebounds, United had 3 players were discussing about the strategy.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: It's a free kick. With specialists like Pogba, Mkhitaryan and Mishima, there are plenty of players who can be a threat in this situation.**_

Nana, Pog and Henrikh gathered for a few seconds, but finally moved into their respective positions a short distance from the ball. After the referee used his vanishing spray to indicate the wall's position, and then moved away, the whistle was blown.

PEEP!

Henrikh made the first run from the left, but ran over the ball with a first dummy. Then Pog followed in as it appeared he would strike the ball. A few Fulham players in the wall jumped to block a shot, but they were also fooled as the Frenchman also ran over the ball.

_**Daniel Mann: Pogba runs over it as well...**_

Finally, it was Nana who struck the ball; she was the key player in that 3-taker free kick strategy. Taking advantage of the descending Fulham players following their earlier jump, Nana's shot flew above those players and let it curl strongly towards the left top corner. The Fulham goalkeeper attempted to stop the shot, but it was too late and United opened the score.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: And what a shot by Mishima! That was unstoppable! Just 10 minutes in the season, the heroine of the Community Shield scores United's first Premier League goal of the campaign.**_

In the midst of the first explosion of joy of the season at Old Trafford, Nana was quickly mobbed by her teammates in celebration while the crowd responded with loud cheers for the young woman who became a fan favorite over the last few years.

"Seven, that shot was top class!" Kakeru said while he gave Nana a hug.

"_We would all believe it was David Beckham in person with that shot, Witch!_" Pog also said as the players moved back towards the center of the field.

"_Please, don't tease me that much, guys. I'm nowhere near Beckham_." Nana replied. "_Still, it feels good to open the score_."

The match continued with United still in control of the ball. Nana's free kick goal was a massive confidence booster for the home side as they kept attacking the Southwest Londoners. In the 21st minute, United broke through once again as it all started with Matthias recovering the ball in the aftermath of a failed corner kick by Fulham.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Köhler recovers... forward to Mkhitaryan.**_

Known for his amazing runs and excellent dribbling skills, Henrikh quickly ran through the middle third of the pitch. On that run, Henrikh wasn't alone as Kakeru was already almost on the same level with the last defender ahead and Anthony was running down the left flank as well. The Armenian passed the ball towards Kakeru as the latter was on the edge of the penalty area.

Using a few body feints, Kakeru slightly moved towards the inside and waited for the moment the Fulham defenders would only have eyes on him. When that split second came, Kakeru hit a clever through pass with the back of his heel towards Henrikh, who ran behind Kakeru and then found himself one-one-one with the Fulham goalkeeper.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Aizawa, great pass back to Mkhitaryan... Plenty of space!**_

The Armenian winger immediately unleashed a hard shot that left no chance to the poor goalkeeper. Suddenly, the crowd erupted as United doubled their lead.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Beautifully crafted play, wonderful finish... Manchester United are up by a pair. They mean business! Even if he doesn't score, the young Japanese striker can still create mayhem inside the box.**_

"_Well done, Henrikh!_" Kakeru exclaimed as he ran after the jubilating Armenian.

"_Great pass too, Knight!_" Henrikh replied after he turned and pointed towards Kakeru to acknowledge the quality of the decisive pass. Then both players were mobbed by their teammates in celebration.

"_That was mint, you two!_" Nana said as she wrapped her arms around both Kakeru and Henrikh.

Meanwhile, Noriko and her relatives were enjoying the show from their seats.

"_That was amazing as always by Kakeru_." Robert said.

"_It was great instinct by him indeed, Bobby. Fulham just can't cope with the lad_." Harry replied.

"_Knowing him, he will try to wrap his day of work with at least a goal_." Noriko said.

For the rest of the first half, United exerted intelligent control by passing the ball around and by holding the Fulham players far from goal with high-tempo pressure. However, it didn't mean the end of United's attacking approach. Fulham realized that in the 42nd minute as United saw the gap in the opposition's defensive setup again.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Mishima... finds Mkhitaryan on the right.**_

Nana led the swift attack and passed to Henrikh down the right flank. Spotting Kakeru running between the 2 Fulham centre-backs, the Armenian winger crossed an aerial pass towards Kakeru, who then jumped and turned his head to redirect the ball towards the goal.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Delicious ball! And Aizawa couldn't bury it past the post.**_

Kakeru's header shot flew past the goalkeeper, but then hit the outside of the post and away. Everyone inside Old Trafford was convinced Kakeru scored the 3rd goal for his team before they saw the ball fly out for a goal kick. Kakeru looked at the Fulham net in disbelief as well.

"Damn it!" Kakeru cursed.

"It's alright, Kakeru. You will get that goal." Nana shouted before she turned to congratulate Henrikh for the previous pass to Kakeru. "_Nice pass, Micky!_"

The final minutes of the first half winded down. The score at halftime was 2-0 for Manchester United, but everyone knew the gap between both teams could have been greater.

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_That was a very good first half, guys. If you carry on with the same commitment, everything will be fine. Keep the pressure on them and don't let them breathe_." José instructed his players.

After the players responded with a small applause to the manager's speech, the players talked among each other about the way to proceed.

"_I noticed that their central defenders leave a gap between one another. That's the place to aim our passes for more goals_." Nana said.

"_I saw the same thing too_." Pog said.

"_I will keep going into that gap. Just pass the ball in my direction, and I will finish them off_." Kakeru said.

"_I know you can, Kakeru. Go out there and kick their arses_." Matthias replied.

The second half started with Kakeru and Nana kicking off the ball. Shortly after the restart, the Fulham players charged forward in the attack. However, United intercepted the ball and launched a quick counterattack.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: It's Mishima organizing a counterattack... now Martial...**_

Without any hesitation, Anthony passed the ball back to Nana, who then sent the through pass towards Kakeru. The Japanese striker exploited the gap between the 2 central defenders to find himself one on one with the Fulham goalkeeper. In that situation, Kakeru sliced the shot to the goalkeeper's right and into the back of the net.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Oh, AIZAWAAAA! He scores in front of the Stretford End. Mishima the provider, Aizawa the finisher, Manchester United are already home and dry in the 47th minute. 3-0!**_

"Hell yeah!" Kakeru shouted with a mixed feeling of joy and relief.

"Great goal, Kakeru!" Nana said as she jumped over Kakeru's shoulders in celebration before both were joined by the other United players.

Meanwhile in the stands:

"That's how to do it. Great one, guys!" Noriko shouted as watched the celebrations in front of the Fulham goal, only a few dozen yards in front of her seat.

"_They are on the same wavelength_." Harry said.

"_These two always know where to find one another. It won't change anytime soon and that's great for us_." Sayuri added.

The game continued for a while with United firmly in the lead. Fulham had a few chances as some of their shots were on target, but David succeeded in making the saves. In the 65th minute, José proceeded with a double substitution as Kakeru and Nana were replaced by Zlatan and Ander in their respective positions. The 2 Japanese players' afternoon was fruitful with one goal and an assist for each.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Double substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 18, Nana Mishima, and number 19, Kakeru Aizawa... number 21, Ander Herrera, and number 9, Zlatan Ibrahimović.**_

After bidding good luck to their replacements, Kakeru and Nana walked towards the home dugout where the equipment manager gave both Japanese players their training jackets back. After shaking hands with José and high-fiving the other unused substitutes, Kakeru and Nana took their seats.

"You sure had a great afternoon, you two." Yusuke said. The Japanese midfielder warmed up a little during halftime with the other substitutes, but remained on the bench since as José didn't see it a perfect opportunity to play Yusuke yet.

"Thanks, Yusuke. It was good, but we could have done a little better." Kakeru replied.

"Sometimes when I see you play, I really wonder what I have to do to make the team and play as many games as you do."

"First, work hard. Second, it's just about making the most of your opportunities whenever they come up." Nana replied to Yusuke.

"She's right. We weren't granted our spots when we arrived; we had to fight to get them. For example, I had to fight against at least 3 other strikers to earn a regular spot after Robin van Persie left." Kakeru added.

"And who did you steal a spot from?" Yusuke asked Nana.

"I had to compete against Wazza, Ander, and sometimes Henrikh. My primary position is as an attacking midfielder, but I can also put a shift in a box-to-box role like Pog."

"The thing at United is that we put healthy internal competition on top of everything. If someone goes down, then the replacement has to be ready to take over. In your case, you have to compete with Morgan and sometimes Schweini for a spot as a deep central midfielder. The hardest thing is not to get in the team, but to stay there." Kakeru added to Nana's words.

From that moment, United mostly switched to preserving the 3-goal lead. However, United continued pushing forward a few times and even earned an indirect free kick in the 83rd minute. The location of the free kick was a little too far to take a good shot on goal, but enough to send a good pass inside the box. Henrikh was designated to take the free kick.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: Whipped in by Mkhitaryan towards Köhler...**_

The Armenian unleashed his long pass towards the far post where Matthias was already jumping higher than his marker. The German defender redirected the ball towards the inside of the other post. At the same time, Zlatan escaped his own marker and tapped the ball inside the goal to make it 4-0.

_**Daniel Mann**__**: And it's an easy finish for Ibrahimović! Mkhitaryan to Köhler, and to Ibrahimović... It's 4-0!**_

On the bench, the Manchester United personnel stood up and applauded the goal.

"It was a well-crafted goal." Yusuke said.

"You see, that's what we were talking about. Zlatan takes over and scores a goal; all about making the most of your opportunities." Kakeru replied.

"Zlatan might be old, but he set the bar that high so Kakeru could become a consistent threat in front of goal. Kakeru took his chances and can now play either as a wide forward or a striker." Nana added.

"I see. I have to do the same when the call comes." Yusuke said.

"If there's someone who can make it here, it is you. Time will come, trust me." Kakeru finished.

From there, the final 7 minutes of normal time and 3 minutes of injury time winded down without any other incident as the Fulham players already gave up. Finally, the referee blew his whistle to end the match and the 72,500 Manchester United supporters out of the 75,500 spectators cheered in celebration of the emphatic result in the season opener.

In the stands:

"_Well done, guys!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_It was total domination. I sure enjoyed this_." Harry said.

"_Kakeru and Nana are just awesome to watch together as players. However, I was a little disappointed that Saeki didn't play today. Mourinho could have given him a few minutes at 4-0_." Sayuri said.

"_I have a feeling United are holding quite a strong hidden card in hand with him_." Robert replied.

"_I hope it too_." Noriko added.

"_We will let you go join your friends now, Noriko. See you in the next home match_." Robert said.

"_Yeah. See you against Tottenham on the 27th_." Noriko replied before she and her relatives parted ways.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kakeru, Nana, Yusuke and Noriko went to a restaurant to celebrate the first victory of the League season with a good meal and some wine.

"For a first victory, you know how to do it in style." Noriko said.

"We sure didn't want to start the season with anything less than a statement of intent." Kakeru replied.

"And we also know that this year's going to be even tougher with 3 rivals instead of just 2 to worry about." Nana added.

"One goal and an assist for each of you, I would call that a clear statement of intent from the start." Noriko said.

"Speaking of start, Arsenal drew their opening game against Southampton at the Emirates, didn't they?" Yusuke asked Noriko.

"Uh... Yes. Araki and Jenpa gave a 2-goal lead for Arsenal, but they gave up 2 goals in the last 10 minutes of the match. The last one was scored in the final minute of injury time."

"It means nothing; it's only one game. The Premier League is a marathon where you have to keep going the distance and yet unexpected results can pop out of nowhere against any team." Kakeru said.

"Arsenal are still lacking a defensive midfielder, but I would not be surprised if they already have their sights on someone. After paying that money for Jenpa, people know they can find quality and pay top dollar at the same time." Nana added.

"By the way, Yusuke-san... I feel sorry that you didn't play today. My folks and I were really expecting you would at least get a few minutes after last week's performance." Noriko said.

"It's OK. I know what I need to do to earn quality game time and starts. I asked 'Strud' to design a training program that would allow me to bulk up a little and to improve my stamina. After all, I have to be ready giving and taking hits in this league whenever the time comes." Yusuke replied.

"Well, we can all hope the wait will turn out to be worth it in the end." Kakeru said before he held up his glass of wine. "To Yusuke's upcoming first Premier League appearance with United. May it come soon and may you burst the scene on that day."

"Kanpai!" the 4 friends chorused.

**To be continued**


	8. 07: Once Teammates, Now Opponents

**Chapter 7: Once Teammates, Now Opponents**

After the first win against Fulham, United took the month of August with a strong message of intent by going all guns blazing. As evidence, the Red Devils went on to beat Newcastle United (August 19) and Norwich City (August 23) by identical final scores of 3-0 on away grounds. In the 4th match of the season on August 27, United took on Tottenham Hotspur at Old Trafford. Already leading 2-0, United were entering the last 5 minutes of the match.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: United still looking for more. Darmian... to Rooney...**_

Wayne looked for direct options at the goal, but found none. In a split second, the veteran Englishman passed the ball into the path of Jesse making a run on the right. Immediately, the English winger made a one-time low cross towards Kakeru.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Lingard... crosses to AIZAWA!**_

Tipped by Kakeru, the ball bounced off the goalkeeper, but was looping slowly towards the goal. Racing against one of Tottenham's defenders, the Japanese striker got his foot to the ball in mid-air first and made sure to push the ball beyond the goal line.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: HE'S DONE IT! Having opened the score 5 minutes into the match, Kakeru Aizawa seals a bad day for Tottenham Hotspur with his second goal of the match with only 5 minutes to go! 3-0!**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: Serious questions have to be asked at the heart of the Tottenham defense. Look at Aizawa: he stood in the middle of the box totally unmarked for a good few seconds when the ball was fed to Lingard. Look at that cross! When you leave a player like Aizawa with that much space right under the crossbar, he's not going to miss.**_

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Aizawa scores his 5th goal of the season, his 4th League goal. There's no stopping him now and United will surely enter the international break with a perfect record after 4 matches.**_

"_He's already top scorer in the League with that_." Noriko said.

"_What's more satisfying is that United scored 13 goals and conceded none in almost 4 League matches before the international break_." Robert said.

"_Arsenal is the next match after the break, am I right?_" Harry asked Robert.

"_Yes. They are going to North London, but I'm confident. United are in great form right now_."

Suddenly, Noriko looked at her smartphone after she felt the vibrations signaling an incoming message. After she read the SMS, Noriko was visibly dejected.

"_I don't believe this_."

"What is it, Noriko?" Sayuri asked.

"_It was Sarah. She just texted me some news... It's about Arsenal_."

"_What about them?_" Robert asked.

"_They just officially announced on their Twitter account that they agreed for a transfer from Marseille and that the unveiling of that new player will happen tomorrow. Kakeru and Nana won't be happy about it when they will get the news_." Noriko replied.

"_Who could that be?_" Sayuri asked.

The game finally ended by a score of 3-0 for United. After the match, several players were packing their personal equipment ahead of joining their respective men's national teams. For some, qualifying matches for international tournaments were on the menu. For other players, they had to play friendly matches.

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_So who are Japan's opponents, Kakeru?_" Matthias asked.

"_We have the likes of Guatemala and Senegal coming to Japan. I know they are not top opposition, but we can't really find good opponents who want to travel to Japan at this time of the year. What about you in Germany?_"

"_The second match against Moldova should be fine, but we have a tough qualifying match against Poland to begin with on Friday_." Matthias replied to Kakeru's question. "_What about Spain, Big Dave?_"

"_We play Austria in Vienna on Friday and then we play Wales in Madrid on the following Tuesday_." David de Gea, the goalkeeper, replied to his German colleague.

"_What are your plans before leaving, Kakeru? Are you shagging Nana tonight?_" Luke asked.

"_Luke! Why do you have to bring that up? No need to say that out loud_." Kakeru replied.

"_He-he, I was teasing you of course_."

"_When you think of the teasing we do, we are really envying you in truth. It's not every day that any of us is engaged to a girl who, let's be honest, is that hot and talented at the same time... a teammate of all people_." Daley said.

"_In many ways, you are the lucky one among us_." Wayne added.

"_I guess that's the case_." Kakeru replied.

"_Just have fun with her before you leave._ _See you back at the training ground after the break_." Wayne said.

"_See you then, guys_." Kakeru replied as he and Yusuke left the dressing room.

"What does the word _shagging_ mean? I didn't get that one." Yusuke asked.

"(sigh) It means going at 'it' with someone." Kakeru replied with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I see." Yusuke said.

Then Kakeru and Yusuke arrived in the lounge where Nana and Noriko were already waiting.

"There you are. It's about time." Nana said.

"What's going on, Nana?" Kakeru asked

"Noriko sent me a message just after the match about important transfer news. I got here ASAP so we can tell you the news."

"Is it involving United?"

"No, Kakeru; it's Arsenal. They confirmed an agreement to sign a defensive midfielder from Olympique de Marseille... and that player is someone you know very well." Noriko replied.

"Don't tell me... He really made the move to London?" Kakeru said.

"Yeah, he did. They will unveil him to the media tomorrow." Nana replied.

"Who are we talking about, Kakeru?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Ryoma Oda." Kakeru replied.

"Is he not injured?" Yusuke asked.

"He is not match fit enough to play with the national team next week, but he should be OK by the time the next club match comes around." Nana replied

"If he goes to Arsenal, that means we will have a very hard battle on our hands every time we play them. They have the tools to become serious title contenders. He improved a big lot since he left Japan to play with Marseille." Kakeru said.

"Oda-san is one of your friends from Enoshima. Why are you looking unhappy?" Yusuke asked.

"Since he arrived in Marseille, his style has become more physical and he greatly improved his overall play. We played against him at Old Trafford last season and it was painful." Kakeru added.

"What happened?"

"It was the return leg in the Europa League's round of 16 in March, Yusuke. The first match ended up 0-0 in Marseille. In the second leg at Old Trafford, it took us everything to get past him so I can score the late and vital 2-1 goal in injury time to see us through to the quarterfinals. Oda scored Marseille's away goal with 20 minutes to go after we took the lead, but what I remember most is that I was totally worn out after the match." Kakeru said.

"Tenacity, aggressiveness, crunching tackles, good anticipation, commanding presence... he does everything to make our lives miserable. Furthermore, he knows both of us almost inside out." Nana added.

"I knew he improved a lot from what I can see of him on the national team, but I never thought he would be that good." Yusuke said.

"I compared him to other players in his position, past and present. He's probably the closest to what Patrick Vieira was as a defensive midfielder for Arsenal in the late 1990s." Noriko replied.

"That's quite a statement. Then I guess I should make a strong statement of my own in the next 2 friendly games so I can convince the Boss to give me playing minutes in the Arsenal match. If it comes down to that, I'll go out there and give Oda-san some of his own medicine." Yusuke said.

"We can only hope." Kakeru replied.

'This could turn into a war from now on, so I hope you will prepare yourselves for it. You haven't seen what it was like between these 2 clubs back in my childhood when all the right ingredients were in place.' Noriko thought.

* * *

The following 2 weeks went by faster than anyone would have thought as August was gone and September arrived. Kakeru and Yusuke were instrumental in giving 2 wins for their national team at home, including a 4-0 result against Senegal where Yusuke scored twice and created one of Kakeru's 2 goals. After the flight back to England and one extra day of rest to get rid of the jet lag, Kakeru and Yusuke were back with the rest of their teammates to prepare themselves ahead of the next Premier League match in North London.

For the current League leaders, Manchester United, the objective was to increase the gap with Arsenal early in the season. Meanwhile for Arsenal, it was a match they could not afford to lose in order to maintain a reasonable distance with United in the title race.

Kakeru was getting a little more anxious a few days ahead of the match, but Nana found the perfect way to reduce his anxiety.

**Sunday September 10**

In the early morning of the match, Kakeru woke up first in a hotel room at the Landmark London, the 5-star hotel where Manchester United players always spend the night ahead of any away game in London. He was lying on the bed alongside Nana, both naked under the bed sheets. Kakeru took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of his beautiful sleeping fiancée.

'The hardest thing for me in the last 2 weeks was being not able to feel you anywhere close to me, Nana. You really know how to make me feel better whenever you're around, whether it's just a gentle touch or more.' Kakeru thought.

At that moment, Nana woke up.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Kakeru." Nana sat up on the bed. "Did you have a good night of sleep?"

"I did and I feel much better now, thanks to you. I would have let anxiety gain too much ground on me if it wasn't for you." Kakeru replied.

"I'm always here for that." Nana said before as she kissed Kakeru.

"Still, I was surprised when the Boss said it was OK for the two of us to have such quality time together the night before a match, especially after what he said back in July."

"It was only because he wanted us to be in top shape for our first training session with the team back then." Nana said.

"I see. I hope we do this more often from now on. They say nowadays that it helps athletes feeling relaxed and sweeps away mental fatigue." Kakeru said.

"As long as we still go to sleep early in the night before the match, we're fine." Nana replied before both laughed altogether and then got off the bed to take a shower.

A few hours later, after some light training in the hotel's spa and after a team lunch in the magnificent Winter Garden, the Manchester United players took place in the team bus for the drive towards Arsenal's home stadium in North London. A little before 2:00 PM BST, the bus was approaching the stadium where Kakeru could see thousands of Arsenal supporters standing outside of it. The match was surely going to be a sellout and the center of attention of millions of football fans worldwide by kickoff time at 4:00 PM BST.

* * *

**Arsenal vs. Manchester United (Premier League match 5)**

**Emirates Stadium, London, UK**

Both teams lined up in the players' tunnel. Looking at the Arsenal players, Kakeru spotted his friends and former Enoshima teammates, Ryuichi Araki and Ryoma Oda, being part of the Gunners' starting XI with numbers 10 and 16 respectively in their backs.

"It's nice to see you starting the match today. I thought your manager would have given you a day off because of the travel back and forth to Japan." Ryoma greeted Kakeru with a handshake.

"Thanks. I would have not missed this for anything in the world. You earned the opportunity to play here since you have improved so much over the last couple of years. I sure haven't forgotten last season's match against Marseille, so I will show you that I have gotten better than the last time we faced each other."

"You sure made a huge impact in the Community Shield, but I will tell you what. Things will be a lot different with Ryoma and myself in the starting XI today." Araki said.

"I look forward to see that, King. But as the Knight, I'm a fighter ready to take on any challenge." Kakeru replied.

"That's an excellent mindset. However, always remember this: once that whistle is blown, expect no sentimentality from me today of all days. I won't lose to you this time with my new team." Ryoma said.

"I will see you on the pitch." Kakeru finished with one last firm handshake with both Ryoma and Araki before the signal was given by the referee for both teams to walk out of the tunnel.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: This fixture usually comes with an important context surrounding it, and today is no exception. Manchester United, with a perfect 12 points after 4 games, are looking forward to extend their grasp at the top of the table. Arsenal, with 8 points after 4 matches, have to win today in order to kick start to their title challenge. What can we expect today, Alan Smith?**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: Both teams know how vital today's match is. However, Arsenal still haven't played up to their potential so far. Their back 4 needed help from midfield at times, but received none. That's why the manager took action to sign a new midfielder so late in the transfer window.**_

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Indeed as you mentioned it, Arsenal signed this man, Ryoma Oda, from Marseille for around £25 million. He didn't play for Japan in the international break, but the Arsenal manager deemed he is fit enough to start today. The United supporters will certainly remember Oda's performance from last season at Old Trafford in which he carried Marseille on his shoulders and almost took them to the quarterfinals of the Champions League.**_

While the players from both teams were shaking hands before the match, the TV broadcasts from all over the world displayed both starting lineups and substitutes. Manchester United started with David de Gea (goalkeeper), Matteo (right-back), Eric (centre-back), Matthias (centre-back), Luke (left-back), Morgan (central midfielder), Pog (central midfielder), Wayne (central attacking midfielder; captain), Henrikh (right winger), Kakeru (striker) and Anthony (left winger).

Yusuke and Nana both began the match on the bench for United. Although she was a little disappointed, Nana could understand José's decision since United also had to keep in mind the UEFA Champions League match coming in 3 days. Meanwhile, Yusuke's progress in increasing both his stamina and his overall strength was excellent, so much that everyone at United knew it was only a matter of time before he would earn his first appearance with the first team.

For Arsenal, David Ospina (goalkeeper), Héctor (right-back), Shkodran (centre-back), Laurent (centre-back; captain), Kieran Gibbs (left-back), Ryoma (defensive midfielder), Granit (central midfielder), Aaron (right winger), Araki (central attacking midfielder), Alexis (left winger) and Patrick (striker) were chosen by their manager to start the match. Arsenal's main left-back Nacho Monreal was ruled out because of the flu, hence the appearance of Kieran Gibbs.

The Manchester United players wore their all-black kit for the occasion. Meanwhile, the Arsenal players wore their very popular home kit: white socks, white shorts, and the shirt bearing a red torso and white sleeves. The players were in position and waited for the long-awaited signal from the referee.

PEEP!

United kicked off the match, but Arsenal retrieved the ball deep in their own end and started the counterattack through Kieran, charging down the left wing. Waiting for support for a few seconds, Kieran passed the ball to his overlapping teammate, Alexis.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Gibbs... to Sánchez. He's making the run...**_

Alexis pushed the ball a little further to himself, but Morgan came in with a body check sending the Chilean to the ground. Despite the protests from Arsenal fans, the referee only ordered Morgan to calm down.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oh, things are getting physical down there with Schneiderlin committing the foul on Sánchez.**_

Although the free kick spot was way far from being given near the final third of the pitch, several Manchester United players moved back to mark all Arsenal players who moved up for the free kick. Meanwhile, Ryoma was about to take the free kick with one of his characteristic long and high passes.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Ryoma Oda will take the free kick.**_

Ryoma's free kick took a strong curve towards the inside of the box, but it was deflected away by the towering Matthias. Alexis headed the back towards the Manchester United box, but it was repelled again towards the center of the pitch, where Wayne headed the back towards Kakeru's path.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Aizawa's leading the counterattack... He passes to Martial on his left.**_

Anthony then made a few feints to shake off one opponent before passing the ball to Pog in the middle. However, the Frenchman came one-on-one with Ryoma running towards him. Pog pushed the ball just ahead of Ryoma after feinting going to one side only to go to the other. However, Ryoma stuck the leg out and sent Pog sprawling.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: And Oda's tackle has given Manchester United a free kick.**_

After the following free kick, the Manchester United players played several quick passes. Finally, the dangerous attack came from the right flank as Henrikh whipped the high ball towards the inside of the box.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Rooney arriving, and Aizawa behind him!**_

Kakeru hit the ball with a header, but couldn't make a clean contact with it and sent the ball just wide to the goal as a result.

'I should have done better; I messed up that chance.' Kakeru thought.

On the bench, everyone was hands on heads.

"C'mon Kakeru. That was a chance." Nana said out loud.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: That was the first serious chance of the match just inside 3 minutes.**_

The game continued to be a matter of going back and forth for both teams although no clear attempts on goal were taken during that time. In the 16th minute, Wayne took a corner kick for United, but his attempt was cleared away by Laurent. Morgan appeared to be in position to get the ball first, but Araki's arrival created a moment of hesitation which forced United's Frenchman from Alsace to fall back.

Araki made the run towards the Manchester United half while 5 United players ran back towards their defensive positions to stop the Gunners' counterattack. Araki then passed to Aaron Ramsey on the right flank. Facing Luke a few yards from the edge of the box, Aaron tried to cut inside but his legs got entangled with Luke's before the Arsenal player fell down. The unexpected result was that the referee gave Arsenal a free kick on the play.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Free kick given. Luke Shaw is clearly not happy with the decision.**_

Indeed, Luke was shouting at the referee claiming that Aaron took a late dive after running into him. The slow motion replays appeared to give Luke a case, but it still remained an indirect free kick for Arsenal.

"_Forget about it, Luke. We have to defend the free kick_." Kakeru said before he and Wayne formed the 2-man wall just inside the box.

At the same time, Araki was whispering something into Ryoma's ear before the latter joined the pack of players inside the box. When the signal was given, Araki kicked the ball above both Kakeru and Wayne.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Araki curves it in...**_

The shot flew towards Ryoma, who managed to get in front of Luke and then headed the ball straight into David de Gea's feet. With the loose ball sitting just in front of his goalkeeper, Luke took no chance and kicked the ball behind for a corner.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Great save by De Gea! That was a great header by Oda! Araki had the right idea on that shot.**_

"_Come on! Shape up!_" David de Gea shouted at his teammates. He was angered by the sloppy defending on the last attempt by Arsenal.

The following corner kick gave nothing for Arsenal. The stalemate remained between both teams until the 30th minute. Arsenal's Alexis tried to move past Matteo, but United's right-back stole the ball and passed it to Matthias, who appeared to clear the ball towards the sidelines. However, the clearance took a slight curve towards the inside of the field and was deflected off Henrikh towards Kakeru.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Mkhitaryan with a lovely ball for Aizawa, back again to Mkhitaryan...**_

Having noticed Arsenal's high defensive line, the Armenian winger saw an opportunity for a pass and returned the ball towards Kakeru. Laurent appeared to be in a good position to block Kakeru's path even without touching the ball first, but the Japanese striker performed a perfect Phi Trick in full speed. Suddenly, Kakeru had a breakaway after Laurent lost his balance after being caught by total surprise.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: This is top class by Aizawa! He has acres of space ahead!**_

Running towards the goal from an angle, Kakeru cut across towards the inside from right to left. With Laurent and Shkodran being too slow to catch Kakeru up in full speed, Ryoma tried to catch up. For a split second, Ryoma even managed to put his arms on Kakeru while David Ospina was running towards United's striker as well. However, Kakeru kept his composure as he chipped the ball above Arsenal's goalkeeper and into the net.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: And a goal! He found the gap, he exploited it and Manchester United are leading 1-0 at the half-hour mark!**_

Kakeru was joined by his jubilant teammates while the loudest noise in the stadium at the time came from the cheering traveling Manchester United supporters in the southwest corner of the lower tier.

"_Yeah! Get fucking in!_" Wayne exclaimed.

"_Great goal, Knight!_" Matthias said.

"_Thanks, Matthias_."

"_Woo hoo! That was some run, Knight_." Henrikh added his own praise on Kakeru's goal.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was looking at the jubilant Manchester United players in disgust.

"_Why didn't you grab him? Putting a hand on him did nothing._" Kieran asked.

"_I couldn't try anything more than that. He was already in the box_." Ryoma replied

"_Ryoma's right, Gibbo. That Aizawa guy knew what he was doing by cutting across to take everyone out of the equation. Anyone bringing him down would have conceded a penalty_." Laurent, Arsenal's acting captain, added to Ryoma's words.

"_Thanks. I really couldn't do much more_."

"_It's only one goal down, lads. Let's grab that goal back!_" Welshman Aaron tried to cheer his Arsenal teammates up.

'This is far from over, Kakeru.' Araki thought.

The game continued with Arsenal launching forward with the firm intention of taking the score back on equal terms before halftime. Arsenal players took a few shots, but nothing to threaten the Manchester United goalkeeper. There was also a danger of being caught on the counterattack for the Gunners. In the 42nd minute:

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: A bad pass by Laurent Koscielny. It's Mkhitaryan... to Rooney.**_

Henrikh intercepted a sloppy pass that was destined for an Arsenal player. The Armenian passed the ball forward for Wayne, who was covered by Granit Xhaka and forced to make a feint to get away from his marker. Immediately, Wayne made a quick pass that went just by Ryoma and towards Kakeru.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: ...to Aizawa, Arsenal didn't pick him up.**_

Kakeru had some space, but knew a direct shot would be difficult. Within a fraction of a second, he spotted Wayne running in position to receive a pass. Kakeru instinctively chipped the ball in the air and towards the penalty spot, where Wayne made a head contact with the ball.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Here comes Rooney! Oh, it goes wide!**_

Wayne's header flew just wide to the net. Looking at the sky in despair, the Manchester United captain knew he wasted a big chance to increase the gap. No one else wearing black could believe what they had just seen.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kakeru exclaimed as he watched the ball still bouncing in the stands.

'You have to score that, Wazza.' Nana thought for herself as she watched the action from the bench.

At that time, most Arsenal fans were sighing in relief as the difference was still only one goal. That moment of good luck would prove to be a turning point as Arsenal made one last push in injury time before halftime. After a few successive passes between Arsenal players, the ball arrived at Ryoma's feet.

"Here!" Araki called for the pass.

"Magician!" Oda signaled as he passed the ball forward to Araki, who was lurking a few yards in front of the penalty area.

"_Cover him, Matthias!_" Kakeru warned.

Within a fraction of a second, Matthias arrived within 2 feet of Araki before Oda's pass arrived to its intended target. Despite showing his back to the Manchester United goal, Araki flicked the ball upwards and slightly towards his right side with his left foot upon receiving the pass. Immediately, the "Magician" made a very quick 180-degree turn and struck a violent left-footed volley shot.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Araki...**_

The ball flew across the area and had a strong topspin effect. Despite David de Gea's efforts to make a save, the shot ended up into the top corner of the goal. In a blink of an eye, the thousands of Arsenal fans jumped off their seats following the moment of brilliance.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: WHAT A STUNNER! Only seconds before halftime, Ryuichi Araki brings Arsenal back on terms at 1-1!**_

"Damn it!" Kakeru cursed, so did his teammates while Arsenal were celebrating the goal.

_**Alan Smith**__**: This is sheer brilliance by the Japanese maestro. Look how he uses Köhler as a shield: he flicks the ball slightly wide and volleys the shot around Köhler. With such pace and accuracy, it was unstoppable for De Gea. It's a majestic piece of football by a very talented footballer.**_

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Shades of Thierry Henry's volley goal in 2000.**_

The first half ended within seconds after the ball was kicked off again. For the Manchester United players, it was once again a very disappointing letdown on the verge of halftime against Arsenal.

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_I can't believe he pulled that out on us!_" an angry Luke exclaimed.

"_Calm down, Luke. I missed the chance which should have taken us 2-0 up, but this isn't finished yet_." Wayne replied.

"_We have to keep our eyes open. They are obviously different as a team with Oda in their lineup_." Kakeru said.

"_He's right. We played against him and Marseille last season, so we know what he can do. We have to cut his options and play better than we did, especially me in the first place_." Matthias added.

Then José came in to give the halftime team talk: "_It was not a bad half, lads, but we could have done better. The problem is that we allowed them to control the play instead of taking control ourselves. We have to control the tempo of the game better because that's how we will create our chances and win the match. Keep working hard!_"

Meanwhile in the Arsenal dressing room:

"_You did well in taking the best chances and that was a great goal by Araki. However, we are still giving them too much space when they have the ball. I want you to go more physical on them, mark them tighter, and get into their heads. Also let me make this clear: I want all of you to keep Aizawa, Martial and Mkhitaryan away from our penalty box, especially Aizawa. They must not be allowed to move, shoot nor pass in there. Take them out of their game at all costs!_" the Arsenal manager ordered his players.

* * *

The second half started a few minutes later when Arsenal players kicked off the ball. Both teams fought for taking a better control of the ball, but no genuine chances were created. Kakeru tried using different moves without using the Phi Trick, but couldn't get past Arsenal's defensive trio which consisted of Ryoma, Shkodran and Laurent. No one else managed to make a breakthrough for the visiting team either. After 7 tense minutes in the second half, a moment of controversy cast its shadow upon the match.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's Aizawa leading the counterattack...**_

Kakeru ran with the ball, but he was quickly caught from behind by Ryoma's sliding tackle and fell awkwardly. Everyone involved with Manchester United asked for a foul, but the referee indicated the play to continue.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oda takes him down, no foul...**_

Ryoma ran a few yards forward with the ball and then unleashed a through pass that reached Patrick in a breakaway position. At first raising their arms asking for offside, Matthias and Eric ran after Patrick to stop him.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Great pass for JENPA!**_

Despite Matthias and Eric's desperate attempts to grab and stop Patrick, Arsenal's striker put the shot easily past David de Gea and gave the lead to the local side.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: And Arsenal now lead 2-1! Patrick Jenpa scores the goal that turns the score around at the Emirates! And Manchester United are absolutely furious about something here!**_

At the same time Arsenal were celebrating, Kakeru was attended by the team's physio as the former was shaking off the pain. On the pitch, the Manchester United players were protesting against the referee. Also on the sidelines, José and a few United substitutes were shifting their frustration towards the 4th official.

"_What the hell were you doing? He tackled him from behind! That should be a free kick_." José shouted.

"_The referee had the linesman with him and neither saw any foul_." the 4th official replied.

"_Jenpa was offside by quite a way as well. All of you made a bloody ridiculous mistake out there! This is a joke!_" Nana also protested before she was held back by Rui.

"_Stand down now if you don't want to be sent off, Mishima_." the 4th official made his ultimatum.

"_Get a hold of yourself, please_." Rui said to Nana. "_We need you to be ready when we make a change. We will handle this_."

Then Nana went back to her warm-up exercises as asked despite her discontent. Meanwhile, José replied to the 4th official with a sarcastic laugh and ironic smiles to express his own displeasure.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Aizawa appears to be able to carry on, but let's have a look at what Manchester United are still complaining about.**_

_**Alan Smith**__**: It all starts in Arsenal's half. Oda comes in from behind with a crunching tackle on Aizawa... he touched both player and ball, but it looks like he caught the player first for a fraction of a second. And then on the goal, let's have a look... that's offside. Jenpa is offside... by 2 yards at least. It's a fabulous ball by Oda, but Jenpa is offside. United have a case.**_

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: United have been undone by 2 decisions that haven't gone their way, but there is no question about the quality of Jenpa's finishing.**_

Kakeru walked back to his position, but not without giving Ryoma an icy glare on the way.

The match continued for a few more minutes in which Ryoma continued to give Kakeru a hard time with a very physical game. Following another interception from Arsenal in the 63rd minute, Araki started another attack by launching a long ball forward for Patrick. After the ball bounced off his chest and forward, he Cameroonian dashed forward between Eric and Matteo for the ball deep in United's half. However, United's Ivorian defender was the fastest and took control of the ball at the side of the penalty area.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: That's good defending by United. Bailly takes the ball...**_

Without any hesitation, Patrick ran after Eric and then both players went shoulder to shoulder.

'_Now let's try this_.' Patrick thought.

The Cameroonian grabbed Eric's shirt by the sleeve from behind and pulled it to slow his opponent down. Trying to shake Patrick's grasp off, Eric raised his elbow. However, Patrick loosened his grab when he felt the elbow was moving towards him. As a result, Patrick took the elbow and fell to the ground holding his own face.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oh, was that an elbow? Eric Bailly could be in trouble here.**_

The referee had to disperse players from both teams who were pushing and shoving each other. When he deemed he had enough space to speak with his linesman, both men made sure to discuss what was seen from the linesman's point of view since the latter raised his flag.

"_Bailly had the ball, and Jenpa was running after him. They went shoulder to shoulder, but Bailly slowed down and lifted his elbow up deliberately in the face_." the linesman said.

"_Deliberately?_" the referee asked.

"_Yeah_."

Immediately, the referee asked Eric over and gave the decision no Mancunian player wanted to see.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's a red card against Eric Bailly, and Manchester United are now down to 10 men.**_

From his position, Kakeru looked in disbelief at the turn of events. Meanwhile, some of his teammates voiced out their frustration at the referee and towards Patrick.

TV replays showed that the linesman was unable to spot the initial shirt-grabbing that started it all. Nevertheless, the Cameroonian got up and smirked as he walked away. Following the incident, temperature was certainly rising once again between both teams.

With the emergency of the situation, José ordered his coaching staff to proceed with a substitution: Anthony was replaced by seasoned veteran Chris Smalling. A distraught Eric walked by José on the way to the players' tunnel, but the Portuguese manager didn't say a single word in order to keep a cool face while he was worried deep down.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Ryuichi Araki will take the free kick.**_

Araki whipped the ball inside the box and towards Patrick at the far post. Pushing Morgan rather forcefully in mid-air, Patrick headed the ball towards the goal. However, David de Gea made the save by pushing the shot away.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Saved by De Gea on Jenpa, but it's still on...**_

Still, the play wasn't stopped yet as the rebound flew outside the box for Ryoma. Instinctively, Ryoma blasted a low shot back into the box, knowing Arsenal had a numerical advantage because of the red card. The shot deflected off the unmarked Laurent from very close range and bounced into the net, sending the Emirates Stadium into frenzy for the third time.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Oh, it's in! Laurent Koscielny makes it 3-1 for Arsenal! Things are getting worse and worse for Manchester United.**_

And worse it got when everyone saw Morgan down on the floor holding his ankle. Kakeru went towards him, and made a sign for the doctor and the physio to come down immediately.

"_What happened just now?_" Kakeru asked while attending Morgan's injury.

"_That bastard Jenpa pushed me in mid-air and I fell... badly on the ground. My ankle's done. Those referees are homers again, saying they saw fuck all!_" Morgan replied, obviously angry and in pain. "Fait chier! (Damn it!)"

United's team doctor Steve McNally and chief physiotherapist Neil Hough checked on Morgan's injury. It only took a few seconds before Steve called the stretcher and indicated a substitution to proceed ASAP.

"_Yusuke_." José called.

"_Yes, Boss?_"

"_You're going in. Whatever you do, stop Araki at all costs. Tackle him hard, get in his head, I don't care. He must NOT be allowed to create anything_."

"_OK, Boss_."

Then José turned towards Nana. "_Witch, I have 2 forced changes made so far, we are down to 10 men, and I want to send Zlatan in later. You can stop warming up; I won't be able to put you on today_."

"_I understand, Boss_." Nana replied and then went back to the bench.

United proceeded with the substitution form the moment Morgan was stretchered off the field. Yusuke came towards Kakeru, Wayne and Matthias, all gathered to receive José's instructions through Yusuke for the remaining minutes of normal time.

"Baptism by fire, Yusuke. _What do we do now?_" Kakeru asked.

"_We have to stop Araki at all costs first, and that's where I'm coming in. Matthias, you keep your eyes on Jenpa. Kakeru, Wayne… whenever we take the ball, be prepared for a quick counterattack_."

"_OK, I'll take care of that so-called Panther_." Matthias replied.

"_Make sure you stop Araki_." Wayne said to Yusuke.

"_I will give him hell. Don't worry_."

The match restarted with United controlling the ball for a while. When Arsenal recovered the ball, the counterattack was moving once again towards Araki, dashing from his own half towards the half-way line. However, Yusuke cut his run from an angle and managed to kick the ball away just a fraction of a second before he collided with Araki with a shoulder charge. Both players fell to the ground after the contact.

"_Hey! What was that, ref?_" Araki was not happy as he felt that Yusuke ran into him on purpose.

"_He got the ball first; nothing wrong with that_." the referee replied.

Araki looked into Yusuke's eyes for a moment. United's new Japanese midfielder didn't say a word, but his gaze was clearly saying that he was ready to make life a living hell to anyone standing in his way on a football pitch.

Since the 67th minute, Ryoma was given a rest because it was his first top level match since his injury. The former Enoshima Performer was replaced by Francis Coquelin while Alexis was replaced by former Manchester United forward Danny Welbeck. United made their final change in the 70th minute by replacing Matteo with Zlatan.

While Kakeru had trouble getting past Arsenal's defensive line, Matthias was keeping Patrick at bay at the same time Yusuke shut Araki and other players down with some well-timed crunching tackles. In order to protect his star player from Yusuke's tackles, the Arsenal manager ordered Araki to fall back and support the defensive line as closely as possible. Meanwhile, United kept pushing forward in an attempt to get back in the game.

In the 88th minute:

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Manchester United have a corner. Can they get back into this game?**_

Wayne took the corner kick and the ball flew towards Zlatan at the near post, but Laurent got to it first. However, the Frenchman's clearance flew only a few yards outside of the box as far as Luke, who sent the ball back inside the box. With his back at the goal, Kakeru chested the ball down and knew he didn't have much time.

"You won't score on my watch!" Araki said.

'Watch me then.' Kakeru thought.

Despite being pushed and roughed up by Shkodran and accidentally kicked at by the defending Araki, all within a tight space, Kakeru passed the ball back towards the edge of the box. At that area, Yusuke struck the ball with his left foot and sliced the ball into the bottom corner of the goal. Suddenly, Arsenal only led by 3 goals to 2.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: IT'S SAEKI! His debut goal and it's a lifeline for Manchester United with 2 minutes before stoppages!**_

While Zlatan picked up the ball inside the goal, Yusuke signaled to his teammates that they must come back quickly for the restart. "_C'MON, THERE'S NO TIME! LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ONE!_"

"Way to go, Yusuke!" Nana shouted from the bench.

"_With 2 minutes left in normal time and the time that was lost with the injury and everything else, we could have 7 minutes left in total. We can grab a draw here_." Jesse said.

"_You're right. We can do this_." Nana replied.

Arsenal kicked off the ball and tried wasting as much time as possible. However, United eventually retrieved the ball and launched all their forces forward in their attempt to deny Arsenal the 3 points at the death. The next attack started with Matthias in control of the ball and then sending a long ball forward at the beginning of the 5 minutes of stoppage time.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: This is Köhler... aimed at Mkhitaryan.**_

Just inside and towards the side of the penalty area, Henrikh made an excellent first touch to receive Matthias' pass. Quickly, Arsenal's back 4 arrived in position to defend their goalkeeper, but the Armenian spotted a fellow black shirt coming through the middle and sent the pass towards him.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Good control... Aizawa arriving...**_

At the moment Kakeru came in to strike the one-time shot, Araki pushed Kakeru hard from behind and to the ground before any contact was made with the ball.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Was he fouled there? IBRAHIMOVIĆ!**_

The pass continued its way towards Zlatan, who struck the shot with his left foot. However, Kieran stopped the shot on the line and the ball bounced towards the touchline.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Saved off the line by Kieran Gibbs!**_

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Impeding, ref!_" an angry Kakeru shouted at the referee, who didn't call the previous incident.

"_ARE YOU SHITTING US? That was as clear as daylight!_" Wayne vociferated at the referee as well.

"_That was bullshit!_" Matthias added his own complaint, but the referee said no word in reply.

Even on the bench, Manchester United substitutes were all arms raised in disbelief. Nevertheless, the Manchester United players on the pitch proceeded with the throw-in and Henrikh succeeded in earning his team a corner. Wayne ran quickly to the corner flag and set the ball ready.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's a corner for United. Wayne Rooney to take...**_

The corner kick flew towards the near post for Pog to make contact with his head. Following the flick, the ball bounced towards across the face of goal and towards an area where a few red shirts were. Among them, Kakeru smelled the opportunity and instinctively charged in with a diving header shot flying towards an open spot of the goal.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's bouncing to AIZAWA!**_

Dashing towards the ball, Araki immediately kicked the ball away and high before it crossed the line.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: OFF THE LINE AGAIN! IT'S ARAKI!**_

However, the ball was still flying high and several players were waiting under it inside the box. After the ball bounced off a head, it was flying sideways where Matthias and Patrick ran for it. When both players ran into each other, Patrick fell down and then the referee blew his whistle against United, much to the Mancunians' dismay.

"Achike! (Fuck off!)" Kakeru and Yusuke cursed altogether at the referee in sheer frustration.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Free kick for Arsenal... and tempers now arise. Köhler thinks Jenpa made a drama out of it.**_

"_You diving _scheisskopf (shithead)_!_" Matthias accused Patrick of going down too easily. In the next second, the tall German walked forward to confront the Cameroonian.

"_Hey! Back off!_" Laurent held the angry Matthias off before a few more players from both teams joined in. Wayne and Kakeru tried to pull Matthias out while Shkodran and Héctor held off Laurent. Meanwhile, Araki pulled Patrick away from the scuffle.

"_Calm down, Matthias. We can't waste time now_." Wayne said.

"_We have to pull ourselves together_." Kakeru added.

Then Kakeru's gaze looked straight into Patrick's, who responded with an arrogant smirk.

Following the little scuffle, Arsenal controlled most of the ball in injury time while the few moments United had the ball didn't generate any serious attack in front of a compact Arsenal setup. Finally, the referee blew the whistle that sounded joy and relief for the local supporters.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: It's all over. Arsenal have won and are now back in the title race with only one point away from the top after 5 matches. Manchester United, however, will feel particularly unlucky with the number of opportunities they missed and a number of decisions that didn't go their way. The final score: Arsenal 3-2 Manchester United.**_

After the incidents between both teams, only very few players remained on the pitch to shake hands between rivals. One of them was Kakeru.

"Good game, Araki." Kakeru said as he quickly shook hands with Araki while trying to remain as sporty as possible. However, the defeat was very hard to take considering the chain of events that included Araki's late uncalled foul on Kakeru in the penalty area, so much that Kakeru could hardly look into Araki's eyes.

"It was a good game, Kakeru. However, don't think we are satisfied because we won today. We will fight for this title 'til the very end, and we swear to win it. So I hope you'll be prepared for the return match at Old Trafford in January because I sure will be ready for it. Until then, see you next time with the national team." Araki replied with his usual swagger before he walked away.

After also shaking hands briefly with Ryoma, Kakeru walked towards the players' tunnel thinking: 'If we have to win the Premier League, I have to do a lot better than this and we must beat them at all costs.'

"You OK, Kakeru?" Yusuke asked.

"It looks like something's bothering you." Nana, still wearing her substitute's outfit on, said.

"We all know Araki always had that swagger, but he and Oda-san have injected both swagger and determination into their team. I've played against Manchester City and Chelsea in a title race before, but I never felt anything against those two clubs. Something is different with this Arsenal team. When I looked into Jenpa's eyes and saw his arrogance, I felt... something more intense than anger. I don't know what it is, but I never felt that towards a club or a player in particular."

"Kakeru." Nana said.

"I will have to be at my best both physically and mentally in our next encounter. However, I'm not sure how we can prepare ourselves mentally for that."

"Well, there's someone who knows a lot about the United vs. Arsenal rivalry and who can help us when the time comes. But let's cool down in the dressing rooms first." Nana replied.

"I agree. Let's go." Yusuke added.

When Kakeru and Yusuke went back to their dressing room, the first person they looked at was Eric. The Ivorian defender was sitting at his place with a towel on his head. He didn't want to say a word as he was still feeling bad about the red card which left his team down to 10 men and allowed Arsenal to score the eventual game-winning goal.

Kakeru then walked towards his Ivorian teammate.

"_No matter what everyone thinks or says, we all lost this match together as a team. We will get them next time as a team_." Kakeru said while he gave with a tap on Eric's shoulder.

"_We now have to think about the next game. There's no need to dwell on this_." Yusuke added.

"Merci (Thanks)... T_hat was a beautiful goal, Yusuke. You really looked good on TV_."

"_Thanks_." Yusuke replied to Eric with another tap on the shoulder.

A few minutes later, José came in the dressing room after he spoke to the reporters in the mandatory post-match interview. There were a few things he was not happy about, but he sure wasn't going to lash everything out on his players in his post-game speech.

"_OK, guys; this one's behind us now. No one ever said it would always go our way, but we need to remain in control of our emotions. That's how we win matches. Arsenal didn't win the title today. There are 33 League matches left to play and it's far from over, trust me_."

* * *

After the players got cleaned up, they left the Emirates Stadium with their luggage straight towards King's Cross station, where they took a train from Virgin Trains for a first class travel back to Manchester. During the trip, José asked Yusuke and Nana to have a quick meeting in private at the front of the first class train car.

"_How are you feeling, Yusuke?_"

"_OK, Boss. I felt really good out there, but I wished we won the game_." Yusuke replied.

"G_ood thing you managed to stop Araki. He was killing us out there_." José said. "_Do you feel ready to play more games?_"

"_I will accept any decision, Boss. Still, I feel I can make the most of my chances_."

"_Steve informed me that Morgan's ankle injury could take him at least a month before he returns. So I hope you're prepared because I trust you to be my midfielder who protects the back 4, starting on Wednesday... unless you become too complacent in training_."

"_Thank you, Boss. I will not let you down_." Yusuke replied.

"_Nana, you will also start on Wednesday. Can I count on you to provide that spark?_"

"_Yes, Boss. I'll be ready_." Nana replied.

"_Have a good rest when we get back to Manchester. You will both need it for Tuesday's training and then on Wednesday's match_." José finished.

Yusuke and Nana then walked back towards their seats at the back of the same train car, where Kakeru was reading a book.

"I guess the Boss told you to prepare for Wednesday. Did he, Yusuke?" Kakeru asked.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"I just knew he would. You were rock solid today. Let me tell you something: you will love the atmosphere of a European night at Old Trafford." Kakeru finished.

**To be continued**


	9. 08: European Night at Old Trafford

**Chapter 8: European Night at Old Trafford**

**Sunday September 10**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

In the evening, the Manchester United team arrived at Piccadilly station after a 2.5-hour train ride from London to Manchester. From there, Kakeru drove Nana and Yusuke back towards their duplex in less than 15 minutes. Despite the disappointment of losing the match against Arsenal a few hours earlier, Yusuke accepted to have a quick dinner at Kakeru and Nana's place before he'd return to his own apartment.

"Tadaima! (We're home!)" Nana said, but no one answered.

"Noriko may already be asleep. She has to be at Trafford General early tomorrow for her clinical apprenticeship in orthopedics. Nana and I also have clinical clerkship work for tomorrow too." Kakeru said.

"Possible. I'll check if we have something we can quickly eat for dinner for tonight."

"I would like to borrow you that new video game you just bought. Can I?" Yusuke asked.

"It should be there somewhere on the table in my room upstairs. You can go and look for it." Kakeru replied.

Yusuke walked up the stairs and found the video game he was looking for. However as he came out of the bedroom, the door of the nearby bathroom opened up and Noriko came out. Noriko only has a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"Yu-Yusuke-san!" Noriko's face was getting crimson red. The shock was so great that she lost her grasp on her towel and dropped it on the floor.

"He-Hello, Noriko-chan." Yusuke, with his cheeks also turning red a little, couldn't find other words to say.

Suddenly, Noriko screamed so loudly that it echoed in the whole apartment. Immediately, Kakeru and Nana ran up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Noriko, what's going on?" Kakeru and Nana asked together. However, they were shocked when they saw the naked Noriko sitting on the floor, trying to hide as much of her own nudity as she could. Immediately, Nana grabbed Yusuke and pushed both him and Kakeru away.

"Down the stairs, you two! Quick march!" Nana ordered to both Kakeru and Yusuke before she turned towards Noriko. "I already told you before: make sure not to come out with just a towel after a shower."

Quickly and without asking questions, Kakeru and Yusuke walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Did I hear it right, Kakeru? Did that happen to you before?" Yusuke asked.

"(sigh) Yes, it happened a few times to me before."

"Seriously, Kakeru, she is gorgeous. You sure you were never tempted by her?"

"Yusuke!"

"OK, I stop there, but I'm asking a serious question."

"Look, I know you have very good looks. Girls have been all over you since high school, and I'm sure you have lots of success with them, but please stop asking me that because I have 2 women living with me." a shocked Kakeru replied.

"The truth is... I haven't had that much success with girls. I had a few flings, but I never found one woman who would be a great prospect to become a long-term partner. It's not easy being a famous player and trying to find the right woman." Yusuke replied with the most sincere tone in his voice.

"I'm really sorry to hear about it, Yusuke." Kakeru asked.

"Anyway, enough talk about women. I'll see if I can grab some dinner." Yusuke finished.

At the same time Kakeru and Yusuke had their discussion, Nana and Noriko had their own talk upstairs after Noriko covered herself with a bathrobe,

"I... I can't believe I flashed my naked body to him. He saw everything. How can I be so clumsy?" Noriko said.

"No need to dwell on it, Noriko. I agree with you on one thing though: it was really clumsy, just like you did a few times before." Nana replied.

"But why him of all people? Why?" Noriko asked out loud.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you still so uncomfortable around Yusuke?"

"It's... It's because he reminds me of Suguru-san somehow, Nana. I know this makes little sense, but I cannot describe it otherwise."

"I see. As far as I can remember, Yusuke has always been someone very different from Suguru-san. Please give him a chance to become a close friend to you at least; he's a very good person and it will be worth opening yourself to him. Just take a moment and think about it." Nana finished.

The last words left Noriko with food for thought.

* * *

Sometime later in the same evening, Yusuke already went back to his apartment after he and his 2 teammates finished dinner. Meanwhile, Kakeru, Nana and Noriko had a little talk about what happened earlier in the match against Arsenal.

"During the match against Arsenal, I felt something different today when I went out there." Kakeru said.

"How different?" Noriko asked.

"It was more than anger. Jenpa's smirks and arrogant look in his eyes stirred something inside me. It was something I never felt against any opposition before."

"We think we know where to look at for an explanation. Noriko… you and your parents have known the rivalry against Arsenal in the 1990s and 2000s. How was it?" Nana asked.

"It was pure hatred. At the time, both teams had players who had power, skills, pace, experience and aggression. You know that 2-team rivalries fighting at the top often exist in Spain, in Scotland, and sometimes in Germany, but it rarely happened in England. However, United and Arsenal did just that for almost a decade."

"That much?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep! My parents and I despised Arsenal very deeply during those years. United fans hated Arsenal's players and fans; Arsenal fans felt the same towards us. When the match started, both teams hated each other and things could get heated quickly. According to what I saw of today's match, there were sparks between both teams and it was reminiscent of the old rivalry. What Kakeru felt was probably glimpses of that kind of hatred."

"If that's the case, what is the way to prepare ourselves mentally for the next time we play against them?" Nana asked.

"Nana, Kakeru... What I'm about to give you for an advice about it might go against your respective natures, but it's better if I tell you in advance. In order to prepare yourself for such a battle, you have to be ready to feed off that hatred of your opponents in order to become even more ruthless. Opponents, including those who are your friends off the pitch, have to fear you out there because it's the most ruthless player who will win the duels that will add up to make the difference between winning and losing."

"How can I do that against long-time friends who are also fellow teammates with the national team? I played intense matches against friends before, but never to the point of forgetting the friendly nature of our rivalries." Kakeru asked.

"I'm not sure I can do it either. You're asking a lot from us." Nana added.

"You won't have a choice; Araki and Oda already showed how ruthless they can be together with Jenpa today. Yusuke-san displayed some of that ruthlessness against Araki when he came on as well. Players have to cast their friendships aside to become worst enemies in those matches for 90 minutes. At times, there will be situations where you will have to fight your way against friends in order to win the match and to defend your own teammates. That is part of being a professional."

"This is not going to be easy for us, Noriko. We were really fond of them as our senpais." Nana said.

"I never said it would be easy, but it will be necessary. Still, it is early days and it's no use thinking about that now. When the time comes, I will help both of you in your mental preparation." Noriko replied.

"I hope we will be ready by then. Meanwhile, we have the Champions League to think about." Kakeru said.

"That's right! Tell me more about Celtic's goalkeeper, Lee Chu-Joon. I read that he used to be on your team at Enoshima High School."

"Akitoshi-san, as he was known to us at Enoshima, was our senior goalkeeper for only one year since he was a 3rd-year when we arrived. He was amazing for us in our run for the national title in the Winter Tournament." Kakeru replied.

"He will pull off spectacular saves and fight until the very end to clear the ball away. At 18, he was already called up by the South Korean Under-21 national side after we won the Nationals. That means we will need our best shooting boots on Wednesday." Nana added.

"Did José Mourinho tell you what to expect ahead of that match?" Noriko asked.

"I expect to be on the bench because I played the entire game today although he didn't say it. However, Nana and Yusuke were told they would start against Celtic." Kakeru replied.

"Well, let's hope to see you guys taking this team to new heights in Europe this season. The job starts on Wednesday."

"We will push our limits further this time, Noriko." Nana said.

"Let's go for it all the way." Kakeru added.

"Yeah, but it's time to get some sleep. We have some clinical work to attend tomorrow." Noriko said.

"Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to sleep then." Nana finished.

* * *

The UEFA Champions League, known simply as the Champions League, is an annual continental club football organized by the Union of European Football Associations (UEFA). Introduced in 1992 to replace the former annual European Cup competition which started in 1955, the current competition changed its format to include a group stage and allow multiple entrants from certain countries. Before 1992, the competition was a straight knockout tournament that was only open to the champion club of each country.

Having won the Premier League the previous season, Manchester United entered the tournament as one of the 22 clubs that were qualified automatically while 10 others had to go through qualifying rounds between July and August. The 32 clubs were drawn into 8 groups of 4 teams and play each other in a double round-robin system between September and December. The 8 group winners and 8 runners-up would then proceed to the knockout phase that culminates with the final match in May. For this particular season, United was drawn in a group that also included Celtic F.C. (Glasgow, Scotland), A.F.C. Ajax (Amsterdam, Netherlands) and Sevilla Fútbol Club (Seville, Spain).

In order to avoid any conflict with domestic competitions, the Champions League plays all its matches in Tuesdays and Wednesdays while the final would be played on a Saturday. On the second Wednesday of September, the quest for European glory began for the red half of Manchester.

**Wednesday September 13**

**Manchester United vs. Celtic (UEFA Champions League group match 1)**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

Kickoff for a mid-week Champions League match in England is always due at 7:45 PM BST or GMT depending of the time of the year. The reason why "European nights" at Old Trafford are regarded as something special is because they provide a unique and intimidating atmosphere for opposing teams. It is said that Manchester United fans save their voices and up the ante in home Champions League matches, lifting the Manchester United team up higher as the proverbial "12th man" makes his presence felt.

Before the teams came out of the tunnel, flag bearers have been waving Manchester United flags for several minutes at each end of the pitch to galvanize the crowd. Both teams could already hear the noise inside Old Trafford reaching high levels. Nevertheless, it didn't keep Nana and Kakeru from having a chat with their former Enoshima High School teammate, Akitoshi Ri, who is known to all broadcasters as Lee Chu-Joon.

"Akitoshi-san, nice to see you." Kakeru said.

"Great to see you too, Kakeru, Nana-chan." Akitoshi replied.

"So how are you doing in Scotland?" Kakeru asked.

"It took a little time to adapt myself to my new environment last season, but it has been going well since."

"Good. I'm really looking forward to play you at your best tonight." Nana said.

"I look forward to it as well." Akitoshi replied. "It's a shame you're not starting this one though, Kakeru."

"I played on Sunday, so I expected it. Still, I'm on the bench and I can come on at any time." Kakeru replied.

"If so, bring it on then. I'm here fighting for a result."

"I have no doubt about it. Good game." Kakeru finished before he and Akitoshi shook hands.

A few minutes later, the signal was given for both teams to come out of the tunnel. At the same time the whole attendance at Old Trafford roared and cheered for their respective teams walking under the stadium's floodlights. Celtic's supporters were known to be very vocal with 3,500 strong, but United's supporters were also voicing their lungs out as well.

"_UNITED! UNITED! UNITED!_" Noriko and Robert shouted along with the 72,000 Manchester United supporters present in the stadium.

"_Noriko is really into it tonight_." Sarah said. Noriko's friend was given Harry's ticket for the night.

"_She sure is_." Sayuri replied.

After both teams lined up in the middle of pitch, flag bearers held up and waved a giant circular flag of the UEFA Champions League logo in the center circle. Meanwhile, the speakers at Old Trafford played the customary and powerful UEFA Champions League Anthem. It was an orchestral piece in which the vocal chorus is played in UEFA's 3 official languages: French, German and English.

**_Ils sont les meilleurs  
Sie sind die Besten  
These are the champions_**

**_Die Meister  
Die Besten  
Les Grandes Équipes  
The Champions_**

Once the anthem was over, the whole crowd roared again to show their support. A match between Manchester United and Celtic was always regarded as a special occasion because of the history behind each of the 2 clubs.

Your match commentator for this Champions League campaign is the legendary Clive Tyldesley.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: These 2 clubs have squared off against one another in this competition in 2006 and in 2008, but you can feel there's always something special when they meet. The heirs of the 1968 Wembley winners against the heirs of the 1967 Lisbon Lions, the champions of England against the champions of Scotland, it's Manchester United against Celtic.**_

For Manchester United, José proceeded with several changes to the starting lineup that started against Arsenal. Antonio Valencia (right-back), Timbo (centre-back), Memphis (left winger), Nana (central midfielder), and Zlatan (striker; captain for the night) were the most noticeable changes. David (goalkeeper), Chris (centre-back), Luke (left-back), Pog (central midfielder), Yusuke (defensive midfielder) and Henrikh (right winger) were the only players who started this Champions League campaign after playing on the previous Sunday.

For Champions League matches at home, United switched their usual black socks for white socks to complete their home kit of a red shirt and white shorts. Meanwhile, Celtic's outfield players wore yellow shirts, green shorts and yellow socks.

Yusuke's eyes were almost sparkling as he looked around. He was appreciating every single detail of the context and the atmosphere surrounding the occasion for his first ever first-team start for his current club.

"Having goosebumps?" Nana asked.

"I do." Yusuke replied.

"Me too; it's the first time I play in the Champions League. We played in the Europa League before, but it's not really the same thing." Nana said.

"It's the first time I start an official match for Manchester United, at Old Trafford, and it's in the Champions League of all competitions. I never thought it would happen like this."

"The best way to get through the initial awe is to feed yourself with the energy from this crowd. You'll do just fine." Nana gave Yusuke a tap on his shoulder before both players moved into their respective positions for kickoff.

With their eyes set towards the Stretford End, the Celtic players kicked off the match first under thunderous roars from the whole crowd expecting a great match. After Celtic put up a few passes together, Pog intercepted a sloppy pass and ran with the ball to start a counterattack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now, Pogba with the counterattack... It's towards Memphis on the left.**_

Memphis ran with the ball down his flank, but got the tackled away for a throw-in. On the following throw, Luke passed the ball for Memphis, who headed the ball backwards for Yusuke.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki sends it in...**_

Yusuke's aerial ball intended for Zlatan was cleared away by a Celtic defender, but the ball took a high trajectory before it came down just outside of the box. At that position, Nana escaped her marker and struck the ball one-time with a left-footed volley.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It comes to Mishima!**_

The shot took a curl towards the top corner, but Akitoshi parried the ball away at the very last second and the shot was deflected behind for a corner kick. Mesmerized by the save, the United supporters held their hands on their heads in shock. Nana also looked to the heavens in disbelief.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: What a save by Lee! Fantastic effort by Nishima... only matched with a desperate effort by the South Korean goalkeeper. It's a corner kick for Manchester United.**_

Getting a grip from the brief shock, Nana walked towards the corner flag and prepared to take the corner kick. United had the likes of Timbo, Pog, Chris and Zlatan inside the box. Upon the referee's signal, Nana took the corner kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima takes... it goes for Ibrahimović!**_

Nana kicked the ball towards the "no-man's land" in front of the 6-yard box. At that position, Zlatan out-jumped the Celtic defenders and headed the ball towards the top corner at Akitoshi's left side. However, the former Enoshima High School goalkeeper reached the left arm just enough to deflect the ball behind for another corner kick.

"_For God's sake! Kakeru and Nana were right about this goalkeeper being a pain._" Noriko said, still unable to believe it after she saw the action unfolding from distance almost across the length of the pitch.

"_He's very decent indeed_." Sarah added.

"_He's a very good shot stopper, I'll give you that. The real question for any goalkeeper, however, is: can he show composure? Composure is what sets some keepers apart from the rest_." Robert replied.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Second attempt. Mishima... off Fosu-Mensah and across the face of goal...**_

The ball slightly bounced off Timbo's head and then across the face of goal, where Zlatan jumped towards the ball. Just a split second before Zlatan could head the ball, Akitoshi caught the ball in mid-air. In the ensuing contact, both Zlatan and Akitoshi fell to the ground, forcing the referee to call the foul against the Swedish striker.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a foul made by Ibrahimović, but it was good concentration by Lee. The goalkeeper kept his nerve with that many bodies in front of him.**_

"_Well, we now have the answer. He is more than a good shot stopper_." Robert said.

'This is where things can get tricky if this goalkeeper keeps on frustrating United with great saves in succession.' Noriko thought.

Nevertheless, United continued controlling the play for most of the time against Celtic's defenders after that last early chance, but couldn't find a way to get past Akitoshi's efforts yet. In the 23rd minute, the team in red went at it again as Memphis led a swift counterattack before he was tripped by a Celtic defender 25 yards from goal. The referee awarded the free kick, and the distance was just inside Nana's territory...

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: We know Nana Mishima can hit them from that distance, but she also has Pogba, Memphis and Ibrahimović in that wall, lurking for rebounds**_**.**

PEEP!

Nana struck the ball around the Celtic wall, but Akitoshi parried the curling shot before it hit the low bottom corner. However, the cheer accuracy and pace of the shot made it hard to handle, so much that the rebound went in front of the goalkeeper.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Mishima**_**... It's saved.**

The rebound bounced towards Pog, who overpowered the Celtic player assigned to mark him. The French midfielder immediately took a shot, but Akitoshi jumped in front of the shot again before it bounced back across. Memphis also jumped on the second rebound, but Akitoshi closed the small gap quickly enough to make a 3rd save in quick succession before the Celtic defenders cleared the ball away.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Paul Pogba, saved again! Memphis, it's saved again!**_

"_SHAPE UP, LADS! BE FIRST ON THE BALL!_" Akitoshi shouted at his defenders as he got back up in front of his goal. The South Korean was clearly unhappy with the poor defensive cover from his teammates.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Magnificent piece of goalkeeping to keep not one, not two, but 3 Manchester United players.**_

On the Manchester United bench:

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"_How did he stop 3 attempts within 3 seconds?_" Wayne asked out loud.

"_I knew he was good, but I never thought he would be that good_." Kakeru replied.

"_We better find a way to score soon. He cannot ride on his own luck like this forever_." Matthias, who started the match as a substitute, said.

The play carried on and Akitoshi continued making a few good saves whenever United launched their attacks on the Celtic goal. The South Korean goalkeeper held his team almost on his own, but he was about to see his efforts rewarded in the 30th minute of the match when Celtic launched a rare attack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Long clearance by Lee...**_

Following Akitoshi's long kick, the descending ball bounced off the head of Celtic's captain midfielder, Scott Brown, and went towards Timbo. However, United's young defender slightly misjudged the trajectory of the ball, so Celtic had a striker running behind him.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Off Scott Brown... Misjudged by Fosu-Mensah! Griffiths is going in...**_

As Celtic's Scottish striker, Leigh Griffiths, struck the ball, Timbo managed to run back and block the shot. The ball deflected behind for a corner kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Deflected by Fosu-Mensah. It is a corner.**_

Both teams moved into position for the corner kick. As it is current practice with many teams, United had their 2 smaller players standing each by either goalpost. Nana was also holding her position by the post.

When the referee ordered the corner kick to proceed, the Celtic player sent the ball in that "no-man's land" for his teammates.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Here comes the corner... **_

Beating the Manchester United defenders for height and timing in his jump, Danish defender Erik Sviatchenko powered a header towards the gap between David and Nana. Despite all of her good efforts, Nana's attempt to deflect the ball out with her head came too short and Celtic opened the score 0-1.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: IT'S SVIATCHENKO! Erik Sviatchenko gives Celtic the lead at Old Trafford!**_

While Celtic players were celebrating the goal, Nana was cursing at herself for not being able to keep that ball out of the net.

"_I screwed up on that one, Nana. I let him loose_." Timbo said.

"_C'mon! They can't ride their luck forever_." Pog rallied his teammates.

"_He's right! Let's grab the next one and the one after that_." Nana added to the rally cry.

Meanwhile in the stands:

"_It's only one goal, lads! Attack, attack! Attack, attack, attack!_" Noriko shouted from her seat.

Almost as an immediate echo, large numbers among the 72,000 Manchester United supporters shouted "_UNITED! UNITED!_" and "_ATTACK, ATTACK! ATTACK, ATTACK, ATTACK!_" to galvanize their team and pushing the players to grab that goal back before having any hope of winning the match. In response, United took control of the play again and got a glimpse of a break in the 36th minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: The ball was played with a hand. Free kick for Manchester United…**_

After the referee called the foul against Celtic, Yusuke took the ball and laid it down before he took the quick free kick with a long aerial pass forward.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki takes it quickly… towards Memphis.**_

The ball landed inside the penalty area. At the very same time, Memphis outpaced the Celtic defenders and forced Akitoshi to try stopping the ball.

'_He's going to fall for it_.' Memphis thought.

At the right split second, Memphis poked the ball a little ahead of himself and out of Akitoshi's reach. Diving in too late, the South Korean goalkeeper brought United's Dutch winger down when the former plunged his body in the way. Almost instantly, thousands of voices shouted in unison towards the referee.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Brought down by Lee! The referee's looking at it... PENALTY!**_

The 72,000 United supporters cheered when the penalty was given. Meanwhile, Akitoshi was pleading his case at the referee as expected, but to no avail.

"_What for, ref? He went down too easily_." Akitoshi said.

"_That was clear impeding on that, and you were nowhere near the ball. You're booked_." the referee replied as he showed Akitoshi a yellow card.

At the same time, Memphis was congratulated by his teammates for earning the penalty.

"_Great run_." Yusuke said.

"_Thanks. Great pass too, Yusuke_."

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: With the regular penalty taker Wayne Rooney on the bench, Zlatan Ibrahimović will take this penalty.**_

The referee ordered the players from both sides to stand outside of the box. Only Zlatan and Akitoshi stood in the penalty area. The Swede already placed his ball in position; he was only thinking about where he would hit the ball

'Come on, Zlatan.' Kakeru and Nana thought at the same time.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Who will be the hero?**_

Given the signal by the referee, Zlatan struck the ball hard and low towards Akitoshi's right. However, Celtic's goalkeeper managed to dive towards the trajectory of the ball and to deflect the ball to the side with the fingertips of his glove.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: LEE SAVES IT! Ibrahimović denied! Celtic are still in front 1-0.**_

Celtic's captain, Scott Brown, reached the rebound first and kicked it to the side. Everyone supporting United in the stadium could only shake their heads in disbelief. Once again, Akitoshi performed another miracle to keep his side in the lead.

"_Bollocks!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_I can't remember the last time a goalkeeper stole us so many times in one half of football_." Sarah said.

"Ibrahimović struck that shot well. Sometimes, you have to give credit to the goalkeeper." Robert replied.

"_Is there any way we can beat him?_" Sarah asked.

"_There is always a way_." Noriko finished.

Only less than a minute following Akitoshi's save on the penalty kick, United pushed forward again. Following an interception, Celtic's defenders started the counterattack with a pass for Scott Brown, who then tried to pass towards the wing. However that attempt of a pass was blocked by the backtracking Nana. As Celtic's captain went in to retrieve the ball, Yusuke took the ball away with a nifty little move.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Retrieved by Saeki... Pushed forward for Pogba.**_

Yusuke immediately flicked the ball for Pog. After the Frenchman ran a few yards ahead and got past a Celtic player, he looked for options and one suddenly opened up for him: while Henrikh was luring a central defender on one side with the run, Zlatan went into the gaping hole in Celtic's defensive line. Without hesitation, Pog launched the through pass into Zlatan's run.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a clever pass through! It's Ibrahimović!**_

Akitoshi ran forward to stop the ball, but Zlatan arrived first in top speed and struck a low shot. Somehow, the shot squeezed through the space between Akitoshi's midsection and left arm, and rolled into the back of the net. Old Trafford erupted following the 1-1 equalizing goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: AHH! Zlatan Ibrahimović has equalized for Manchester United! He squeezed the shot through Lee Chu-Joon. Still, it was a superb pass by Paul Pogba to find Ibrahimović at first.**_

"_GET IN!_" Nana shouted in the middle of the celebrations on the pitch after the goal.

"_Thank you, Witch. Pog threaded the needle with that pass_." Zlatan replied.

"_Yeah, but you made the run while Micki lured the defender out too_." Nana said.

"_Their keeper is beaten. Let's go for more now_." Pog rallied his teammates to go back for the restart.

Meanwhile on the Manchester United bench:

"_Great killer pass, Pog!_" Kakeru exclaimed.

"_Pinpoint accuracy_." Matthias said.

"_We still need to score one more without conceding anything to them_." Wayne said.

"_I know, Wazza. I think I know how to make it harder for their goalkeeper_." Kakeru replied.

The final minutes of the first half winded down with only one half of a chance from Manchester United on Celtic's net, but the score remained unchanged. Both teams retreated to their respective dressing rooms, but the Manchester United players were the only ones who didn't feel quite satisfied with the result after 45 minutes despite scoring the equalizing goal. It was important to win the first group match in the Champions League.

* * *

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_It's not the first half we all expected, but at least we pulled it back at 1-1. Here's the thing though: they will try to hit us on counterattacks and set pieces only. If you keep working harder than they do, they won't have such chances and we will win the match. On the attack, be more aggressive and more creative. They have a good goalkeeper, but he is only human like all of us. Remember that for the second half_." José gave the team talk.

"_YES!_" the Manchester United players replied altogether.

"_Kakeru, Anthony, Matthias... you start warming up at the beginning of the second half. Expect to be ready by the hour mark_." José warned the 3 substitutes of what's to come.

After that, a few players gathered with assistant manager Rui to discuss about attacking tactics to use against Akitoshi's goal. Among them were Kakeru, Nana, Zlatan, Memphis and Henrikh.

"_I looked at their goalkeeper and the way he moves; he is very aggressive on the ball. We have to be both more aggressive and yet more creative in our plays_." Rui said.

"_He's on a yellow card. Do you think that might get into his head?_" Zlatan asked.

"_I would be surprised if it does. Lee has always been a fighter, so he will dash in to block shots 'til the very end. If we want to beat him with better odds, we have to use his aggressive style to lure him out of position_." Kakeru replied.

"_Luring him out?_" Henrikh asked.

"_That's good thinking. Zlatan scored against him head on, but we only scored once after missing so many direct chances. We need to be more efficient with our shots, but we can be creative. So we make the goalkeeper waste his energy by running from side to side when we pass across to a teammate inside the box_." Nana replied.

"_Exactly, Witch. Give the player with the ball one or more options for a pass across in the box. The goalkeeper won't be able to cover the whole width of the goal if we attack like that. We turn his aggressive ways against him. Let's go!_" Rui said.

"_OK!_" the players replied.

Following that little meeting, Kakeru and Nana had their own talk about the tactical changes.

"Did you have that idea of luring Akitoshi-san out while watching from the bench?" Nana asked.

"What he did in the first half was quite reminiscent of what Mikiya Tono did in the Nationals against Enoshima in our first year. I guess that's the best way to deal with any goalkeeper who is a pain."

"It better work for us. I don't want to start this Champions League with anything less than a win." Nana said.

"Still, be careful out there when you push forward."

"You know I will, Kakeru. Meanwhile, make sure you're prepared to unleash the fury when you come on."

"Friend or not, I will give him no favors."

A few minutes later, the bell rang as a signal for the Manchester United players to come back on the pitch. Ahead of the second half, the players in red were resolute in breaking the human wall that was Lee Chu-Joon with the decisiveness that was necessary for United to earn the 3 points in the group table.

* * *

The second half of the match started very slowly as Celtic regrouped as a tight unit to stop United's attacks. Meanwhile, Celtic's attacks were quite timid as Yusuke and the 4 defenders had no trouble stopping them. With the score still tied at 1-1 in the 60th minute, Celtic's captain had ideas of his own to try crippling United's creative force.

'_If they think a girl will make us look like shite today, they are mistaken_.' Scott thought.

Following a Manchester United throw, Yusuke passed the ball towards Nana in the center of the pitch. The Little Witch ran past an opponent and pushed forward, but Scott charged into Nana by the side, sweeping her legs in the process. Immediately, the vast majority of the 72,000 Manchester United supporters shouted as the referee blew his whistle to call the foul after Nana went down.

"_KICK HIM OUT, REF!_" Noriko shouted furiously.

"_SEND THAT BASTARD OFF!_" Sarah couldn't contain herself that time.

"_HE'S A BLOODY MADMAN OUT THERE!_" Robert added his voice in.

On the pitch, the incident gathered a crowd although the Celtic players came quickly to protect their captain from the angry Manchester United players, including Nana. The referee produced a yellow card against Celtic's captain, who smirked at the whole incident while the crowd voiced its displeasure.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's only a yellow card against Scott Brown for that last aggressive challenge. Meanwhile, Manchester United are about to make a substitution here.**_

On the touchline, Kakeru was waiting for the 4th official to put the numbers on his board. When the ball went out of play a few moments later, the board displayed the numbers 7 in red and 19 in green: Kakeru was set to replace Memphis.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 7, Memphis... number 19, Kakeru Aizawa**_**.**

After Kakeru came on the pitch, he immediately went for quick talk with Nana and Yusuke about what happened recently.

"It looks like their captain has something against you." Kakeru said.

"If he comes in my area, he will taste his own medicine." Yusuke added.

"Don't worry about that now. If he wants a piece of me, I'll get him first. He has not seen what I can do just yet." Nana replied.

Then the 3 Japanese players went back to their assigned positions for the play to carry on. Meanwhile, Nana had one thing she wanted to do in the very short term: show Celtic's captain that she can play a very physical game of her own and make the bully taste his own medicine. It only took 60 seconds before Nana and Scott went at each other again.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good control by Sviatchenko... He finds Brown.**_

As Scott made his run, Nana interposed herself between the ball and the Celtic captain. Lunging in with her right leg out and her right foot on the ground, Nana made contact with Scott and sent him crashing hard down on the pitch.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Foul by Mishima. It was a rash challenge... Is there more coming here?**_

Scott was a little in pain after an awkward landing. Nevertheless, he got up and went after Nana. The Celtic captain had his blood boiling after Nana made him taste his own medicine with quite a hard tackle.

"_Ye feartie (You coward)! Come here, let's go!_" Scott shouted while his teammates were holding him.

Nana kept her gaze frosty and only replied with a blah-blah hand gesture, meaning he was a bore. She also had her own teammates standing in front of her as peacemakers.

Meanwhile, the referee came in to show Nana a yellow card.

"_I know that was retaliation, Mishima. This is the last time I give you a chance to finish this game. No more of that_." the referee said.

Then Nana walked away while the Manchester United supporters booed at the referee for the card, and yet cheered at Nana for showing that she can hold her ground well enough to embarrass some of the hardest men in the game.

"You caught him really hard, Seven." Kakeru said with a smile.

"Thanks. What goes around comes around." Nana replied.

"Sometimes, you are one hell of a scary person, Nana." Yusuke made the remark; he was perplexed by Nana's gutsy challenge against the hard man that was Celtic's captain.

"Against some players, it's the only way to impose your will upon them, especially British footballers." Kakeru said.

After that incident, it took a few minutes for United to build up some momentum, but the wait was worth it as the break came in the 67th minute on what started as a Celtic counterattack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Celtic on the counterattack. Scott Brown's making the run...**_

As Celtic's captain ran with the ball forward into United's half, Yusuke saw the opportunity and came in with a strong standing tackle that took the ball away a split second before Scott was sent flying to the ground. Despite protests from the Celtic players, the referee didn't call any foul, but rather allowed the play to continue.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great tackle by Saeki... Pogba's going forward.**_

"_Pog!_" Nana called for the ball.

"_Witch!_" Pog warned before he passed the ball straight towards the Little Witch.

Surprised by the speed of the counterattack, the Celtic players couldn't pull back into defensive positions. After she skipped past a tackle, Nana looked at her options and then spotted Zlatan making a run between Celtic's 2 central defenders.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima sees the space... Ibrahimović is in.**_

Finding no passing option at that very second, Zlatan took a hard shot on goal. The shot was stopped by Akitoshi on the edge of his 6-yard box, but the rebound bounced back towards Zlatan.

"_Give it!_"

Looking for the source of the shout, Zlatan spotted a red shirt and tapped the ball across towards him. The player Zlatan found at the end of the pass was the very one that Celtic really didn't want to see hitting a shot within 6-10 yards from goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great save by Lee! Ibrahimović's there again... AIZAWA!**_

Despite Akitoshi's desperate diving effort, Kakeru smashed the ball into the goal and sent Old Trafford wild following the goal that gave United the 2-1 lead.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: IT'S 2-1 FOR MANCHESTER UNITED! He has done it again! Kakeru Aizawa comes to United's rescue with 23 minutes to go.**_

"YEAH, KAKERU! WELL DONE!" Noriko shouted from her seat.

"_Well played! 'Ave it!_" Sarah added.

Kakeru ran towards the corner flag to celebrate his goal before he was joined by his teammates, especially Nana arriving first and jumping into Kakeru's greeting arms for a tight celebratory hug.

"You did it, Kakeru!" Nana said.

"_Good instinct by getting there, Knight!_" Zlatan said.

"_Thanks. That was a nice pass too_." Kakeru replied.

After a few celebrations, the Manchester United players ran back into restarting positions. Meanwhile, Scott Brown was not happy with the chain of events that started with the strong tackle Yusuke gave him. The Celtic captain gave a mouthful to the referee.

"_Why the hell was that not a foul? That should have been a free kick for us!_" Scott complained.

"_He got the ball cleanly there_." the referee replied before he brushed Scott away.

"_Yeah, that's a typical homer decision. Thank you very much_." Scott added a touch of sarcasm as he went after the referee.

"_You better tone it down now. Remember that you're already booked_." the referee gave his last warning to Celtic's captain, who had to be calmed down and pulled away by his teammates. The last thing Celtic wanted was to fall down to 10 men because of one silly yellow card too many.

Celtic's manager then felt that the Manchester United players were clearly getting under his captain's skin. Without any hesitation, he pulled his captain out for another player before anything silly would put the Scottish side into numerical disadvantage. Indeed, Scott Brown was known to be very committed and yet too aggressive at times, so much that he received a number of silly yellow and red cards in his career. A little later, José proceeded with a second substitution as he replaced Zlatan with Anthony. At the same time, Kakeru took back his favorite position as the main striker.

In the 73rd minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Manchester United are pushing forward through Pogba... finds Aizawa.**_

Using his faithful Run-With-The-Ball technique, Kakeru skipped his way past 2 Celtic defenders as if they were nothing. By the time he entered the last third of the pitch, Kakeru only had 2 defenders standing in the way to goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: He's gone past Sviatchenko. He's taking on Lustig...**_

Kakeru waited the perfect moment as the Danish defender went down and stuck his leg out for a tackle just outside the 18-yard box. To avoid the tackle, Kakeru faked going left before he pushed forward to his own right, and thus towards Akitoshi's left side. Although the Celtic back line was breached, the other Celtic centre-back came in to block the potential shot while Akitoshi was looking at what Kakeru would try next.

"_Knight!_" Anthony shouted as he continued his run towards the far post.

Without waiting any further, Kakeru lopped the chip pass across the box towards the far post. In that area, Anthony jumped above the Celtic right-back and made a clean contact with the ball. As the header shot appeared to fly into the goal for sure, Akitoshi jumped into the way with one hand on the ball.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Terrific save by Lee on Martial... Oh, as far as Aizawa...**_

The previous one-handed save by Akitoshi was not well controlled as the ball bounced off one of his own defenders and back into the danger area where Kakeru was lurking. The Japanese striker opted for a low shot, but Akitoshi managed to just get enough of a touch of the ball before it rattled the post.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Off the post! Brilliant save by Lee on Aizawa! The South Korean saves Celtic again!**_

As one of Celtic defenders cleared the ball far and away for a throw-in, Kakeru could only clench his teeth in disappointment at the double scoring chance that was missed.

"_That was almost perfect. Man, he's a monster_." Anthony said.

"_Yeah, but let's not stop at all_." Kakeru replied.

Pog restarted with a throw towards Kakeru, who then crossed the ball wide for Anthony on the left wing. After Anthony ran with the ball past the Celtic right-back, United's young Frenchman dashed in towards the edge of the box when he suddenly made pass towards an open area 25 yards from goal. In that position, Yusuke dashed in with only one thing in mind.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Martial finds Saeki... Saeki has a shot!**_

Following Yusuke's left-footed shot, the ball took a swirl towards the left and surprised Akitoshi completely. Although Akitoshi jumped in, his reach was nowhere near touching the ball. However, the ball struck the outside of the post and out.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Off the post and out! Celtic just got lucky. Lee was surely beaten by the swirl on Saeki's effort, but not the post.**_

"That's just my luck." Yusuke said after letting out a sigh.

"Akitoshi-san has made so many huge efforts to keep the score tight, but I'm sure we are wearing him down." Kakeru replied.

Indeed as Kakeru noticed, Akitoshi was starting to feel the effects of physical and mental fatigue following the bombardment the latter sustained from the Red Devils in the match. Nevertheless, there was always the possibility that one Celtic threat could change the match.

In the 78th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: James Forrest's pushing forward on the wing...**_

Running with the ball down the wing, Celtic's winger James Forrest unleashed a long aerial cross inside the box. Coming in was his teammate Griffiths, who headed the ball towards the bottom corner. However, David dived in and caught the ball just with both hands in front of the goal line.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: What a save by De Gea! United are still in front!**_

"_Well played, Big Dave!_" Yusuke congratulated his goalkeeper.

"_It's OK, but keep pushing forward_. Vamos!" David replied before he threw the ball a long way ahead for his teammates to counterattack.

Although Akitoshi made most of the work to keep the game still tight at 2-1, David made a few key saves of his own when it mattered as well in order to preserve the lead for his team. Finally, United found a break in the 85th minute after Celtic moved more players forward in a nearly desperate attempt to equalize the score.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Blocked by Saeki, Pogba retrieves.**_

The French midfielder found Nana dashing towards the half-way line and unleashed a perfect pass to her. Nana had plenty of space ahead as Celtic committed too many players forward. Kakeru was also running down the pitch on the last Celtic defender's shoulder. Anticipating the possibly long-awaited third goal, the crowd at Old Trafford roared louder as the 2v1 situation was taking shape with Kakeru and Nana running with only Erik Sviatchenko as the last field player standing between the 2 Japanese players and the Celtic goalkeeper.

"C'MON NANA! C'MON KAKERU!" Noriko shouted.

"_Kakeru's free on the right!_" Robert also exclaimed.

As if both of their minds read into each other's, Nana passed the ball towards Kakeru, who was almost in a position of breaking away alone towards the Celtic goal, towards the Stretford End.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Manchester United can score here... Aizawa coming in, Sviatchenko after him...**_

Despite being tailed by the Danish defender, Kakeru ran in full speed with the ball. From the moment Kakeru arrived within 25 yards from goal, Akitoshi ran ahead from his own 6-yard box in an attempt to stop Kakeru.

"I won't let you score, Kakeru! This won't end here!" Akitoshi said.

Arriving on the edge of the 18-yard box, Kakeru pondered his options and decided that he would go around the goalkeeper. Although Kakeru initially fooled Akitoshi for a split second with a body feint, the South Korean goalkeeper kept his footing and ran after Kakeru.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Aizawa's going around Lee...**_

Kakeru delayed his kick as long as he could until he went on with it. As Akitoshi made his move and dived in to put his hand on the ball, Kakeru chipped the ball across with the sole intention of passing into a free space.

'All yours, Seven!' Kakeru thought.

'I'm having that, Kakeru.' Nana thought at the same time.

Nana took advantage of the fact that both Akitoshi and Sviatchenko were both keeping their eyes on Kakeru; she continued her run behind them, lurking in a good position just outside of the 6-yard box. Although 2 Celtic players almost caught up to her, Nana kept her composure and tapped the ball into the goal to send the Old Trafford crowd into frenzy again.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: MISHIMA FINISHES IT OFF! It's 3-1 for Manchester United! Massive relief and you have to feel it's well and truly game over!**_

"Great ball, Kakeru!" Nana said as she celebrated the goal by pointing towards Kakeru to acknowledge the quality of the pass.

"I knew you would be there, Seven! Well done!" Kakeru replied as he took the jumping Nana into his arms.

Only seconds later, the rest of the Manchester United players joined in to celebrate the goal that took a ton of pressure off their shoulders. With a 2-goal gap in their favor with so little time left, everyone knew it would be almost impossible for Celtic to make a comeback.

"_Nice pass, Pog!_ Merci!" Nana thanked the teammate who kicked off the counterattack.

"_Anytime, Witch!_"

"That was great stuff, you two." Yusuke said. "You did what you said you'd do at halftime."

"Luring him out and turning his aggressive style against him by using the width, that's what we all said." Kakeru replied.

Meanwhile in the stands:

"Great teamwork, you two!" Noriko shouted to congratulate both Kakeru and Nana, who responded by waving back at her.

"_You played great!_" Sarah added.

"_I have been watching these two playing together for a few years now, but they never stop to amaze me when they need to be on the same wavelength_." Robert said.

"_Better than any duo you have seen over the years?_" Sayuri asked her husband.

"_I'm not sure, but they are close_." Robert replied.

The remaining minutes of normal time and injury time went down without any further incident. The Manchester United players worked on just defending their lead without doing anything reckless while Celtic, without energy and without their captain to inject a boost of energy, didn't mount any serious attack. After 3 minutes of injury time, the final whistle was blown.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Manchester United have started this Champions League campaign on the right foot, but they had to come back from behind and get past the very persistent Lee Chu-Joon to win it. The final score at Old Trafford: Manchester United 3-1 Celtic.**_

In the post-game handshakes, Nana and Scott Brown only shook hands very briefly. The Celtic captain was still not happy at the fact that a woman embarrassed him by matching in toughness. Nevertheless, the point of interest was the handshakes between United's 3 Japanese players and the Celtic goalkeeper.

"Great game, Kakeru. I see how good you have become now." Akitoshi said.

"Thanks. You gave us quite a lot of trouble tonight."

"I did what I could, but you two outsmarted me. I will have to be a lot better in the return match between us in November, in Glasgow, but you better be ready for the noise there." Akitoshi said.

"We will be up to the challenge at Celtic Park." Nana replied.

"I expect it." Akitoshi said as he shook hands with Nana.

"Good game, Lee-san. I guess I'm the only one among the three of us who has yet to score against you." Yusuke said.

"Try me anytime, but I'm not making you gifts. By the way, congratulations for your first start at United; I look forward to see you play in Glasgow too." Akitoshi replied.

"I will be there." Yusuke finished.

After Celtic's South Korean goalkeeper parted ways with Kakeru and his friends, the 3 Japanese players saluted the celebrating supporters inside Old Trafford before they left the pitch. While most professional footballers would take the day off after a match even on weekdays, Kakeru and Nana's following day would be quite different from a typical post-match day. It was a matter of knowledge, wisdom and humanity.

**To be continued**


	10. 09: Knowledge, Wisdom, Humanity

**Chapter 9: Knowledge, Wisdom, Humanity**

"Cognitio Sapientia Humanitas" - Motto of the University of Manchester.

Despite Kakeru and Nana's position as professional footballers, part of their respective contracts with Manchester United included some accommodating for their medical studies, which included a long distance education program from the Tokyo Medical University (TMU) in the pre-clinical years. Clinical clerkship placements during the season were under the authority of the Manchester Medical School (MMS), one of the University of Manchester's several branches.

Because Kakeru and Nana had to deal with training sessions, clinical work and sometimes midweek matches, it was impossible for them to keep up the pace and follow the same learning curve as other medical students do. However, no one held it against the 2 Japanese footballers as their various supervising doctors provided very positive feedback regarding their progress in the circumstances. Most of the time, Kakeru and Nana would leave Carrington immediately after training to join the university hospital for the afternoon and even the early evening at times. Although players are advised to have the day off after a match, Kakeru and Nana always took advantage of the full day off to attend their placements at the hospitals, which was something that was appreciated by the supervisors.

For Kakeru and Nana, working in a hospital setting is the best way to keep their feet on the ground through a reminder of what a real job requires out of any person.

* * *

**Thursday September 14**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**7:10 AM BST**

Kakeru, Nana and Noriko were taking their breakfast ahead of this routine day of clinical work at their respective hospitals.

"So how are things going for you at Wythenshawe Hospital?" Noriko asked.

"Considering that we are in the first week of our current placement, we are still working on getting familiar with the place. Otherwise, everything else has been great." Kakeru replied.

"It's a nice place to work, isn't it?" Noriko asked.

"Yep." Nana replied.

"So far, I enjoyed every minute of it. I feel like this could be my favorite placement yet." Kakeru added.

"It's probably because the cardiology department reminds you of the time in Kamakura Central Hospital after the heart surgery you had many years ago." Nana said.

"That is a big reason, but the department is top class and the people in the department have been very kind to me." Kakeru replied. "You're not doing too badly in the Lung Centre yourself."

"It has been decent so far. Nevertheless, you're the lucky one of us two since it matches one of your top interests, Kakeru." Nana said.

"I have been at Wythenshawe in one of my clinical placements in my 3rd year. You're right about the personnel at the hospital: they are really helpful and friendly. When you have quality personnel going with top quality material resources, there's not much that can beat that." Noriko said. "Are patients taking you into football talk?"

"Sometimes they do when they recognize us. It's inevitable in a city like Manchester. Nevertheless, most patients would rather speak about life in general. We enjoy having conversations about different topics with them." Kakeru replied.

"That's good to know." Noriko said.

"It must be quite easier for you to work in one department nowadays for your clinical apprenticeship year. Isn't it, Noriko?" Nana asked.

"It is. Since Trafford General Hospital opened their new orthopedic center, there is a huge array of procedures to which I work with. All procedures that require an in-patient stay and day cases are now carried out there. When you work every day with the same people in that environment, you feel more comfortable and the team chemistry is building up to become a very crucial element during a surgery procedure."

"It's just like in a football team." Kakeru said.

"You got that right." Nana finished.

* * *

**7:43 AM BST**

By the time Kakeru and Nana arrived at the Univeristy Hospital of South Manchester NHS Foundation Trust (a.k.a. Wythenshawe Hospital), it only took 11 minutes of a drive between West Didsbury and the hospital.

"Whenever I think of this hospital, I can only think about fortunate we are to have a placement that close to our apartment. It could have been a lot worse." Kakeru said.

"I know. We could have been sent to some remote place like Preston. That would have been a bigger problem for us after training." Nana replied

"That's one more reason to make the most of it here, Nana."

"Well, enjoy your day. I'll see you after I'm done on my side." Nana said.

"See you later." Kakeru replied between kisses.

Kakeru and Nana then parted ways to their respective departments. The Wythenshawe Hospital's cardiology department is located in a building named the North West Heart Centre. Upon arrival, Kakeru greeted one of the nurses at the reception area for the department, a 32-year-old woman named Emily Mallory: "_Good morning, Emily_."

"_Good morning, Kakeru. How are you doing today? Had a good evening yesterday?_" Emily replied.

"_It was really good; it's not like I had to go that hard on myself. I feel like having enough energy for a full day today_."

"_Good, good._ _I hope you will have a good time with the patients later today_."

"_I sure will_." Kakeru replied.

"_Hello, Kakeru. Hello, Emily._" a fellow medical student named Nigel Bentley greeted both Kakeru and Emily as he just arrived.

"_Hello_." Emily replied first

"_Good morning, Nigel_." Kakeru said.

"_I watched the match yesterday on television. You made quite an impression for a bloke who played only 30 minutes_." Nigel said.

"_Whenever I'm needed, I only want to make an impact out there_." Kakeru replied. "_Feeling ready for today?_"

"_Aye! Let's get the morning meeting done first_." Nigel finished.

After a morning meeting that took place shortly after 8:00 AM followed by the daily round of all patients in the ward, Kakeru moved ahead alongside Nigel to get patient histories and examinations done as part of their common project in which they had to do at least a full case history and all physical examinations. One of their patients on the day was a 62-year old man named Geoffrey Stephens.

"_Good morning, M. Stephens. How are you?_" Kakeru greeted the senior first.

"_Well mint, young ones. What about you?_"

"_I'm all good_." Kakeru replied.

"_Me too, M. Stephens_." Nigel added.

"_So what can I do for you today?_" Geoffrey asked.

"_Well... We were about to ask you if you would like to help us with a project for our current placement. One of our projects requires us to find a patient where we do a full case history and a few physical examinations_." Kakeru replied.

For a moment, Kakeru and Nigel looked at Geoffrey's body language. The 2 young medical students were not sure the answer would be a positive one, so much that they started expecting "no" for an answer. However, Geoffrey smiled in return.

"_It's your lucky day, lads. Yes, I will let you do your examinations_." Geoffrey said.

"_Really? Thank you, M. Stephens!_" Nigel replied.

"_We really appreciate your help, M. Stephens_."

"_I'm due to be discharged from hospital early next week, so I'm fine with giving medical students a hand_."

Then Kakeru and Nigel sat down, and started the session with questions about Geoffrey's case history.

"_What exactly happened so you got admitted into Wythenshawe?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I had chest pains around 7 weeks ago, and then I fell down in my house. Normally, I live on my own. But luckily for me, my son was coming to pay me a visit and called the ambulance when he saw me on the ground a few minutes after I collapsed. At Wythenshawe, I got a coronary artery bypass surgery. The doctors told me that it was a close call because the damage could have been worse_." Geoffrey replied.

"_I see. You mentioned a son... Do you have other relatives?_" Kakeru asked.

"_My son is 33 years old, and I also have a daughter who is 28. My wife passed away a couple of years ago... cancer_."

"_Oh, I'm really sorry_." Kakeru replied.

"_We're really sorry to hear it, M. Stephens_." Nigel added.

"_It's OK; I'm finding ways to move on. After all, I still want to enjoy company with my grand-children; that's what she would have wanted from me_." Geoffrey said.

"_Very good then... Back to the main questions: Do you smoke or did you smoke?_" Nigel asked.

"_I used to, but quit smoking 2 years ago. I can say that it caught me up and played its part in those chest pains_."

"_Any history of cardiac conditions in your family_?" Kakeru asked.

"_None that I know_."

And so the interview on the patient's history went on a little longer. Once it was done, Kakeru and Nigel prepared their patient for their few examinations on particular areas such as cardiovascular, respiratory and central nervous systems. Kakeru and Nigel knew their tests would be vital for their personal projects. Sometime later and after the examinations were done, Geoffrey gave Nigel a firm handshake and let him continue ahead.

"_Ah, young Mister Aizawa, can I talk to you for just a couple of minutes?_"

"_Of course, M. Stephens_." Kakeru replied before he turned towards Nigel. "_Nigel, can you go ahead? I'll join you with the next patient shortly_."

"_Sure_."

Then Nigel left while Kakeru was sitting to have a little chat with M. Stephens.

"_When I first saw you in this ward, I was wondering how a professional footballer has come to be a medical student at the same time. How did you do that?_" Geoffrey asked.

"_It's quite a long story. I'm sometimes surprised myself since there were times early in high school when I was quite a sloppy student_." Kakeru replied.

"_Can't say what kind of doctor you'll become, but you seem to enjoy cardiology. Why?_"

"_I have a friend... who lost his older brother in an accident that struck them both at the same time. In order to survive what should have been a fatal wound, my friend received a heart transplant from his deceased older brother. What's special about this friend is that he used to lack confidence in almost everything, but then found the strength to carry on the dream he and his brother once had for their future. My interest in cardiology somehow started when I saw him recovering there and then I read some fascinating stuff about the heart_." Kakeru replied, twisting his own personal story a little in order to protect his own secret.

"_I see. Instead of dwelling in the past and feeling sorry for himself, that friend decided to do what's best after being allowed to have a second chance thanks to this gift_."

"_He did so indeed_." Kakeru replied.

"_It's the same thing for me after my wife passed away. One can cherish fond memories of the past, but has to move forward in order to live without regrets and do what's best for the time that is given to each of us_." Geoffrey said.

"_I will surely remember that, M. Stephens. Thanks for the advice and for your help_."

"_I really appreciate it, young Mister Aizawa. Make the best out of everything and good luck for your 2 careers_." Geoffrey finished as both he and Kakeru gave each other a firm handshake.

Kakeru could feel the sincerity and the kindness in Geoffrey's words, so much that it brightened up Kakeru's day for sure. Every single contact with a patient was a good learning experience for Kakeru, but the contact with Geoffrey was more than just a valuable learning experience for the young Japanese man.

* * *

After performing a few supervised examinations on a few other patients and attending a presentation on how to review imaging studies, all over the next few hours, Kakeru and Nigel finally managed to have a little break between working sessions as they sat down in a small kitchen for the afternoon tea.

"_Of everything we have today, I must admit that I still mostly enjoyed the time we spent this morning's patient after the round... the one we 'recruited' for our full case project_." Nigel said.

"_I enjoyed his company too, Nigel. I hope he will soon play with his grand-children again; he deserves it after everything he had to go through_." Kakeru replied.

"_Your fiancée, Nana Mishima, is also having a placement here at Wythenshawe, right? The other day, I heard from a friend in the Lung Centre that he saw her there_."

"_Yes, she does, Nigel. We were lucky to be given our current respective placements in the same hospital_."

"_It must feel really good to have your sweetheart both studying in the same institution and also being a teammate on the pitch. Isn't it, Kakeru?_" Emily asked.

"_Yeah, it is something really special. I never thought things would turn out that way when we finished high school, but I'm very happy it did_."

"_Did you have to prove anything to United, except for the tryout, when they came in for both you and Mishima? I once read that Sócrates had to convince the board of his Brazilian club that he can both study medicine and perform on the pitch before they let him continue studying._" Nigel asked.

"_When United came to recruit both of us, Sir Alex already trusted us. I would lie to everyone if I said that no one at the club was worried about how we would deal between medical studies and the demands of being a professional athlete. Some people on the board of directors were very skeptical in our abilities to cope with everything, but we used that skepticism to motivate ourselves and we worked things out_." Kakeru replied.

"_That's very good to know. Sometimes I feel the footballing environment in this country lack intelligent and educated people, mainly because people still believe football should still be a working class game_." Nigel said.

"_That's what one of my friends in Manchester said. She is a big United fan, but she just can't find a solid reason to cheer for England because too many coaches don't put brains and skills above physical attributes_." Kakeru replied.

"_Then may both you and Mishima continue proving your doubters wrong for a long time_." Nigel replied with a big smile.

"_What kind of physician do you and Mishima want to be after your respective playing careers?_" Emily asked.

"_It's not set in stone just yet. Both Nana and I have strong interest in orthopedics in our way to graduate in sports medicine, but she also has a solid interest in working with children while I'm really enjoying my time in the cardiology department so far_." Kakeru replied.

"_If she enjoys working with children, then it might be a good preparation before she becomes a mother eventually_." Emily remarked.

"_It's... It's too early for us to think about that now_." Kakeru replied, slightly red-faced by Emily's last comment.

"_Of course I was teasing you, silly_."

"_I'm more or less in the same boat as you, Kakeru. I have a girlfriend that I really love. We have known each other since childhood and I look forward to get engaged with her probably early next year. Even after we get married, it is still way too early to think about kids now. I guess it's about knowing when the right time is_." Nigel said.

"_How would one know when the right time is?_" Kakeru asked.

"_It's hard to explain, but you just know it when it is the right time. For example, I have a 3-year-old son and I'm now 32. But still, I knew it was the right time to have my first child. What matters most is that both you and your spouse talk to each other, and then both get ready to commit yourselves when the moment of making the decision comes_." Emily replied.

"_There you go_." Nigel said.

"_Well, thanks for the wise words_." Kakeru said before he finished his tea.

"_Anytime. It's a shame you don't spend many full days at the hospital. I'm sure people like me would enjoy talks like this during breaks_." Emily said.

"_I know, but I will make the most of those_." Kakeru replied before he looked on his watch. "_Oh! We have to go to the presentation now, Nigel_."

"_All right, Kakeru. Let's go!_"

"_Enjoy the rest of the day, lads_." Emily finished.

* * *

**5:25 PM BST**

Towards the later stages of the day, following the mid-afternoon presentation on a cardiac clinical issue and reading of material on the effects of various cardiovascular drugs on patients, Kakeru was finishing the day by writing up his daily reports in his designated office for the time of his placement in the cardiology department. For anyone working as a physician, healthcare specialist or as a medical student, it was the time when notes taken during the day have to be converted into concrete and official paperwork. At the time, Kakeru was the only person left in the office room for medical students.

"Man, what a day! Cardiology sure involves a lot of knowledge and hard work. Good thing I'm enjoying this kind of stuff because it would be hard if I didn't." Kakeru said out loud.

Then the phone rang, prompting Kakeru to answer.

"_This is the cardiology department, Wythenshawe Hospital. Kakeru Aizawa's speaking_."

"Hi Kakeru! I finished my day here. What about you?" Nana asked at the other end of the line.

"I'm almost done with writing the daily reports. Just give me 5 or 10 minutes at the most to wrap this up and I'll get to you."

"OK then. I'll see you in a few minutes." Nana said.

"See you later, bye." Kakeru replied before he hung up the phone.

Around a little less than 12 minutes later and after finishing the reports, Kakeru finally made his way to the parking lot where Nana was already standing by their SUV.

"Sorry for making you wait, Nana. It was quite a day in there, but a good one though." Kakeru said.

"It's OK, Honey. Tell me more inside the car; it's starting to rain." Nana replied before she gave her fiancé a quick kiss on his cheek.

After Kakeru and Nana went inside their SUV, they carried on with the discussion.

"Well, ladies first. How was your day?" Kakeru asked.

"It went OK, but I must say it is never easy at all when I'm the center of attention to all medical students. Guys were flirting with me while female students are a little jealous that I'm engaged to you." Nana said.

"Well, I know how you feel. I have been the center of attraction for the girls in high school since I earned my first appearance with the U-21 national team."

"Kakeru!" Nana shouted, slightly offended by the last remark.

"OK, OK, I take that back. Despite all of that, you know I only kept my eyes on you after all of this time. There's no reason to lose your cool because you receive extra attention in the working place. We already went through that back in Japan." Kakeru said.

"I know, but this is Manchester. We are almost looked at like Royalty even though we didn't ask to be."

"Manchester, Japan or anywhere else, we will always have to go through some extra attention because of what we are achieving. Still, this is no reason to feel that uncomfortable. After all, you endured a Nadeshiko Japan coach who was quite a perverted freak."

"Thank God the JFA replaced him with someone more serious on the job. But yeah, that was a lot worse." Nana replied before she let out a chuckle. "Thanks for nailing on the right head, Kakeru."

"My pleasure. I always thought that was the worst."

"OK then. What's your story for the day, Kakeru?"

"A quick morning meeting, rounding of all the patients, and then Nigel and I went to examine a few patients. It's about getting history and performing a few examinations on a few patients as long as we get enough material for one full study case. The first patient we saw for that was a very interesting senior who was very kind to us."

"That's interesting. Tell me more." Nana said.

"After we finished the examinations, he talked with me 1-on-1 for a couple of minutes. He asked me how I came into medicine as well as one or two other subjects. There was one thing he told me and it was something worth remembering of an advice." Kakeru replied.

"What did he say, Kakeru?"

"He said that one can cherish fond memories of the past, but has to move forward in order to live without regrets and do what's best for the time that is given to each of us. He experienced a big loss, but followed those words to heart in order to get through and move on."

"He said that?" Nana said.

"Yep! As he told me, he wants to enjoy more time with his grand-children."

"That's good for him then. What else came in today?"

"After that, we had a few other examinations on other patients, lectures on how to read imagery studies and on the topic of pericarditis. Very interesting stuff and there's always something new coming in every day."

"I wish I was in your department, Kakeru. Your face lights up after every day you spend there."

"I hope you will in one of your future placements. If that happens, there's a nurse named Emily. She's a good person to talk with about everything, especially about life as a mother."

"Huh?"

Realizing that he slipped the word "mother" out of his mouth, Kakeru stammered and tried to make Nana forget what he said last: "Ah! Never mind! Never mind! I just said that Emily is a very nice person to talk with, that's all. Ha! Ha!"

Then Nana smiled and put her right hand on Kakeru's left hand. "You would like to see me as a mother?"

"What? No... Well, yes, but only a few years in the future... when it's going to be the right time, you know." Kakeru said.

Without waiting any further, Nana leaned from her seat towards Kakeru and landed a kiss on his lips.

"I feel the same as you, Kakeru. I'm not ready for kids yet, but I will eventually be. That right time, we will find it together in a few years. I promise."

"When that day will come, I know you will make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Kakeru. It means a lot to me." Nana replied before she remembered that she and Kakeru had to be on their way home. "Oh, shall we go or do you want to sleep in the parking lot?"

"Of course. Let's go home then. We have to think about tomorrow's small training session" Kakeru replied. "The _Toffees_ are coming to town on Saturday, right?"

"Yep! That's going to be a good test for us." Nana said.

"As always." Kakeru finished as he started up the SUV's engine and started driving on the way home.

**To be continued**


	11. 10: Red Devils vs Toffees

**Chapter 10: Red Devils vs. Toffees**

**Friday September 15**

**Aon Training Complex, Carrington, UK**

Ahead of the next Premier League match at Old Trafford, the Manchester United players trained with intensity as they knew better than anyone about the importance of bouncing back in the main domestic competition after the defeat against Arsenal in the previous weekend. Furthermore, the upcoming opposition, Everton F.C., was anything but an easy prey. Following some on-field work, the players gathered inside the tactical room to discuss about what to expect from their Liverpool-based opponents. After a briefing about the work done in the last few days, it was video time. For the final part of the tactical session, José showed footage of what Everton did very well in previous matches.

"_As you can see here, Everton's passing game can be very dangerous if we let them breathe in our own half. No matter what, we must not let them have that time and space with the ball. Lukaku is their main striker up front, so they will mostly try to feed him. Still, the player to watch is Barkley_." José said about Everton's attacking aspect.

"Ross Barkley is one good test for you." Kakeru whispered to Yusuke.

"I expect it." Yusuke replied.

The video continued with José instructing his players about Everton's attacking habits before the topic changed into Everton's defensive approach.

"_As most of you see on the screen now, they are very good defensively when they are given time to set up. I don't need to tell you how experienced they are with Phil Jagielka, Ashley Williams, and Leighton Baines. However, there is a weakness you can exploit: they are old and are not the quickest. Speed of execution will be vital by any means. If any, they will get tired and make mistakes if we play a sharp passing game and we attack the spaces. We all worked hard in the last few days with that match in mind and not only about Celtic on Wednesday. We cannot lose this game_." José said. "_Any questions?_"

The players kept it silent, meaning the tactical briefing can end.

"_All right. Be at the Lowry in time tonight before curfew_." José finished.

Then the players left the tactical room, all briefed about what to expect in general of the Everton team. In one of the corridors, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke were talking about the upcoming game.

"It looks like we are in for a tough battle." Yusuke said.

"It's not the same as playing against Liverpool F.C., but a match between a Manchester-based team and a Liverpool-based team is always a heated thing." Nana replied. "It's part of a long-standing rivalry between 2 cities."

"And besides, Everton always give quite a fight against us even if they don't win." Kakeru added.

"I heard that some people nickname Everton F.C. as the _Toffees_. Why is that?" Yusuke asked.

"From what I have heard, they say that there was a famous type of candy being made from a shop in the Everton district in Liverpool, hence their nickname." Nana replied.

"I see. That's quite funny though."

"It sure is." Kakeru said. "But nothing will be funny with them tomorrow."

"Something bothers me about tomorrow's kickoff though. Why would the Premier League set up professional matches to be played on Saturdays at 12:45 PM, right in the middle of lunchtime? I know that we all played games in high school around such times, but never at professional level with everything it demands."

"That's the downside of having the most televised football league in the world, Yusuke: show as many games as possible while having to respect the '3:00 PM blackout' in the UK. Sometimes, our Saturday kickoff is either that early or much later at 5:30 PM." Kakeru replied.

"It wasn't easy when we played for the first time with an early kickoff. What any player needs is to slightly adapt his routine and take a bigger intake for breakfast in order to get that energy." Nana added.

"Well, thanks for the advice then." Yusuke replied.

"Sure, it's all part of settling yourself down in a new environment and a new culture. You'll get used to it just as everyone else did." Kakeru said.

"So be it. By the way, there was something else... is Noriko-san still mad at me for that little incident on Sunday?" Yusuke asked.

"She was shocked, but I don't think she holds any ill feelings about it. Why?" Nana returned the question.

"I want to make up with her, but I'm not sure how and when to do it."

"I can't tell you how to do it, but I'm sure it will be just fine if you're the one making the first step towards her." Kakeru said.

"Kakeru's right. Whatever she wants from you so she can see you in a good light, just ask her." Nana added.

"I'll see what I can do after the match. We have to keep our focus for tomorrow." Yusuke replied.

"Make sure you don't eat too many toffees tonight." Kakeru joked.

Yusuke laughed. "I knew you would say that. Same goes for both of you."

"That's for sure." Nana finished.

* * *

**Saturday September 16**

**Manchester United vs. Everton (Premier League match 6)**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

One of the reasons for early kickoff times such as 12:30 PM on Saturdays is television. Because of an arcane law designed to protect attendances at the stadiums, games at the traditionally scheduled time of 3:00 PM on Saturday afternoons aren't televised within the United Kingdom. Although all teams are drilled to hold training sessions in the mornings, there are some teams performing better than others in early matches. There is no rational explanation behind it and the main challenge for both teams is to hope that "the morning coffee has kicked in."

In the players' tunnel, Kakeru and Yusuke stood among the 11 starters for Manchester United.

"Who are you looking at?" Kakeru asked after noticing his friend focusing his attention on a player from the opposition.

"I'm looking at their number 8." Yusuke replied, which prompted Kakeru to look at Everton's central attacking midfielder, Ross Barkley. "I'm studying him."

"There's nothing you can't do if you already gave Araki-san a run for his money last week. Just keep it simple." Kakeru said as he gave Yusuke a friendly tap on the shoulder.

Within the following seconds, the referee ordered both teams to come on the pitch. Under the applause of the home fans, Kakeru and Yusuke switched themselves into game mode. Meanwhile, Nana followed her fellow Manchester United substitutes on their way towards the bench. José decided that Nana would only come off the bench at the earliest in the second half because she left a good share of energy in the match against Celtic 3 days earlier.

Your commentator for this lunchtime match under the sun, from the BBC, is Guy Mowbray.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Forget the last game and focus on the present... That's what José Mourinho said. After the defeat against Arsenal last week, United look to get back to winning ways in the League. After a solid cameo debut against Arsenal and a first start for Manchester United in the midweek match against Celtic, Yusuke Saeki earns his first Premier League start this afternoon.**_

Only 5 minutes into the match, Everton were already conceding most of ball possession time to Manchester United and set themselves up to hit at United on counterattacks. However, such approach also meant that Everton would have to hold their ground against opposition attacks for most of the time. Also whenever Everton had the ball, the visiting players in blue were submitted to high pressure from the home players in red.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Cleared towards Baines, who passes it to Williams.**_

Everton's left-back, Leighton Baines, passed the ball towards the nearest central defender, the Welshman Ashley Williams. At the same time Kakeru applied a strong amount of pressure on the Everton defender, the latter kicked the ball back deep in United's half where Matthias was standing.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Headed down by Köhler for Saeki...**_

"_Yusuke!_" Pog shouted for a pass.

"_Not on me_." Ross said as he was sticking his leg out to tackle Yusuke.

Although there was contact and Yusuke was down on the turf, he used his hands to push himself up, resist against Ross' persistent shoving, and finally pass the ball forward for Pog. The referee gave United the advantage.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: The referee lets Saeki go... Pogba... on the left for Martial.**_

Anthony waited for the perfect opportunity and then beat Everton's right-back towards the inside. Quickly pondering his options, the French winger passed the ball towards the front of the box where Yusuke as ready to unload a left-footed strike from distance.

'Here it goes!' Yusuke thought.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Now Saeki with the SHOT!**_

The shot bent across the face of goal, so much that Everton goalkeeper Maarten Stekelenburg was not able to reach the ball with his fully stretched right arm. Fortunately for the goalkeeper, the ball struck the outside of the post and flew behind, resulting only in a goal kick for Everton.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Just hit the outside of the post. Saeki was that close of scoring his second goal in 2 League matches.**_

Yusuke grimaced as he just saw the result of his effort producing nothing in the end. 'I was sure I had it.' Yusuke thought.

"_It's OK, lad!_" Wayne said while applauding in approval of the last attempt.

"Good effort, Yusuke!" Kakeru added.

The game continued for a while with nothing exciting on the attack as United were still held by Everton's compact defensive setup. At the other end, Everton didn't have a crack at the Manchester United goal yet as all counterattacks were ineffective. In the 23rd minute, a little moment of controversy left its mark on the first half of the match.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Saeki… looking for options, finds Aizawa.**_

Yusuke sent a long ball forward to Kakeru, but the Japanese striker couldn't find his way past the Everton defenders at the edge of the box after receiving the pass. As a result, Kakeru passed the ball back towards Jesse.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: No way forward for him... Lingard... finds Darmian on the overlap...**_

When Jesse knew Matteo was running behind him, the English winger immediately passed the ball into his Italian teammate's path. Making a dash inside and towards the edge of the Everton box, Matteo crossed the ball towards Wayne, but an Everton player cut the pass before it reached its recipient. However, the ball went back towards Pog, who was lurking outside of the box.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Pogba with the shot! It was blocked...**_

The shot was stopped by the Everton captain Jagielka, but United's French midfielder was preparing to take a second attempt. However, another Everton player stood in the way between Pog and Jagielka. That other Everton player lifted his right arm up and hit the ball away momentarily.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Oh, was that a hand ball?**_

The Manchester United players and fans alike immediately screamed for a penalty as the apparently illegal contact was made inside the penalty area, but the referee didn't signal anything. The ball was finally cleared on the sidelines by Leighton.

"_How did you not see that? He knocked the ball away with his right arm inside the box!_" Pog asked the referee while making sure to point towards the right arm.

"_Come on, ref! His arm was that high when he touched that ball. It was impossible to miss that_." Wayne also asked for an explanation.

"_From where I stood, I didn't see anything to call at all. Even the assistant didn't call it_." the referee replied shortly, not wanting to hear any more.

"That was a very poor decision, ref." Kakeru mumbled to himself.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: There is no possible doubt: it was a hand ball. The Everton manager would say it wasn't intentional, but any other manager, player or fan would say it was a penalty. Everton have a break.**_

Meanwhile, Noriko and her parents were watching the action unfolding far away in the Eastern half of the pitch. They saw the last controversial incident from their position and they were as displeased as any of the other United fans in the attendance.

"How did he not see that? Even I could see it from far here" Noriko said.

"I don't know. Either him or the linesman should have seen it." Robert replied.

"_It speaks volumes that the standard of refereeing is very low these days_." Harry said.

"_No kidding. The quality of football referees is so far behind rugby's now_." Sayuri remarked.

"_Indeed, it has become a joke compared to many other sports. The game of football deserves better officiating for all the money it makes_." Robert added.

Later in the 30th minute:

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Lingard... looking for Aizawa.**_

From his position slightly on the right side of pitch, Jesse slightly cut inside his marker and aimed for the through pass to Kakeru. However, the pass was cut by Ashley Williams. The loose ball came towards one of Everton's defensive midfielders, who then passed it back to his other central defender.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Cleared away...**_

What was intended as a clearance became an unintentional pass to Everton's Belgian striker, Romelu Lukaku. The Belgian striker managed to sneak behind Matthias, who was sprinting back to get to the bouncing ball first. However, Romelu shielded the ball with his body for a split second before he started dashing towards the Manchester United goal.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Here's Lukaku... He's behind Köhler and he can run all the way!**_

Both Matthias and Romelu got into a sprint towards United's goal. Matthias gained his ground right next to Romelu and used the left arm to push him. After pushing the ball a little ahead of him inside the box, Romelu then instinctively grabbed Matthias' left arm within a split second before he dragged both players on the ground. At the same time, the loose ball was caught by United's goalkeeper.

"_Hey, peno!_" Romelu pleaded his case, but then put his hands on his head in despair as he was not awarded the penalty, but the play was allowed to continue instead. Everton players, coaches and fans were furious at the referee.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: That last touch by Lukaku probably got the decision against him as David De Gea was going to pick up the ball anyway.**_

On the Manchester United bench, players and coaches alike sighed in relief that Romelu didn't create any damage in what was an unexpected counterattack.

"_That was a close call_." Daley said.

"_At first, Matthias made a mistake when he didn't see the striker behind him. But Matthias didn't give up and he applied just enough pressure to make it a little nudge, nothing more. There were 2 things the referee didn't like: first, the ball was far too far ahead to create a real point blank chance out of it; second, Lukaku grabbed Matthias' arm to drag everyone on the ground. That's why Everton didn't get the penalty_." Nana replied.

"_I always forget how you have such a fine eye for detail, Witch_."

"_That comes with experience since I worked more or less like an assistant coach in high school, Daley_." Nana finished before she switched back into her thoughts. 'Still, it was too close for comfort. The Boss was right when he warned us about their ability to launch counterattacks.'

In the 38th minute:

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Paul Pogba has the ball now...**_

Pog crossed the halfway line and ran a few steps ahead with the ball before he spotted his fellow countryman Anthony ahead of him. Then United's number 11 flicked the ball into Wayne's path in front of the Everton penalty area.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Good flick by Anthony Martial towards Wayne Rooney...**_

Finding Williams in his path, Wayne immediately passed the ball through the left between Everton's right-back and Jagielka. Kakeru was ready to strike the one-timer.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: AIZAWA!**_

As Kakeru's shot was flying towards the top corner at the goalkeeper's right, Maarten immediately jumped in and deflected the shot away. However, the rebound flew back and further outside of the box where Jesse was lurking on his team's right flank.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Great save by Stekelenburg, but we're not finished yet. Lingard...**_

As Jesse attempted a pass, an Everton player stood in and the ball was deflected behind the goal line for a Manchester United corner kick. The last action got the home crowd roaring and asking for more.

"_Nice pass, Wazza!_" Kakeru acknowledged the quality of Wayne's previous through pass. The Manchester United captain replied with a thumbs-up sign while on his way to take the corner kick.

'Come on, you guys. We have to take advantage of the momentum' Nana thought as she watched the action from her seat.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Rooney will take the corner kick. Is there more to come?**_

Wayne hit the corner kick towards the back of players. As the ball's trajectory dipped, Matthias arrived in and out-jumped all Everton players. The German defender in red made solid contact with the ball and the resulting shot flew towards the goal.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: It's in for KÖHLER! Another great save by Stekelenburg!**_

Maarten, once again, was in the right place at the right time when he stretched his arms in the shot's trajectory. After the save, one of the Everton defenders cleared the ball out of danger and towards the sidelines. Meanwhile, everyone wearing and cheering red was in disbelief after the Everton goalkeeper just robbed 2 goals on back-to-back chances.

"_Damn it! We should be ahead by 2 goals with chances like that_." Noriko exclaimed.

"_I thought the same too. Hopefully, our team won't get deflated after missing those opportunities_." Robert said.

Meanwhile on the Manchester United bench:

"_Come on, lads! Keep going!_" Nana shouted and clapped her hands to cheer her teammates up.

"_We should be ahead by now. Damn_." Daley said.

"_If we keep attacking them like this and give them nothing, we will win today_." Nana replied.

The remaining minutes of the first half went down quickly with United pressing, but not quite able to find the breach in Everton's armor. The score remained 0-0 after 45 minutes. Both teams knew what they needed to do, but were also fully aware of what the other team can do with a single mistake to capitalize on.

* * *

Around 11 minutes after the halftime whistle:

"_Do you think Mourinho will make any changes, Grandpa?_" Noriko asked.

"_Considering we played well in the first half and limited their chances in the first half, things should stay the same. If there's one player who could make way for the first change, bar an injury, it would be Lingard going out_ _for either Mishima or Ibrahimovi__ć_." Harry replied.

"_I agree. There's no point changing anything just yet unless there's a knock somewhere_." Robert added. "_It depends of what kind of attacking shape we want to use_."

"_I would like to see Nana coming in to break the deadlock. I think it's going to happen if she comes on while it's still 0-0_." Noriko said.

"I have no doubts about Nana's talent and we all know she can do it, but that's quite a bold prediction." Sayuri said in Japanese.

"Knowing her like I do, I stand by my point." Noriko replied.

At the same time Noriko finished the conversation, players from both teams came out of the players' tunnel for the second half. As predicted, the 22 players who started the match remained on the field. Meanwhile, the substitutes still had their track jackets on after they did a few warm-up exercises during halftime. Both teams started the second half with a rather conservative approach. However, it wasn't too long before United moved forward to test Everton's defenses again.

In the 54th minute:

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Saeki... nice control…**_

After he dribbled a bouncing ball past a nearby Everton player, Yusuke passed the ball forward to Wayne, who then performed a quick 1-2 play with Jesse. The Manchester United captain was dashing towards the Everton penalty area.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Give-and-go with Lingard... Rooney... 3 red shirts in the box...**_

Wayne looked for options: he had Kakeru, Anthony, and Nana lurking and waiting for a pass. However as Wayne sent the ball across the front of the 6-yard box, Leighton stood in and deflected the ball behind to concede a corner kick.

"_It's OK. Let's go, lads!_" Wayne cheered his teammates up to get ready.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Rooney with the corner...**_

On the corner kick, Wayne sent a long aerial ball inside the Everton penalty area. Despite a huge defensive presence, Matthias' head was the one that made contact with the ball.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: The cross... KÖHLER'S HEADER... IT'S AGAINST THE POST!**_

The ball from Matthias' header struck the post and the rebound then bounced off Kakeru's hip to roll back towards Maarten. However, the whistle was blown and play was quickly halted under the looks of disbelief from the Old Trafford crowd.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: THE FLAG'S GONE UP! It's being waved, the ball has not gone in, and Stekelenburg has it in his grateful gloves.**_

On the TV replays, Wayne's perfect cross was shown going straight for Matthias' head. At the very same time Matthias headed the ball towards the post, Kakeru was standing offside by fine margins, hence the play being called. Even Kakeru was a little surprised by the velocity of the rebound, so he had very little control with it.

'Damn! I should have timed my run better.' Kakeru thought.

Although United continued to control most of the ball possession time, the game continued to be an affair of fine margins that could go one way or the other. In the 60th minute, the Toffees started having scoring chances of their own against the Red Devils.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Everton now controlling the play and looking to strike. Leighton Baines... finds Kevin Mirallas.**_

Indeed, Everton were in a phase where they controlled the ball a little better with good passes. Looking for options, Kevin Mirallas found the moment to pass the ball to Ross as the latter found some open space.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: He finds Barkley...**_

Realizing that Ross was looking to take a shot from distance rather than pass the ball, Yusuke dashed and then ran into the shooting trajectory as Ross took the shot. However, the shot deflected off the inside of Yusuke's left leg and rolled towards the goal.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed.

The ball appeared to be rolling quickly towards the bottom corner of the goal, but David dived in full stretch and just managed to get enough of the shot with his right hand to let it roll away for a corner kick.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Just turned aside by De Gea! It was a difficult stop, but he made it.**_

On the way to defensive positions ahead of the upcoming corner, Yusuke looked towards his goalkeeper and nodded his head as a way to say "Good save".

When the Toffees took the corner kick through Leighton's left-footed pass, Matthias cleared the ball away with his head. However, the Everton player who stood closest to the halfway line sent the ball back towards his teammate Leighton to start another threat on the Red Devils' goal.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Baines...**_

Dashing forward by a few yards, Leighton unleashed a quick low cross that rolled towards the edge of the 6-yard box. Standing unmarked and ready for the easy tap-in goal was Romelu Lukaku. However, David held his ground once again as he stuck his left leg out in a reflex motion to stop the shot at point blank.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: LUKAKU! STOPPED BY DE GEA AGAIN!**_

After a scramble with both sides attempting to control the ball in the air in the following 5 seconds, David caught the ball and stopped the play in his team's favor.

"_Great save, Big Dave!_" Matthias said.

"_Thanks, Big Dave! You really saved our butts just now_." Yusuke congratulated his goalkeeper with a tap on the shoulder.

"_It's OK, but try to slow down the play now if any_." David gave his teammates his advice to counter Everton's rising momentum.

Feeling that his team was in need of a new spark in order to regain the initiative over their blue opponents from Merseyside, José ordered a double substitution in the 65th minute. The 2 players coming in had the task of revitalizing the Red Devils' attacking pressure over the Toffees.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Double substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 14, Jesse Lingard, and number 16, Yusuke Saeki... number 18, Nana Mishima, and number 9, Zlatan Ibrahimović.**_

"Go get them, Nana!" Yusuke said to Nana while giving her the double high five in the substitution process.

"Count on me."

While Wayne was receiving instructions from Rui, Nana went straight to Kakeru to pass on further instructions from José.

"So what's the plan, Seven?" Kakeru asked.

"The Boss says you go mainly on the right forward position of the 4-3-3, but you're OK to make a few runs in the box. Either to get in a shooting position or open up a teammate, we will need that space. I will stay behind you." Nana replied.

"You've got that. Let's go!"

The game continued and Manchester United started regaining the initiative in the match. It took a few minutes for the Red Devils to find the right attacking pace, but the substitutions were starting to have their effect in the 74th minute.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Long ball by Luke Shaw... cleared by Jagielka.**_

The clearance by the Everton captain only went as far as to Pog at a little less than 40 yards from goal. Pog then passed the ball to Kakeru, who moved forward a few yards before making a cheeky back heel pass for Wayne.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Rooney's in position to shoot...**_

Instead of hitting the ball as 2 Everton players jumped forward to block any shooting attempt, the Manchester United captain ran with the ball in front of the penalty area and then passed the ball to Anthony with a long pass towards the side of the penalty area.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: He found Martial on the edge of the penalty area... Looking for the cross.**_

Spotting a red shirt dashing across the near post, Anthony crossed the ball towards that teammate. The player in question was Nana, who deflected the ball with a half volley towards the goal. However, the shot also deflected off Jagielka and then off the post.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: It's Mishima! That's off the post!**_

Without any hesitation, Leighton immediately headed the ball out of bounds, allowing his fellow Toffees to breathe. Meanwhile, Nana could only look in disbelief at the opportunity that just went by. The Old Trafford crowd was buzzing as well. Nevertheless, it was only a taste of what would be coming next.

In the 79th minute:

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Everton trying to create something on the break. Mirallas...**_

The pass was intended for Ross. However, it was quickly intercepted by Pog, who followed Everton's English playmaker like a shadow since he took over the defensive duties in midfield for Yusuke. From there, Pog promptly passed to Wayne, who then found Luke on the left flank.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Luke Shaw for Manchester United...**_

Dashing along the left flank, Luke finally arrived on the edge of Everton's penalty area when he sent a quick low pass across the inside of the box. Running on the ready for a one-timer shot, Nana immediately blasted the ball. Unfortunately, the shot was blocked by Jagielka.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Mishima! It hit Jagielka! It comes back to Mishima again...**_

The rebound went immediately back to Nana, who only needed a split second to see her best option. Following her instincts, Nana went for the lob pass ahead for Kakeru. The Japanese striker managed to get between 2 blue shirts and stay unmarked at 6 yards from goal. Without any hesitation, Kakeru went for a header shot towards Maarten's goal.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: AIZAWA! TERRIFIC SAVE BY STEKELENBURG!**_

In desperation, Maarten stretched his right hand and deflected Kakeru's header away and behind. The end result was only a corner kick and even more disbelief from the local supporters. At the same time Nana moved towards the corner flag, Maarten was still reprimanding his teammates for the poor defensive coverage. On the following corner kick, Nana's long ball flew towards Anthony. Unfortunately for United, Anthony's attempted header was cleared away by an Everton player, and the following high-tempo sequence of passes by the players in red was wasted into a goal kick when the last pass went astray and out of bounds.

"_C'mon, lads! We are not done yet! Let's keep going!_" Wayne shouted, urging his teammates to carry on with the high tempo.

* * *

For the following 7 minutes, United continued to attack relentlessly. However, the Toffees were still holding on the hope of getting out of Old Trafford with at least a draw. The players in blue were literally "parking the bus" in front of Maarten's goal. By the 86th minute, the Red Devils' odds of breaking the deadlock were dwindling by the minute as both teams were getting exhausted. However, United had a throw-in deep in Everton's territory.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Martial for Manchester United...**_

Looking for options after the throw-in, Anthony spotted Zlatan making a run inside the penalty area. At the decisive split second, Anthony unleashed a quick pass straight towards Zlatan's upper body.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Ibrahimović has a chance...**_

Unfortunately for Zlatan after the ball was chested down, an Everton defender slid in with a tackle to take the ball away. Kakeru and another Everton defender then came in fighting for the ball; the Japanese managed to shield the ball for a split second. Showing his back to the goal, Kakeru knew he had to act quickly.

"Kakeru!" Nana shouted.

The Japanese red striker immediately pushed a pass back towards the edge of the 18-yard box. Despite the presence of 3 Everton players in her path, Nana unleashed a powerful low shot between her nearest marker's legs and towards the bottom corner of the goal. This time, Maarten's hands couldn't stop to the ball from reaching the intended destination.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: MISHIMAAA! 1-0 UNITED! IT'S A THUMPING STRIKE!**_

Under a thunderous noise of joyful cheers inside Old Trafford, Nana ran towards the nearest corner flag and slapped it down before she got mobbed by Kakeru and their other teammates in the celebrations.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! WOOHOO!" Noriko shouted. She was only a few yards from the celebrating United players.

"You did it, Seven!" Kakeru said.

"Thanks! Great pass, Kakeru." Nana replied.

"_Great shot, Nana!_" Pog said.

"_Well done, you guys!_" Matthias added. "_Beautiful!_"

"_We're almost there, so stay focused_." Wayne reminded everyone of the next task at hand in the match.

"_Let's give them nothing!_" Matthias added to the words of motivation.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Just only 4 minutes plus stoppages to go now. United have broken the deadlock, thanks to the Little Witch.**_

On the Manchester United bench:

'_There is absolutely nothing these two can't do together on the pitch. They are perfectly synched on the same wavelength and know how to find each other when it matters the most_.' José thought as he looked on with a smile and applauded his players.

Trailing behind on the scoreboard, the Toffees had no choice but to bring more players forward at a great risk. They made their final substitutions with the idea of going in full attack to tie the game. However, the Red Devils of Manchester were also trained to hold onto the lead and to hit the opposition swiftly on counterattacks in those situations. José replaced Anthony with Ander in order to add a midfield presence. Just less than 3 minutes after Nana's goal, disaster struck Everton.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Barkley... good pressure by Ander Herrera.**_

As Ross tried to pass the ball forward under Ander's very tight marking, the ball went loose towards Matthias, who then passed the ball back to the Manchester United goalkeeper.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Köhler... back to De Gea, who clears it away.**_

David's long clearance flew beyond the halfway line. At that position, Zlatan managed to get in front of Leighton and chested the ball down. Spotting Kakeru making a dash in full speed, Zlatan unleashed the through pass towards the Japanese striker's path. Although Phil Jagielka was trying to keep pace with Kakeru, the latter was clearly about to outrun the Everton captain.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Aizawa's through. It's Kakeru Aizawa...**_

As Kakeru was entering the Everton penalty area, Jagielka used his left arm and instinctively grabbed Kakeru's shirt in order to regain a positional advantage. The action drew several shouts from the Manchester United supporters and players as the foul was committed inside of the penalty area. Kakeru even fell to the ground as a result of the long grab and the arm around the neck.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Was he pulled back by Jagielka?**_

PEEP! PEEP!

The referee blew his whistle and immediately pointed towards the penalty spot under the loud cheers from the local supporters. Meanwhile, Kakeru was pumping his fist after he earned the penalty decision in his favor.

"Hell yeah!" Kakeru shouted.

"_Well played, Knight! Well done!_" Zlatan congratulated Kakeru with a hug.

"_We have them now!_" Wayne added.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: It's a penalty for Manchester United!**_

Because of the obviousness of the foul, there was not one Everton player complaining against the decision. The Toffees knew that their captain had no choice but to commit the foul as the last man and that he was no match for Kakeru's speed. Meanwhile, the 3,000 Everton fans started booing as the penalty taker for United stepped up.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Here comes the Manchester United skipper and Merseyside-born, Wayne Rooney. Once a blue for Everton, he has the chance to finish them off.**_

Meanwhile in the stands:

"_Come on, Wazza._" Robert said.

"_I hope he doesn't fail us now_." Noriko added.

Everyone inside Old Trafford had eyes on the penalty taker, who was waiting for the signal from the referee. Only 12 yards and Maarten Stekelenburg separated United from a more comfortable margin to claim a victory.

PEEP!

Making his run, Wayne struck the ball towards the goalkeeper's left bottom corner. Meanwhile, Maarten went diving towards the wrong side on his right. Suddenly, United's captain doubled his team's advantage.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Rooney scores, and suddenly Manchester United have a 2-0 lead. They will claim all 3 points surely now.**_

Wayne was quickly mugged by his teammates after the goal. At that moment, victory for the Red Devils was no longer a doubt to anyone inside Old Trafford as the local supporters chanted the customary "_ROONEY! ROONEY! ROONEY!_" every time Wayne scores.

"_Get that one in, Wazza! Nice shot!_" Kakeru said.

"_Well done. They are finished for today_." Matthias added.

"_Thanks. Let's keep it safe now_." Wayne replied.

On the other end of the spectrum of emotions, the Everton players could only watch in shock horror as their efforts were officially gone to total waste after 2 quick and late goals from the Red Devils. The visitors lost any motivation to carry on with the fight, and that gave one last opportunity for the local side to rub salt in the wound deep in stoppage time.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Baines with the throw... it's intercepted by Aizawa.**_

Kakeru intercepted the throw-in pass that was destined for an Everton player. The Japanese forward passed towards Zlatan, who then started cutting towards Everton's penalty area. Although he was surrounded by 3 players, Zlatan managed to pass the ball towards a dashing Nana.

'I'll have you now.' Nana thought.

Then Nana fooled the veteran Ashley Williams completely with an elastico feint as she appeared to be going left before she changed her run to her right inside the danger area.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: Mishima's going through!**_

With a quick point blank shot, Nana left no chance for Maarten as the ball flew to the bottom corner in his right. For the second time in only a few minutes, Nana got the vast majority of the attendance at Old Trafford up for a standing ovation towards her.

_**Guy Mowbray**__**: 3-0! The scoreline is harsh for Everton, but Nana Mishima, who started it all off with 4 minutes from time, finishes it all off in injury time.**_

"Way to go, Nana! That was a great run!" Noriko exclaimed as she watched Kakeru holding Nana up in the midst of the celebrations.

"I'm really happy you predicted it right for Nana-chan. She really is amazing today." Sayuri said.

"I know, Mom. For me, there's no better female player than her at this time and she even beats most of the guys so easily out there."

"_It's the first time she scores 2 goals in a same official match against men, right?_" Robert asked.

"_It is. She will surely remember this special day, Dad_." Noriko replied.

"_I'm really happy to be here and see this moment in my lifetime. Football sure has changed, but it sure can still create unique moments like this one_." Harry said to Noriko, who replied with a big smile.

The game finally ended by a final score of 3-0 for Manchester United, back to winning ways in the Premier League and still at the top of the standings despite the defeat against Arsenal.

* * *

After the post-match interviews, some showering and a change of clothes, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke joined Noriko just by the exit of the players' tunnel. It was set to be a short meeting before the 3 Japanese players would go home and then join their teammates later in the evening for a party involving only the Manchester United players.

"You were really awesome today, Nana. It's the first time you score 2 goals in a single match since you joined United." Noriko said.

"Yeah, it was something very special. Still, I would not have been able to do it if it wasn't for Kakeru's efforts. He deserves the plaudits as well."

"You're right, Nana. If we also count the fact that he earned the penalty kick, Kakeru has 2 assists for today's game alone although he didn't score."

"I must say that it wasn't quite my day considering that I missed those big chances. Still, I'm glad that I'm still able to contribute that much in a different way." Kakeru replied to Noriko.

"It's OK, Kakeru. That's why you're the most dangerous striker to play against in this league; the opponents can't predict your next move, but you keep delivering something." Nana said.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was still silent in the middle of the conversation. Kakeru then switched topics a little. "Oh and by the way, I think Yusuke handled Ross Barkley very well in the circumstances. Am I right, Yusuke?"

"Well, I studied his approach to the game. It wasn't that difficult in the end." Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, but you sure had to go from theory to practice. You were not fazed for most of the time." Nana said.

"Nana is right. I think you played a very solid game, and that's why Everton didn't exploit the middle that often. After you were subbed off, Pog and Ando were able to take care of the rest with a tired Ross Barkley." Noriko added.

"Well, thanks." Yusuke replied.

"Oh, I just remembered that I forgot something in the dressing room. It will take a few minutes." Kakeru said.

"I also have to check one last thing before we get going too. So don't go too far off, you two." Nana also added before she and Kakeru walked away.

"W... Wait! Kakeru! Nana!" Yusuke begged, but to no avail. Suddenly, Yusuke realized that he was now alone with Noriko. "Well, that was unexpected."

"What?" Noriko asked.

"Nothing. You want to walk out there a little?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Yusuke and Noriko walked just by the area where the Lewis family was seated during all home matches.

"When I saw you during the match, you looked quite intense every time we scored and when the crowd was chanting. Where did you learn to support a team like that?" Yusuke asked.

"My father and my grandfather are huge fans of this club. They also used to be more intense, so I guess I learned a number of things from them, including the banter. I spent my first 7 years of life in this city as well, remember."

"I see. There are female fans at Yokohama, but none of them ever matched that intensity of yours. If anything, I feel fortunate for our club to have strong supporters like you." Yusuke said.

Noriko smiled. "Thanks. In the English culture, football is ecstasy, anguish, joy and despair. It's a religion. What's good about it regardless is that I'm lucky to support a club that wants to entertain the fans as well as to win."

"That's for sure." Yusuke said before he remembered why he wanted to talk to Noriko in the first place. "Noriko-san... about what happened on Sunday night..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Yusuke got on his hands and knees with his head bowing towards Noriko. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! If there's anything I can do to make amends, just ask me anything. I will do it!"

The scene was unexpected and almost too comical for Noriko to keep her cool, so much that she chuckled a few times.

"First of all, there's no need to make such a scene if you wanted to apologize. I think it's off for today if you thought of something. You guys will join your teammates tonight while I'm already booked for an all-girls night with my friend Sarah and her friends from medical school." Noriko said.

"I see."

"However, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. Yeah, I think tomorrow is perfect if you want us to do all sorts of things in the city." Noriko said.

"Really? Then tomorrow is good for me too. Thank you." Yusuke was obviously glad to see Noriko finally getting comfortable enough around him.

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana were watching the scene unfolding from distance around the corner. They originally pretended to have something to do elsewhere so they could watch how Yusuke and Noriko would interact with each other.

"Well, it looks like the first step has been made." Kakeru said.

"I agree. It will only get better from now on." Nana finished.

**To be continued**


	12. 11: First Date

**Chapter 11: First Date**

**Sunday September 17**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**10:20 AM BST**

As promised the day before, Noriko was preparing to join Yusuke on their way to spend the day doing all sorts of things in Manchester. Just as Yusuke said himself, it was his way to make things up with Noriko and to start their friendship on a better footing.

'I hope he will like this outfit.' Noriko thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a turquoise sweater and dark blue jeans, both highlighting her beautiful womanly frame.

Noriko then went down the apartment stairs where she came by Kakeru and Nana.

"Ohayou." Nana said. "That's quite a nice outfit you're wearing. Is it the first time you put it on?"

"I never wore this before, so yes."

"Are you going on a date or something?" Nana asked.

"N-no! Yusuke-san and I are going for a tour in Downtown. But you can be sure it's not a romantic date." Noriko replied firmly.

"OK. I guess we can say it is just a 'normal' date." Kakeru replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing at all, Noriko. The first time I went out with Kakeru, it was just a shopping tour and then we went to eat together in a fast food restaurant, It was nothing like a date as some would like it to be, but it was an enjoyable day and a good start in the end." Nana said.

"If anything, I was the one who thought of it as a date back in the days." Kakeru added.

"Whatever..." Noriko said boringly just as the doorbell rang.

Noriko went to answer it. As she expected, Yusuke was standing in front of the door, dressed with a black jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. "Hi, Noriko-san. You look nice today."

"Thanks. I was going to say the same thing about you." Noriko replied before she turned towards Kakeru and Nana. "Well, I'm off now."

"Have fun, you two." Nana replied before Noriko left.

"Are you thinking of doing what I'm thinking about?" Kakeru asked Nana nearly a minute later.

"I do. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke started driving the Chevrolet Camaro he was given when he just joined Manchester United. He and Noriko were on their way to Manchester city centre.

"So how was yesterday night with your friends?" Yusuke asked.

"It was good, like any occasion for women to sit and talk about everything in our lives around a few glasses of good wine. What about you?"

"The team dinner was a moment to get the team together outside of matches. Many brought their wives or girlfriends with them. Others like me are still single though, but we still feel as part of the family."

"That's good to know. It's that feeling that is the bond for any great team." Noriko said before she heard a particular song being played on the car's radio. "Can you turn up the volume? I love this band."

"Who are they?"

"A Manchester-based band named _The Courteeners_. I still enjoy a lot of Japanese music as well as plenty of pop songs in English when they sound any good. But when it comes to music from Manchester, they are the only ones I listen to as a true fan."

"Sure, let's listen to it a little louder." Yusuke turned the volume up.

_**We could go walking  
You could put your arm through mine  
We'll take a bottle and forget about the time  
And sway home later.**_

_**I'll take a picture and you won't want me to  
I'll take another, God you look amazing you  
You look amazing, you.**_

_**It could just be us two  
We could make some plans  
I could laugh at your jokes that I don't understand  
Make demands of me  
It's not just your beautiful  
It's not just your beautiful head  
That makes me feel this way.**_

As Yusuke caught the meaning of the song's lyrics, he turned his gaze at Noriko while the latter was enjoying the song. 'You're very beautiful, but there's really more inside of you indeed.' Yusuke thought.

"So where are we going first?" Noriko asked.

"Well, I thought of starting with a coffee and a little pastry by Deansgate. What do you say?"

"Sure."

And so Yusuke completed the 20-minute drive between West Didsbury to a café located just by the main and longest road known to the locals and tourists as Deansgate, going through in the heart of Manchester itself. Having found a place to park the car, Yusuke and Noriko went inside the café.

"Is there something you like? I'll pay for both of us." Yusuke asked.

"You don't have to..." Noriko replied.

"With my wages, I sure can afford it. I really insist for this time." Yusuke added.

"Well... I like the little mixed berry mousse. For a drink, the macchiato will do fine."

Then Yusuke made the order to the clerk at the front counter: "_One macchiato, one cappuccino and two mixed berry mousse cakes please. It's my treat_."

"_Right away, sir_." the young woman working as a clerk replied. After Yusuke paid for his order, the clerk looked towards her colleague. "_The man who just bought the mousse cakes and the coffees... Is that him?_"

"_In real flesh_." the colleague confirmed that it was Yusuke, the Manchester United player, indeed.

Yusuke and Noriko sat quietly across from each other at one of the tables near the front window. For a moment, they stared at one another in an awkward silence, and neither could think of anything to say.

'This is not good. I need to find something to talk about, fast!' Yusuke thought.

'Is he going to make the first move? I don't know how to react in something like this.' Noriko thought as well.

Yusuke took a sip of his cappuccino and then initiated the conversation: "So, Kakeru told me about your dream to become a future first-team doctor at United. It goes well hand in hand between your fan side and your skills. Still, who is your role model, if there's any, in your way to become a sports doctor?"

"There are a few, but there is only one woman who does what I aspire to become in a big club in professional football. Her name is Eva Carneiro; she used to be the first-team doctor at Chelsea Football Club." Noriko replied.

"Yeah, I remember now. I always wondered who the woman on the Chelsea bench was, so thanks for the answer."

"It's my pleasure, Yusuke-san. How is the adaptation to life in Manchester going in general?"

"It's really going well. Besides, I have the best friends I can have around in Kakeru and Nana." Yusuke replied.

"So far, I have seen you borrow a couple of video games from us. Besides that, is there something else you do in your life outside of football?" Noriko asked after sipping her coffee.

"I'm currently taking a couple of long-distance classes in economics. I just can't be too sure of how well a playing career goes, so I have to prepare myself for anything."

"Speaking of playing career, I read that you once were a part of Borussia Dortmund's academy after the middle of your second year in high school. How did you get recruited by them?" Noriko asked.

"I went to play with a team of the best players from Japanese high schools and we played in the Youth Soccer Conference in Germany. We won the tournament over there against the Bayern Munich youth team in the final. Of course, Bayern had their scouts watching. However, Borussia Dortmund also had a scout watching me, so he showed me the facilities and allowed me to train with their youth setup for a short time. I was impressed, so I signed all the papers to make the jump official in that summer."

"Kakeru told me you were one of his fiercest opponents in high school and that you had everything it takes to succeed over there especially after he learned you spent time studying in Dortmund. What didn't turn out right in Germany, Yusuke-san?"

Yusuke took a pause and took another sip of his cappuccino before he gave his reply: "In Dortmund... When I joined their academy, I was taught many good tips to improve my game to top professional level. Even to this day, I use what I learned from their coaches and then I build upon it by myself. However, adaptation to a full-time life in Germany proved to be more challenging than I expected to be after joining Borussia and despite having spent some time there."

"Did you have a girlfriend there? It could have helped you to settle down a little bit."

"No. I only thought about working hard to become a much better player and I cut myself off from anything that could distract me, so much that people around me gave me the nickname 'M. Serious' back then. However, I forgot that I was still a teenager with many things to do and enjoy in life outside of the game. In the end, I was very homesick, I was depressed, football became a job rather than something to enjoy, and then my performances suffered a lot as a result. The higher-ups at Borussia finally lost faith in me, so that's how I ended up in Yokohama. It was only when I got back to Japan that football became something fun again for me instead of being a job. And then you know the rest of the story."

"My... That was quite a ride." Noriko said.

"Yeah, but it was not the best ride. I was clearly not ready to something as drastic as that at such a young age." Yusuke replied.

"Do you think you are ready for this new chapter in Manchester because of that past experience?"

"I always believe that everything in life comes for a reason, that everything any of us goes through is a preparation for what's coming next. Perhaps I would be a Dortmund player by now and then I would not be in Manchester with my best friends if things turned out differently. What happened in Dortmund is in the past now, so I can say that I moved forward and hold no regrets."

"That's a good way to take life as it comes indeed." Noriko replied, which got Yusuke smiling.

While the conversation between Yusuke and Noriko was going on, Kakeru and Nana already arrived in the area at a short time ago. Standing well hidden behind a car and wearing a hat to conceal her identity, Nana was having a clear look at the scene through a small pair of binoculars.

"I knew they would stop by Pâtisserie Valérie. Yusuke was there once and he really liked the place. Noriko always goes there for a snack when she goes shopping at the Arndale with her friends." Nana said.

"How is it going between them?" Kakeru asked. He was wearing shades and a baseball cap to conceal his own identity as well.

"There was an awkward silence at first, but it looks like they are getting more and more comfortable with each other in a one-on-one conversation. Noriko's body language is looking good as well."

"If you say so, then it's a good sign." Kakeru said.

"After they are finished here, where do you think they will go?" Nana asked.

"Well, Yusuke told me that he wanted to wait for the right time before visiting one particular place in Manchester as a soccer fan. Coincidentally, it is the one place outside Old Trafford that would get Noriko reacting like a kid in a candy shop every time. I would not be surprised if they go there today."

"Oh, it looks like they have finished their cakes and are leaving now." Nana remarked.

Back to Yusuke and Noriko:

"So where are you leading me now?" Noriko asked.

"It's a place that I'm sure you will love to be in although it will be my first time there. I was surprised when I was told that the Museum was moved to Manchester in 2012." Yusuke replied.

"I think I know where you're getting at, and I can't wait to be there." Noriko finished.

* * *

**11:38 AM**

After leaving Pâtisserie Valérie, Yusuke and Noriko took a short drive towards a parking lot on the site of the Manchester Arndale Shopping Centre. From there, it was only a short walk inside the most buzzing area of all Manchester during the day and then out.

"A good thing you told me about this shopping mall. It will save us a long walk." Yusuke said.

"Since we have plenty to do in the area, it's better to park the car there." Noriko replied.

Walking further outside of the mall, the massive building that hosts the National Football Museum came in sight. The museum itself is a 6-story building with a distinctive sloping form and fully glazed facades. In less time than it took, Yusuke and Noriko arrived in front of the main entrance located at the bottom end of the massive sloping structure.

"Admission is free, but the guide pamphlet costs £1." Noriko said to Yusuke.

"Fine by me. Let's make sure we both buy an unlimited individual day pass each if you want to take on the different mini-games that involve a ball. I read it's only £10 each."

"I don't know if..."

"If you're not interested, then I'll just buy one for myself." Yusuke said.

"It's OK. I'll buy one as well." Noriko replied.

After going past the main entrance and buying a guide, Yusuke and Noriko arrived into a lobby that is dubbed as the Hall of Fame. It is the place where are honored the players, managers and teams that made a lasting and unique contribution to the game, the characters, the innovators, the winners and the entertainers. Even on a Sunday, lots of people and families were among the visitors.

"There's a touchscreen here. Is there someone in particular you want to have a look at?" Yusuke asked.

"I know more or less everything there is about United. However, Dad told me a lot about Brian Clough being the best coach around when he was a teenager. Let's have a look at Clough."

"OK."

Upon clicking the link on Brian Clough's name, video clips and a description of Clough's career highlights appeared.

"His best feats are about taking Derby County and Nottingham Forest, 2 struggling provincial teams with little winning history, to the top of English and even European football. That would be like if Sunderland or West Bromwich Albion won the Premier League and then go on to win the Champions League." Noriko said.

"He promoted Derby County from the second tier league to the top tier league in 1969 and then won the title in 1972 with them. That's quite impressive to go to the top in 3 years after promotion, even by today's standards." Yusuke remarked.

"Yeah, but he reached his full potential as a manager at Nottingham Forest: 1 First Division title, 2 European Cups, 4 League Cups and more. Dad always liked the man for his charisma and outspokenness despite all the controversial things he said, even when it was about Sir Alex Ferguson." Noriko replied.

As the video clips continued playing, a classic interview extract from the BBC came up.

_**BBC reporter**__**: How do you react though when someone, you know, from your playing staff comes up and says "Boss, I think you got... I think you're doing this wrongly?"**_

_**Brian Clough**__**: Good. Well, I ask him which way he thinks it should to be done. We get down to it and then we talk about it for 20 minutes. And then we decide that I was right.**_

"That's quite a reply." Yusuke said between chuckles.

"My dad would say 'Classic Clough.'" Noriko replied.

"Hey, we're just getting started. Let's go and look for more stuff upstairs."

Moving up one floor through the escalator, Yusuke and Noriko arrived to the first floor of the museum. As they walked their way towards the entrance of the first zone to visit, they came up facing with quite the most unexpected feature for a museum that is dedicated to the history of the beautiful game.

"A statue of Michael Jackson... Why is this here?" Yusuke asked.

"It's because Fulham's then owner erected a statue of his friend Michael Jackson after the latter passed away. This statue was placed in front of the Craven Cottage stadium between 2011 and 2013, the year the new owners bought Fulham F.C."

"I see. That owner sure valued his friendship with the King of Pop very highly if he honored him in such fashion."

The tour of Level 1 started with Yusuke and Noriko visiting a zone where artifacts, such as the first written book of laws of the game in 1863 or the shirt of the first ever international match, are displayed. Then they went ahead to the zone named "Fans", then to an area with interactive screens about most league clubs in England, and towards a small theater where they watched a 10-minute video showcasing a month in English football at all levels. Finally, Yusuke and Noriko arrived at the first zone where a vast selection of club trophies was shown.

"Plenty of pieces of silverware here are famous, but there are also others that are not." Noriko said.

"I recognize the Premier League trophy here. This is what Kakeru, Nana and I are fighting for 38 matches. But what are the other trophies shown here?" Yusuke asked.

"There's the FA Cup here, arguably one of the most important trophies to fight for. We have also the League Cup, but it doesn't have the same prestige as the FA Cup. There's the old Championship trophy." Noriko said before she spotted the most ancient trophy in display. "And here's the original version of the FA Cup from 1896. It's the oldest trophy here."

"It really is the most impressive trophy cabinet I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but there's one feature that I like more than anything in this particular area: lifting one of the trophies." Noriko said.

"How can you do that, Noriko-san?"

"Right here: the _Lift the Trophy_ feature allows people to virtually lift a trophy and get photographed with it. All I have to do is scan my ticket and then pose in front of the camera with the tablet associated with the virtual trophy. It will look like I'm posing with the real trophy. The photo can be downloaded after I use my ticket's code at home. Is there anything you want to pose with, Yusuke-san?"

"I'll pass on that one. I don't want to touch a trophy, not even virtually until I win the real thing myself. A little matter of superstition, I guess." Yusuke replied.

"If you say so, I'll go with the FA Cup for myself. We last won it not so long ago in 2016, but I only remember United winning it 3 times in my time so far as a fan."

After taking the picture, the visit continued. Yusuke and Noriko went in the section dedicated to international football and saw several items such as Pele's shirt from the 1958 World Cup, the balls from the first World Cup final in 1930, Maradona's shirt from the 1986 match with the "Hand of God" incident, a red shirt worn by one of the English players in the 1966 World Cup final, and a replica of the Jules Rimet trophy – the original FIFA World Cup. Before they left for the floor above, Yusuke and Noriko made one last stop.

"The Match of the Day Commentator Challenge... I guess this is where you take over the real commentator in a classic moment. Am I right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep! There's the script of the original commentary written at the bottom of the screen, but people can also improvise while your performance is recorded and then you can download the short clip at home just like the photo. The classic moments are more about English football, so I don't think there's anything interesting for you."

"Well, since you speak English without a foreign accent, I would like to see you try." Yusuke said.

"You really want me to do it?" Noriko asked.

"Sure. I will have a go next time when my English has a lesser accent." Yusuke replied.

"OK then. Just don't laugh at me though."

"I won't"

After Noriko moved to the designated area and chose her classic clip, the feature started with a standard pre-recorded introduction by the real host of _Match of the Day_, Gary Lineker. Noriko only had to do as if Gary Lineker introduced her to the viewers and then just do the commentary.

"_Hello. Welcome to this special National Football Museum edition of Match of the Day. We've got a treat for you in store today: a classic match with a very special commentary. And this is who we had in the studio. Hello there_." Gary said.

"_Hello, Gary_." Noriko replied to keep some broadcasting authenticity as her face appeared on the video.

"_It's a commentary I'll never forget. Let's see what you think_."

The recording then moved on to the featured video clip.

"_Thanks, Gary. Welcome to Old Trafford for this World Cup qualifier. It's England, in white, against Greece, in blue. Let's get back to the action_."

The clip showed the very last moments of the last qualifying match for the 2002 FIFA World Cup (October 6, 2001).

"_You can feel the tension. All England supporters are praying for a goal. It's the 93rd minute and David Beckham will take the free kick... Beckham... YEEEEEESSS! DAVID BECKHAM'S DONE IT IN STOPPAGE TIME! We're tied at 2-2! England may go automatically to South Korea and Japan! David Beckham deserves this goal; he has virtually played Greece on his own. This is a fantastic moment for David Beckham and for England. Back to you, Gary_."

"_That wasn't too bad for a first attempt, was it? That certainly had me glued to the screen. Brilliant! Well, that's all for me. Thanks for watching this special National Football Museum Match of the Day Commentator Challenge, and I hope we'll see you again very soon_." Gary gave the concluding comments to the video recording.

When the recording was done, Noriko went back to Yusuke. "It was a clip from the time when I was still living in England. Even today, I still have goosebumps watching it; it was huge in the whole country." Noriko said.

"You did that very well. I liked that. I guess I would have lost it too if I described a match with Japan scoring a late goal to clinch a World Cup berth." Yusuke replied.

"Thanks, Yusuke-san."

Moving on to Level 2, Yusuke and Noriko took on a few more zones with various themes such as the penalty shootout, the rules and tactics over different eras, how the game is played by people of all abilities, the medical side of the game, and the evolution of the player's equipment. In the penalty shootout mini-game, Yusuke displayed his ruthless finishing from 12 yards. However, Noriko also proved to have a good shot of her own when she stepped up in the mini-game. In the shot stopper mini-game, Yusuke and Noriko took turns as the game was about putting your hand quickly on the ball as it appears on the screen. Neither Yusuke nor Noriko had the best goalkeeper reflexes, but they had fun in the end.

"Well... If there's one position I would never play as, not even among friends, it would be as a goalkeeper." Noriko said.

"Me neither, but it was fun." Yusuke replied. "Before we go up to Level 3, I saw a spot for freestyle skills earlier. Let's have a go there."

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana were already in the museum and they were watching their friends from a safe distance.

"Yusuke and Noriko are really enjoying their time here." Kakeru said softly into Nana's ear.

"Wait until they get to the freestyle zone. Noriko won't be able to resist her instincts even if she shows some reluctance." Nana replied.

As Yusuke and Noriko reached the freestyle zone, the latter was greeted by voices coming from 2 children: "_Noriko!_"

"_Brendan! Claire! Hello! What are you doing here?_" Noriko asked in reply.

"_We're going to test our skills in this zone. Mom and Dad are with us, and they have the camera to film us_." Claire replied.

"_Hello, M. and Mrs. Walker_."

"_Hello, Noriko. Nice to see you around_." Mrs. Walker greeted back.

"_Same about you, Mrs. Walker_."

"_Is that Yusuke Saeki with you?_" Brendan asked.

"_Yes, I am_." Yusuke replied to Brendan.

"_Are you two together like my mom and my dad are?_" Claire asked.

Keeping her cool, Noriko replied: "_No, Yusuke and I have just become friends not so long ago. He is a very good friend of Kakeru and Nana since they were a lot younger_."

"_Nice to meet you, M. Saeki. I'm Timothy Walker and this is my wife, Olivia. Our 11-year-old son's name is Brendan and our 10-year-old daughter's name is Claire. We also live in West Didsbury and we have known Noriko, Kakeru Aizawa and Nana Mishima since they arrived from Japan. We are all from the same neighborhood and good acquaintances_." M. Walker shook hands with Yusuke as he introduced himself and the rest of the family.

"_Nice to meet you all_." Yusuke replied before he turned to Brendan. "_So, Brendan, do you want to show me how good you are?_"

"_Sure!_"

Before each visitor took his or her turn, a difficulty level is selected. Then the freestyle coach working at the museum shows each person the best tips and techniques to improve ball control, and the visitor has 30 seconds to match the freestyle coach's moves. In the allowed time span of 30 seconds, Brendan started with a reverse toe bounce before he started juggling the ball and then performed a few head flicks in succession with the ball. However, he lost control of the ball twice in the process. When it was Claire's turn, she started with a pendulum flick up, and then she juggled with the ball and did a couple of chest flicks before juggling the ball at her feet again after every chest flick. Where Claire outperformed her older brother was that she only lost control of the ball once for the full 30 seconds.

"_That was very good, Claire. Where did you learn to do that?_" Yusuke asked.

"_Nana Mishima showed me a number of tricks when I see her playing with us and other friends in the park. She says I'm getting very good at this for my age_." Claire replied.

"_I sure can see why Nana thinks that way_." Noriko said.

"_Do you want to try, Noriko? I know you can do this_." Claire asked.

"_Yeah, Noriko. Please do it_." Brendan added.

"_Don't push Noriko, you two_." Olivia said to her children.

"_It's fine. I will do this_." Noriko replied.

"_What difficulty level for you, Miss?_" the freestyle coach asked.

"_Let's go for expert_." Noriko replied.

'Expert? I hope she knows what she is doing.' Yusuke thought perplexedly.

After the freestyle coach showed 2 of his most advanced individual moves, Noriko took her place in the middle of the small arena and waited for the signal to begin. Given the go, Noriko immediately performed a Maradona 7, in which she played the ball with her right foot, then the left foot, then the right thigh, then the left thigh, then the right shoulder, then the left shoulder, and finally the head.

"_Genius, Noriko!_" Brendan exclaimed.

'She is really good with this.' Yusuke thought.

After Noriko dropped the ball back to her juggling feet, she performed a difficult move called the Alternate Lemmens Around the World, in which she kicked the ball up with her weaker foot, then performed a really high jump, and then circled her strong foot twice around the ball in mid-air without a middle touch between the 2 revolutions before she re-took control of the ball and continued juggling. The crowd of visitors watching could only give a round of applause at the sight.

"_That was awesome, Noriko!_" Claire exclaimed after Noriko was done with the display.

"_Very tasty!_" Brendan added.

"_Thanks, guys_. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Then Yusuke did his own display and showed his top class skills with the ball too. After he was done, Yusuke, Noriko and the Walkers had one last talk before they would go into different directions.

"_So, where are you two going now?_" Olivia asked Noriko.

"_We are done with Level 1 and Level 2, so we are going up the stairs and see the current exhibitions there. We should be done very shortly_."

"_I see. We still have a big chunk of this floor to visit yet. See you around then_." Timothy said.

"_Yeah_." Noriko replied to Timothy before she turned her attention to the 2 children. "_I'll see you next time soon then. Take care_."

"_Thanks. See you next time too_." Claire and Brendan said altogether.

"_I didn't bring a marker to sign autographs for you, but I will keep that in mind for next time. I promise_." Yusuke said.

"_Nice! Thank you_." Brendan replied.

Then Yusuke and Noriko moved on.

"I didn't know you were that good with the ball. If you combine that display with the good shots you took in the penalty shootout area, have you ever thought of playing for a women's team? I think you would have done well." Yusuke asked.

"Nope. I love this game as a fan, I know I'm a good freestyler, and I use football to keep myself in very good shape, but that's about it. I don't think I would have enjoyed being part of an organized football team as much as Nana does. I'm fine being both a medical student and a fan of the game."

"If you say so, I fully respect that, Noriko-san. Still, you have my admiration after what I saw of you today." Yusuke replied with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, Yusuke-san."

Back to Kakeru and Nana, watching Yusuke and Noriko from some distance inside the museum:

"What did I say? She just couldn't resist it." Nana said.

"From the looks of it, I think Yusuke was also impressed by Noriko. He will be the first to acknowledge it." Kakeru added.

"I know. Even I was impressed when I saw her showing those skills for the first time a few years ago. It's a little bit of shame that she only sees playing football as a hobby."

"I agree; she would have been a top class player." Kakeru finished.

* * *

After a rather quick visit of the exhibitions on Levels 3 and 4, Yusuke and Noriko walked outside of the museum after what was a very enjoyable 90-minute visit for them. For the next thing to do, they were not quite decided on it yet.

"So do you have a preference on what to do next? I have a few ideas in mind, but I would like to have your word on it first." Yusuke asked.

"I don't have one. What do you have in mind?" Noriko returned the question.

"I thought of going to the Printworks for a movie, but I wasn't sure if they have good movies these days."

"Not really. It's better to wait until October up to December for good movies. Even then, my favorite place for movies is the AMC Cinema on Deansgate. Nothing against the Printworks, but I enjoy movies at the AMC more." Noriko replied.

"Then I will keep that in mind. There used to be a Ferris wheel not far from here, am I right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, there was one at Piccadilly Gardens, just 2 streets south from the National Football Museum. It has been dismantled some time ago and I can understand that since they wanted to make way for more green space in the area."

"I agree with them. Piccadilly Gardens is a very nice spot as it is now." Yusuke replied before something came into his thoughts. "Well, if you want, we can go to the Arndale and see if they have a few good things that we can buy."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go in there." Noriko finished.

After a short walk, Yusuke and Noriko got back into the Manchester Arndale, still unaware that Kakeru and Nana were still following them. The first stop was a small store selling clothes for both men and women.

"Something's interesting you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, there's a beige 3/4 trench coat. It will be very handy for the upcoming fall and then spring. Want to see me wearing it?" Noriko replied.

"Sure."

Noriko then put the trench coat over her sweater. The product was a perfect fit for her.

"You look really nice with this on." Yusuke complimented.

"Thanks. I'll buy it then. Want to give me your appreciation if I try a few sweatshirts?" Noriko asked.

"No need to ask."

Noriko picked up a few sweatshirts and wore each one for Yusuke to give his impressions. Yusuke liked some of them, but also was not shy in letting his facial expression speak when the choice didn't look good on Noriko. After Noriko finished trying her clothes, Yusuke went looking for men's clothing as well.

"You seem to like leather jackets since you're looking thoroughly at their stocks." Noriko said.

"I do. I especially like this black bomber jacket."

"I think it will suit just fine with you."

Suddenly, Yusuke turned around and looked for someone. However, there was nobody in sight.

"What's wrong?" Noriko asked.

"Nothing... I had the impression that we have company." Yusuke replied.

"It must be your imagination. Anyway, I'm sure some people would easily recognize you in this city."

However, what Yusuke unknowingly felt was Kakeru and Nana's presence. They came really close to the store before they backed off into some distance.

"That was really close. I thought for a moment that he saw us." Kakeru said.

"I know. Too close." Nana added.

After buying clothes, Yusuke and Noriko moved to the food court for lunch. However, a stranger accidentally ran into Yusuke.

"_I'm sorry, mate_." the stranger said.

"_Well, make sure to be careful next time_." Yusuke replied.

"Are you okay?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder how he managed to run into me with that much space..." Yusuke said, but then put his hand in his jacket's pocket and realized that his wallet was stolen by the stranger. "_HEY! THIEF!_"

The pickpocketing stranger started running as he saw Yusuke running after him.

"_HELP! THAT MAN STOLE MY FRIEND'S WALLET!_" Noriko shouted to call for help in the mall.

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana saw what happened, and the thief was running towards them. Without any hesitation, they quickly tackled the thief down and stopped him in his tracks.

"_I think this belongs to my friend_." Kakeru said when he took Yusuke's wallet out of the thief's grasp.

"_You won't get away with this, especially not with us around_." Nana added.

"Kakeru? Nana? What are you two doing here?" Yusuke asked as he positively identified his friends as the ones who stopped the thief.

"Well... We just arrived for shopping when we heard someone calling for help against a thief and..." Kakeru tried to make believe that he wasn't aware of the date's whereabouts. "Is this yours?"

"Yes indeed." Yusuke replied.

"Why are you two here?" Noriko was also surprised to see Kakeru and Nana in the shopping center.

"It's... it's just a coincidence, that's all." Nana defended herself.

Alongside Noriko, a few security guards also arrived on the scene. The security guards took the thief into detention before they asked Yusuke, Noriko, Kakeru and Nana to explain what exactly happened. Once everything was solved about the thief incident, the 4 friends had lunch in the food court. Finally, Kakeru and Nana explained what they did during the day. Obviously, Noriko was mostly upset.

"I just don't believe it. I told you it was not a romantic date, and yet you spied on us since we left?" Noriko asked.

"Gomen, gomen. I admit that it was mostly silly from us. It's just that we never saw you interacting with a man like this before, so we wanted to be sure everything would be alright." Nana replied.

"We really are sorry. It won't happen again, we promise." Kakeru apologized.

"For crying out loud..." Noriko mumbled.

"Well, I guess we can let it slide for this time, Noriko-san. After all, I owe Kakeru and Nana that for stopping that thief. The day could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for them." Yusuke said.

Noriko said nothing for a few seconds, but then gave her answer: "Fine, but just for this time."

"Thank you." Nana said.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you two are here. We need to buy groceries, and having 4 pairs of hands for that is welcome." Noriko said.

"Fine by me too." Yusuke finished.

After shopping and groceries were all done, Kakeru, Nana, Yusuke and Noriko carried their bags to the parking spot where Kakeru's Nissan Qashqai was. After Kakeru, Nana and Noriko's groceries were loaded in the vehicle, Noriko gave Nana the bags containing Yusuke's own groceries.

"What are you doing, Noriko? That's Yusuke's groceries." Nana asked.

"I know. It's just that Yusuke-san and I have another place to go and we can't afford to risk the ice cream to melt while we're still out. Just put it in the fridge until we're back." Noriko replied.

"Where are you going then?" Kakeru asked.

"That's only our business as far as I'm concerned." Yusuke replied before he gave Kakeru the bags containing Noriko's clothes. "Make sure to take these clothes back home too. They are Noriko-san's."

"Why do we have to do this?" Kakeru was still puzzled.

"Well, my Camaro doesn't have enough space in the trunk for everything while your compact crossover has plenty of space. I think you can bear with it after what happened today, Kakeru. Am I right, Noriko-san?"

"Yep!" Noriko replied.

"Let's go now, Noriko-san." Yusuke said before he and Noriko got on the move towards their parking spot.

"Hey, wait!" Kakeru begged for a reply that never came.

"It was a really stupid idea. Who thought about spying on them in the first place?" Nana asked.

"We were both thinking the same thing at the same time, so we both deserved this." Kakeru replied.

Both Kakeru and Nana sighed as they realized that their common idea led to this little "retribution" from their friends, Yusuke and Noriko.

* * *

When Yusuke and Noriko left the Arndale, it was around 4:00 PM. Located in the Salford borough and following a 17-minute drive, the last destination to be visited was a place named MediaCityUK. That massive complex of buildings and television studios was built on part of what used to be the Port of Manchester, on the banks of the Manchester Ship Canal. Yusuke and Noriko were taking a walk on the banks of the Ship Canal and at the heart of the complex.

"You picked quite a wonderful place for a walk. It's a shame that I never really paid attention to this particular place after all those years." Noriko said.

"When the people from Manchester United flew me on a helicopter tour over the city on the day I signed. It was quite a sight when I saw MediaCityUK's features from above, so you can imagine how it's even better for me to be here at ground level. It's a really nice place for a walk." Yusuke replied.

"I know." Noriko said before she started laughing at the thought of something.

"What's funny?" Yusuke asked.

"I still can't forget the look on Kakeru and Nana's faces right before we left the Arndale. That was priceless in the context."

"Yeah, I agree. Just that little punishment was fine, but it was quite funny to see their reaction indeed."

"At least, they are not watching us for this part now." Noriko said.

"Noriko-san..."

"You know what? I think we can drop the honorifics between us now. After all, I really enjoy speaking to you as a friend."

"If you say so, Noriko, I'm glad to."

"What did you want to say, Yusuke?"

"I'm really happy that we are getting really comfortable around each other after quite an awkward start between us. Still, I wonder if there was a reason why you were not comfortable with me at first. No matter how you will answer, I will take your word." Yusuke said.

Noriko hesitated for a few seconds, but then she saw Yusuke's sincerity in his eyes, warming her to give a genuine answer.

"To tell you the truth... When I saw you in person for the first time, you reminded me of Suguru-san somehow. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I was very troubled. I'm trying to get over the last step of the mourning process, but it's also the hardest step for me to make. So you can imagine why I felt uneasy around you when I felt something that reminded me of him." Noriko said.

"Back when I entered middle school, I looked up to Suguru-san as my senior and a role model. Once I was depressed because I was unable of getting through the opposition's defense, but Suguru-san was the first who came to cheer me up and say that I am really tough to play against. Since that day, I aspired to become like him as a player and as a person. I used to mimic all of his techniques, but I also learned with time that what I really wanted to do was to become an inspiring force for others, not only on the pitch, but also off it. Making others around me becoming better in what they do, that's Suguru-san's real legacy and I want to hold it up." Yusuke described his side of the story.

"I see; that's why I felt a similarity between you and him when I first saw you. I really hope you will succeed as long as you remain who you are, Yusuke."

"Thanks. I know that I may never be as good as he would have been. But if I can live up to his legacy while remaining true to myself, I will be happy."

"By going this far after you endured failure in Dortmund and then climbed back up to become part of a bigger club, you already achieved a lot. Also, you are not alone in your path to become the player you were meant to be. That's important." Noriko said.

"I really enjoy talking with you like this. You know that?"

"Same for me, Yusuke. Now that I think of it, I somewhat regret that we didn't enjoy a time like this earlier after we first met."

"Me too." Yusuke said before he took a look on his watch. "Oh, I think we should head home now."

"Yeah, I think we have done quite a lot for today." Noriko replied.

From there, Yusuke and Noriko moved the car and went on for a 20-minute drive between MediaCityUK and West Didsbury. Arriving in front of the duplex, Yusuke already parked his car and followed Noriko until down the stairs at her doorstep. Yusuke had to wait for his groceries, which were kept by Nana inside the apartment.

"There you go." Noriko said as she handed Yusuke the groceries bag. "Kakeru and Nana are not really mad at us based on what I saw of them."

"I think they will leave you alone from next time on." Yusuke said.

"I had a really great time today. Thank you a lot, Yusuke."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed it too."

"Going out today with you is a nice early birthday gift." Noriko said.

"Is your birthday coming soon?"

"Yeah, in 3 days. September 20 is my birthday." Noriko replied.

"I'm glad you told me about it. Should we have this kind of time together again?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I would like to. Next time, I will be the one showing you other places."

"See you soon then, Noriko." Yusuke finished.

Noriko then turned on her heels, and walked up the stairs and towards her own doorstep. Meanwhile, Yusuke had something else in his thoughts: 'If she looks back now, it means she's genuinely interested. Come on, give me that smile and be on your way.'

As if instinct guided Noriko, she turned around and glanced at Yusuke with a smile. In return, Yusuke smiled and waved at Noriko before the latter entered her apartment.

"Yes! It might be only one step, but things are going for sure in the right direction." Yusuke happily said to himself out loud.

_**It's not just your beautiful  
It's not just your beautiful head  
That makes me feel this way.**_

_**We're exhausted  
But we're excited  
We're exalted and united  
Let's fill our boots  
And start all over again.**_

**To be continued**


	13. 12: The Sons of the Gods

**Chapter 12: The Sons of the Gods**

After the victory against Everton, Manchester United played one more match at Old Trafford in the Premier League and won 2-0 against West Ham United (September 22) before setting course towards Amsterdam, Netherlands for the first away match in the group stages of the Champions League on the following Tuesday. Regarded as a tough test, the Red Devils now have to clash with the team that has been nicknamed "De Godenzonen" (The Sons of the Gods) in honor of the great 1965-1973 team that was synonym with "Total Football" and with their late legendary superstar, Johan Cruijff, The opposition for the night is Amsterdamsche Football Club Ajax.

* * *

**Tuesday September 26**

**A.F.C. Ajax vs. Manchester United (UEFA Champions League group match 2)**

**Amsterdam, Netherlands**

The Manchester United team bus was on the way towards Amsterdam Arena with police bikes escorting it since their departure from the hotel. On board, Kakeru was listening to his music, but he was highly anticipating this match from deep within. Then Yusuke stood up from the seat behind and slightly poked Kakeru, asking for a talk.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Kakeru asked.

"You're excited about tonight's match, right? I know you're feeling this way."

"Yeah. I marked this date on my calendar ever since the draw for the Champions League group stage was made."

"Is it because of Hibino-san?" Yusuke asked.

"It will be my first match against him since high school, so I can't wait to see how far he made progress of his own out there." Kakeru replied.

"I haven't played against Hibino-san since we were training together in elementary school. I also have a few butterflies, so I really can't wait." Nana added.

"Looks like the Boss saw that coming, so he gave you a break on Saturday ahead of this." Yusuke said.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking anything away from Ander. He really earned his spot and played well against West Ham, especially with that cutting pass for Kakeru on the opening goal." Nana replied.

"I agree, but tonight's your night." Kakeru replied to Nana before he turned towards his Dutch teammate, Memphis, sitting on the seat at the other side of the middle alley. "Bent u enthousiast gevoel ook? (Are you feeling excited too?)"

"Ik ben. Het is mijn eerste club wedstrijd in Amsterdam sinds ik PSV vertrokken. (I am. It's my first club match in Amsterdam since I left PSV.)" Memphis replied.

"Ik denk dat het altijd speciaal om te spelen tegen Ajax. (I guess it's always special to play against Ajax.)" Kakeru said.

"Net als in de dagen, ik heb geen extra motivatie voor nodig. (Just as back in the days, I don't need any extra motivation for this.)"

Just after Nana finished translating the Dutch part to Yusuke, the latter also joined the conversation. "_Are you expecting something hostile of a welcome tonight because of your past with PSV Eindhoven?_"

"_I expect it, but it's alright. Let the haters hate, and answer with a goal_." Memphis replied.

"_Yep! Nicely put_." Yusuke replied.

"_Hey, Kakeru. Your Dutch is really improving well_." Memphis said.

"_Thanks, Memphis_."

"I really didn't know you two speak Dutch." Yusuke was surprised.

"A little. We learned a few basics a little while ago from our friend and former teammate, Robin van Persie. Dutch language has a number of similarities with English." Nana said.

"So if I get this right, Nana, you speak Japanese, English, some Spanish and now some Dutch. Is there another language you're comfortable with?"

"Don't ask too much from me, Yusuke." Nana replied between chuckles.

"_Here we are!_" José warned everyone on the bus as the Amsterdam Arena finally arrived within sight. It was 6:40 PM Amsterdam time (5:40 PM BST) when the Manchester United team bus stopped inside the garage of the stadium moments later.

* * *

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**7:20 PM BST**

Once again, Noriko was staying at home with Sarah coming in as a visitor when United had a match played on the road. The 2 female medical students were a little anxious ahead of the match.

"_It's a big one tonight, eh?_" Sarah asked.

"_Yeah, but I'm sure we are not the ones having the most butterflies ahead of this match right now_." Noriko replied.

"_Tell me more about that Japanese defender playing for Ajax._"

"_Koichi Hibino... Kakeru and Nana used to play alongside him and Suguru Aizawa in the same elementary school team. If Kakeru and Nana were spearheading the attack while Suguru was the creative force, Koichi apparently was the human wall between his goalkeeper and any opponent who's going down the middle_." Noriko replied.

"_Wow! How did he end up in Holland?_" Sarah asked.

"_Based on what Kakeru told me, Hibino had a bad knee injury, and the only country that could offer him the kind of surgery he needed to heal that injury was the Netherlands. He spent a few years there before he returned to Japan and then completed high school. Finally, Ajax signed him after 2 years in the J-League, and he's been with Ajax since_."

"_What kind of position is he playing in the back 4?_"

"_He's a very good centre-back, but he can also be solid as a left-back when needed_." Noriko replied. "_Kakeru and Nana will have quite a big task ahead of them for tonight, but I think they will do alright_."

"_Fingers crossed, especially with our number 1 goalkeeper sitting out because of a virus_." Sarah finished.

* * *

**Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam, Netherlands**

**8:39 PM Amsterdam time (7:39 PM BST)**

Both teams were lining up in the tunnel. Of course, the first Ajax player who noticed the 3 Japanese players starting for United was Koichi Hibino himself.

"Yo!" Koichi said as he started shaking hands with his friends.

"Hibino! It has been quite a long time since we last faced against each other, isn't it?" Kakeru said.

"Since high school, it has been too long indeed. We play against each other in training with the National Team, but that's nowhere near the intensity of a competitive match at senior level."

"That's for sure." Yusuke replied.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that you'll need to give your best against me, Kakeru. I will make sure to stop you and United tonight."

"I will score goals tonight, and we, Manchester United, will be the last ones standing with the 3 points." Kakeru replied with a smile. The competitive spirit was burning once again between the 2 friends and rivals.

"Don't forget about me, Hibino-san. I will make my presence count too. So don't hold yourself back just because I'm a woman. I will take some, but I will give some as well." Nana added as well.

"If you ask for it, then bring it on, Red Devils." Koichi finished as the referees were about to receive the signal to lead both teams out.

"_COME ON, LADS! LET'S DO THIS!_" Matthias shouted at his teammates to make sure they were pumped up and ready for the match.

Both Ajax and United's starting XIs walked out of the tunnel under a deafening noise with the thousands of Ajax supporters waving flags marked with the years of their 4 European Cup triumphs (1971, 1972, 1973, and 1995). Nevertheless, fan-made flags from 2 sets of hardcore Ajax fans known respectively also stood up proudly in a large section of the South stand. As both teams lined up for the customary Champions League hymn, worldwide broadcasts were following the cameraman who was taking a closer look at players from both teams. In West Didsbury, a certain young woman only had eyes for United's newest addition.

"Ganbare, Yusuke." Noriko said with a low voice.

"_Did something change with you recently?_" Sarah asked.

"_N-No. Why are you asking?_"

"_Oh, come on. I know there's something different with you_." Sarah said before she took a few seconds to think, and then came up with: "_Oh! I guess the reason why you're so cheerful now is because of A NEW BOYFRIEND!_"

"_Whaaaaaa… What are you talking about? I'm not in that kind of relationship with anyone, Sarah_." Noriko was totally flabbergasted at Sarah's words.

"_So, who is he? What does he look like?_"

"_Cut it out, Sarah. The match is about to start_." Noriko said.

Back to Amsterdam Arena, both teams already shook hands a short time ago and were taking positions for kickoff. United, with their field players wearing all-black kits, elected to kick things off first while Ajax, wearing shirts with color patterns that were reminiscent of Arsenal's home shirts, chose the half of the pitch on which they would defend in the first half.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a clash of 2 European clubs with glorious history behind each of them, but the dominant Ajax sides in Europe appear now as distant memories as 1995 was the last time Ajax lifted the European Cup. The last time United were crowned as Champions of Europe was that night in Moscow, in 2008. No matter the gap between the 2 sides at the moment, expect a fiery contest tonight at the Amsterdam Arena.**_

The match started with Ajax captain and attacking midfielder Davy Klaassen receiving the ball form his forwards. After a few passes strung together for 45 seconds, Ajax pushed forward. However, the quick ball hunting by United players forced Ajax to clear the ball away and to give ball possession back to the visitors.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good pressure by Aizawa on the defender, but he clears the ball... **_

The cleared ball was met by Matthias' head and flew back into Ajax's territory for Henrikh on the right flank. The Armenian winger immediately dashed forward with the ball.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Here's Mkhitaryan... He's looking for teammates.**_

On the opposite flank, Memphis was running alongside the Ajax right-back and towards the front of the goal while Kakeru was a little late in his run on the attack. Spotting his Dutch teammate, Henrikh unleashed a through pass across towards him.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's for Memphis! Cleared by Kenny Tete...**_

The Ajax right-back managed to stick his leg out just ahead of Memphis and cleared the ball away from the latter. However, the ball then bounced back towards Kakeru standing by the penalty spot and ready to fire the shot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, it goes back as far as Aizawa! Fantastic block on the line!**_

Kakeru's instant shot was however blocked by a timely intervention from Koichi, who put his body in front of the shot just in time to prevent a goal and let the ball fly behind for a corner kick. Kakeru just couldn't believe it.

"I will be damned!" Kakeru said out loud for himself, hands on top of his head.

"Goed gedaan, Koichi! (Well done, Koichi!)" Davy congratulated his Japanese teammate with a high five.

"Bedankt, maar we moeten ze ook weer stoppen. (Thanks, but we have to stop them again too.)" Koichi replied. Meanwhile, Nana already made her way towards the corner flag to take the corner kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima will take this corner kick.**_

Upon the referee's whistle, Nana kicked the high ball towards the front of the near post. Matthias, Eric and Kakeru all jumped up as well as the Ajax players marking them. However, the ball's descending trajectory flew over everyone... only to find the feet of the unmarked Memphis. With an immediate strike of his right foot, Memphis slid the ball between goalkeeper and defender to draw first blood in the night.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's going to Memphis, 1-0! Less than 2 minutes in, the former PSV Eindhoven player has scored against Ajax, in Amsterdam for Manchester United.**_

"_BOOM!_" Memphis shouted joyfully after the goal.

"_Good eye and good shot!_" Kakeru congratulated his Dutch teammate.

"_Kudos to the Little Witch too!_" Pog said.

"_What a pass, Witch!_" Memphis thanked Nana for the accurate ball.

"_Thanks, Dreamchaser!_" Nana replied, calling Memphis by his nickname.

"_Here we go, people! Let's keep the pressure on_." Matthias said

Meanwhile, the Ajax supporters in the stadium were left silenced after their former opponent from a few years back in the Dutch League, the Eredivisie, managed to slip by his markers so easily and send the home team into a difficult situation early on.

'This match is only getting started. We won't roll over that easily at home.' Koichi thought.

Although Ajax had all the best intentions in the world to get back on level terms in the match, Manchester United still remained in control of the match for most of the time. Just 5 minutes after the opening goal scored by Memphis, the Mancunians had a chance to double their lead through a play that began with an interception.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Again Yusuke Saeki intercepts a loose ball. You have to admit that Ajax's passing game has been a little sloppy so far.**_

Yusuke intercepted the ball and started the counterattack from his own half. Looking for options ahead, he passed the ball forward to Nana. After a run past one of Ajax's midfielders by using a quick side dribble, Nana came up facing Koichi in a 1v1 situation for the first time in several years.

"I have been waiting for this, Mishima. Bring it on!" Koichi said.

Nana dribbled with the ball, and shifted her body left and right in an attempt to shake off Koichi. However, the latter didn't make the first move and kept up with Nana.

'This is not good. Hibino-san is not easily fooled by my feints and Kakeru is covered by that other central defender. Unless there is...' Nana thought before she spotted another teammate making a run.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima flicks it...**_

Nana saw Memphis using his pace to make a run inside the box and catching the Ajax right-back off guard. At the crucial moment, Nana surprised Koichi by flicking the ball above him. United's Dutch winger was in position to take a header shot from Nana's surprise aerial ball.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Memphis! Stopped by the goalkeeper...**_

The velocity in Memphis' header shot was so strong that the goalkeeper could only punch the ball away without controlling it. Meanwhile, Kakeru escaped his marker in the midst of the confusion and ran towards the rebound left alone in front of goal. The Ajax goalkeeper was still down on the ground, and United's second goal appeared to be inevitable.

"I won't let you!" Koichi shouted.

Koichi put his body in to stop Kakeru's shot at point blank. The following deflection then struck off the crossbar and back to the position of an Ajax defender, who finally kicked the ball out of bounds in panic.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Another fantastic block by Hibino! Twice he saved Ajax and denied Kakeru Aizawa from scoring when the goalkeeper was in no man's land.**_

"Just as back in the days, it will take you something extraordinary to score past me, Kakeru." Koichi said, sending the same kind of friendly challenge he first sent to Kakeru in their first match from many years ago between Enoshima and Shonan.

"I'm a striker, Hibino. Even if I already have 8 goals so far this season, I won't leave Amsterdam without scoring at least once." Kakeru replied.

"Just bring it then!"

Meanwhile, Ajax's captain was mostly angry at the sloppiness in his team's defensive line.

"Wakker worden, iedereen! Koichi gered onze ezels nu twee keer! (Wake up, everybody! Koichi saved our asses twice now!)" Davy shouted.

At the same time in West Didsbury:

"_Bloody hell! That defender Hibino denied us 2 goals already_." Sarah said.

"_I know. Kakeru told me he was good, but I didn't think he would be as solid as he has been so fa_r." Noriko replied. "_Just thinking of how he stood his ground against Nana before that pass is indicating his quality in 1v1s_."

"_We better hope he doesn't score a free kick with that shot you talked about_."

"_Same for me, Sarah. My friends in Japan called him the Japanese Roberto Carlos and they are right; he scored a few in youth international matches_." Noriko finished.

As if Davy's message was loud and clear enough inside the Amsterdam Arena, the Ajax players started to tighten things up and press the Manchester United players harder. As a result, it became more difficult for United to penetrate the opposition's half and to make accurate passes. Ajax didn't mount any serious attack against the Manchester United goal yet, but that was about to change when Ajax earned their first corner kick of the match in the 21st minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Ajax have a corner kick. Namanja Gudelj will take.**_

The Ajax player took the corner kick, but also surprised everyone as he let the ball roll very quickly towards the front of the Manchester United penalty area rather than whipping it in. Taking a glance towards the trajectory of the pass, Kakeru spotted the dashing Koichi.

"Damn it!" Kakeru exclaimed.

Despite Kakeru's best efforts to throw his body in front of the shot, he came in too late by a fraction of a second. It was all Koichi needed to blast a low shot through the maze of players. Furthermore, Davy just needed one split second to stick his foot out and deflect Koichi's shot between the number 2 Manchester United goalkeeper, Sergio Romero, and one of his defenders. The outcome sent the Amsterdam Arena into frenzy.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Deflected and in! It's 1-1! It's a captain's goal for Davy Klaassen. Nothing Sergio Romero could do to stop this.**_

While the Ajax players celebrated the goal, Kakeru was looking in disgust knowing that he was the closest to stop the shot and yet couldn't succeed.

"_Sorry, guys. I should have known that he can shoot from there free kick-like_." Kakeru apologized to his teammates.

"_No need to apologize, Knight. That shot was deflected and we are all guilty in this_." Matthias replied.

"_It's only a little setback. We'll get them next time_." Luke added.

"The game is getting interesting now. A little resistance can only push us to get better." Yusuke said.

"Let's score that next goal, Kakeru." Nana added.

"Right!" Kakeru exclaimed, determined to get back into action once more and help his team score that vital go-ahead goal within the remaining 69 minutes of play.

* * *

For several minutes, both teams appeared to cancel each other in a game of quick passing and ball hunting that happened mainly in the middle of the pitch although United spent a little more time in the opposing third of the pitch than Ajax did in United's defensive third. The first half was winding down and no team appeared to be able to make a breakthrough that would lead to a goal so close to halftime.

In the 42nd minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Gudelj takes the corner... easy catch for Romero this time.**_

The Manchester United goalkeeper caught the ball after an Ajax corner kick and threw the ball forward immediately to start a counterattack. Memphis took the ball and made his dash down the field.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Terrific pass. Memphis has got Kakeru Aizawa with him. Now, it's Aizawa...**_

Memphis then left the ball to Kakeru, who then dribbled past 2 players and attempted to skip past another in the process. However at the very same time Kakeru was about to beat 3rd Ajax player in the same run, he was pushed down and hard from behind by a retreating defender. It was Koichi's partner in central defense.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Pushed down from behind by Veltman. It's going to be the first yellow card in the match, and it's against Ajax.**_

Despite some protests from the Ajax players, nothing changed the referee's decision. Worse than the yellow card was the fact that the point of infringement only stood 23 yards in front of goal, and thus within an excellent range for United's free kick takers.

"Kakeru. I know Hibino-san will try to mark you. But still, be ready to jump on any rebound available." Nana said.

"Count on me, but try to put that on goal first." Kakeru replied.

Nana nodded before she and Henrikh moved to free kick shooting positions while Kakeru took his spot in the wall of Ajax players. Kakeru's job was to distract Ajax's defensive setup and goalkeeper while staying on the hunt for rebounds.

PEEP!

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Who will take it?**_

While everyone expected Henrikh to take the shot with a longer run, Nana surprised everyone by taking the shot despite the shorter run. The curve of the shot flew over the wall and then appeared to swirl towards the top corner.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Mishima! Off the post...**_

Nana's shot hit the inside of the post, but then bounced back towards the face of the goal while the goalkeeper was already sent sprawling on the ground after a failed attempt of a save. Kakeru and Koichi tried to get to the ball, but it was a Frenchman who arrived first.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Pogba scores! 2-1! Manchester United have taken the lead again only minutes before halftime. Mishima's free kick struck the post, but then bounced back for Pogba with the open goal.**_

While the Manchester United players celebrated on the pitch, the same amount of joy could be found with any United fan watching, especially for 2 women in West Didsbury.

"_Well done, Pogba!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_Right place, right time. Still, it's all thanks to Nana again_." Sarah replied.

"_You're right. Her shot sent the goalkeeper in a position where he can't defend himself on any rebound_."

"_All they have to now is to get to the dressing room at halftime with the lead_." Sarah said.

"_As long as we don't do anything silly at the back until then, we should be fine_." Noriko finished.

Despite the initial shock after falling behind 1-2 so close to halftime, Ajax got up to the challenge of trying to score the equalizer once more and got themselves one more opportunity to do so. Ajax's last attack of the first half came in the dying seconds before halftime.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Here's Tete... with a burst of speed down that right flank.**_

The Ajax right-back made a quick run past Memphis. Despite Luke's presence in front, Kenny Tete sent a long cross towards the Ajax striker running towards the front of the Manchester United goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's deflected off Cassierra, good save by Romero!**_

However, Sergio couldn't reach the ball he spilled in front of him. Ajax's forward, Anwar El Ghazi, got to the ball first, but couldn't shoot with his back to the goal. Anwar then passed back towards his captain Davy. In a slight moment of panic within the Mancunian setup, Yusuke tackled down Davy in his run to stop the shooting attempt, but also conceded the free kick just 27 yards from goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Klaassen has been brought down by Saeki.**_

"_What was that? He should get a yellow card; our guy got one earlier for something like that_." Davy protested towards the referee.

"_That wasn't enough to book him based on my position. You get the free kick_." the referee replied.

Despite a few more protests, the Ajax players moved into position as they knew time was against them before halftime. The United players used every single trick in the book to delay the kick as much as possible, but were swiftly put back to order by the referee. For both Ajax and United, it was obvious who was about to take the shot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now, Ajax have a free kick and golden opportunity to equalize at the end of the first half through Koichi Hibino.**_

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana had a quick chat as they positioned themselves in the wall with the majority of their teammates.

"Are you crazy? You can't get in the wall, especially when you never faced his shots." Kakeru said, surprised that Nana didn't hesitate in moving herself into the wall.

"I'm a part of this team and I don't want to be seen as a coward." Nana replied.

"Just don't do anything crazy right now, Seven."

Standing more than 15 yards away from the wall, Koichi was looking at the surprise addition of Nana in the middle of the defensive wall.

'Nothing personal, but you must be crazy. It's a vulnerable position for the goalkeeper if my shot gets past where you're standing in that wall. I really wonder how much courage you will have left after you see the speed in my shot.' Koichi thought before he took a few more steps back.

PEEP!

Given the signal to proceed, Koichi made his run and struck the ball with high velocity. The ball's trajectory was destined to fly above Nana's head. Realizing that the shot would leave no chance for Sergio if it gets through, Nana knew what she had to do.

'Don't give in to fear... Keep your eyes open... Stop the shot at all costs.' Nana thought for herself within a split second.

Without any hesitation, Nana jumped upwards and then got struck by Koichi's shot in the face. The impact sent Nana flying, but the ball got deflected behind the goal line and out of danger. Nevertheless, the main concern from the Manchester United side was that Nana landed hard after she was struck with arguably the most powerful shot she ever faced.

'What the hell? Is she insane?' Koichi thought. His body language transpired the shock and disbelief he felt after Nana's crazy action, so much that not a single Manchester United player was angry at him after the incident.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima took the shot straight on. And Koichi Hibino's shots have been registered exceeding 160 km/h (100 MPH). The question now is whether or not Nana Mishima will be able to carry on.**_

"Seven! Seven! Are you OK? Say something." Kakeru said.

"I'm fine. If anything, I'm glad I took that one for the team." Nana replied as she stood up.

"You're bleeding, Seven." Kakeru said, noticing that Nana's nose was bleeding.

The Manchester United team doctor, Steve McNally, came quickly to assess the damage and immediately gave Nana some cotton balls to stop the bleeding. At the same time, the referee decided that both teams can go back to their dressing rooms for halftime.

"You are one crazy woman. You know that? Many male players would have avoided contact with that." Koichi said as he went to see how Nana was doing.

"I knew what I was doing when I decided to play as a professional against men. I would do it again if it comes down to it." Nana replied.

"Anyway, that was never my intention to hit you with that ball."

"No hard feelings, Hibino-san." Nana finished.

When everything was deemed OK, Nana was escorted by both Kakeru and Steve towards the player's tunnel under the applause of the crowd in the Amsterdam Arena. For that courageous block alone, Nana earned massive respect from everyone.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_Goodness me. I thought for a second Nana was knocked out cold by that shot_." Sarah said.

"_I thought the same thing too. I know she's tough as a person, but that shot is something not many people would accept to take it face first_." Noriko replied.

"_I think it would be safer if the manager pulls her out of the match, Noriko_."

"_I know, Sarah. However, knowing her, she won't go down so easily. Whatever happens, I'm sure Dr. McNally will make the right call_."

Back to the Amsterdam Arena, inside Manchester United's dressing room:

Steve worked his way to make sure Nana didn't sustain any serious damage after the shot. Furthermore, Steve asked Nana a few quick questions as part of a quick cognitive evaluation in order to determine whether she has concussion or not at the moment. So far, Nana was OK to continue the match. Kakeru went to the visitors' medical room after the manager's halftime team talk.

"_So, Doc, how is she doing?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I will tell you this: your fiancée is made tough. I checked for a broken nose or a broken cheekbone. She might need to have a few X-rays tomorrow so we can be sure of everything, but I don't think she has anything broken from what I can see. Also, there's no sign of a concussion for now. In other words: she's fortunate to have only some bleeding from the nose after that impact, but she has to keep that cotton in her nose to prevent further bleeding_." Steve replied.

"_Thanks for the checkup, Doc. I'm glad there isn't more_." Nana said.

"_However, I will keep an eye on you during the whole second half. If I see anything wrong in your game, I will ask the Boss to sub you off ASAP_." Steve warned.

"_That's fine by me, Doc_." Nana replied before she turned towards Kakeru. "I'm really sorry to make you worry like that, Kakeru. However, I knew that his shot would be going in if I didn't stop it."

"(sigh) Make sure you to be more careful next time, that's all I need to hear." Kakeru said.

"Deal."

Nana and Kakeru then joined their teammates in the dressing room. The Little Witch was greeted with a big round of applause.

"_Attagirl, Witch!_" Luke shouted.

"_You earned your warrior stripes tonight. That's for sure_." Memphis said.

"_Thanks, guys. I just hope I won't have to do that often_." Nana replied.

"_That's all good, but we still have some unfinished business out there. If we can remain on top on the scoreboard after the next 45 minutes, then we can celebrate_." Wayne, standing as one of the substitutes for the night, said.

"_That's right! We keep playing hard until this one ends with the result we want_." Matthias said.

"_YEAH!_" the Manchester United players shouted in unison.

* * *

When the second half started, United and Ajax started things a little slowly. However, it wasn't long before Ajax turned up the heat and started attacking as they needed the equalizing goal so badly in front of their supporters. As early as in the 50th minute, Ajax launched an attack inside the Manchester United half.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now, it's Klaassen. He's looking for support...**_

The Ajax captain dashed forward with the ball in full speed. Yusuke moved in to try taking the ball off him. However, Davy stood strong and then made a turn before he passed the ball towards his right winger.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Anwar El Ghazi... He's crossing the ball in...**_

Anwar spotted his teammate, Amin Younes, lurking on the opposite side inside the Manchester United penalty area. The ball was flying towards Amin, but Matteo arrived first to cut the pass. However, Matteo's bad first touch got the ball bouncing towards the front of the penalty area where danger was lurking with an Ajax midfielder ready to shoot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Gudelj!**_

The strike flew hard and low, but just missed the goal by a few inches. The spectators inside the stadium couldn't believe how they were close to equalize.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It was just a whisker away! Gudelj had a chance when Matteo Darmian miskicked the ball.**_

'This is not good. We have to play tighter if they want to attack us like that.' Kakeru thought as he watched the most recent action in distance.

Ajax kept on going and the firm intention of wearing down the Manchester United players. Just a little less than 4 minutes later, the locals had another chance to score.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki with the pass... It's intercepted by Hibino.**_

Koichi intercepted a pass that was destined for Nana and then charged forward with the ball for some distance. Then he passed the ball towards Davy, who skipped past Pog and continued the run towards the Manchester United penalty area. Matteo also tried to tackle the ball away, but was also fooled by Davy's pace.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Klaassen got past Darmian, finds El Ghazi...**_

Within just a couple of one-touch passes for a give and go, Anwar set up Davy with a clever pass. The Ajax captain then got some space off Matthias and struck a hard and low shot towards the bottom corner across the goalkeeper.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Klaassen! What a save by Sergio Romero!**_

In a desperate dive, Sergio stretched his left arm just enough to stop Davy's shot. However, he also conceded a corner kick by doing so. Although the following corner kick wasn't converted afterwards, momentum was clearly in favor of the Dutch team while United were on their heels. In the 59th minute, Ajax started another attack from a throw-in from just beyond the halfway line.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Tete with the throw...**_

The Ajax right-back passed the ball to one of his defensive midfielder, who then passed the ball to Koichi.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now, it's Hibino...**_

'Now, give me a runner, guys. I'm sure they won't expect me trying this.' Koichi thought

As Koichi walked a few yards across the halfway line with the ball, he spotted a gap between 2 Manchester United defenders. At the very same time, Anwar made a sign calling for a pass and started his run. Without a moment of hesitation, Koichi unleashed a fast rolling pass into the breach and just enough for his teammate to beat the offside trap.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Skipped through... Chance for El Ghazi!**_

Eric tried to catch up to Anwar while Matthias also tried to provide help, but the Dutch-Moroccan from Ajax was never going to get caught. Inevitably, Anwar took the shot past Sergio and pulled his team back on terms.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's 2-2! Twice Manchester United took the lead, and twice Ajax came back from behind. Anwar El Ghazi has scored the goal, but it was a fantastic pass by Koichi Hibino.**_

In West Didsbury:

"_No, I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!_" Sarah exclaimed.

"_The defending was crap! We lost our concentration there_." Noriko added.

"_I know people will say that it has been coming, but how can we lack energy at this time?_"

"_I don't know, Sarah. However, all I can say is that our players are running out of energy rather quickly_." Noriko replied. "_If Nana is pulled out, it would be because she spent a lot of energy against Hibino and the other Ajax players with that ball hunting. It's the same thing for _Anthony."

"_Who do you expect to come on if we make changes?_" Sarah asked.

"_If I were Mourinho, I would say: Rooney for Nana, and Ibrahimović for Memphis at the same time soon_." Noriko replied.

Back in the noisy Amsterdam Arena:

"You OK, Seven?" Kakeru asked, concerned by how Nana looked a little tired.

"I spent perhaps a little too much energy resisting Ajax's ball hunting tactics and trying to beat Hibino-san in physical duels, but I will stay as long as I can. If you're asking about whether it has something to do with the shot I took in the face, then the answer is 'no'." Nana replied.

"Are you sure?" Kakeru asked further.

"I never lied to you about my health, so I'm not going to start lying today. Don't worry."

"OK. Try to hang on a little longer until the Boss makes the changes. The others are warming up well out there." Kakeru said.

And Kakeru's last sentence was spot on. Knowing that fresh legs had to come on to hope any change of momentum back in United's favor, José made the first changes of the match when Nana and Memphis were replaced by Wayne and Zlatan in the 64th minute. After a few handshakes with the other substitutes, Nana walked up to José.

"_I only wish I didn't waste as much energy as I did, Boss._" Nana said.

"_That's fine. Scoring those 2 assists allowed us to be on top twice in the match_." José replied before he shook hands with Nana.

"_I'm confident that we can and will get through this even if it is not our best game. Just trust your teammates, especially Kakeru. He told me about his friendly rivalry with Hibino_." Rui said to Nana.

"_He did?_" Nana asked.

"_Yes, Kakeru said that every time he plays against Hibino, he wants to push himself to another level. I believe there's another magical moment left in him for tonight_." Rui replied.

While Zlatan, a former Ajax Amsterdam player, provided a different kind of threat for the Ajax defenders to deal with while Kakeru was pushed on United's left side of the attack, it was Wayne's arrival that changed the course of the match. Although his goal-scoring ratio went down in recent years, Wayne Rooney still carried his reputation as someone who can both score goals at any moment and help his teammates in the defensive zone. Since the 64th minute, the changes made to the Manchester United side succeeded in putting the Ajax players a little more on the defensive.

In the 71st minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Veltman... has the pass taken away by Pogba.**_

The Ajax defender attempted a pass towards his midfield teammate in front of him, but the pass was cut through good anticipation by Pog. The French midfielder then passed the ball towards Kakeru, who started the counterattack with the 2 Ajax defenders in front of him.

"_Knight!_" a voice called for a pass to his right.

"_Ibra!_"

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Aizawa has Ibrahimović in support.**_

Kakeru passed the ball towards Zlatan, who then came up facing Koichi.

"Y_our run stops here, Zlatan!_" Koichi said.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Ibrahimović with the shot... blocked.**_

The ball was blocked by Koichi and the rebound bounced towards his partner in central defense. However, the ball wasn't controlled by the Ajax defender, which allowed Wayne to cut across and have a go.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Rooney might have a go! It's gone just wide to the post.**_

Wayne's shot rolled just wide to the post and gave the Ajax goalkeeper quite a scare. Nevertheless, it was indicative of how Wayne can still be a dangerous player when given the chance to shoot. For the Ajax defenders, it meant a bigger problem having to cover Kakeru, Zlatan and Wayne at the same time.

In the 78th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Klaassen... Pogba takes the ball away from him.**_

Davy's attempt to create an opening was thwarted by the French midfielder, who then took the ball with him to start the counterattack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: He finds Rooney in support... Shaw...**_

Pog passed the ball towards Wayne, who then ran a few yards and then passed the ball to the overlapping Luke on the left flank. Looking for options, Luke passed towards Henrikh on the outside of Ajax's penalty area. Instinctively, the Armenian winger made a one-touch pass backwards to Zlatan.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Nice flick by Mkhitaryan to Ibrahimović... Now Aizawa...**_

After a little run across the front of the Ajax penalty area, Zlatan passed the ball to Kakeru. Zlatan then made his run towards the inside of the penalty area hoping for the give-and-go to be played, however Kakeru realized that Koichi already marked the Swede while other Ajax players were arriving to defend.

'No room to go... I need someone ready to shoot first time.' Kakeru thought.

"_Knight! Give it!_" Wayne called from behind Kakeru on the left.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Wayne Rooney!**_

In his stride, Wayne took a one-timer following Kakeru's layoff pass. The shot appeared to roll towards the bottom corner of the goal after it went past a few bodies, but the Ajax goalkeeper just got his fingertips on the shot and deflected it wide.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh! That's a really good save! I don't know how much he saw of that.**_

"_Damn! I was sure that was it_." Kakeru exclaimed.

"_Me too. They are on their heels now, so let's keep going!_" Wayne replied.

"_Right!_" Kakeru said.

Meanwhile on the bench:

"_That was so close_." Memphis said.

"_Yeah, but we are in control of the match. This is important_." Nana replied.

"_I hope we stop missing chances though_." Ander said.

"_I know. One mistake from either side will cost the match_." Nana finished.

* * *

Despite the chances United had since the substitutes arrived on the pitch, the scoreline still remained tied at 2-2. As the end of the match moved ever closer by the minute, supporters from both sides were getting extremely nervous as one single mistake could cost the winning goal the worst possible time just like Nana said. That proved to be the case in the 85th minute when it started with a corner kick for Ajax.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Corner kick for Ajax. You have to feel that one more goal at this stage would settle it all for both sides tonight.**_

The ball flew from the corner flag towards the mass of players inside the Manchester United penalty area. Henrikh tried to clear the ball out with a header, but missed the ball in the process.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Missed by Mkhitaryan, Younes is there...**_

Unfortunately for the Ajax player, he didn't hit his header as cleanly as he wished. The ball bounced towards Davy, but Yusuke jumped higher than him to reach the ball first. Because Yusuke also had his hands on Davy's shoulders and took him down in the process, the Ajax supporters protested. However, the referee ordered the play to continue.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Turned away by Saeki, Klaassen has been taken to the ground.**_

Meanwhile, the bouncing ball flew towards Wayne. The Manchester United captain noticed that Ajax moved too many players forward on the corner kick and that Kakeru only had one field player standing on the way to the Ajax goal. In a blink of an eye, Wayne struck the pass forward.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great ball by Rooney, and Aizawa might run all the way.**_

Since Kakeru was inside his own half when Wayne unleashed the pass, there was no way he was offside. However, Koichi also followed Kakeru in full speed in the mad dash towards the Ajax goal.

"You won't do it! I won't let you score!" Koichi shouted.

"This one ends here and now!" Kakeru replied.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Hibino is trying to catch up with him. Aizawa will have to do it alone.**_

When Kakeru was about to reach the edge of Ajax's penalty area, Koichi was about to catch up with him. With a touch of boldness, Kakeru feinted to his run towards the right and then performed a sombrero flick to shift the run to his left within a split second. Surprised by the bold feint, Koichi desperately tried to regain the ground he lost further on Kakeru.

"Get in!" Kakeru shouted.

Despite the proximity of the Ajax goalkeeper, Kakeru struck the shot across the goalkeeper with the left foot and into the bottom corner of the goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: OHH! Sensational goal by Kakeru Aizawa! With less than 4 minutes plus added time to go, Manchester United have taken the lead for the 3rd time on the night when it was Ajax with the chance to score a few seconds earlier. It's now Ajax 2-3 Manchester United.**_

The only sound that was heard inside the Amsterdam Arena at that moment came from the few thousands of United supporters in the upper stands and from the United players at pitch level. In his celebration, Kakeru ran all the way towards his team's bench and hugged Nana first before the rest of their teammates, on-field players and substitutes alike, joined in.

"WHAT A GOAL, KAKERU!" Nana exclaimed.

"_COME ON!_" Pog added his voice in.

"_HELL YEAH, KNIGHT!_" Memphis said.

"_WOOHOO!_" Wayne also exclaimed.

"_GREAT PASS, WAZZA! ONE HELL OF A PASS!_" Kakeru congratulated Wayne for the pass that allowed the goal to happen.

Meanwhile, the referee blew his whistle a few times and asked the Manchester United to get back to restarting positions. However, it was almost impossible to contain the Mancunians' joy, especially since United certainly didn't play their best game overall and yet managed to regain the lead again.

"_Great goal, Kakeru!_" Noriko shouted while she jumped all around the living room as she watched the aftermath following the goal on TV.

"_That was mint! I never thought Kakeru would be bold enough to pull out that move against Hibino._" Sarah added. She had her right arm happily wrapped around Noriko's shoulder.

"_I didn't think he would ever dare either, but he did just that. That's already 9 goals in the season for him with United_."

"_But did you see that defensive play before Rooney's pass?_" Sarah asked.

"_I did. That was a great clearance by Yusuke against Klaassen_." Noriko replied.

"_Hey! Since when do you call Yusuke Saeki by his first name?_"

"_Er... What? Well, I..._" Noriko stammered.

"_Sweet! So he IS the mystery boyfriend_." Sarah teased.

"_He's not my boyfriend. What the hell are you talking about? I was only introduced to him through Kakeru and then we became friends. That's all. Stop teasing me, Sarah_." Noriko replied.

"_OK, OK_." Sarah replied before she switched to her thoughts. '_I'm not fooled on that one, Noriko. I'm sure there's something more in behind_.'

Back in Amsterdam:

"I got fooled by him again. Damnit!" Koichi said to himself out loud.

As Koichi looked at the celebrating Manchester United players, his gaze met with Kakeru's in distance. Although no words were exchanged, they both knew what the message being sent across to one another was: Kakeru has risen up to Koichi's challenge, and it is now up to the latter to find a response.

"We hebben nog 5 minuten en extra tijd nog een doelpunt. Kom op! (We still have 5 minutes and added time to score another goal. Come on!)" Davy rallied his teammates.

'I will follow you 'til the end, Captain. Just like me, you never give up.' Koichi thought, feeling the inspiration from his captain's words.

At the other end, the Manchester United players also rallied themselves to their own captain's orders.

"_Heads up, lads! We have 5 minutes and stoppages left. Let's finish this one off_." Wayne said.

"_No complacency! Keep pressing hard on them_." Matthias added.

"_Let's do this!_" Kakeru added his rally cry as well.

For the remaining time left in the match, the Manchester United players kept pushing the Ajax players as far as possible from Sergio's goal by pressing the ball carrier relentlessly. However, that wasn't quite enough to make Ajax quit at all. In the last minute of injury time, a free kick was awarded to Ajax at a distance of 50 yards to goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: This might be the last chance for Ajax to salvage something tonight. Gudelj will take the long free kick.**_

Ajax pushed as many men forward as possible just inside the Manchester United penalty area. On the referee's signal, Nemanja Gudelj kicked a very high ball towards the penalty area. Yusuke and Davy jumped up to touch the ball, but it was the Ajax captain who got the best of Yusuke this time by deflecting the ball towards the goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Klaassen! Good save by Romero, but we are not finished yet...**_

The shot was stopped by the Manchester United goalkeeper, but Ajax regained control of the ball. After a couple of failed passes and an interception within seconds, Ajax were still on the attack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Another long ball for El Ghazi... Köhler is with him.**_

With Matthias standing like a brick wall in front of Anwar, the latter had to shield the ball against the German and then pass the ball backwards to a teammate. The player in position to shoot from outside the box was none other than Koichi.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: A chance for Hibino...**_

"_Watch out!_" Nana shouted from the bench.

"Score!" Koichi exclaimed.

Although Koichi unleashed the canon shot at full power, Kakeru managed to throw his body in the way at the very last fraction of a second. As a result, the ball bounced off Kakeru's leg and flew up the air before Sergio easily caught the ball.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Caught by Romero, but it was a match-saving block by Aizawa on Hibino.**_

In the next few seconds, Sergio threw the ball forward. Kakeru and substitute Jesse Lingard then combined their efforts to carry the ball towards the corner flag deep in Ajax's territory as they knew there would be no time for Ajax to launch another attack. Finally, the referee put an end to the contest.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It was a test of nerves for both clubs, and Manchester United have found a way to come away with the 3 points against a resolute Ajax team. In the end, Manchester United earned 6 points in the bank after 2 group matches.**_

After a few handshakes with other players, Kakeru and Koichi finally came up facing each other.

"That was a great game, Kakeru." Koichi said as he shook hands with Kakeru.

"Thanks, Hibino."

"I guess that I'm still not capable of stopping you from making a difference even after all those years. You really made big strides since the last time we faced each other as opponents."

"You improved a lot as well, Hibino. I faced my share of defenders since I became a professional, but I only saw so few out there who could put the body at the right place and at the right time to prevent so many goals like you did." Kakeru replied.

"That's nice to hear from you, Kakeru."

Then Nana and Yusuke also arrived to shake hands with Koichi.

"That was a great match you played, Hibino-san." Nana said.

"Thanks, Mishima. You also did very well. I never expected you would be as tough as you are, but I can see why you hold your ground so well against men. You have that mental strength that only the best players have."

"Thanks, Hibino-san. Speaking of tough, many big clubs in Europe will probably keep an eye on you after tonight's performance." Nana said.

"I don't know... Amsterdam has been a part of my childhood when I had my surgery and then spent my middle school years. It has been my home for a number of years, so I would have a hard time parting ways even if I receive an offer to join a bigger club." Koichi replied.

"I can see what you mean. As long as you're happy, then nothing else matters." Yusuke said.

"Indeed. See you guys soon with the National Team then."

"Will do, Hibino." Kakeru replied.

"Make sure you carry that form with the National Team. It could be a big asset for us against serious opposition, especially in November." Yusuke finished.

Then Koichi left towards the players' tunnel with the remaining Ajax players. Meanwhile, Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke joined their teammates to salute the few thousands of travelling Manchester United supporters in the Amsterdam Arena. After the match, the team immediately left for the airport and took the plane back to Manchester with a feeling of relief after they won their first road game of the present campaign in the UEFA Champions League.

**To be continued**


	14. 13: Red Devils vs Potters

**Chapter 13: Red Devils vs. Potters**

Following the victory in Amsterdam, results have been mixed as United drew their following 2 Premier League matches at Swansea (1-1, September 30) and at Southampton (1-1, October 14). Kakeru and Yusuke also had to join the National Team during the international break between the aforementioned matches. Nevertheless, United found the way to victory again when they defeated Spanish side Sevilla F.C. by a score of 2-0 in the UEFA Champions League at Old Trafford (October 17).

Another boost for United was that Morgan was about to make his return into the matchday squad after the ankle injury which ruled him out of action since the match against Arsenal in September. Nevertheless, Yusuke also earned his right to start the majority of matches thanks to his solid performances of his own. The Japanese midfielder was working hard to make it even harder for José to pull him out of the starting XI. Almost in a flash, October was running down its course.

* * *

**Thursday October 19**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

In the evening, Kakeru, Nana, Yusuke and Noriko had some free time together. They took the time to test a different skill: playing altogether the latest instalment of the FIFA video game series on the PlayStation 4.

"Noriko and I already made our fantasy team. What's your pick?" Nana asked.

"Yusuke and I have built THE Ultimate Team." Kakeru replied.

"Guys versus girls... That's quite a matchup." Yusuke said.

"Ready when you are." Noriko added.

And then the friendly match started. Settings were put at 5 minutes per half.

"I'm gonna make the run." Kakeru said.

"Oh, here's the pass... Come on, Messi!" Yusuke said.

"GOOOOOOAAAAL!" Kakeru and Yusuke shouted as their team took the lead.

"What happened to you?" Noriko asked between chuckles.

"I was pretty rubbish at defending, I guess." Nana replied with a little laugh.

Just a minute later, Nana and Noriko got on the attack.

"Great ball... Run in, Noriko." Nana said.

"Sidefoot it... YES! Come on, Cristiano Ronaldo!" Noriko shouted before she gave Nana a high five after the 1-1 goal.

"I guess we're in for quite a match." Kakeru said with a smile.

Just a few minutes later...

"You lost the ball again?" Noriko asked Nana.

"Here I go. Griezmann, go ahead." Kakeru said.

"Nice cross, it should be… OHH!" Yusuke said.

The player controlled by Yusuke failed to score the goal after a great pass by the player controlled by Kakeru. Nevertheless, that didn't keep Kakeru and Yusuke from bursting in laughter as well.

"I don't think Lewandowski would miss that in real life." Kakeru said.

"Here we go now. I'm gonna try this." Nana said.

Nana controlled the in-game version of herself and performed a Witch Turn to beat the virtual players controlled by Kakeru and Yusuke. As a result, Nana and Noriko's team took the 2-1 lead.

"YEEEEAAAHH!" Nana and Noriko screamed altogether celebrating the goal.

"That's almost cheating to be able to do that in a FIFA game." Yusuke said.

"The guys at EA managed to record the motion capture of that feint, so it's 100% legal." Nana said between a few laughs.

A few minutes later, the match entered its final stage.

"I have it, I have it." Yusuke said.

"Pass it, pass it... Oh! Yikes!" Kakeru said at the moment the player controlled by Yusuke was tackled down hard by the player controlled by Noriko.

"Uh, oh... And we're down to 10 players." Noriko said.

"That was brutal." Nana added.

"That's a good spot for a free kick. I will take it with Neymar." Kakeru said.

Finding his spot, Kakeru aligned the shot above the wall and into the top corner of the goal while controlling the virtual Neymar.

"2-2! COME ON!" Kakeru and Yusuke screamed out loud.

"We had it coming anyway." Nana said.

Finally, both teams decided to settle the tie with a penalty shootout. After Nana's team scored 3 goals out of 4 attempts, and Kakeru's team scored 2 out of 3, it came down to the 4th shooter for Kakeru's team. Yusuke took control of the shooter.

"Here I go, Antoine Griezmann... AH, MISSED!" Yusuke said before he went to bury his head onto the couch to hide his embarrassment. The scene got everyone else around laughing.

"Match point for us!" Nana exclaimed.

By a strange coincidence, the in-game version of Nana was the 5th penalty taker for Nana and Noriko's team. The power and accuracy of the shot taken left no chance to the virtual goalkeeper.

"GET IN! WE WON!" Nana and Noriko exclaimed, celebrating the win.

"Oh, well. That was a good match, ladies." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, Kakeru." Nana replied.

"It's nice to clear our minds with something this fun together before going back to work tomorrow. You guys will have a good tactical session about your next opponent." Noriko added.

"Speaking our next opponent, Stoke City, the only thing that caught my attention about them was an expression on whether or not a player 'can do it on a cold rainy night in Stoke'. What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"That's just a ridiculous joke." Nana replied.

"What's that?"

"It was a running joke in the media which is about whether or not a player can perform at the same level if conditions are at their absolute worst, Yusuke. In England, those conditions vary from defenders who tackle like mad men to wind, rain, muddy pitches, and sometimes freezing temperatures. In Stoke, we can find such conditions in due time around winter. That's one of the few things I don't like about the English perception of the game though." Noriko replied.

"They asked a hypothetical question about whether or not Lionel Messi would perform in England as well as Cristiano Ronaldo did. The same question is asked about other non-British players. That is nothing but an ill-informed statement since any top player get fouled and kicked a lot in any top league. By the way, I scored one at Stoke last year." Nana added.

"I see. That's nothing worth talking about." Yusuke said.

"Stoke City still play on their strengths as a physical team hitting opponents on counterattacks. However, they have technical players who can make key passes and control the ball better." Kakeru said.

"It's no longer only about direct play, big and mean players, leg-breaking tackles and very long throw-ins although the reputation remains. They are a tricky side, but the same can be said for any other team in this league." Noriko added.

"A good physical and tricky test... Why not? If anything, it will be a good workout ahead of the international break in November." Yusuke said.

"Yep, especially for the second match of that break in Glasgow." Kakeru added.

Sometime later in the evening, Yusuke already left to go back to the neighboring apartment. While Kakeru already went to sleep, Nana and Noriko took a few moments to have a little conversation about the latter's private life.

"How are things going between you and Yusuke? I noticed you are fully comfortable with him as good friends, but I haven't seen much of an attempt to go further recently." Nana said.

"Except for one time when we went to watch a movie on last Sunday, there were not many opportunities for us to make progress although we had a good time back then. To be honest, the last few weeks have been quite hectic for both of us." Noriko replied.

"I understand. There were lots of matches, lots of training sessions, clinical placement obligations and more. It's not ideal to push a relationship further."

"You're right, Nana. However, there's something else that came across my mind too." Noriko said.

"What is it?"

"You know that my dream has always been to become the first-team doctor at United. The question I'm asking myself is: if I push my relationship further with Yusuke, would I jeopardize my dream?" Noriko said.

"Noriko..."

"I know, it's silly for me to think about something that's so remote in the future since I'm not a physician yet. However, I remembered when Eva Carneiro was bashed in the tabloids in the midst of her demotion from touchline duties by José Mourinho at the beginning of the 2015-16 season. Although it was unfounded bullshit, a so-called ex-boyfriend accused her of sleeping with Chelsea players. Regardless, she left Chelsea on bad terms. Since United are stricter in terms of public image, I'm worried that I would be scratched immediately from the shortlist if I am in a relationship with a player at the same time the opportunity comes by."

"How old was Eva Carneiro when she joined Chelsea's medical staff?" Nana asked.

"She was 36 when she first joined the club to work with the reserves in 2009, and then 38 when she was promoted to first-team duties." Noriko replied.

"There's plenty of time to make that dream a reality. Yusuke will either be retired or playing for a J-League team during one or two seasons at the most by the time he reaches that age. Nevertheless, he really wants to make life-lasting memories in Manchester both on and off the pitch; that's what he told me once." Nana said.

"He said that?"

"Yep. If you ask my opinion, being in a relationship with a player doesn't mean it would be a roadblock for your aspirations if you're happy." Nana said.

"Nana..."

"The only thing that matters in your quest is that you show the people at the club that you are the best candidate available regardless of everything else. With that in mind, I don't think I have ever seen anyone who is as intelligent, good and hard-working as you are in medical studies."

Noriko remained silent for a few seconds before she finally took Nana's words to heart.

"You really mean everything you just said?" Noriko asked.

"I do at 110%. I stand by my word."

"Thank you, Nana. It means a lot to me. I guess I shouldn't have caught myself up with such thoughts." Noriko said.

"I would do anything to cheer up a very good friend." Nana replied. "I will help you in any possible way in due time, but make sure to maintain that same determination. OK?"

"OK, I promise." Noriko finished.

* * *

**Saturday October 21**

**Manchester United vs. Stoke City (Premier League match 10)**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

Stoke City Football Club comes from the city of Stoke-on-Trent in the county of Straffordshire, in the West Midlands. As the city has been the home of the pottery industry in England since the 17th Century, it was self-explanatory for the club to be nicknamed as "Potters". When the "Potters" were promoted in 2008 after an absence of 23 years from top-flight English league football, the team was notoriously known for their conservative style of playing bigger, meaner, and more direct than everyone else. After a managerial change in 2013, Stoke City started integrating players with more technical abilities and better creativity although some of their former strengths still remain. Although Stoke City usually end up no further than the mid-table area of the standings, facing Stoke still remains a tricky test for any Premier League club.

For this match, José fielded a line of 3 central midfielders with the best physical attributes, Kakeru, Zlatan and Henrikh as his front 6 to start the match with a 4-3-3 formation. Although Kakeru was regarded as the most lightweight player of his side, he was not going to be intimidated knowing the support he has behind him. Nana could only sit and watch from the bench, waiting for a possible opportunity to have a go against a tired opponent later on.

Transporting the action to the 15th minute, your commentator is Ian Crocker.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: A giveaway by Stoke. Herrera is leading the attack... finds Mkhitaryan on the right.**_

Following the pass by Ander from the central circle, Henrikh came up facing the Stoke left-back. After Henrikh made a quick feint to clear the defender out of his way, the latter ended up fouling by grabbing the Armenian down.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Foul by Pieters... It's a quick free kick.**_

After noticing that Antonio was making his run while the Stoke players were slowly retreating into defensive positions, Henrikh took a quick free kick to allow his Ecuadorian teammate to continue the attack. Dashing down the flank, Antonio saw the unmarked Kakeru calling for a pass at the far post. Almost immediately, the Ecuadorian unleashed a long aerial ball towards Kakeru's head.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Antonio Valencia... AIZAWA! Some save...**_

Kakeru's point blank header was stopped by the Stoke City goalkeeper. However, the speed of the shot allowed no control for the rebound, which resulted with the ball bouncing towards the front of the goal. In the no-man's land in front of the Stoke goal, Ander arrived in and pounced the ball into the twine to give his team the lead.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: But it's turned in by Ander Herrera! Manchester United take the lead after a quarter of an hour done.**_

"_Nice goal, Ando!_" Kakeru congratulated Ander.

"_Thanks, Knight. That's a nice header too_."

"_Hey! Nice pass, Tony V!_" Kakeru also acknowledged the quality of the pass by his Ecuadorian teammate.

Looking from the other end of the spectrum of emotions, Ryan Shawcross was cursing at himself for letting Kakeru slip past his marking and take the shot that ended up leading to the goal after the rebound. The Stoke City captain only had one thing in mind: making life as hellish as possible for Kakeru.

'_Don't think you'll have an easy day after this, you prick. Watch me going now because I will smash you_.' Ryan Shawcross thought.

Meanwhile in the stands, Noriko was attending the match with her father as usual. However, Sarah and Taeko Ishiki received Sayuri and Harry's tickets for this match. Regarding Taeko, she quickly became the captain of the revived Manchester United Ladies team since it was reinstated a couple of years back.

"_It's good to see Ander score today_." Sarah said.

"_Indeed. He doesn't play too often when everyone is healthy, but he's such a good guy and he deserves the goal_." Noriko replied.

"_Still, I have a feeling Stoke will not stay there without retaliating_." Taeko said in English to keep everyone in the same conversation.

"_You talk about Ryan Shawcross?_" Noriko asked.

"_Yep! Look into his eyes; he looks determined to take Kakeru in a 1v1 battle for the rest of the match_." Taeko replied.

"_Knowing what kind of animal Shawcross is, Kakeru better be careful_." Sarah said.

"_I just hate this dirty piece of work. It's hard to believe that he was part of United's academy. Thank God we never took that disgraceful piece of trash back with us after he was loaned to them_." Noriko finished.

And so the match carried on with United controlling most of the play through ball possession. However, Kakeru began to feel Ryan Shawcross' tight marking on him. No one could predict how far Shawcross would push the referee's tolerance while covering Kakeru for the rest of the match.

In the 24th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Manchester United have a corner kick.**_

Before the corner was taken, Ryan Shawcross walked in and used his hands to restrain Kakeru's movement. As the signal was given by the referee, Henrikh kicked the ball towards the pack of players in front of the Stoke City goal. The ball was almost attracted towards Kakeru like a magnet at the far post. However, Ryan Shawcross grabbed Kakeru's shirt while jumping up to meet the ball first with the head. But even worse was that Shawcross threw his forearm in Kakeru's face, which led to Kakeru falling onto the ground while the ball flew out of danger.

After the contact, the reaction inside Old Trafford was immediate with a massive shout for a penalty kick. However, the referee let the play continue much to the dismay of the local supporters and the whole Manchester United squad.

"_What the hell is that?!_" Kakeru shouted at the referee, who didn't reply.

"_That's an arm in the face; almost an elbow. How did you miss that?_" Pog asked as well.

"_How can Shawcross be allowed to put his arm in the face? That should be a penalty. You messed up big time; that's a really bad call_." Zlatan, United's captain for the match, protested.

Meanwhile in the stands:

"_Is that referee joking? Even I could see that from here, you meatheaded cretin_." Noriko said out loud.

"_That's bloody ridiculous!_" Sarah exclaimed.

"_He's one of the worst referees in this league. How such people can keep their jobs at top level is beyond me_." Robert said.

"_Agree. That guy in particular is an utter joke based on what I saw of him in other matches_." Taeko added.

Following that incident, Ryan Shawcross gave the word to his teammates to press harder and to be more physical against the Manchester United players, especially on Kakeru. Nevertheless, that didn't quite allow Stoke City to gain any more control of the ball against United although the visiting side didn't mind "parking the bus" and waiting for counterattack opportunities.

In the 32nd minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Again it's a giveaway by Stoke. Pogba now for Manchester United...**_

Following another bad pass by one of the Stoke City inside the Mancunian half of the pitch, Pog intercepted the ball and started the counterattack. The French midfielder then passed the ball across the halfway line towards Kakeru. In front of him, Stoke City's right-back stood his ground as much as he could, knowing that Kakeru would get into a dangerous position to take a good shot from just outside the box if the play comes closer to goal.

'Clumsy as he is, he will either fall behind me or foul me.' Kakeru thought.

Kakeru then faked a run towards his own left before he turned towards the right. However, the Stoke City defender kept moving and slid in to tackle Kakeru from behind. This time, the referee gave the free kick to Manchester United instantly and pulled out the yellow card.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Free kick for Manchester United... and we have the first booking of the match. Bardsley is booked for the rash challenge.**_

The home supporters applauded the decision while giving it a derisive tone to the cheers. In all, it was to remind the referee that he did a poor job up until that moment in the eyes of the home supporters.

"_About time, you idiot!_" Noriko shouted out loud. The remark was aimed at the referee.

"_That daft referee doesn't even deserve half of his pay for this match regardless_." Robert said.

"We better capitalize on this one, Uncle Robert." Taeko said.

"I know, Taeko-chan. I only wonder if they should try to find other players to score; Kakeru has been tightly marked so far." Robert replied.

"_Come on, United! Let's score another one!_" Sarah screamed.

Meanwhile on the Manchester United bench:

'Be strong, Kakeru. They go hard on you, but I know you can get through this.' Nana thought.

"_Kakeru has been pushed hard quite a lot_." Daley said.

"_Yeah, but I also know he can hold his ground. It's a test of resilience now_." Nana replied.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: From that position, you would expect Mkhitaryan to take it. However, Saeki can also whip the ball in with his left foot.**_

As the players moved into position inside the box, Henrikh and Yusuke already discussed about the free kick strategy to take. As expected, Kakeru was already shadowed by Ryan Shawcross inside the box. And once again, Shawcross used his hands and arms to restrain any movement even before the free kick was taken. The signal was then given by the referee.

PEEP!

Henrikh made the first run, but didn't strike the ball. Yusuke then curled a very long ball inside the Stoke City penalty area, but it appeared to fly away from everyone. Without hesitation, Matthias ran into a position to head the ball back towards the pack of players.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Saeki takes... Köhler brings it back...**_

Following Matthias' header, the ball bounced into Kakeru's feet. Although Shawcross stood between Kakeru and the goal, Kakeru shielded the ball and flicked it backwards to the nearest player with a red shirt.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Aizawa... IBRAHIMOVIĆ!**_

The short pass allowed the Swedish striker to take a hard and low shot first time that gave no chance to the Stoke City goalkeeper.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: United have doubled the lead through Zlatan Ibrahimović! The supporters love it at Old Trafford!**_

"_Hell yeah, Ibra! You banged that one!_" Kakeru exclaimed.

"_Thanks, Kakeru. Nice layoff pass too_." Zlatan replied.

"_Huge goal!_" Yusuke also congratulated his Swedish teammate.

"_Good shot, Ibra!_" Matthias added to the congratulations while the rest of the Manchester United field players mugged the big Swede.

Meanwhile on the bench:

"_Perfect timing with that goal_." Nana said.

"_Yeah, we really needed that against their defensive approach_." Morgan replied.

"_The only thing we need now is to get to halftime with that 2-goal lead_." Daley said.

"_We better not start sitting on that lead too early though. They are not the most technical team as a whole, but some of their players can produce individual brilliance when we're not careful enough_." Nana replied.

Unfortunately for United, Nana's fears took shape in the last few minutes before stoppage time at the end of the first half. Feeling the urgency to score at least one goal in order to plant a seed of doubt in the minds of the local team and supporters, the Potters launched more attacks and counterattacks against the Red Devils.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Arnautovic... back to Pieters.**_

Stoke City's left back, Erik Pieters, then started a quick run that surprised a couple of Manchester United players. Picking his spot, Pieters crossed the ball inside the Manchester United area.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: The cross goes in! It's punched away by De Gea.**_

The Manchester United goalkeeper cleared the ball away. However coming in at 25 yards from goal, Spanish midfielder Bojan Krkic took the ball and then shook off Yusuke with a nifty body feint. After a little run towards the inside, Bojan unleashed a powerful strike and left no chance to the goalkeeper as the shot struck the top corner.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Bojan... IT'S IN! It was an unstoppable strike! Stoke City have cut the deficit in half; it's 2-1.**_

Inside Old Trafford, it was total silence except for the noise coming from the Stoke City supporters in the Southeast corner of the stadium. Manchester United players and supporters alike could only shake their heads in disbelief; the Potters planted the seed of doubt. Less than 2 minutes later, the halftime whistle was blown by the referee and both teams retreated to their respective dressing rooms.

Inside the Manchester United dressing room:

"You OK?" Nana asked Kakeru.

"Yeah, but Shawcross is playing on the very edge with his hands on me. I have to find a way to get past that brute anyway and make him pay." Kakeru replied.

"I know you can do it. Just don't waste too much energy for nothing while doing so."

"OK." Kakeru said.

Then José came in to give his instructions for the second half: "_It's disappointing that we conceded just before halftime, but being ahead is still a big positive. The thing is that you have to play the ball faster against a team like Stoke. Everyone has to support the player with the ball, and start testing the Stoke goalkeeper more. That's what I want to see in the second half, people_."

Following the team talk, José ordered the 7 substitutes to leave the room and to take a few exercises on the Old Trafford pitch while the 11 starters took their time to absorb the last few instructions from the manager.

* * *

The second half started with the Red Devils still controlling most of the play. The only difference was that the home side took a more aggressive approach both offensively and defensively; Stoke City players didn't have much time with the ball. Yusuke and Pog learned their lesson from the first half and left no breathing room for Stoke's creative midfielders. However, things didn't look like improving for Kakeru against Ryan Shawcross as the latter still used all the little dirty tricks in the book to stop the Japanese striker. Kakeru's growing frustration was about to boil over on the pitch.

In the 64th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Pogba... he finds Ibrahimović.**_

After a link-up play between the Frenchman and the Swede, Zlatan ran several yards ahead before he spotted Kakeru angling a run towards the space between Stoke City defenders Bardsley and Shawcross. The Swedish striker launched the through pass destined to his Japanese teammate.

'That's it, Ibra.' Kakeru thought.

However, the retreating Ryan Shawcross barged in and knocked Kakeru down to the ground with quite a rash tackle. But because Kakeru didn't receive the pass, the incident was seen as an impeding foul. Hence the referee blew his whistle and gave a free kick to the Mancunians.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: It's a free kick for Manchester United, and perhaps more to come against Shawcross.**_

Despite having the foul called against him, Ryan Shawcross still came in to give Kakeru a verbal jab: "_Get off the grass, Nikon_."

The ethnic slur in the remark was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kakeru then stood up and went on to confront the Stoke City captain.

"_HEY! What's your problem?_" Kakeru shouted before he moved dangerously close and face-to-face with Shawcross.

"_You're the problem, you cunt_." Shawcross said.

"_Oh, yeah? I only see one cunt here and he's in front of me!_" Kakeru replied at the same time the referee came in to stand between the 2 belligerents. Furthermore, players from both teams came in either to separate Kakeru and Shawcross, or to give a piece of their minds against the opposition.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Things are boiling between Aizawa and Shawcross. You can say it has been coming for a while.**_

In the aftermath, the referee came in to give the lone yellow card out of the confrontation to Ryan Shawcross. Nevertheless, Kakeru was also warned by the referee that the next infringement will result in a yellow card at least.

On the Manchester United bench:

"Kakeru está cansado e frustrado. Eu acho que você deve mudar ele e Ander com Anthony e Nana (Kakeru is tired and frustrated. I think you should switch him and Ander with Anthony and Nana)." Rui said.

"Ainda não. Eu ainda tenho fé nele para fazer uma última diferença para hoje. Vamos dar-lhe um par de minutos mais (Not yet. I still have faith in him to make one last difference for today. Let's give him a couple of minutes more)." José replied.

Despite a good position, the following free kick led to nothing as Henrikh shot it wide. However, Manchester United got themselves another chance to regain the 2-goal lead just less than 2 minutes later, in the 66th minute of the match.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Here's Saeki. He's looking for support... Mkhitaryan... Ibrahimović.**_

Looking to find a partner as he was holding onto the ball at short distance from the Stoke penalty area, Zlatan found Kakeru waving his arm up asking for a pass. Then the Swedish striker went for some creativity by chipping the ball behind the Stoke City defenders and inside the penalty area. At the very same moment, Kakeru managed to move into Shawcross' blind side and then run forward. Desperate to stop the danger, Shawcross grabbed Kakeru's shirt and dragged him to the ground.

PEEP!

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Aizawa's brought down! It's a penalty for Manchester United!**_

Realizing that he committed a serious foul, Shawcross walked to the referee in an attempt to plead his case. However, the referee asked for any other player to walk away while Shawcross is the only player being summoned.

"_Come on. He just fell down on his own. That's not a penalty_." Ryan Shawcross said.

"_Ryan, come here_." the referee replied. "_I already gave you both verbal warnings and a yellow card. You won't get away this time; you're off_."

_**Ian Crocker**__**: And Ryan Shawcross is gonna get a second yellow... and Stoke City are down to 10 men!**_

The second yellow card and the ensuing automatic red card left Ryan Shawcross stunned before he turned his gaze for a moment at Kakeru. The Stoke City captain had a look of disgust on his face.

"_If I score, I think you can start banging your head on a wall for some time_." Kakeru said to Shawcross.

"_Piss off! We'll see if you can keep your shit in a cold night in Stoke_." Ryan Shawcross replied.

"_Just fuck off!_" Zlatan gave his 2 cents to the Stoke City captain.

Shawcross was then urged by his teammates to let it go. On the way to the players' tunnel, he was greeted with jeers and insults from the home supporters. Among the spectators, Noriko, her relatives and her friend took their shots at the Stoke City captain.

"_How do you feel now, you unwanted reject?_" Noriko taunted.

"_Get off the grass, you tosser!_" Robert added.

"_Go home, you scumbag!_" Taeko added as well.

"_You were never good for us and you still suck, Shawcross_." Sarah said.

Meanwhile, the Manchester United players were expecting Zlatan to take the penalty kick at the time. However, the Swede turned towards Kakeru.

"_Hey, Kakeru. You want this shot to go in more than anybody else, so come on and have a go_."

"_You're sure, Ibra?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I am. I know you're angry at Shawcross for what he did today, but this is the time to use that anger as a driving force_." Zlatan replied. "_Make him taste his own crap_."

"_OK_." Kakeru then took the ball.

After Shawcross left the pitch, the referee ordered all players except Kakeru and the Stoke City goalkeeper to stand outside the penalty area. While Kakeru blanked himself out from any distraction in the vicinity, only one thought came up to his mind: the desire to make Shawcross pay and rub even more salt in the wound by scoring a goal that would almost bury Stoke City. When ready, the referee gave the OK.

PEEP!

With a disconcerting ease, Kakeru sent the goalkeeper the wrong way and extended United's advantage to 3-1.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Clinical finish by Aizawa. Manchester United have now regained their 2-goal cushion with less than a quarter of an hour left.**_

"_That's how to do it, Knight. Well done_." Matthias congratulated Kakeru.

"_You made him pay big time_." Zlatan added.

"That bastard can now go home in tears." Yusuke said.

After the Manchester United players stopped celebrating and moved on the way to the restart, Kakeru threw a punch forward in mid-air while shouting "Yatta! (Yeah! I made it!)". All of his accumulated frustration was vented in an instant. Before the restart was taken, José ordered 2 substitutions to be made.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Double substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 19, Kakeru Aizawa, and number 21, Ander Herrera... number 11, Anthony Martial, and number 18, Nana Mishima.**_

Kakeru then walked off under the applause from the Old Trafford faithful and returned the applause.

"_Good goal, Kakeru_." Anthony said.

"_Thanks, Anthony_." Kakeru replied before he gave the double high five gesture that confirmed the substitution on the touchline.

"You did well, Kakeru. You can leave it to us now." Nana said on the touchline while waiting for her turn to come on.

"Thanks, Seven. Go kick some butt with no Shawcross to bother you."

"Count on me." Nana said.

Kakeru then walked his way to the home dugout where he high-fived his teammates and shook hands with the coaching staff.

"_Well done with the last penalty, Kakeru_." José said.

"_I wish I could have done more and keep my composure better a little earlier_." Kakeru replied.

"_He's a very tough and dirty customer, but you did the job by taking him out of the match and scoring the goal. It's OK_." Rui comforted Kakeru with a tap on the shoulder.

"_Thanks, Coach_."

The dismissal of Ryan Shawcross combined to Kakeru's goal appeared to have toned down Stoke City's determination by a notch. The Potters were forced to replace one of their creative midfielders with a defender in order to maintain a line of 4 defenders at the back and to limit any further damage. Nevertheless, that didn't stop United from going for the jugular through their new attacking options in the 71st minute.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Saeki... Pogba... He overhits the pass to Martial.**_

Pog's pass was intended for Anthony, but went towards a Stoke City defender. However, that defender didn't expect the pass to come with such velocity and thus bounced off him, allowing Anthony to apply pressure. When Anthony retrieved the ball, he knew that Nana was standing in a good position. Following Anthony's pass, Nana made her run towards the Stoke City goal with the ball.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Martial steals it... Mishima...**_

Nana escaped one tackle from the defender who lost the ball, then beat a second defender with an elastico feint before shifting her body to the right, and then pushed her run even further after getting past Pieters' attempted tackle with a perfect feint. At that moment Nana escaped a 3rd Stoke defender within a small bit of space, only the goalkeeper stood in her way. Picking her spot, the Little Witch pounded a low drive across the helpless Stoke City goalkeeper and in.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: And Mishima... OOOHHH YEEEEEESSS!**_

That little piece of individual effort got the 72,500 Manchester United supporters jumping off their seats and unleashing an explosive roar. Everyone knew that a very special goal to remember just happened in front of their eyes. At the same time, the Stoke City players, down on their knees, could only look at each other while asking for an explanation.

"That's the stuff of legend, Nana! Stuff of legend!" Noriko shouted from her seat as she watched Nana getting congratulated by the other Manchester United players a dozen of yards away.

"_This is magnificent! She just skipped past 3 defenders as if they weren't there_." Sarah said.

"_She just scored a similar goal to what Paul Scholes did against Blackburn Rovers in 2007; it's almost identical_." Robert replied.

"_You're right, Dad. That's almost the same thing_." Noriko said.

"_It's an OMG! moment just as I like them_." Sarah added.

"_That's the goal of the month for me_." Taeko finished.

Then on the way to the restart, Nana took a look towards Kakeru. He was standing up and applauding his fiancée's most recent moment of magic.

"That's astonishing, Seven! You're the best!" Kakeru shouted. Then Nana returned the compliment with a big smile.

"_You're one lucky guy. You know that?_" Daley said.

"_I won't brag about it even if we're engaged, but I guess I am lucky_." Kakeru replied.

"_Don't be so modest, Kakeru. She is probably any footballer's dream life partner regardless of what anyone else might say; a real partner both on and off the pitch since almost forever_." Daley said.

'Daley is right after all. I cannot ask for any better than Seven as my dream life partner.' Kakeru thought. He had a little smile on his face.

For the remaining minutes of the match, Stoke City gave the fight while United made sure to run down the clock without getting into incidents that would either lead to unwanted disciplinary actions or injuries. Only 2 minutes after Nana's goal, Pog made way for the returning Morgan Schneiderlin. Although it was only a short period of time on the day, the partnership between Yusuke and Morgan proved to be dynamic in controlling the tempo of the match. The score remained unchanged at the very end of the match.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: It's over. In the end, José Mourinho's Manchester United, comfortable winners, have found their winning ways back. Ander Herrera opened the score for the home side. Zlatan Ibrahimović doubled the lead before Bojan cut the deficit. Then Kakeru Aizawa added a third goal on a penalty before Nana Mishima settles it all with a magnificent solo effort. It was a much needed victory ahead of the next 2 Premier League matches before the international break. The final score: Manchester United 4-1 Stoke City.**_

* * *

After the match, Noriko, Taeko and Sarah were walking their way outside Old Trafford. Robert already left on his own to go back home. After matches, Noriko sometimes looked for fellow hardcore United fans to talk with. One of those acquainted fans spotted Noriko.

"_Hey, Red Kate!_" a man shouted. That person has a tan skin, black short hair and a black beard.

"_Oh hello, Adam!_ _You enjoyed the match?_" Noriko replied.

"_Quite a lot although things were a little hairy at 2-1_." Adam replied. "_Hey, is that Taeko Ishiki with you?_"

"_Yep! She's my cousin from my mother's side_." Noriko replied.

"_My name's Taeko Ishiki. What is your name?_"

"_I'm Adam McKola. I'm a reporter for the Manchester United fan YouTube channel called FullTimeDEVILS. I'm honored to meet the captain of MUFC Ladies_."

"_Nice to meet you too, M. McKola_." Taeko replied before she turned back to Noriko "Why did he call you '_Red Kate_'?"

"That's my nickname when I'm around hardcore United fans like Adam, Tae-itoko. I only used a derivative of my middle name, Catherine, and it makes it easier for them to remember."

"I see."

"_Wanna give your post-match reactions in front of the camera, you two? I have plenty of reactions as usual, but I would really like to have your reactions separately if possible._" Adam asked.

"_Sure!_" Noriko replied.

"_Why not? That should be fun._" Taeko added.

"_You two go ahead. I'll just stand here waiting on the side_." Sarah said.

Then Adam and Noriko positioned themselves in front of the cameraman working for the YouTube channel while making sure Old Trafford was visible in the background.

_**Adam McKola**__: Hi, guys! Adam McKola here for FullTimeDEVILS. I'm outside Old Trafford where United have beaten Stoke. Kate, what do you make of the performance?_

_**Noriko**__: I think we controlled most of the play overall. After we scored the second goal, I think United went to sleep a little at the end of the first half when they scored. Otherwise, Stoke have done nothing but defend and United went back in the second half giving nothing to them. Then Kakeru Aizawa scored the penalty. After that, Nana Mishima scored an absolute peach of a goal. Plenty of positives despite a short period of time where things were hairy. We are back to winning ways in the League and we need that before playing the Scousers next week._

_**Adam McKola**__: Who is your man of the match?_

_**Noriko**__: Hmm... I would way Yusuke Saeki. He gave the Stoke midfielders almost nothing today, and he put in a number of good passes forward._

_**Adam McKola**__: Last question... What do you make of Ryan Shawcross against Aizawa today?_

_**Noriko**__: If I answer that, you will have to add one or two bleeps in there._

_**Adam McKola**__: You can swear._

_**Noriko**__: Shawcross is one of the dirtiest *beeeeeep* I have ever seen in the Premier League. I was angry that he got away a number of times when he used hands, arms and elbows on Aizawa. I'm glad Shawcross was sent off in the end. If he was still playing for us, I don't think I would be able to stomach his antics. Football doesn't need *beep* players like him._

_**Adam McKola**__: Well, the point is clear. Thanks, Kate._

After the cameraman finished filming the little interview with Noriko, Adam asked Taeko to come in and give her own reaction in front of the fan camera. It was more or less routine for the former Nadeshiko Japan captain.

_**Adam McKola**__: Hi, folks! Adam McKola here for FullTimeDEVILS. United have beaten Stoke 4-1. I'm with MUFC Ladies captain Taeko Ishiki. What do you think of the performance?_

_**Taeko**__: To be honest, it was not easy to watch at times because Stoke came in to park the bus. But I think United played the right way in the cirumstances; you can't expect to beat Stoke without working hard and that's what they did. The first 3 goals were all hard work, and even the 4th goal was due to Anthony Martial's hard work._

Between questions, a few male United fans went into the background and shouted "_UNITED! UNITED!_" before they left the frame, which got Adam and Taeko smiling a little.

_**Adam McKola**__: Speaking of Nana Mishima's goal, how good was that?_

_**Taeko**__: Unless someone does something very special, it's the goal of the month. She has been doing that since she arrived on the big stage when she was 15. She will always find an opening to get past defenders, men's game or women's game, and then have a quality finish at the end._

_**Adam McKola**__: Who's your man of the match?_

_**Taeko**__: I would say either Saeki or Pogba. They bossed the midfield._

_**Adam McKola**__: Thank you, Taeko Ishiki, MUFC Ladies captain._

Before Adam went on to collect a few more post-match reactions, he and Noriko had a little talk about the next match.

"_Next Sunday is going to be a big match_." Noriko said.

"_I know. Are you joining the travelling band as usual for away matches in the Northwest?_" Adam asked.

"_Yep! I already bought my ticket as well as my cousin's_."

"_Nice. The pickup spot for the buses is the same as usual, so make sure to be there early in the morning on Sunday. And don't forget: we have one more hour of sleep between next Saturday and next Sunday when we change time on the clock_." Adam said.

"_I will. Thanks_." Noriko replied, and then Adam left.

"I must say I'm never went to an away game in Anfield before. Is it OK for a celebrity to join the traveling supporters?" Taeko asked Noriko.

"Of course, Tae-itoko. I have seen players and former players joining the group when they didn't have any obligation on their schedule. I have also seen actor James Nesbitt once when I went to the Emirates Stadium in 2013. It will be fun, you can be sure of that."

"I can't wait to see that." Taeko finished.

A couple of hours later, Kakeru and Nana were attending a little post-match party with their teammates. At one point, Kakeru received a message from Noriko on his smartphone.

"Ah, it looks like Noriko is featuring in another video." Kakeru said.

"A video?" Yusuke asked.

"She gives post-match reactions sometimes on a YouTube channel for Manchester United fans." Nana replied.

"Let's have a look." Kakeru said.

Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke then saw the videos from Noriko and Taeko's interviews on the FullTimeDEVILS channel. The 3 Japanese players could only smile at the way their friends gave their comments.

"Same old, Noriko. She earned the last word spot on there." Kakeru said.

"She is really passionate. You think she will come to the match at Anfield next week?" Yusuke asked.

"She definitely will." Nana finished.

**To be continued**


	15. 14: Useful Knowledge

**Chapter 14: Useful Knowledge**

**Sunday October 22**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**2:10 PM BST**

One of the most recurrent habits for Premier League footballers who played their respective matches on the Saturday is to watch the Super Sunday, which is Sky Sports' flagship live association football programme on television since 1992. On Sundays, a number of high-profile fixtures take place on the 4:00 PM (UK time) timeslot. However, other regular kickoff times on Sundays can also take place at 1:30 PM when there are at least 2 matches to be played on a Sunday.

That habit also caught up Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke quickly after they first arrived in England. One fixture caught their attention on that particular early afternoon and just after lunch: Leicester City F.C. vs. Arsenal F.C. at the King Power Stadium. Kakeru and his friends were hoping that the closest rivals in the title race at the moment, Arsenal, could be stopped. By the end of the first half, things didn't go really well for Leicester City.

_**Rob Hawthorne: Good tackle by Oda on Sera... Now it's Araki for Arsenal... Great through pass for Jenpa! It's 3-0 for Arsenal with only 5 minutes before the break.**_

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Noriko could only sigh in exasperation at the scoreline while Nana and Yusuke stayed as frosty as they could.

_**Alan Smith**__**: That was a quality finish by Jenpa, but it all started in the middle of the pitch. Sera has no passing options to go for, and the moment of hesitation allows Oda to steal the ball away from him. Araki picks his spot with a perfect pass between the 2 Leicester City defenders to find Jenpa, and the Cameroonian was not going to miss.**_

"Man, they are totally useless. Uselsss!" Noriko said.

"I was expecting Sera and Takajo-san to have a good performance for Leicester City, but they did nothing good at all today." Kakeru added.

"Credit has to go to Arsenal. It looks like Oda-san had his word in organizing the defense to neutralize Takajo-san completely. And besides, that silly red card doesn't help Leicester City at all." Nana replied.

"From there, Sera is easily isolated by Oda-san and Araki-san. With Sera and Takajo-san both neutralized, Leicester City are toothless. This match is already done before we get to halftime." Yusuke added.

"Yeah, I guess that's it then. I'm turning this off." Kakeru said before he turned the TV off.

"So, what do you want to do on a Sunday afternoon?" Nana asked.

"Well, I want to enjoy a little football match with local kids. Are they playing in that park on Sunday afternoons?" Yusuke said.

"They always do." Kakeru replied. "Have you been really thinking about this?"

"Sure. After the hectic month we just had, I still owe Brendan and Claire a couple of autographs after all. So it should be a perfect occasion to give them just that and to have some fun at the same time." Yusuke replied.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm in." Nana said.

"Me too." Kakeru added.

"I would like to join too." Noriko said.

"Really, Noriko?" Nana asked.

"Of course! I'm in the mood for some today, especially with a rare sunny day at this time of the year." Noriko replied.

"The more, the merrier. It should be really good." Kakeru said.

"I will pick up a few collection cards with my picture and my autograph on each of the cards; it's for the kids. Then we get on the move, OK?" Yusuke said.

"OK!" Kakeru finished.

* * *

A short time later, Kakeru and his friends got on their eastwards way to Fog Lane Park, located in East Didsbury. At the moment they arrived at the park, the kids, aged between 8 and 11, were already there playing football under the watchful eyes of the parents who accompanied them. The first kid who spotted Kakeru and his friends was Claire.

"_Nana! Kakeru!_" Claire greeted.

"_Hello there!_" Nana greeted back.

"_Nice to see you again guys_." Kakeru added.

"_We didn't know you would come_." a boy among Claire's friends said.

"_We just felt in the mood to have a match with you guys." Kakeru replied. "Noriko and Yusuke are also here with us_."

"_Hello!_" Yusuke greeted the kids. "_Before we get in the game, who wants autographed cards?_"

"_Me! Me! Me!_" the kids shouted altogether as they surrounded Yusuke.

"_There are plenty enough for everyone; no need to push. Hey Kakeru, I need some help here_." Yusuke called for some order, which got both Nana and Noriko laughing while Kakeru came in to give Yusuke a hand in distributing the autographed cards.

"You're getting quite popular, Yusuke." Noriko said.

"Noriko got that right. The kids already love you after a little more than 2 months in Manchester." Nana added.

Then Brendan and Claire's mother, Olivia, came in to have a little talk with Nana and Noriko: "_Yusuke Saeki is already one of my children's favorite players_."

"_Hello, Mrs. Walker_." Noriko greeted.

"_Nice to see you again, Mrs. Walker. How are you doing?_" Nana asked.

"_I'm doing great, thanks. What about you two?_" Olivia returned the question.

"_October has been quite hectic for us so far, but it's nothing that we can't handle. Yusuke brought up first the idea of coming here today, but we all felt that it was the perfect day to play with the kids and to clear a few things off our minds before we get back to work tomorrow. The next 2 matches in the League are huge for the standings_." Nana replied.

"_Especially on next Sunday, it will be a match that neither side will want to lose. I will be there with my cousin in the middle of the travelling group. Regardless, let's keep the League out of the picture for today_." Noriko added.

"_You're quite right. Well, enjoy yourselves. The other parents and I will stand watching_." Olivia said.

"_Thanks, Mrs. Walker_." Nana finished.

After receiving Yusuke's autographed cards and leaving those in their parents' good hands for the moment, the kids gathered with Kakeru and his friends for their little game. It was a good old-fashioned and fun drill in which the team of Kakeru, Nana, Yusuke and Noriko passed the ball around while the children were chasing for the ball until it gets intercepted. Following an interception, the roles would be immediately reversed between passers and chasers. The 4 Japanese adults displayed their vast array of skills which included body feints, stepovers, heel flicks, nutmegs, and various moves loved by both skilled footballers and freestylers alike.

Around 20 minutes into the little game, it was the kids' turn to be the passers. However, Brendan miskicked a pass that got intercepted by Kakeru. After Kakeru let the play go towards his friends, he went to check on Brendan personally.

"_Are you OK, Brendan?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine_." Brendan replied.

"_Are you sure? It's not like you to be that sloppy_."

"_I'm fine, really_."

Then Kakeru put his right hand on Brendan's forehead. There was no room for imagination.

"_You have quite a fever there. It's better for the moment that you sit with your mother for now; I don't want you to get hurt out there. Please do it for me_." Kakeru said.

"_OK_." Brendan accepted reluctantly and walked his way towards his mother. However, Kakeru kept his eyes on the English kid. Brendan was also rubbing the left side of his lower back.

"_Brendan, what is going on? Are you all right?_" Olivia asked.

"_I'm fine, Mom... I really..._" Brendan then suddenly collapsed on the ground and started throwing up.

"_BRENDAN!_"

Having heard Olivia's shout and seeing Brendan down on the ground, everyone stopped playing. Kakeru immediately ran his way to attend the English boy. Within seconds, Noriko also joined Kakeru.

"_Brendan! Talk to me. What is going on?_" Kakeru asked.

"_It... really hurts... low at the back_."

"_OK, we'll get help_." Kakeru replied before he turned to Nana. "_You have your phone in your bag, Nana?_"

"_Yes. I'll call for an ambulance now_."

Then Kakeru talked to Brendan once more in order to know a little more about his condition: "_Brendan, I need you to tell me and Noriko the truth. Nobody will scold you, OK?_"

"_Yes_."

"_Was there something different in the last 2 weeks? Something like a painful feeling when you pee or peeing more often than normal?_"

"_It was painful... and I had to go often... yes, for 2 days last week. I was OK after that... until it came back today_." Brendan replied.

"_Was there anything odd in the urine?_" Noriko asked.

"_No_."

"_How did you feel in the last few days?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Since Friday... I didn't eat much. It's only this morning... that I started feeling pain right here_." Brendan replied as he put his hand on the left side of his lower back.

"_Thanks, Brendan_." Kakeru said.

"What are you thinking, Kakeru?" Noriko asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, Noriko. However, those are typical signs of a pyelonephritis on his left kidney area."

"I only read stuff about it, but I believe you."

Less than a couple of minutes later, the ambulance arrived in the park.

"_What happened to the boy?"_ one of the paramedics asked.

"_His name is Brendan. He collapsed to the ground and started throwing up. He has fever and complained about low back pain around his left kidney area. It could be pyelonephritis_." Kakeru replied.

"_You really think so?_" the paramedic asked.

"_Kakeru Aizawa is studying medicine, Phil. I doubt he would say that out of thin air_." the other paramedic said.

"_You can ask the hospital to check his blood and urine, but please tell the nephrology department to get ready anyway_." Kakeru said.

"_OK, I'll tell the hospital_." Phil replied before he turned towards Brendan. "_Brendan, my name's Phil. This is my partner, Joseph. We are the paramedics who will take care of you. What we are going to do is to get you on the stretcher and take you to the hospital, all right?_"

"_All right_."

"_Where is the ambulance going?_" Kakeru asked.

"_To the Royal Manchester Children's Hospital_." Joseph replied.

"_Please go with Brendan to the hospital, Kakeru_." Olivia said.

"_You are sure?_"

"_I'll call my husband to pick up both Claire and I on his way. Besides, we trust you as a friend of the family_." Olivia said before Kakeru replied with a nod.

"_Hop in, Mr. Aizawa_." Phil said.

"_I will try to keep myself updated as much as I can. I'll see you at the Royal Children's_." Kakeru said to his friends and to Olivia before he left with the ambulance.

"_Is Brendan going to be fine, Nana?_" Claire asked. She was still a shocked by the turn of events.

"_You have to believe your brother will get better. He's a fighter and, in his mind, he will always win_." Nana replied while comforting Claire with a hug.

"_I also think he will be fine too_." Yusuke added.

"_We'll let you go with your mom now. We will go to the hospital soon too_." Nana said.

"_I'll see you there later_."

"_Stay strong, Claire_." Nana said before she let Claire go. And then, Nana, Noriko and Yusuke gathered around to discuss about Brendan's condition.

"So what did Kakeru say to you over there?" Yusuke asked first.

"He believes Brendan has a pyelonephritis. Without going into full details, it means that Brendan's left kidney might be hit by an infection." Noriko replied.

"Damn. Did Brendan say anything about his first symptoms?" Nana asked.

"He said he had pain while urinating and he went urinating more frequently often than usual last week. It was like that for 2 days before it appeared to get back to normal. After that, those symptoms reappeared today alongside that fever. He also said he didn't eat as much since Friday."

"Normally, time plays in his favor according to what you said. But we can't say for sure until he gets a full diagnosis on the gravity of his condition. I'm crossing my fingers hoping that it is not too severe and that it is not beyond the acute type." Nana said.

"Kuwabara kuwabara." Yusuke finished. His last sentence was analogous to the English phrase "knock on wood."

* * *

By the time the Walkers, Nana, and Kakeru's friends arrived at the Royal Manchester Children's Hospital, Kakeru was still waiting in the visitors' room while Brendan was still under treatment. At the same time, another person came up alongside Kakeru's friends.

"_Hello, Kakeru_."

"_Hello, Sarah. What are you doing here?_"

"_When Noriko told me that one of the kids she's acquainted with was brought here, I thought I might introduce myself to him and to his parents since I work in this department during the week._" Sarah replied.

"_How is Brendan doing, Kakeru?_" Timothy, Brendan's father, asked.

"_It's hard to say. Since they brought him to the hospital, I don't know what's going on. If the condition is what I believe it is, I guess they took blood and urine samples before they start treating him with antibiotics_." Kakeru replied.

The waiting time took several minutes more before someone finally came asking for Timothy and Olivia. The person was a man in his early 40s wearing the outfit of a physician.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Walker?_"

"_Yes?_" Timothy asked.

"_I'm Dr. Jonathan Montgomery, nephrologist at the Royal Manchester Children's_." the man replied, transpiring a slight Scottish accent in his voice.

"_What happened to my son? How is he doing?_" Olivia asked worriedly.

"_First of all, he is doing fine now. If I may, I would like to talk only with you and your husband, Mrs. Walker_." Jonathan replied.

"_Dr. Montgomery... Kakeru Aizawa is a friend of the family and he's also studying medicine_." Timothy said.

"_He was the one who tipped the paramedics to lead my son to the nephrology department upon arrival_." Olivia added.

Then Jonathan turned his gaze towards Kakeru. "_Is this true?_"

"_Yes, Dr. Montgomery_." Kakeru replied.

"_Well, you can stay. I will also ask Ms. Davies here to attend the meeting with us; she's a clinical trainee under my supervision_."

Finally, Nana, Yusuke, Noriko and Claire stayed in the visitors' room while the discussion took place in Montgomery's office behind closed doors.

"_Mr. Walker, your son shows typical symptoms of pyelonephritis such as fever, vomiting, and pain to the lower back. Since it's the first time he suffers from it, the condition can be categorized as the acute type at the moment. A pyelonephritis. It's an infection to a part of his left kidney. It came from an infection to the urinary tract which went undetected and untreated_."

"_I only noticed that he went to the bathroom more often for 2 days during last week, but then it went back to normal. He didn't have any fever until today_." Olivia said.

"_Symptoms often can come together only in a matter of hours, Mrs. Walker_." Sarah replied.

"_We performed blood and urine analysis, so we identified the bacteria and started intraveneous antibiotic treatment with the right antibiotics. That intraveneous treatment might take between 48 and 72 hours before switching to the use of oral antibiotics if the infection is reduced. We can monitor the infection with imaging techniques like ultrasounds. He should be up for a discharge in 10 to 14 days if there are no further complications_."

"_Thank God._" Timothy and Olivia both sighed in relief.

"_He's going to be all right, you see?_" Kakeru said.

"_I must say that you had the right eye for this, Mr. Aizawa. With the details you provided to the paramedics, we were able to intervene quickly and to prevent any further damage_."

"_Well... I spent one of my clinical placements in nephrology back in July. I'm just glad my knowledge proved useful_." Kakeru replied modestly.

"_You have every right to be very glad about it. Your knowledge was indeed very useful in an emergency situation_."

"_We will take good care of him, we promise. Brendan is in good hands now_." Sarah said.

"_Can we see Brendan now, Doctor?_" Olivia asked.

"_Yes, you can go and talk to him. He would certainly enjoy having familiar faces around him now_."

"_Thank you, Dr. Montgomery_." Timothy finished.

After Claire was allowed to join her parents for the moment, Kakeru went back to his Japanese friends. However, the first thing he did was to find a seat and sigh in massive relief for himself. There was a moment of silence; nobody was sure where to start the talking until Nana spoke first.

"Is everything OK, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"I'm OK, Nana. I was right about Brendan's condition: he has an acute pyelonephritis. The doctor said that Brendan should be able to get out of the hospital in 10-14 days if everything goes right in the treatment."

"Then it's good for him. I guess you're feeling a little stressed out." Yusuke said.

"I do. It was the first time I had to react in an emergency medical situation and to use my knowledge to narrow down a possible diagnosis in the process of helping someone." Kakeru replied.

"I can understand you, Kakeru. At the same time it was scary, you felt the adrenaline while doing so; this is why you feel stressed out." Noriko said.

"It's alright, Kakeru. What matters most is that you were of great help to Brendan and to the people who can treat him." Nana said as she wrapped her arms around Kakeru to comfort him.

A few seconds later, Sarah and the Walkers arrived back to the visitors' room.

"_Hey, Kakeru. Brendan is asking you to come and see him_." Sarah said.

"_What for?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I don't know. He really wants to have a talk, just the two of you_." Olivia said.

"_All right, I'll go_."

Sarah then led Kakeru towards Brendan's room before she closed the door after Kakeru moved in. Brendan was already lying on his hospital bed with the left arm connected to the intraveneous infusion set that was stuck on the pole standing at the side of the bed.

"_Hello, Brendan_."

"_Hey, Kakeru_."

"_You gave us quite a scare earlier out there_."

"_Sorry about it_."

"_It's all right, Brendan. At least, you will only get better from now on_."

"_What about my friends at the park?_"

"_Don't worry. Claire will get in touch with them and tell them that you will be fine. You just need to take a rest for now_."

"_How did you know what my problem is? Mom told me the ambulance guys took me to the right place because you told them what I have._"

"_There was a boy in Japan at the hospital where I was working during summer. I only read about what signs he had when he was admitted, but they matched yours. I took a chance in guessing, and the doctor here said that I was right in the end_."

"_Why do you want to become a doctor? Dad once told me that footballers can have the fun life they want when they work hard to become as good as you_." Brendan asked.

"_It's because as much as I love football, I also have to think about what I would do next when I'm done with playing in many years from now. I just enjoy helping lots of people to get better_." Kakeru replied.

"_You can be a coach or a pundit in the future if you want to_."

Kakeru laughed a little before he replied: "_Coaching? No, I don't think I would ever be able to command that kind of respect and authority. I'm just too kind as a person to do that for a living. As a TV pundit, I might do it sometimes, but that is not where I see my second career after retiring. And besides, there will always be lots of people I can help as a doctor. Being healthy is something we all want_."

"_Kakeru_."

"_Yes?_"

"_Now that I think about it, I should have asked Mom to take me to a doctor last week. It's just that..._"

"_You didn't know how to ask for her help, is that it?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Yep. I felt it was embarrassing to ask help for that_."

"_There is never anything embarrassing in asking for help. From the moment you don't do it, you just run away from your own problems... until they come back even stronger and hit you even harder_."

"_You really think so?_"

"_It happened to me when I was a little older than you are. Because I didn't seek nor accept help from others for a long time, it took me a long time to solve my own problem. But once I accepted that help and followed advice from trusted people, I was on the right path for good even though it was painful at times. Don't be afraid in seeking help in anything. Why? Because there is always someone out there who knows how to help you out with his or her useful knowledge_."

"_I promise to remember what you just said. Thanks for helping me, Kakeru_."

"_Anytime, Brendan_."

"_Will you play on Wednesday in the League Cup, before the big League match against Liverpool next Sunday?_"

"_Maybe, maybe not. If the manager asks me to play, I will give the other team a hard time as always_."

"_Have a good game in the next time_." Brendan said.

"_Thanks. Stay strong_." Kakeru finished and then left Brendan's room.

"So what did you two talk about?" Nana asked.

"About why I want to become a doctor as well as about why I don't see myself anywhere else after my playing career. We had a little talk about when to seek help whenever one has a problem." Kakeru replied.

"You sure made a long way since the days you were that timid boy who had so little ambition and who didn't want any help from others in order to overcome that mental block." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. I don't think many people would believe me if I told them how unconfident I was at such a young age."

At the same time Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke continued their little talk, Noriko was lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you OK, Noriko?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine. I was a little distracted, that's all."

"I guess we are all a little worn out for today after all of this. What about we get home to recharge our batteries for today?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah, I really need it." Nana replied.

"Me too." Yusuke added.

"Let's go then." Kakeru said.

As the group of 4 Japanese young adults moved on, Noriko still had the same thought in her mind: 'Your brother really is special, Suguru-san. If you can see what he has become so far both as a player and as a future physician, I'm sure you would be very proud of him.'

**To be continued**


	16. 15: You'll Never Walk Alone

**Chapter 15: You'll Never Walk Alone**

In the day following the little incident with Brendan, Kakeru and his Japanese friends returned to normal duties. On Wednesday October 25, Manchester United had to travel to Nottingham in order to face Football League Championship side Nottingham Forest F.C. in the Football League Cup.

The single elimination cup competition named the Football League Cup is mostly perceived by top Premier League sides as a much lower priority to the Premier League, the UEFA Champions League, and the FA Cup. Because United fielded mostly a team of youngsters and other players in need of minutes on the pitch, Nottingham Forest took a surprise 2-0 lead before José attempted to salvage the match by inserting Nana, Henrikh and Anthony as his 3 substitutes. Nana provided the assist for Anthony's goal which reduced the deficit down to one goal. However, the Nottingham Forest goalkeeper had a better day at the office than usual by stopping several dangerous attacks from the Red Devils, especially on 2 free kicks taken by Nana.

Finally, United was knocked out of the League Cup with a 1-2 defeat. Some of the players apologized to Nana and Kakeru, who was given a rest on that day, for not fulfilling the promise that was made in May. However, the 2 Japanese players reassured their teammates by telling them that the League Cup was never really in their minds as part of that promise. Regardless, there was very little time for the Manchester United players and coaches to dwell on the recent defeat as the next challenge was coming fast in the form of a Premier League match at Anfield.

* * *

**Sunday October 29**

**Somewhere on the M62 Motorway linking Liverpool and Manchester**

**12:20 PM GMT**

While the Manchester United team was already in Liverpool, the traveling 3,000 Manchester United supporters were on their way to a designated area of Liverpool on buses before they would later get off and be escorted by police officers on foot towards the stadium. On the leading bus, Noriko and Taeko were highly anticipating the match while everyone on board already started shouting their voices out as their own warm-up before the match.

"_UNITED! UNITED! UNITED!_" the fans on the bus shouted altogether.

"I can only imagine how this will sound like at Anfield if they already start like this, Noriko-chan." Taeko said.

"Win or lose, it will be a special experience. We have the best away support in the country after all, Tae-itoko." Noriko replied.

Then Adam showed up alongside with a bald man who is one of the lead singing voices among United supporters for both home and away matches. Supporting the Red Devils for more than 40 years, that man is TV presenter, songwriter and former DJ Pete Boyle.

"_I'm really honored that we have the Ladies team's skipper with us for today. My name's Pete Boyle_."

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Taeko Ishiki. I have seen many videos of you on YouTube_."

"_Is this your first time going to an away match with fellow supporters?_" Pete asked.

"_It's a first for me, yes. My cousin here knows a lot more about it than I do_." Taeko replied.

"_Red Kate is one of the most vocal people we have whenever she is part of the away group. With her as your 'mentor', you will see in no time what a hardcore supporter is_." Adam said.

"_I can't wait to see that_." Taeko replied.

"_Let's get going with a song we all love_." Pete said before he took the lead with the next chant on the tune of _Spirit in the Sky_ before everyone on board added their voices in.

_**Going on up to the spirit in the sky  
It's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go on the piss with Georgie Best!**_

After singing that particular chant a few times, Pete led his fellow United supporters to sing a different song about a former Manchester United player who once scored a late match-winning goal at Anfield.

_**When Johnny goes marching down the wing, O'Shea, O'Shea  
When Johnny goes marching down the wing, O'Shea, O'Shea  
When Johnny goes marching down the wing, the Stretford End will fucking sing  
We all know that Johnny's gonna score!**_

Before going to the next song, the supporters on the bus grabbed whatever drink they had in hand: beers, energy drinks, or others. Everyone raised bottles and glasses up at the following lyrics about the legendary player named Eric Cantona.

_**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'll drink, a drink, a drink  
To Eric the king, the king, the king  
He's the leader of our football team  
He's the greatest centre-forward  
That the world has ever seen.**_

"How do you like that so far, Tae-itoko?" Noriko asked during a short break.

"That's great! I can keep going all day." Taeko replied.

"Welcome to the Manchester United away support group." Noriko finished.

And the supporters kept on singing for the rest of the trip leading them to Anfield. Regardless of how the match would unfold, there was nothing stopping them from making themselves heard for the whole time spent in hostile territory known as Merseyside, the metropolitan county that includes the city of Liverpool.

* * *

**Liverpool vs. Manchester United (Premier League match 11)**

**Anfield, Liverpool, UK**

The rivalry between Liverpool F.C. and Manchester United is considered to be one of the biggest in world and European football. It is considered to be first and foremost a manifestation of one which already had existed between both cities since industrial times. Both clubs also enjoyed long periods of dominance over English football in which they had won both domestic and European competitions. Liverpool dominated English football from 1975 to 1990 before Manchester United dominated English football between 1993 and 2013. A few players from both sides also admitted a strong antipathy towards the other side of the rivalry, sometimes even hatred that sparked a few unsavory moments. Regardless of which side appears to be the most dominant at the time, a fixture between Manchester United and Liverpool is a very combustible affair where form goes out of the window and often makes way for a battle of wits.

To some people, José was taking a gamble for this match by starting Nana as the more advanced midfielder at Anfield instead of the skipper Wayne Rooney. However, it was also recognition for her solid performances in the last 2 matches she played. As for Kakeru, he was set to start on the right wing while Zlatan was the spearhead of the attack. Because Yusuke was still relatively new to English football and because it was also important to maintain squad rotation with the upcoming UEFA Champions League match, he started the match as one the 7 substitutes on the bench.

Inside the players' tunnel at Anfield, rivals only shook hands when the players normally are teammates with their respective national teams. Otherwise, not many looks were exchanged between the 2 sides. At the given time, the referee led the march of the 2 teams down the stairs in the tunnel to pitch level. The Manchester United field players wore white shirts and socks, and black shorts. Meanwhile, the Liverpool field players wore their legendary all-red kits. As it is customary, some Liverpool players reached one or both hands up above the stairs to touch a sign stating "THIS IS ANFIELD" for good luck. As both teams made their way onto the pitch, both sets of supporters already started the war of decibels by shouting in support of their respective teams. At the end of the stadium known as the "Spion Kop", flags and banners were raised as part of the traditional display of partisanship before matches.

Following the pre-game handshake, the anthem of Liverpool F.C., titled _You'll Never Walk Alone_, was played in the last 3 minutes preceding the 2:05 PM kickoff and the Liverpool supporters joined their voices altogether with the recording. Opposition players would say that they do not pay attention to the Anfield crowd, but can't help themselves looking around in awe. The singing performance went into a crescendo at the moment the following lyrics arrived:

_**WALK ON THROUGH THE WIND**_

_**WALK ON THROUGH THE RAIN**_

_**THOUGH YOUR DREAMS BE TOSSED AND BLOWN**_

At that moment, the Liverpool supporters sang the chorus in full voice...

_**WALK ON, WALK ON WITH HOPE IN YOUR HEART**_

_**AND YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE**_

_**YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE.**_

...which led to the climax of the moment:

_**WALK ON, WALK ON WITH HOPE IN YOUR HEART**_

_**AND YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE**_

_**YOU'LL NE-EEEVER WALK ALONE.**_

Having won the coin toss a little earlier, Manchester United were set to kick things off. As part of their habits, Liverpool chose to have the Kop behind them for the first half only to attack towards it in the second half. It was synonymous to United's habit of attacking towards the Stretford End in the second half.

Your match commentators for this one are returnees for the first time of the season, Gary Neville and the legendary Martin Tyler.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Liverpool are looking to move ever closer to the top 4. Meanwhile, Manchester United, despite the surprise elimination in the League Cup on Wednesday, can go top of the table with a win in the next 90 minutes. It's a pulse-raising rivalry for both geographical and footballing supremacy in the Northwest. Liverpool vs. Manchester United... and it's LIVE!**_

Manchester United kicked things off in the match under the loud boos from the Anfield crowd. True to the identity of a José Mourinho team, the Mancunian visitors absorbed the pressure by maintaining a compact group in order to cut most passing lanes for the "Scousers", which is a colloquial name used to identify Liverpudlians. While chasing for openings, the Liverpool players got stretched out of position and opened up spaces to be exploited.

In the 7th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Adam Lallana... gives it away to Shaw.**_

In an attempt for a give-and-go between 2 Liverpool players, Luke intercepted the ball and then passed it quickly to Pog, who then skillfully flicked the ball above an opponent and into Nana's run.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima has space... She took it beautifully! Sliding it through to Aizawa...**_

Kakeru timed his run to keep himself onside and break away towards the goal from the wing. However, Nana's pass rolled a little too far ahead of Kakeru, and then the Liverpool goalkeeper arrived first to smother the ball under his body when it arrived inside the penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It was just out of reach for Aizawa, but you know these two are always on the same wavelength.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: That was a good little combination between Pogba and Mishima. Aizawa held his run perfectly on the last Liverpool defender to stay onside, but the pass was just a fraction ahead of him. Otherwise, he was cleanly through on goal.**_

Kakeru raised the thumbs-up sign to acknowledge Nana's good intentions. For the Mancunians in white, it was a sign that their fiercest rivals were showing vulnerabilities at the back. In the 10th minute of the match, the play started with a pass between defenders and goalkeeper David de Gea before the latter kicked the ball down the field towards Anthony on the left.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Martial... He kept the ball in. Now it's Shaw.**_

Then Luke spotted Pog running a little higher up the pitch. The French midfielder came up facing Liverpool's captain, Jordan Henderson. However, Pog quickly spotted Nana to his right for a pass. In the next second, Nana saw a runner who started flanking the Liverpool defenders.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Nana Mishima... Martial is making a run. It's a good through ball for Martial...**_

As all Liverpool defenders moved in one direction, Nana launched the diagonal through pass in the opposite direction, making it impossible for the defenders to intercept. Having slid in the space between 2 Liverpool defenders, Anthony was thinking about shooting until he spotted a fellow white shirt running towards the opposite far post. Without hesitation and seeing the Liverpool goalkeeper standing flat-footed, the French winger sliced a ground pass across the 6-yard box for Kakeru.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: ...and AIZAWA! 1-0! It had to be him again! And he scores at Anfield of all places.**_

In the midst of the celebrations, Kakeru went to the nearest corner flag only to whack it down with both feet before he was joined by his ecstatic teammates.

"_Hell yeah, Knight!_" Pog congratulated Kakeru.

"_Get in!_" Matthias added.

"_Thanks, lads!_" Kakeru replied.

"Way to go, Kakeru!" Nana added while all the other Mancunian players congratulated Kakeru.

_**Gary Neville**__**: That's an absolutely brilliant team goal for Manchester United. They managed to get the ball into Mishima there. And then, Martial makes a good run. The runners arrived in, Martial finds Aizawa, and makes a sharp pass across the 6-yard box to Aizawa. As cool as you like from that position, the Japanese never had any doubt.**_

Meanwhile, it was wild euphoria in the Anfield Road stand where the 3,000 Manchester United supporters jubilated, so much that their cheers were burying the rest of the crowd in the stadium. Noriko, Taeko, and Adam had seats in the front row of the designated section for the away supporters.

"_COME ON, UNITED! YEEEEESSS!_" Noriko shouted out loud, pumping both her fists up.

"_GREAT GOAL, GUYS!_" Taeko added.

"_'AVE THAT! COME ON!_" Adam shouted as well.

"_UNITED! UNITED! UNITED!_" the Manchester United supporters then shouted together.

For Manchester United, it was a dream start. However, the Liverpool F.C. players and the Anfield faithful also knew that there was plenty of time left to turn things around as it happened many times in the past on the Anfield pitch. From the moment the Liverpool players felt the urgency to apply pressure against the United players, all it took was just one mistake to get the 50,000+ Liverpool supporters roaring and pushing their team to score the next goal.

In the 18th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Pogba... can't get to the pass. It's Adam Lallana... Now, it's Clyne...**_

Pushing forward, the Liverpool right-back and England international Nathaniel Clyne charged down the right flank before unleashing a long aerial ball across for a teammate.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Long early pass... to Philippe Coutinho...**_

With lots of space, Liverpool wide forward Philippe Coutinho touched the ball down. Instead of taking a quick shot with 2 United defenders running in to block a shooting lane, Coutinho passed the ball back for the front man and fellow Brazilian, Roberto Firmino. With no direct shooting lane, Firmino made a layoff pass to the Senegalese right winger, Sadio Mané.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: SADIO MANÉ!**_

Mané's shot was slicing towards the low bottom corner to David de Gea's right. However, the Spanish goalkeeper took a quick and desperate dive to his right, and managed to deflect the ball away for a Liverpool corner kick.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: But for De Gea, Liverpool would have been level.**_

"_Nice save, Big Dave!_" Noriko shouted.

"_Defend this one, lads!_" Adam added.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Maybe that last attack will lift Liverpool up. They have a corner.**_

Rather than wait for all players from both sides to set up, Liverpool's James Milner played a quick give-and-go with Clyne on the short corner kick. Finding his spot, Milner unleashed a high aerial ball in the middle of the slightly disorganized Manchester United defense. Waiting to take a free header was Firmino.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A FREE HEADER!**_

Firmino managed to get away from both United defenders, Eric Bailly and Matthias Köhler, for a split second. That was enough for the Brazilian to have a clean header of the ball. The shot was slightly touched by David de Gea's fingertips, but it wasn't enough to deny the equalizing goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: De Gea's couldn't keep it out. The quickness of thinking from Liverpool has led to an equalizer from Roberto Firmino. 1-1!**_

Reacting to their team's goal, the Anfield faithful lived up to their reputation as one of the loudest crowds in all of football. It was almost impossible to hear the person next to oneself say anything. The Manchester United players and supporters alike could only look around silently in disgust.

_**Gary Neville**__**: That has to come down as a team error. It's a great pass by Milner on a plate. The Manchester United players are caught on their heels. No one takes charge of Firmino, who makes them pay.**_

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kakeru shouted out loud.

'I should have run by that post to stop that header.' Nana thought.

Meanwhile on the bench, Yusuke was looking at his teammates' reactions.

'This ain't the time to lose your focus now, guys. Stick to the gameplan and hit them back even harder.' Yusuke thought.

Invigorated by their thousands of supporters, the Liverpool players grew in confidence while deploying their tactics against United. In an attempt to take advantage of the still shell-shocked visitors in order to gain the lead, Liverpool moved into high-tempo attacks and counterattacks.

In the 21st minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Martial... taken away by Clyne... He finds Mané.**_

Sadio Mané ran a few yards with the ball before he passed the ball to Adam Lallana. With a quick run, Lallana managed to escape the Mancunian midfielders and pushed the attack towards United's defensive third of the pitch. Despite the arrival of Matthias to deny any access to the penalty area, Lallana took his chance with a quick and low shot that rolled past David's reach.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Lallana... That's off the post!**_

The shot bounced off the inside off the post and flew back in mid-air towards the edge of the 6-yard box. Although the Manchester United goalkeeper was down and at the mercy of Firmino, Liverpool's Brazilian forward was caught off guard by the pace of the rebound. As a result, the attempted header flew high into the Anfield Road stand, and United barely avoided falling behind on the scoreboard.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Firmino! It flies way above the goal.**_

In the away supporters' section:

"_Bollocks!_ We can't keep on playing like this!" Noriko said.

"They have to keep their focus, Noriko." Taeko said.

"_I don't know what you two are exactly saying, but we have to regain some composure_." Adam said.

"_No, I agree. That was exactly what we meant. We're lucky it's still 1-1 after that_." Noriko replied.

"_The only way we can take the game back is to control the ball and keep the opposition on their heels_." Taeko added.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, it's a timely break for United. Clyne picks up the ball, gives it to Mané who then finds Lallana in front of the penalty area. The shot hits the inside of the post, but Firmino wasn't ready to deal with the pace on the rebound.**_

At the very same time on the pitch, the Manchester United players were looking between themselves for answers.

"_WAKE UP, LADS_!" David shouted angrily at the players in front of him.

"_Come on, guys! Stay focused! We are better than these guy_s." Nana added to the rally cry for her teammates.

"_Big Dave and Little Witch are right. We have to play better_." Pog added.

"_Eyes peeled and quick passes! Don't let anyone get through_." Matthias passed the word to his fellow defenders.

Nana then looked towards Kakeru in some distance, looking for a response.

'Try to get that ball ahead. I will come in and create those openings.' Kakeru thought.

Almost instantly, Nana understood Kakeru's message before the match continued. Just a couple of minutes later and following a Liverpool goal kick, United launched a first attempt to regain the upper hand against their historical rivals.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Coutinho... He has Schneiderlin on him.**_

Liverpool's Philippe Coutinho tried to chest the ball down after the goal kick towards the middle of the pitch. However, Morgan applied tremendous pressure to strip his opponent of the ball. Sticking the leg out, United's French midfielder took the ball away and pushed it towards Nana.

"_You're mine!_" Liverpool captain Jordan Henderson said as he rushed towards her.

Making a perfect Witch Turn to shake off Henderson, Nana scooped the ball and unleashed a killer ball intended for a running Kakeru. Beating the Liverpool defenders for speed, Kakeru ran after the ball for quite a long distance. By the time Kakeru reached the ball inside the Liverpool penalty area, the angle was a little narrow for a good shot on goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Aizawa... He's onside. Can he score another one here?**_

Knowing that the nearest Liverpool defender was almost on him, Kakeru struck a quick shot with his left foot. However, the Liverpool goalkeeper had moved forward quickly to close the shooting angles and made a reflex save by reflecting the ball behind with his right hand.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Terrific save!**_

Kakeru took a look in disbelief for a few seconds, but then moved into his assigned attacking position for the following corner kick. Meanwhile, Nana already made her way towards the corner flag with the ball under the whistles and the insults of a number of Liverpool supporters sitting in the Spion Kop stand. Unfazed, Nana waited for the referee's signal to proceed.

PEEP!

Nana then whipped the cross with some curve to make sure the ball would fly towards the goal while her teammates would attack the ball in the air. Arriving first was Zlatan with a thumping header.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's towards Ibrahimović! Another great stop by Simon Mignolet.**_

The Belgian goalkeeper for Liverpool, Simon Mignolet, stopped the powerful header shot with both hands. However, the ball bounced behind for another corner kick conceded in favor of the Mancunians.

_**Gary Neville**__**: It was good reflex by Mignolet, but the shot went too close to him. I think if this is a yard wide from Simon Mignolet, it would be a goal.**_

The corner kick was to be taken by Nana from the same position as she did a few seconds earlier. Again a number of Liverpool supporters shouted insults towards her, including a few sexist remarks.

"_Hey, Mishima! Show us your tits!_" a male Liverpool supporter taunted.

Upon the referee's whistle, Nana used the same kind of kick as she took in the previous corner kick. However, the ball was aimed towards the front of the near post. The Liverpool goalkeeper came forward in an attempt to punch the ball in mid-air, but Matthias managed to get to it first with a well-synchronized header. The outcome was one that none of the home supporters wanted to see.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And it's a goal by Köhler! In the 24th minute, Köhler steps up and puts Manchester United back in front 2-1.**_

Before Nana got on her way to celebrate with her teammates, she took a quick look back to give a reply to the Liverpool supporter who previously taunted her.

"_Now YOU show me your tits, fat loser_." Nana said with a little smirk on her face.

"_Piss off!_" the Liverpool supporter replied angrily while Nana left to join the celebrations.

_**Gary Neville**__**: It was very good header by Köhler. But you have to say it was poor defending as far as Liverpool are concerned. Ibrahimović almost scored seconds ago on a similar play. It's poor marking by Lovren on Köhler. At the same time, Mignolet came out, but he was nowhere near the ball.**_

"_Way to go!_" Kakeru congratulated Matthias.

"_Well hit, Matthias!_" Pog added.

"_Good goal, Matthias!_" Zlatan congratulated as well.

"_Thanks, lads_." Matthias replied before he pointed at Nana. "_Nice corner kick, Witch. Perfect ball_."

"_Thanks, Matthias. Nice header_." Nana replied to Matthias.

"_Back to where we belong, lads. Stay focused_." Zlatan instructed.

Meanwhile in the away supporters' section, it was wild euphoria for the second time.

"_Well done, Matthias! Great pass, Nana!_" Noriko shouted in pure satisfaction.

"_Great pass by Nana! She really knows how to find a head on corners_." Taeko said.

"_I trust your word; you know her as a player better than any of us here. Great ball indeed_." Adam replied.

"_The key for United now is to stay focused and keep following the plan_." Taeko said.

"_I'm sure they will not repeat the same mistake this time_." Noriko finished.

After Matthias scored the goal, the first half winded down with United maintaining their grasp on the pace of the match. The Mancunians maintained a compact setup and applied solid pressing to give Liverpool no space in making through passes. Although the Liverpool players worked hard to find a new spark from somewhere, the goal they conceded only a few minutes after their own equalizer was difficult to accept. The local side had a tough time creating anything against the visitors since. At the end of the first half, the score still was: Liverpool 1-2 Manchester United.

* * *

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_OK, just make sure you keep giving them a hard time out there, and take the opportunity when you see one. Liverpool will try to attack, but it also means they will stretch themselves and create gaps. Keep things simple and stay disciplined; the openings will come_." José instructed his players.

After the team talk, the 3 Japanese players gathered together as they often did during halftime of other matches.

"Well, Yusuke, this is what a match at Anfield looks like. How do you feel?" Kakeru asked.

"Even on the bench, I can feel the tension. I played against Bayern youth teams and other J-League teams as part of existing rivalries before, but I never felt something like this." Yusuke replied.

"You really want to get in there, am I right?" Nana asked.

"You bet! The more I feel the intensity of their hatred, the more I want to come in."

"Nevertheless, we all better be careful. If they get frustrated, things can easily get out of hand." Nana said.

"Yeah, you're right. Despite what we did and saw in the first half, the Scousers will get meaner and meaner regardless." Kakeru added.

"I will make sure to be prepared for it. If they want to play that kind of game, I can make them suffer in more ways than one." Yusuke replied.

When both teams returned to the pitch several minutes later, nothing really appeared out of the ordinary except that Liverpool came back with only 10 players with the Anfield Road stand behind their backs. Meanwhile, the 11 Manchester United players stood in the half in which the Mancunian goalkeeper would have to endure the loud pro-Liverpool support of the "Kopites" in the Spion Kop stand. Before everyone was set to start the second half, the 4th official indicated number 6 in red and number 3 in green. One of the Liverpool defenders who started the match was about to be replaced by a tall black man with a very distinctive Mohawk haircut.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mamadou Sakho is about to come on. Dejan Lovren, heavily shaken up by that challenge at the end of the first half, has been taken off. It sure hasn't been Lovren's best performance today.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Lovren had a difficult first half. He was involved when Matthias Köhler scored the goal that gave back the lead for Manchester United.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Whether this change can make any difference in the match, we're about to find out.**_

And so Liverpool kicked the second half off. For a little more than one minute, the Merseysiders in red passed the ball around until United regained control of the ball to carry the play inside the Liverpool half of the pitch. However, what was about to happen would be the first of a few flashpoints.

In the 48th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a throw for Manchester United. Here's Mishima...**_

Anthony threw the ball in for Nana, who then made a run across to shake off a Liverpool player and then find someone to pass the ball through. At the same time, Kakeru called for a pass while making a run between 2 Liverpool defenders. Having spotted her teammate and fiancé in the right spot, Nana's reaction was immediate with a through pass towards Kakeru.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good pass for Aizawa. Can he cut inside?**_

Kakeru followed the pass deep inside the Liverpool penalty area. However as Kakeru made a stepover feint before starting his move to cut back towards the goal, Sakho stuck his foot in and took Kakeru down. At the same time, the ball rolled behind the goal line and out of play.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh! Sakho with the challenge... and the referee says it's a goal kick.**_

Several Manchester United players complained to the referee about the decision. However, there was nothing to change the referee's mind. At the same time, Sakho stood above Kakeru to give a piece of his mind.

"_Learn to stand the fuck up_." Sakho said.

"_Fuck off_, hage (baldy)! _You stepped on my foot_." Kakeru replied before Sakho walked away. Kakeru's last word was in fact a derogatory term in Japanese to call a person as "stupid".

Meanwhile in the away supporters' section, Noriko and several other United supporters were very angry about the decision. Some of them were able to see the whole incident from really close range.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? That was a blatant penalty, you daft fatty!_" Noriko shouted at the referee.

"_That was as clear as daylight, ref! You incompetent homer!_" Taeko added to the angry shouts.

"_YOU SCOUSE BASTARDS! YOU SCOUSE BASTARDS! YOU SCOUSE BASTARDS!_" several United supporters shouted in unison.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, my first reaction was penalty. Aizawa was going to his left and was about to turn to his right towards goal. Sakho steps on Aizawa's right foot when the ball is almost half a yard ahead. Aizawa has every right to look at the referee and ask why a penalty wasn't given.**_

Kakeru then walked on his way back to a defensive position for the upcoming goal kick, but he was still fuming at the referee's decision.

"I don't believe this!" Kakeru said out loud.

"Forget about it, Kakeru. We'll have them next time." Nana shouted from distance to make sure Kakeru doesn't lose his concentration because of a controversial decision.

Despite that incident, United still remained mostly in control of the tempo in the match for several minutes. Even when Liverpool had the ball, the visitors pressed the player with the ball and cut several passing options. Sometimes, that tactic could force errors and mistimed passes.

In the 55th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Henderson... has to pass back to James Milner.**_

As Liverpool's defender received the ball, Kakeru was already making a run towards him. In a short moment of hesitation, Milner passed the ball to his right. However, the intended receiver was already walking back by a few yards because Nana was also pressing high in the area. As a result, the loose ball went straight into Nana's feet.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, it's given away...**_

With a one-touch pass from Nana, Zlatan started the counterattack with a run towards Liverpool's final third of the pitch. In desperation, Liverpool's captain had to come out tackling Zlatan hard to the ground.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Ibrahimović... He's been tripped.**_

The referee watched the ball rolling forward with Nana in pursuit to see if there was an advantage to be played. However, Sakho lunged in with a sweeping tackle to push the loose ball out of danger. Immediately, the referee blew his whistle to award the free kick and immediately pulled the yellow card out to punish the Liverpool skipper.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The referee waited, but there was no advantage. It's a yellow card against Jordan Henderson and...**_

Suddenly, everyone turned their gazes towards Nana and Sakho exchanging feisty words against one another. What happened was that Sakho dragged Nana down with a shirt tug after sweeping the ball away and after the whistle was blown. At the exact same moment the referee was busy punishing Jordan Henderson, Sakho started shoving Nana after both players fell down. The Little Witch then stood up to the big black Frenchman and started some shoving of her own.

"_Get out of my face, girl!_"

"_Keep talking, wannabe tough guy. I'm right here_." Nana replied to the Frenchman.

"_You better not try me. You don't belong here_." Sakho said.

"_Oh, yeah? I can kick male butts anytime; I've been doing it since I was young_." Nana replied.

Within the next second, players from both sides came in to separate both Nana and Sakho before things could go any further. Some of the Manchester United players also had harsh words towards the Liverpool defender, and then more belligerents started pushing and shoving each other as well. Obviously, the Manchester United players hate when someone goes after their sister-in-arms.

"_Hey, asshole! What's your problem_?" Yusuke angrily shouted only inches away from the Liverpool defender's face.

"_What problem? You're a tit!_" Sakho replied.

"_I swear I will get you next time_." Yusuke said.

"_Leave him, leave him_." Morgan held Yusuke and Nana back while Sakho was also pulled away by his own teammates. However, that didn't stop Morgan from giving a small piece of his mind to his fellow countryman: "T'es vraiment con (You're really dumb), Sakho."

In the midst of the altercation, the referee separated the opposing sides and then immediately asked both captains for a talk. The man in charge of the match demanded for order on the pitch. A few seconds later, Sakho and Nana both earned yellow cards.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, the referee was showing the yellow card when there was another angry confrontation. The temperature is rising by a few notches at Anfield.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Things are boiling over now. Henderson commits with the foul on Aizawa, and then the referee waited to see if the ball could go through for Mishima until Sakho cleared the ball. The play was stopped. After that, there was a coming together, Sakho started shoving Mishima down, and then Mishima stood up to Sakho.**_

In the away supporters' section:

"_You stupid, disgusting animal!_" Noriko shouted out loud.

"Some jerk he is." Taeko said.

"Typical Scousers." Noriko finished.

While everyone was watching the aftermath of the incident, Manchester United's chief physiotherapist went to check Zlatan's condition after that earlier tackle. The Swede only needed a few moments to shake off the pain, but he had to walk off limits of the playing surface before the 4th official would later allow him to come back in play. Meanwhile on the touchlines, Yusuke was still warming up alongside 2 other players while he had to stay frosty as he watched the recent incident.

'Hang in there a few more minutes, guys. Reinforcements will come on soon.' Yusuke thought.

A few seconds later, everyone moved in position for the free kick. Nana and Pog both stood over the ball, making things difficult for the opposition as both players can strike the ball well from such distance.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It is Mishima!**_

Nana struck the ball over the Liverpool wall with a strong curve and a strong dip. However, the shot barely missed the top corner of the goal with the whole crowd holding the collective breath when it flew just inches away from goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That shot went wide.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Mishima took that shot quite well with some pace and some dip. Simon Mignolet thought for a moment that was in. The shot just bent a little too much, and missed by a few inches.**_

Although Nana was not able to convert the free kick, it was not too long until another opportunity came up when United earned a corner kick. Right before the corner kick was taken, José ordered his first substitution of the match in the 61st minute.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima is going to be replaced by Yusuke Saeki.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: You also have to see this as a tactical change from Mourinho. He has to strengthen his midfield for the last 30 minutes or so.**_

"Go and get them." Nana said.

"I will." Yusuke replied.

After Nana and Yusuke gave each other the double high five to confirm the change, she walked towards the bench and gave high fives to his teammates as well as people from the coaching staff.

"_Good job, Nana. You played well today_." José said as he shook hands with Nana.

"_Thanks, Boss. I just hope we can score another one though_."

"_I'm very confident that we can and we will_." José finished.

When the referee gave the signal to proceed with the corner kick after Yusuke arrived in the pack of players, Morgan spotted Kakeru making one of the pre-planned runs they were training on. Following the kick, Kakeru made a sharp turn so he could get to the slicing ball in mid-air. The Liverpool players were somewhat surprised that the ball would fly towards the near post, and that element of surprise allowed Kakeru to head the ball towards the Liverpool goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... hits the bar!**_

The ball bounced off the crossbar, but the Liverpool goalkeeper was already committed with a desperate diving save attempt and fell out of position. As the ball bounced back towards the edge of the 6-yard box, the rushing Yusuke struck the loose ball in mid-air with a left-footed volley that gave Liverpool no chance when the shot flew by the Liverpool player who guarded by the post, Nathaniel Clyne.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: SAEKIIII! He just came on the pitch seconds ago, and puts Manchester United up by 2 at Anfield!**_

Running a few yards further, Yusuke found himself in front of the Manchester United supporters going wild and celebrating the goal. Noriko, Taeko and Adam were jubilating less than 5 yards from where Yusuke stood.

"HELL YEAH, YUSUKE! GREAT GOAL!" Noriko shouted out loud.

"OUTSTANDING, SAEKI-KUN! OUTSTANDING!" Taeko added.

"_YES! COME ON!_" Adam shouted as well.

Yusuke responded by screaming his joy out loud along with the United supporters and kissing the badge on his chest before he turned to see his teammates arriving.

"Huge goal, Yusuke! Huge!" Kakeru quickly jumped into Yusuke's arms.

"Nice header too, Kakeru. I wouldn't have scored without that." Yusuke replied.

"_Beautiful goal, kid!_" Zlatan said.

"_Bang, bang! Well done, Yusuke!_" Pog added.

"_We have them where we want now. Let's finish this!_" Matthias finished.

For the Liverpool players, coaches and supporters alike, Yusuke's goal was a devastating blow. With a 2-goal deficit against a Mancunian side that kept playing better than the Liverpool team for most of the time so far, things looked dire for the Merseysiders as the final outcome was approaching towards the point of inevitability with less than 30 minutes to go in regular time. Furthermore, frustration grew within the Liverpool ranks as time went down by the minute.

* * *

In the 67th minute:

Although the Manchester United players were often falling back to defend their own half as a unit, the Liverpool players began to control ball possession a little better and press forward. As a result, the team from Merseyside earned their first serious opportunity of the second half.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good movement by Mané...**_

After using some fancy footwork to shake off Luke at the very edge of United's penalty area, Sadio looked for a passing lane. Although Firmino was well covered by several white shirts, there was Georginio Wijnaldum arriving towards the front of the penalty area. Without hesitation, Sadio passed the ball in position for a one-timer shot. Yusuke tried to get in front of the shot, but the shot got through him.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Wijnaldum! Stopped by De Gea...**_

David de Gea stopped the shot, but then gave away a rare rebound in a dangerous area. Coutinho then charged towards the loose ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: COUTINHO!**_

The Brazilian star of Liverpool thought that he had United's goalkeeper at his mercy. However, David managed to get back up on his feet and rush towards his opponent. Coutinho tried to tap the ball past David, but the Spanish goalkeeper deflected the ball out of danger and added to the disbelief of the home supporters at Anfield.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Terrific save again by De Gea! It's a corner kick.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, you have to give full marks to the goalkeeper. Several Manchester United players shadowed Firmino in the box, but forgot Wijnaldum arriving at the edge of the box. The shot goes off Saeki, but De Gea makes the first save. And then, De Gea denies Coutinho from close range as well.**_

"_Great save, Big Dave. Sorry for letting that coming in_." Yusuke said.

"_Keep focus on the corner kick_." David replied.

The corner kick led to nowhere as David easily caught the ball in the air. On the ensuing counterattack, Anthony tried to take advantage of the open space ahead. However, the ball was tackled out of bounds by a Liverpool defender. At that moment, José made his second substitution.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: José Mourinho is making another change. The regular captain, Wayne Rooney, comes on and will replace Zlatan Ibrahimović.**_

As the club captain, Wayne received the captain's armband from his deputy. The play then continued before Manchester United earned a corner kick a few seconds later.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rooney with the corner kick...**_

Wayne struck the ball above most of the players and towards the far post. Yusuke and Matthias were in the area, but Sakho managed to head the ball out of danger and behind the goal line. However, Yusuke also raised the ire of the Liverpool supporters when he angled his run to slam Sakho in the back when both men were jumping up for the same ball. Yusuke was still on his feet while Sakho was decked on the floor; the latter almost landed face first into the goal post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The referee blows his whistle. It's a free kick for Liverpool. Saeki impeded Sakho.**_

"_Hey! What was that?_" Sakho asked.

"_I told you I would go after you_." Yusuke replied before he walked away and back to his position.

"Toi, mon espèce de... (Why you…)" Sakho wanted to go after Yusuke, but was restrained by at least 3 Liverpool players who had to remind him that he was already on a yellow card and that his team cannot afford to go a man down.

_**Gary Neville**__**: It's a good ball by Wayne Rooney at the far post. Sakho was at the right place to clear it. The Liverpool supporters are not happy because they felt Yusuke Saeki should have had more.**_

The last action Yusuke performed against Sakho came across as a message saying that the visitors were not shy in retaliating if necessary. Nothing of the ordinary happened for several minutes until a moment of controversy came up.

In the 82nd minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Liverpool looking to make something out of it. Clyne...**_

Liverpool's right-back unleashed a long ball deep inside the Manchester United area. Meanwhile, Philippe Coutinho perfectly timed his run to stay onside when he got to the ball. Rather than pass the ball to the striker, Coutinho slid the ball behind the defenders for midfielder Georginio Wijnaldum.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good movement by Coutinho. They are in behind here...**_

In a desperate attempt to save a goal with the ball rolling towards the 12-yard spot, Morgan stuck his foot in and cleared the ball away. However, Wijnaldum also fell to the ground because of the tackle. Immediately, the referee blew his whistle against Manchester United, and the 50,000+ Liverpool supporters cheered at the outcome.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Penalty! It's a penalty called against Morgan Schneiderlin, and Liverpool have a lifeline here.**_

No one supporting Manchester United could believe it. On the Mancunian bench, the substitutes and the coaches were asking for an explanation about what just happened.

"_He caught the ball, right?_" Henrikh asked.

"_I think so too. The player was not caught before the ball at all_." Nana replied.

At the same time, the visitors on the pitch protested against the decision:

"_He caught the ball first. The player fell after_." Wayne said.

"_This is not a penalty, ref_." Matthias added.

"_Say whatever you want, but I won't change it. Penalty for Liverpool_." the referee replied.

_**Gary Neville**__**: It looked to me he got the ball. Schneiderlin makes a great effort at pulling back. He goes to ground and sweeps the ball away. There was contact with Wijnaldum, but after the ball was pushed away. I'm not sure how you can give a penalty for that. But as you said, this is a Liverpool lifeline.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: With 8 minutes to go.**_

In a matter of seconds, the referee got everyone outside of the penalty area but for David de Gea and the penalty taker for Liverpool, Jordan Henderson. On the penalty kick, David went in the right direction by diving to his right. However, the shot went away from the goalkeeper's left hand and high into the top corner of the goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Henderson... bangs it past David de Gea. It's now: Liverpool 2-3 Manchester United.**_

And suddenly, the Merseysiders in red found new energy and had new hopes to salvage something from the match. Once again, Manchester United had to find a way to regain the momentum. With Anfield turning into a cauldron of noise once again, everything was set for a nail-biting finale for both teams.

In the 85th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Sakho… Clyne is looking for options.**_

Clyne ran a few yards forward before he attempted a long pass into the penalty area. Substitute striker Divock Origi was well covered by the Manchester United defenders, but his presence forced one of the defenders to head the ball away as far as to Philippe Coutinho. Escaping Morgan for a split second through a skillful feint, the Brazilian cut towards the middle. Knowing that Yusuke would not come in quickly enough to prevent the shot, Coutinho took his chance from long range.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: COUTINHO!**_

It appeared that the 30-yard attempt would curve down and inwards to hit the top corner of the Manchester United goal. However, David de Gea quickly jumped and reached the ball at the very last fraction of a second. As a result, the ball was deflected behind the goal line for a Liverpool corner kick, and the Kopites who thought the goal was a certainty from their position behind David's goal could only watch in total disbelief.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, what a save by De Gea!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: He couldn't hit that any better, Philippe Coutinho. He had all the time and space to strike that from distance. But David de Gea got the left hand, and did really well to keep the ball out.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That was fantastic football from the player who had the shot and from the man who kept it out.**_

In order to avoid repeating the same mistake as on the first Liverpool goal, the 11 Manchester United players went down quickly to take defensive positions for the upcoming corner kick.

"_Great stop, Big Dave!_" Yusuke congratulated his goalkeeper.

"_Thank me later when we win. We have to stop them now_." David replied.

"_I'll cover you, Dave_." Kakeru said as he took position on the goal line.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Liverpool have another chance to make something with this corner. Coutinho to take.**_

Coutinho took the corner kick. Meanwhile, Sakho was running from within the 6-yard box and towards the opposite direction to the goal in order to deflect the ball. Sakho's deflection appeared to beat everyone and go towards the goal, but Kakeru instinctively kicked it away from the goal line.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Sakho... It's off the line.**_

However the ball bounced back towards an area inside the penalty area where Lallana took the ball and passed across the 6-yard box for Origi having almost the goal gaping in front of him.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Origi...**_

Fortunately for United, Origi didn't strike the ball as cleanly as he would have wished, which allowed Kakeru to stop the shot on the goal line again and then Yusuke to clear the ball further down the pitch on the touchline.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Off the line again and cleared away by Saeki.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Those were 2 good clearances by Kakeru Aizawa on the line. On the first one, it's a good flick by Sakho, and Aizawa reacts really well. On the second one, Origi scuffed that shot. But again, Aizawa was there to stop the second shot before Saeki clears it away.**_

"Good work, Kakeru. You just saved us there." Yusuke congratulated Kakeru.

"_Good instinct to defend that ball, Knight_." Matthias added.

"_Thanks, guys. But we are not out of the woods yet. We do not let them breathe in our half_." Kakeru replied.

"_That's the spirit, Knight_." Wayne finished before the Manchester United players moved into a defensive setup for the next action.

* * *

The match continued and went deep into stoppage time. The Liverpool players were passing the ball around and looking for a passing opportunity. However, United were giving none late in the match. Meanwhile, the thousands of Liverpool supporters remained faithful to their habits by singing _You'll Never Walk Alone_ when it gets late in the match as a reminder of their undying support for the team even when defeat is imminent.

In the final seconds of stoppage time, the desperate Liverpool side played their final card.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Maybe one last chance for Liverpool... Coutinho... it may be a pass through for Origi.**_

Coutinho attempted to pass the ball through for his Belgian teammate. However, Yusuke was patrolling the space between Eric and Matthias, and succeeded in stealing the ball away from Origi. Waiting a couple more seconds, Yusuke kicked the pass forward for Pog. The Frenchman only had one thing in mind: take the ball close to one of the corner flags in the Liverpool end of the pitch and stall the action there. Kakeru also arrived in support to help keeping the ball deep in Liverpool's territory.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared by Saeki for Pogba down the pitch. Aizawa is arriving in support. Seconds left to go now.**_

Rolling the ball quite slowly but safely towards the corner flag standing deep in Liverpool's half, Pog made a very short pass to Kakeru. The Japanese forward shielded the ball from 2 Liverpool defenders to wind the final seconds down.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The referee blows his whistle. Manchester United have won against Liverpool. That man Kakeru Aizawa opened the score with an early goal. Liverpool equalized through Roberto Firmino, but then fell behind for the second time when Matthias Köhler scored on a corner only a few minutes after Liverpool's equalizer. The substitute, Yusuke Saeki made it 3-1 for United in the second half. Jordan Henderson paid one back from the spot, but it was too little too late. United will leave Anfield, which still remains a difficult ground to play for any opposition, with 3 points and momentarily get at the top of the table. There were plenty of incidents as you would expect, but the final result reads: Liverpool 2-3 Manchester United.**_

The only cheers that followed the final whistle came from the 3,000 Manchester United supporters who saw Kakeru securing the win with the last action of the match right in front of them. Noriko and Taeko joined their voices to the celebrations.

"_Well done, lads! Well done!_" Noriko said out loud.

"_That's a big win. Good game!_" Taeko added.

And then the Manchester United supporters started chanting repeatedly:

_**We love United, we do  
We love United, we do  
We love United, we do  
Oh United we love you!**_

After a few handshakes between rivals and celebrations between teammates in the middle of the pitch, the Manchester United players walked their way towards the United supporters' section to salute the consistently strong away support. Sometimes after a victory at Anfield, a few Manchester United players can take off their shirts and throw them into the group of United supporters. For this time though, Yusuke was among the few who took off their shirts on this day.

"What is Yusuke doing?" Noriko asked.

"I don't know. I'm surprised he's willing to take his shirt off." Taeko replied.

'God, I must say he's really hot. Expected from a footballer, but still...' Noriko thought as she looked at Yusuke's upper body.

While several Manchester United supporters expected Yusuke to throw his shirt randomly towards them in the stands, Yusuke walked towards the front row instead despite the presence of stewards and security guards. That shirt was only destined for the one person he already chose to give it to.

"Here, Noriko. Have it." Yusuke handed his shirt to Noriko with a smile on his face. "I think we're even now."

Noriko took the shirt, but she was also lost in her own thoughts for a moment. Furthermore, her cheeks were turning red.

"Are you OK, Noriko? Your face is getting red."

"What? Yeah, I'm alright, Tae-itoko."

"What did he mean by being even?" Taeko asked.

Then Noriko remembered the little incident when she accidentally found herself naked in front of Yusuke after she took a shower. Quickly, Noriko snapped out of it and replied: "No-nothing. It's nothing at all."

'I think you're lying to me, Noriko. Whatever there is between you and Saeki-kun, it looks interesting.' Taeko thought.

While the Manchester United supporters were still singing in full voice and waiting for the approval from the stewards and from the Merseyside Police officers to leave the stadium as a group, the players already left the pitch. For the official live post-match interview on television, Kakeru and Matthias were joined by Geoff Shreeves.

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Kakeru and, first of all, Matthias. This is a tough place to come, so how big is the victory today?**_

_**Matthias**__: Yeah, it's a massive one for us. Regardless of where both teams stand, the buildup and the anticipation always make this fixture a big one. It's 3 points for us and we're delighted with the win. Liverpool fought hard, but my little friend here did a massive job at both ends of the pitch._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Kakeru, you scored one goal and an assist today. But as Matthias just said, you also did well defensively by blocking 2 shots on the line. How satisfying is it when you manage to make a difference at both ends of the pitch?**_

_**Kakeru**__: It's very satisfying, especially against Liverpool. When you play a massive fixture in the history of English football and perform very well at both ends to lead your team to victory, it's a great feeling._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Matthias, you scored the second goal at a time Liverpool looked like they were dominating. After that, your team stayed in control for most of the match. Would you say that was the turning point?**_

_**Matthias**__: I think so. They just scored the 1-1 goal back then and then missed a chance to go ahead. We got a corner shortly after, and I was just at the right place and at the right time to score the goal. After that, I think we controlled the match really well. We scored another goal, but were just unlucky on the penalty. Still, we held on to that lead and we got the 3 points._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Kakeru, you have known Yusuke Saeki for years. Were you surprised that he coped so well for his first game at Anfield?**_

_**Kakeru**__: Not really. He is a player who thrives for big pressure situations. He also has the skills and the right mentality to become a force to be reckoned with at all times. Everyone in the dressing room likes him. I guess we will like him even more now after he scored the winning goal today._

_**Geoff Shreeves**__**: Well, Kakeru, you picked up a goal – your 11th goal of the season for the club, an assist, and the Premier League Man of the Match award. Matthias, would you do us the honor, please?**_

_**Matthias**__: Well done, Kakeru. Cheers._

_**Kakeru**__: Thank you, mate._

After Kakeru received the small Man of the Match trophy from Matthias' hands, both players went to their dressing room. Kakeru was greeted by big cheers and congratulations from his teammates; he was well and truly the most valuable player on the day. Before the Manchester United players got to their bus just outside the stadium sometime later, they signed autographs for the away supporters who were still around to applaud their team. Finally, the Manchester United team got on board and left on their way back to Manchester.

Kakeru, Nana and Yusuke were particularly interested in the match between Chelsea and Arsenal at Stamford Bridge. The 3 Japanese teammates were watching on their tablet through a wi-fi connection on the bus.

"It's hard to believe that Chelsea managed to contain Arsenal this well so far." Kakeru said.

"Yeah. They scored the early goal, but then parked the bus really well while applying the right amount of pressure on the player with the ball." Nana replied.

"Hey, watch this." Yusuke said.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: Great through pass for Hazard. Eden Hazard...**_

With an Arsenal defender blocking a direct path to goal, Chelsea midfielder Eden Hazard whipped a cross into the no-man's land in front of the 6-yard box. The pass flew towards the intended receiver, who instinctively struck the ball in mid-air with a trademark capoeira-inspired kick. The shot left no chance for the Arsenal goalkeeper at all.

_**Rob Hawthorne**__**: MURASAKI! What a goal! What a goal by Mai Murasaki! Chelsea 2-0 Arsenal!**_

"Damn!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"She is not as easily pushed around as she used to be when she began her career. She will be dangerous for any tired back 4 in later stages of a match." Nana replied.

"It will be a tight game on Sunday. We will have to be at our best then." Kakeru finished.

**To be continued**


	17. 16: The Little Devil in Blue

**Chapter 16: The Little Devil in Blue**

**Thursday November 2**

**8:35 PM GMT**

On the night before (November 1st), United played their 4th Champions League group match in Seville, Spain and won against Sevilla F.C. by a score of 2-0. As a result, United earned 12 points in 4 matches and already qualified for the round of 16 that would be played later in February-March. In that match, Kakeru and Nana only made a small cameo after their teammates already established the comfortable lead.

In the Thursday evening after the return to England, Kakeru and Nana were joined by Taeko for a dinner night at Sapporo Teppanyaki Restaurant in the Castlefield area of Manchester. After the three of them finished their meals, they took the opportunity to talk about various things around a few glasses of wine.

"I'm surprised that Noriko-chan didn't join us tonight though. I don't think she ever said no for dinner at this restaurant." Taeko said.

"She is still spending time reading the content of the special lecture she had yesterday at the Manchester Medical School. She looked pretty much into it." Kakeru replied.

"Eva Carneiro was the special guest lecturer yesterday, I believe." Nana added.

"Ah, yes. The former Chelsea F.C. doctor, I see."

"Spot on, Tae-san. Noriko's a big fan of Dr. Carneiro." Nana said. "However, I must also admit that she didn't speak that much to us since Sunday although we also had obligations of our own in Spain on Tuesday and yesterday. Did something happen last Sunday?"

"When she was given the shirt by Saeki-kun after the Liverpool game, her face turned red. Saeki-kun said something to her, but she didn't want to say anything more about it." Taeko replied.

"I see." Kakeru said.

"Speaking frankly, guys, is there something going on between Noriko-chan and Saeki-kun?"

Following Taeko's question, Kakeru and Nana both took a few seconds to think about how to answer. It wasn't long before they went ahead to share their impressions.

"To be honest, I think Noriko has really fallen for Yusuke. The two of them have built a good friendship after an uneasy start, but she is thinking about making the next step." Nana replied to Taeko.

"And what about Saeki-kun?"

"From the moment he first saw Noriko, he was attracted to her. He's doing his best to have her attention, but it's not like he's forcing his way with Noriko. If they go beyond mere friendship, he really wants her to be OK with it. Still, the fact that he gave her that shirt says that he is receptive to any decision she will make." Kakeru replied.

"It's just that Noriko never went there with any other man before, so she doesn't quite know what to do." Nana added.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing much, Tae-san. However, we might be able to set up that opportunity for the two of them to get definitely that close when they will be ready. It only takes a spark now." Nana said.

"I guess we have to wait and see." Taeko said.

"Certainly. Let's stop talking about them for now." Kakeru replied.

"On a different topic, I'm thinking about next match against Chelsea. This is probably the first time I will play against Mai in a while now. I knew she was really good in the Nadeshiko League, but I didn't think she would be able to make it so soon with the Chelsea first team." Nana said.

"The last time I played with her on the same team, she tore into opponents as if they were nothing. I attended a Chelsea Ladies match a few months ago, and she was even better in the FA Women's Super League than she already was in Japan." Taeko replied.

"I wonder why our executives were not able to convince her in signing with our Ladies team since you are the captain. The fact that I sometimes spend a few training sessions with the girls should have helped too." Nana said.

"From what I know, we tried. It's just that Chelsea came in and offered her something we just couldn't offer."

"What is it, Tae-san? I hope it's not just money." Kakeru asked.

"An open door to the world of fashion in London. Outside of matches and training sessions, she also has a nice job as a model as well. Since London is a world capital of fashion, they have everything she wants."

"I can't say I'm surprised now that you mention it. Mai always expressed a desire to be famous and to earn a lot of money so she can prove herself to her father." Nana replied.

"Since she earned her spot in the Chelsea first team, she does more fashion photoshoots than before and has her face in several magazines. I guess that's her way of measuring success." Taeko said.

"I would think so too. Anyway, we all watched the match between Chelsea and Arsenal from last week. She won't be easy to contain if she comes in the second half and has her way in our own end of the pitch." Kakeru said.

"Not if I can do something about it." Nana replied.

"What do you mean, Nana?"

"She also has weaknesses that we can exploit, Kakeru." Nana finished.

For the following 2 days, United made their preparations ahead of what promised to be a very important match against another top rival. This would be the last match before the November international break.

* * *

**Sunday November 5**

**Manchester United vs. Chelsea (Premier League match 12)**

**Old Trafford, Manchester, UK**

**3:15 PM GMT**

Matches involving Manchester United and Chelsea are not quite regarded as a rivalry in the most traditional definition because of a lack of geographical proximity and a lack of persistent competition for trophies between the 2 clubs. Nevertheless, a confrontation between the 2 clubs is now recognized as a battle of Premier League heavyweights. Since the arrival in 2003 of Roman Abramovich as the then-new owner of the West London club, both United and Chelsea competed several times against one another for trophies, especially between 2005 and 2011. The upcoming match between the 2 sides promised to be a hardly fought battle once again, especially with José Mourinho facing his old club.

The Manchester United players arrived on the Western half of the pitch to warm up while the Chelsea players were making their way towards the Eastern half of the pitch. Among the Manchester United players distinctively dressed with shorts to indicate their status as match starters, Kakeru took a quick look around Old Trafford.

'Another day at the office, but I still can't shake the amazement when I set foot here. It's still the same feeling I had in that old dream.' Kakeru thought.

Suddenly, Kakeru felt a rough contact as someone jumped right on his back.

"Hi, Kakerucchi!"

"Mai-chan! What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm saying 'hi' to you." Mai replied, still clinging on Kakeru from behind. The blonde Japanese girl was wearing track pants as the other substitutes did.

"Mai-chan, please stop! People are watching." Kakeru begged.

"Are you done with my fiancé?" Nana asked with a stern look in her eyes.

"_HEY! GET BACK IN LINE AND STOP EFFING AROUND, MAI!_" veteran Chelsea defender Gary Cahill angrily shouted.

"Well, I hope to play against you later in the match. Kakerucchi, Witch... This time, I will be on the winning side." Mai said as she finally got off Kakeru's back.

"We will see you on the pitch if you play." Nana replied.

Finally, Mai got on her way to her team's warm-up session, but not without more scolding from her senior Chelsea teammates.

"Geez! What's up with her?" Kakeru asked.

"Trying to take away your focus, obviously." Nana replied.

"She better not stand in my way in any case. We have our own pride to defend as Manchester United players." Yusuke said.

"Exactly, Yusuke. Let's get to business." Kakeru finished.

Around 40 minutes later, both teams walked out of the tunnel to get ready ahead of the customary 4:00 PM kickoff time for a late Sunday afternoon in the Premier League. Kakeru and Yusuke were among the starters while Nana was among the substitutes. Since Zlatan played the full 90 minutes on the previous Wednesday, Kakeru was set to start as the main striker for his side ahead of the Swede. Contrasting completely with the Mancunians' home kits, the Chelsea players wore blue shirts, blue shorts, and white socks. For this match, Noriko was attending with her parents and Sarah.

"_Tell me more about that new Chelsea player. Is she as good as some people say?_" Sarah asked.

"_She's very good. Nana told me that Mai Murasaki used to make male footballers look really bad in high school. She also destroyed all competition both in the Nadeshiko League and in the FA Women's Super League. She scored a cracking goal and she made life difficult against Arsenal as a substitute last week too_." Noriko replied.

"_Murasaki might be on the bench for now, but the most important thing for United is that they must not underestimate her_." Sayuri said.

"_That much, eh? Hopefully, Mourinho already spoke to the players about Murasaki in the tactical team talk_." Sarah said.

"_I'm sure they have been warned, especially if Nana is there to tell everything she knows about Murasaki. I also think there's a reason why Nana is on the bench as well_." Robert replied.

'I hope you're ready for this, Yusuke. This is your biggest challenge so far.' Noriko thought.

On that particular weekend, it was the last weekend in the Premier League before Remembrance Day (November 11). As such, all 20 Premier League clubs had their players wearing red poppies on the chest of their matchday kits in honor of armed forces members who made the ultimate sacrifice in the line of duty. The red remembrance poppy became the most familiar symbol of Remembrance Day due to the poem _In Flanders Fields_ written by Canadian military physician Lieutenant-Colonel John McCrae. After both teams took place on the edge of the center circle, on either side of the halfway line, the whole stadium observed an impeccable minute of silence until the referee marked the official end of the moment.

PEEEEEEEP!

At that moment, fans roared in anticipation of the start of the match. United kicked things off while attacking towards the East Stand as it was often the usual habit at Old Trafford. Meanwhile, Chelsea had their sights at the Stretford End. Although United controlled most of the early running, Chelsea set their team up in a position to hit back on counterattacks through a tight defensive setup. The first serious scoring chance of the match went to the "Blue Lions".

In the 8th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Matić... Hazard. He tries to get past Valencia.**_

Down United's right flank, Belgian trickster Eden Hazard attempted a feint to get past Antonio Valencia. The ball got through, but United's Ecuadorian defender instinctively blocked Hazard, and thus conceded an indirect free kick from a decent distance. Once everyone was set, it was up to Brazilian winger Willian to take the free kick.

PEEP!

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Willian takes the free kick.**_

The ball flew above most players in the penalty area and towards the far post. Chelsea had French defender Kurt Zouma making an attacking run in the area, but Matthias used his body to shield Zouma and it was just enough to prevent a dangerous shot as both men went down. After the ball went behind for a goal kick, Zouma was waving his arms in disbelief and shouting at the referee.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh... Just needed a touch...**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Zouma feels he's been held by Köhler. He's absolutely furious.**_

TV replays showed that Matthias used his left arm to block Zouma's run and succeeded in making people believe to be an incidental contact between the 2 players. The German defender used his experience perfectly to prevent a goal without raising suspicion in the referee's eyes.

"_Well done, Matthias_." Yusuke said.

"_Thanks, but that was too close. We better start attacking for real now_." Matthias replied.

And Matthias' message was certainly heard as the Red Devils started launching their attacks on the Chelsea goal. Only 2 minutes after Matthias' goal-saving effort, United had their first scoring opportunity.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Martial... to Saeki.**_

Finding no one to make a direct pass to, Anthony passed the ball to Yusuke. In a blink of an eye, Yusuke passed the ball way forward towards Kakeru, who then had his back to the Chelsea goal.

"_You won't get past me_." Gary Cahill said.

'I don't intend to.' Kakeru thought.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... Rooney...**_

Kakeru made a quick one-touch pass to Wayne, who then passed into Henrikh's path on the right.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A through ball for Mkhitaryan!**_

Henrikh only had the Chelsea goalkeeper, Thibaut Courtois as a final obstacle to goal. However, Courtois made a quick rush to close the shooting angles. Henrikh took his chance with a shot aimed to go across Courtois' right, but the latter put his right hand in the way, and deflected the ball away and out of play on the touchline.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Great save by Courtois! He's done well to stop the shot.**_

Neither Henrikh nor anyone else affiliated with United believed what just happened. After a few seconds to shake off his own disbelief, Henrikh gave his captain the thumbs-up sign to acknowledge the good pass. Meanwhile the Manchester United bench, everybody was still shocked at the save.

"_That's a shame_." Nana said.

"_I know. Witch. That was good one-touch football, and everything was perfect before the save_." Daley replied.

"_That's the kind of quality you'd expect from one of the top 3 goalkeepers in the world_." Morgan said.

"_True. We also have one of the top 3 goalkeepers with us, so we also know that feeling_." Nana replied.

Chelsea's Belgian goalkeeper, Thibaut Courtois, and United's Spanish goalkeeper, David de Gea, are both considered to be among the top 3 goalkeepers in the world. Only Manuel Neuer from F.C. Bayern Munich is better rated than the other two. The quality of the 2 goalkeepers was a big reason why everyone anticipated the match to be one of fine margins.

In the 16th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Köhler. A pass to Saeki, now back to Köhler.**_

With the ball at his feet, Matthias made a run forward with the ball until he arrived a few yards beyond the halfway line. From there, he passed the ball towards Anthony. With the Chelsea right-back in front of him, Anthony waited until the perfect second to unleash a pass into Luke's overlapping run. Dashing in full speed, Luke started to cut his run inside the Chelsea penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That's a great run by Shaw. He has options in the middle.**_

Seeing Kakeru and Henrikh both covered by a number of blue shirts, Luke spotted Pog at the edge of the penalty area, unmarked, waving his hand up, and asking for a pass. The pass quickly arrived into Pog's path; the Frenchman was going for the one-timer from within 16 yards.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It goes for POGBA!**_

As Pog made the run to take the shot, Chelsea's French defensive midfielder N'Golo Kanté came in to partially block the shooting lane. Pog took the shot, but the ball went off Kanté and flew out on the sidelines. The Old Trafford faithful were left speechless when they thought there was a genuine scoring chance just a few seconds ago.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good block by Kanté!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: It was a good buildup play by Manchester United. Matthias Köhler runs up a few yards, passes the ball to Martial, who then sends it to Luke Shaw on the overlap. It's a great run by Shaw and a great pass in front of goal towards Pogba all alone. Pogba comes in, but Kanté did enough to block the shot.**_

In the stands:

"_That's a shame_." Noriko said.

"_I agree. Pogba would have a had a good shot if it wasn't for Kanté_." Sarah replied.

"_With Kanté on Chelsea's side, that's more than a good match against our midfielders. It's about who will outsmart the other at the end of the day_." Robert said.

"_Now that you mention it, you're right, Dad. Pogba and Kanté know each other, and can really cancel each other out_." Noriko replied.

Any scoring chance that was missed on one side meant an opportunity for the other side to draw first blood in this tight affair. All it took was a single mistake to open things up.

In the 26th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Rooney... Saeki... Oh, a mistake!**_

Wayne at first passed the ball towards Yusuke, but the attempted return pass from Yusuke was a rare and sloppy one. It allowed N'Golo Kanté to intercept the ball in the middle of the pitch. In a flash, it was a Chelsea counterattack.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kanté... to Oscar. He finds Willian on the right.**_

The quick Chelsea counterattack stretched the Manchester United defensive line as the ball rolled quickly between 3 players. Meanwhile, Chelsea striker Diego Costa was unmarked for a split second. It was dangerous!

"_Watch the 19!_" Wayne shouted in an attempt to warn his defenders.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Willian picks out Diego Costa!**_

Willian spotted Diego Costa and sent a quick low cross for him. Despite Chris' desperate attempt to block the shot, Diego Costa's shot got through with power. Fortunately for the home side, the Manchester United goalkeeper stopped the shot with his feet and fell backwards. However, the rebound was bouncing in an open space towards Eden Hazard.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Saved by David de Gea...**_

Hazard was about to shoot when Yusuke suddenly went in with a sliding tackle to push the ball away from his Belgian opponent. As a result, the ball rolled out of bounds, and the Mancunians sighed in relief.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Great tackle by Saeki to take the ball off Hazard!**_

On the Chelsea bench, everyone was hands on heads when they saw the save followed by Yusuke's clearing tackle.

"_You gotta be kidding us!_" Mai exclaimed. Her fellow Chelsea substitutes had the same phrase in mind.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Yusuke Saeki makes up for his mistake big time there. It was a sloppy pass by Saeki to begin with, and then the ball is quickly passed around by the Chelsea players. Willian finds Costa unmarked and puts in a great ball. David de Gea makes a superb save on Costa, and Saeki clears away the rebound before Hazard can get to it.**_

"_Not on my watch, pal_." Yusuke said to Eden Hazard.

"_We'll grab a goal. Count on that_." Eden Hazard replied.

A few seconds later, Wayne arrived to have a quick chat with Yusuke.

"_Sorry, Wazza. I almost cost us a goal_." Yusuke said

"_You made up for it, so it's OK. Just hit it cleanly next time and watch out for opponents. These guys are dangerous on counterattacks_." Wayne replied.

"_Got it!_"

From there until the late stages of the first half, chances came few and far between. However, there was nothing as menacing as what previously happened. Both teams remained rather conservative in their approach, but that didn't stop Chelsea from starting something just before halftime.

In the 45th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Chelsea might have a crack before halftime. Oscar...**_

Leading the attack for Chelsea was Brazilian attacking midfielder Oscar. The Brazilian looked around for passing options, but there was none as Diego Costa was already marked while Eden Hazard and Willian were shadowed by Antonio and Luke respectively. Suddenly, Yusuke came from the side with a well-timed tackle to take the ball away.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Taken away by Saeki. He finds Paul Pogba.**_

Within seconds, United moved forward on the counterattack. Pog waited for the perfect moment before he passed the ball forward to Kakeru. Without hesitation, Kakeru tried to complete the give-and-go with Pog. However, Kanté smelled the danger and instinctively grabbed Pog's shirt as both Frenchmen ran after the ball. As the impeding became blatant, the free kick was immediately awarded to Manchester United by the referee.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Free kick for Manchester United. It could be the last roll of a dice before halftime.**_

"_Come on. I barely touched him_." Kanté pleaded his case to the referee.

"_I don't want to hear it. You impeded him and never went for the ball_." the referee replied.

While all eyes were turned towards Kanté, Oscar asked the Chelsea bench for medical attention. The Brazilian was conspicuously limping while rubbing the back of his leg as he tried to walk towards the bench.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oscar has a problem here.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: It could be his hamstring. Clean tackle by Saeki there, but Oscar landed a little awkwardly. Sometimes it only takes a little bit of bad luck when you pull your hamstring out of nothing.**_

When the referee spotted the struggling Chelsea player, he asked the Chelsea doctor to help Oscar getting off the pitch. Moments later, everyone else was set for the free kick which would certainly be the last action of the first half.

PEEP!

Pog struck the right-footed shot around the wall, and the shot appeared to be curling towards the bottom corner to Thibaut Courtois' left. However, Chelsea's Belgian goalkeeper got enough of the ball off his fingertips to deflect it onto the post. The only problem is that after the ball hit the post, it bounced back in no-man's land.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Pogba... That's off the post!**_

Kakeru and Chelsea's Serbian right-back Branislav Ivanović both ran towards the ball. In desperation, Ivanović threw in a tackle before Kakeru could reach the ball. Fortunately for the Chelsea defender, the tackle touched the ball first just before Kakeru was taken down.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa goes down... The referee waves it off.**_

The referee denied all claims for a penalty. By the time Chelsea cleared the ball away, the whistle was blown for halftime. After 45 minutes, it was still scoreless between the 2 teams, and many local supporters were still vocal about the last decision although it proved to be the right call by the letter of the law.

'I was unlucky there, but I have to find ways to escape their tight marking in the second half.' Kakeru thought.

* * *

When both teams came out of their respective dressing rooms for the second half, Nana heard a familiar voice talking with another Chelsea player. Furthermore, the source of that familiar voice was about to come into the action at the start of the second half.

"_If I go in the middle, you go to the left. If Diego drifts wide with the ball, you go in the middle. We attack the spaces in their back 4 at the same time_." Eden Hazard said.

"_Got it. We do exactly what we did against Arsenal_." Mai replied.

Spotting Mai in full kit, Nana remembered what was said in the tactical team talk 2 days before the match. With the information Nana gave to José and the rest of the coaching staff, the Manchester United manager ordered his players to stop Mai from shooting at all costs. Isolating Mai away from a shooting position was the key.

'She will make the most of any bit of space she's given. We better be careful at all times.' Nana thought.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oscar will no longer take part in this match. Mai Murasaki will come on for the next 45 minutes.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Murasaki will probably start behind Diego Costa almost like a second striker, but she can also interchange with Eden Hazard on the left flank.**_

Mai and Diego Costa kicked the second half off for Chelsea. The pace of the action didn't change too much for a few minutes with United controlling more of the ball than Chelsea did, but no real attempts were taken by either goal. However, Mai's inclusion win the Chelsea team was about to start having an effect from the moment she came up to speed in the match. The Manchester United players were also about to discover what the new Chelsea player can do.

In the 50th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared away by Cahill. It's Kanté for Chelsea... to Matić.**_

After a failed attempt by United to penetrate the Chelsea penalty area in front of the Stretford End, Chelsea pushed forward with a swift counterattack. Looking for options, Chelsea's Serbian midfielder Nemanja Matić spotted Willian on the right.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Willian... assessing his options.**_

Arriving at 10 yards away from the Mancunians' penalty area, Willian spotted Mai starting a run towards the far post and launched the long aerial ball forward across.

"_I won't let you!_" United defender Chris Smalling shouted as he was trying to keep pace with Mai.

"_Try to catch me, M. Bouncer_." Mai replied with a smile.

'_Man, she's really quick. Witch was right about her_.' Chris thought.

Although Chris arrived in a position to prevent a direct shot on goal, Mai managed to pull out a one-time chip pass towards the front of the goal. Arriving there was Diego Costa, who escaped Matthias' man-marking for a brief moment.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Murasaki... to Diego Costa! GOAL!**_

The Chelsea players started celebrating while the Manchester United defenders all appealed for something towards the referee. Suddenly, the referee blew his whistle several times, and all eyes turned towards the linesman standing with the flag up.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Wait... the linesman's flag is up. It looks like the goal will be ruled out. There it is: it's still 0-0.**_

While the thousands of Manchester United supporters applauded the referee's decision and mocked the celebrations in the Chelsea camp, the players in blue were asking for explanation about why the goal didn't stand.

"_What's wrong? It's a good goal._" Gary Cahill asked.

"_You can't disallow that goal! Why?_" Chelsea's captain for the day, Branislav Ivanović, asked.

"_There's nothing wrong there_." Eden Hazard added.

"_Diego Costa played the ball with his arm when he scored. That's a yellow card offense_." the referee replied before he showed the yellow card to the culprit.

"Los cojones! (Bollocks!)" Diego Costa shouted before he came in staring into the referee's eyes for a few seconds.

Knowing that Diego Costa's very fiery temper might hurt the team at times, Ivanović and Hazard both pulled Diego Costa away. Seconds later, the Japanese blonde woman came back to speak with referee: "_Come on, ref! You're getting influenced by the home crowd_."

"_I don't want to hear it, Mai. My decision stands_."

"_Please reconsider everything. This is wrong_." Mai pleaded again, with her hands folded almost like in a prayer.

"_I don't think we have met before, but I'm the referee on this field today. Not you. Stick to your job, I'll do mine. If I ever hear you complaining again today, you will get a card. Is that clear?_" the referee said.

"_Yeah_." Mai replied in resignation.

"_You put the cross in the box, and then Diego struck the ball off his arm. That's why the goal is disallowed. That is the end of the conversation. Back you go_." the referee finished before Mai joined her teammates back in position.

_**Gary Neville**__**: The Chelsea players are not happy about this one. It was a great ball by Willian to find Murasaki at the far post. Murasaki was certainly onside there. She chips the ball back towards the face of goal... and the ball goes off Diego Costa's right arm. The linesman got that spot on.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Well, Manchester United survived going behind, but this could be a taste of things to come.**_

Although Chelsea were rightfully denied a goal, the Blues found the rhythm they wanted to impose upon the Mancunians at the start of the second half. The Blues were about to pose more threats on the Manchester United goal.

In the 53th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Hazard...**_

Eden Hazard had the ball when he found himself facing Antonio in front of him. However as the experienced and skillful player he is, Hazard suddenly cut towards the inside of the pitch and increased his speed forward despite Wayne's nearby presence.

"_Don't think about going in, Hazard_." Yusuke said as he arrived to support midfield partner.

Then Hazard also fooled Yusuke when he spotted Mai to his right and executed a perfect give-and-go with her. The Belgian trickster continued pushing forward and even surprised Chris by getting past the last-ditch tackle. Hazard was in the clear towards goal...

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Murasaki... Hazard again! He's in for Chelsea!**_

Hazard went in with speed, and David de Gea was the only obstacle left. Waiting on the edge of his 6-yard-box, United's Spanish goalkeeper played a game of patience that almost felt like an eternity. With cat-like agility, David jumped into the trajectory of Hazard's shot after the latter made the first move. The ball went behind for a Chelsea corner kick.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And David de Gea saves his side again!**_

While Hazard looked in disbelief at what he just missed, the Manchester United players congratulated their goalkeeper for the save before they went into defensive positions for the upcoming corner kick.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Willian takes the corner kick...**_

Instead of flying or curling towards the mass of players in front of the Manchester United goal, the ball appeared to fly short towards the nearest edge of the 6-yard box. But at that moment, Diego Costa ran towards the ball and deflected it with a solid header.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The corner's towards Costa...**_

Diego Costa's header shot was flying directly towards the position where Kakeru stood by the goalpost. But suddenly...

"I'm having that, handsome." Mai said.

'What?' Kakeru thought.

Mai escaped her markers just a split second ago, and that was enough for her to perform a diving header shot that added a second and decisive deflection. In a flash, the scoreline then read: Manchester United 0-1 Chelsea!

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And Murasaki gets the touch! This one's gonna count! In the 54th minute, she has given Chelsea the lead at Old Trafford! So the De Gea save counted for very little.**_

While Mai and her Chelsea teammates celebrated near the southeastern corner flag and only a few rows away from the 3,000 travelling Chelsea supporters, the Manchester United players were looking at each other for an explanation. For one split second, the Red Devils underestimated Mai's speed and agility which helped her getting into that scoring position.

"_It's only one goal down, lads. We have 36 minutes to salvage something. Let's go!_" Matthias rallied his teammates.

"_Yes!_" the Manchester United players replied.

And so the match continued. With the psychological boost coming from the goal, the Chelsea players were in more confident mood when they applied pressure on any Manchester United player with the ball despite all the efforts from the local side to find a gap to exploit. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Nana was warming up and getting ready to enter at the hour mark.

In the 60th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Hazard... spots Murasaki.**_

On another Chelsea counterattack, Hazard led the run and then passed the ball for Mai. With Yusuke chasing her very closely while Diego Costa was not in a good position to receive a pass, Mai chose to kick a long shot from almost 30 yards away.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Murasaki with the shot... That's a catching practice for David de Gea.**_

The shot was solid and accurate, but David was able to catch the ball without any problem. United's Spanish goalkeeper threw the ball forward to start a counterattack. However, the attack was cut short as Matić closed down quickly on Anthony. As a result, the ball was kicked out of bounds by the Chelsea midfielder. At that moment, Manchester United made their first change of the match as announced by the voice of the PA announcer.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: Substitution for Manchester United: replacing number 22, Henrikh Mkhitaryan... number 18, Nana Mishima.**_

The substitution saw Nana taking her place in midfield while Wayne moved into the centre-forward position, and thus Kakeru moved onto the right wing. As Nana came onto the pitch, she immediately took a look towards Mai. Both Japanese women looked into each other's eyes with only a few yards between the two of them. Everyone was already anticipating the upcoming duel.

"I have been waiting for this day a long time ago. This time, I will no longer be in your shadow." Mai said.

"I see that as a nice challenge and I accept it. Bring it on… if you can." Nana replied with a smile.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It looks like the challenge has been issued and accepted.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Such scene would have been unthinkable just a few years ago, but it is for real now. Two of the best female players in the world are now playing against one another in a Premier League match for the first time.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Regardless of the result at the end of the day, it is already a historical moment.**_

The play resumed. And not long after Nana's entrance, both she and Mai were about to come facing one another.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A giveaway... Chelsea have the ball now. Kanté.. to Murasaki.**_

With Mai in possession of the ball around the center circle, it was Chelsea on the counterattack. Unlike before though, Mai is quickly shadowed by an opponent.

"Don't think of shaking me off." Nana said.

"Go ahead and try catching me then." Mai replied.

Although Mai was moving forward and Nana moving backwards, the Little Witch was not making the first move at all while closing the distance between her and her rival.

'Look around... No one in a good spot to pass to... I have to get through her anyhow.' Mai thought.

At the moment Nana appeared to have shifted her body a little too far, Mai turned her run and tried to exploit the opening. However, Nana was not quite fooled.

"Gotcha!" Nana exclaimed. The Little Witch stuck the leg out and took the ball away from Mai in a flash.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's taken away by Mishima. United can attempt something here.**_

Shifting the action towards the Chelsea end of the pitch, Nana immediately passed the ball on the right flank for Kakeru. The Japanese forward was looking to pass the ball towards his captain. However, Wayne was already marked by 2 Chelsea defenders at the edge of the penalty area, and it was impossible to find a good shooting lane from Wayne's position. Kakeru then made a couple of stepovers while assessing his passing options.

'Where to pass? Could I... There!' Kakeru thought.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... now Mishima.**_

Arriving 10 yards in front of the Chelsea penalty area, Nana received Kakeru's pass. The thousands of Manchester United supporters shouted "_SHOOOOOOOT!_" as they expected a shot from long range.

"I will not let you shoot!" Mai shouted as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with Nana.

'Not my intention.' Nana thought.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: A pass to Martial on the left.**_

Nana sent the ball towards Anthony on the left and on the edge of the Chelsea penalty area. The French winger ran a few yards ahead with the ball and waited for Ivanović to be committed. At that moment, Anthony pulled the ball into the opposite direction to have a shooting position with his stronger right foot.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Martial with the shot...**_

Anthony's shot was curling towards the inside of the post at Courtois' left. However, the Chelsea goalkeeper got enough of a touch with his fingertips to deflect the ball onto the post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, that's off the post!**_

It was total disbelief inside Old Trafford when the ball struck the frame of the goal before Gary Cahill cleared the ball out of bounds. As the 72,000+ Manchester United supporters would acknowledge, everything was almost perfect.

"_I don't believe it! What does it take to beat Courtois today?_" Noriko exclaimed in despair.

"_I really thought that was in for sure_." Sarah added.

"_Knowing the typical approach from Chelsea, I expect them to park the bus soon. That last attack will prompt them to become more compact as a unit if anything_." Robert replied. "_We will need to use different attacking options_."

"_I hope Mourinho will send Zlatan Ibrahimović in soon_." Noriko said.

And then Noriko's wish was answered in the 68th minute as Zlatan came on to replace Wayne as United's front man. José was hoping that the veteran Swede would provide the extra presence that would free more space for Kakeru and Anthony.

In the 70th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Hazard for Chelsea. He passes to Murasaki... who plays a give-and-go with Diego Costa.**_

After playing back and forth the ball to Diego Costa, Mai charged forward in full speed with the firm intention of delivering the final blow against the Red Devils. Once again, Nana arrived in front of Mai. This time, it was 35 yards in front of the Manchester United goal.

"Come on, Mai! Have a go." Nana defied Mai.

"Geez! You're really persistent." Mai replied.

Facing one another once more, Nana used the same tactic as earlier in order to give her teammates enough time to get back into defensive positions. However this time, Mai surprised Nana with a sombrero flick.

'I win this time, Witch.' Mai thought as she continued her run.

'Not if you don't have full control with him coming in.' Nana thought as well.

Almost coming out of nowhere, Yusuke arrived in full speed and took the ball away from Mai with a well-timed tackle before the latter could regain full control of the ball. Surprised, Mai couldn't avoid contact with the human hurdle that was Yusuke, and fell to the ground hard as a result.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Saeki with a physical tackle on Murasaki... The referee says play on.**_

"_What is that, ref?! That's a foul!_" Mai shouted at the referee, who waved his hand asking Mai to stand up instead. In fact, Mai fell a split second after Yusuke got a touch of the ball. As a result, there was no whistle and the play was allowed to carry on.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Saeki with the ball... passes on to Aizawa.**_

With the long ball by Yusuke towards the right flank, Kakeru moved slowly with the ball before he saw Antonio making the overlapping run on the right wing. Spotting a moment of hesitation among the Chelsea players, Kakeru made a skillful feint to shake off his nearest opponent and then shift the run towards the middle. Because of the danger that Kakeru might either take a good shot or pass the ball to a nearby teammate, Chelsea defender Kurt Zouma tackled Kakeru down just outside of the Chelsea penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Free kick for Manchester United in a good position here.**_

While everyone was looking at the referee pointing towards the point of infringement on the recent foul, Mai was still unhappy at Yusuke's tackle. She was having a discussion with the Japanese midfielder in red.

"What the hell was that for? Coming in from the blind side like that… I could have been hurt!" Mai angrily shouted at Yusuke.

"Unless you forgot the rules, I'm allowed to get the ball first. The rest doesn't matter." Yusuke dryly replied.

"Why you..."

"If you stand in the tracks, I will always come in like a train. Why? Because I don't care if you're a woman from the very moment when you and I don't wear the same colors. Remember that."

Then Gary Cahill and Eden Hazard came in to calm Mai down.

"_Leave it, Mai. It's no use going after him_." Gary Cahill said.

"_You have to be smart against him. He's in their first team now for a good reason_." Hazard added before Mai silently walked towards her defensive position for the upcoming free kick.

Meanwhile, Nana and Yusuke had a little talk.

"Good tackle there, Yusuke." Nana said.

"Good thing I did extra training with you in the last few days just for the sake of stopping her."

"That was good preparation indeed."

"That's all thanks to you, Nana. Let's go now." Yusuke finished.

Both teams then set up for the Manchester United free kick. From the shooting position, a direct shot looked quite difficult. Hence Chelsea put only 3 players in the wall while most of the others were watching for red shirts in the penalty area. Nana and Pog were set as the shooter-and-decoy duo for the free kick.

PEEP!

Nana whipped the free kick towards the far post where Matthias was lurking. However, Gary Cahill managed to touch the ball first as both he and Matthias jumped for it. Matić headed the ball away from the penalty area, but Antonio regained possession for his team.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Valencia... He has found Pogba on the other side.**_

When Pog received the ball from Antonio, Mai arrived in front of him to deny further any direct entry. Pog then passed the ball to Nana.

'Come on, Witch!' Mai thought.

'You're still not aware enough about your surroundings.' Nana thought.

At that moment, Nana surprised Mai and another Chelsea player with a reverse pass into Pog's diagonal run inside the Chelsea penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That's a brilliant pass for Pogba! He could be in here!**_

Pog ran with the ball as Mai was desperately attempting to catch him up. At the right split second, Pog fired a quick ball past Thibaut Courtois and across for a teammate in red. Kakeru was a little short when sliding in, but Anthony was perfectly timed his run and tapped the ball in. In a blink of an eye, Old Trafford erupted.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: And Martial has found the back of the net! Great team work between Mishima and Pogba. Anthony Martial turns it home in the 72nd minute, and what a crucial goal this is. 1-1!**_

After the goal, Kakeru immediately picked up the ball and gave it to Yusuke, who then ran as quickly as he could with it. United wanted the quick restart with the objective of wasting as little time as possible before going for a match-winning goal.

"_Nice goal, Anthony!_" Kakeru congratulated Anthony on the way.

"_Thanks, Knight_." Anthony replied.

"Bien joué! Allons marquer le suivant! (Well played! Let's score the next one)" Pog congratulated his fellow countryman.

'Good thing you pointed out that Mai's not really aware of her surroundings, especially in defensive positions. Pog used that to his advantage.' Kakeru thought as he gave Nana the thumbs-up in distance.

"_Well done, lads! Let's go and win this now!_" Matthias rallied his teammates for more.

_**Gary Neville**__**: That was an absolutely incredible buildup by Manchester United, but Murasaki made a big mistake on the play. She didn't track Pogba, who was at the same shoulder level up until Mishima sent the ball forward for Pogba. Then Pogba went in, unmarked, and picked his man with a perfect ball across. Aizawa was just a little short, but Martial was perfectly placed to tap it in.**_

Meanwhile in the stands:

"_Finally! It was about time!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_Yeah, that was well played on the right. I'm surprised Murasaki marked Pogba so poorly_." Sarah said.

"_That's probably something the players have been told by Nana_." Noriko replied.

Meanwhile on the Chelsea bench, there was some activity as the visitors prepared themselves to make their second substitution. On the first moment the ball went out of bounds after the restart, the substitution was confirmed.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It looks like Chelsea will make a tactical change here. Michy Batshuayi will replace Diego Costa.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Diego Costa got an assist on Murasaki's goal, but was denied a goal twice today: once by De Gea, the other by the linesman. Because of his yellow card, Chelsea don't want to take the risk of going down to 10 men.**_

The introduction of Belgian striker Michy Batshuayi was meant to revitalize Chelsea's attack while removing a potentially loose cannon in Diego Costa. However, the momentum was still United's for several minutes after the equalizing goal.

In the 78th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a corner for Manchester United.**_

Although Nana could have taken her time before the corner kick, she saw that the Chelsea players were not quite ready defensively. Without any hesitation, she took a quick corner kick by passing the ball to Anthony.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Taken short and quickly for Martial...**_

Anthony moved towards the Chelsea defender. Waiting until the perfect moment, Anthony dribbled past the defender without losing the ball behind the goal line, and then sent a floating ball across towards Kakeru. The Japanese forward in red only partially escaped his marker, but that was enough for Kakeru to hit the half-volley with the left foot at point blank.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, against the post by Kakeru Aizawa!**_

Kakeru's shot went straight onto the post, and the ball was cleared away by another Chelsea player. Once again, United came close of beating Courtois; it was only a matter of inches.

"_That was really close. He should have scored_." Sarah said.

"_It's very encouraging though. Nana was really clever with that quick corner kick. And that move by Martial... wow!_" Noriko replied.

"_Keep on coming, lads!_" Robert shouted out loud, encouraging United to keep attacking.

Later in the 80th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here's Martial from Pogba.**_

Attacking from the left wing again, Anthony was looking to may his way into the Chelsea penalty area. However, Chelsea had 2 defenders watching him. With no direct option but for Zlatan, Anthony attempted a chip pass that flew above a few players. Unfortunately, Gary Cahill headed the ball out before it could reach Zlatan. The ball bounced outside and in front of the penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared by Cahill... Saeki arriving...**_

With a distance of 25 yards to goal, Yusuke didn't hesitate as he struck the volley shot. However, the shot flew wide by a few inches to the post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Only inches away, but it was a good effort by Saeki, who scored the winner at Anfield last week. He almost did it again here.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Manchester United are building up the momentum now. It was a good volley by Saeki. When a player hits it as cleanly as he did, you know the shot will not be that far off the target.**_

Meanwhile, Yusuke was trying to shake off the disappointment of having missed the target. 'Man, I'm not lucky there. I was sure that was good enough.' Yusuke thought.

"_Good effort, Yusuke!_" Pog said.

"_We are bringing it on them. It's OK_." Zlatan added.

In distance, Kakeru and Nana raised their thumbs up to acknowledge the quality of Yusuke's effort in the circumstances. But despite the domination shown by United for some time, the score was still tied. The Chelsea players knew that it only took one mistake from the Red Devils or one lucky break to score a very opportunistic goal that would steal all 3 points.

In the 84th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Headed away by Matić towards Batshuayi.**_

Although Matthias tried his best to knock Michy Batshuayi off the ball in the Manchester United half, the young Belgian striker in blue stood his ground and managed to pass the ball towards Eden Hazard. On the following split second, Mai went bursting with speed as she slipped past Chris. At the same moment, Hazard sent the pass into Mai's path for a breakaway.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Hazard... through for Murasaki! No offside!**_

Finding herself in a 1v1 situation with David de Gea, Mai waited for one second before she took the shot. David got enough of a touch to slow the ball down behind him, but Mai also skipped past the goalkeeper to catch the loose ball with the goal wide open.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Must score surely...**_

Mai took the shot, but Yusuke suddenly came sliding in to block the shot and deflect the ball behind for a corner kick. Once again, Yusuke succeeded in stopping Mai.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Saved off the line by Saeki! Mai Murasaki thought she had scored, but Yusuke Saeki came in with a crucial save to keep the score at 1-1.**_

The thousands of Manchester United supporters inside Old Trafford applauded as Yusuke was getting congratulated by his teammates. Meanwhile, Mai was absolutely stunned that the ball didn't go in after what was supposed to be a certainty. In the stands, Noriko couldn't contain her excitement after what she just witnessed.

"Great save, Yusuke! Well done! Woohoo!" Noriko shouted.

"_That was amazing!_" Sarah added.

"_That could be the turning point if we win this. I can feel it!_" Noriko replied with sheer enthusiasm.

_**Gary Neville**__**: That was a superb block by Saeki. Once again, Hazard and Murasaki have that combination. She takes the shot. David de Gea gets a piece of it, but then Murasaki pushed forward to get the rebound. And at the very last second, Saeki comes in with a well-timed block. Great effort.**_

It was a very close call for Manchester United. The following corner kick for Chelsea led to nothing, much to everyone's relief among the United supporters. After a few tactical adjustments have been ordered from the Manchester United bench, Yusuke and the 2 Manchester United central defenders continued to add to Mai and Batshuayi's frustrations through tight man-marking. In any case, the stage was set for one final roll of a dice.

* * *

The match finally arrived in its final phase when the clock showed 90:00. The 4th official on the touchline then came up with his electronic board to indicate the number of injury time minutes.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: The referee has indicated a minimum of 3 minutes of added time.**_

The crowd roared and urged their team to attack. The action was taking place inside the Chelsea half of the pitch, but Chelsea were defending well up to that point. United were still desperately looking for one last crack at the Chelsea goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Now it's Pogba.**_

Pog walked a few yards across the width of the pitch with the ball before he passed the ball towards Kakeru on the right wing. With a well-timed dribble, Kakeru cut inside one of the Chelsea defenders before he kicked the ball across and inside the penalty area for Zlatan.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa is going through... Now Ibrahimović...**_

Zlatan was nowhere in position to shoot, but knew a teammate would be coming behind to take a one-timer shot from just inside the box. Following his own instinct, the Swede stuck his right leg out to deflect the pass.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's MISHIMAAA...**_

Nana came in to strike the shot in full stride, and struck the ball low towards the bottom corner. However, the Chelsea goalkeeper managed to get just enough of a touch to deflect the ball behind for a corner kick.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: What a save by Courtois!**_

"_Well done, Thibaut!_" Mai congratulated her goalkeeper.

"_Thanks, but it's not over yet. Mai, you guard the post on my left_." Thibaut replied.

"_Got it!_"

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Nana Mishima will take the corner kick for Manchester United.**_

For this very important situation, Chelsea had all of their 11 players guarding the penalty area. Mai was the player protecting the post at Thibaut Courtois' left. Finally, both teams and the referee were ready to go.

PEEP!

Nana whipped the free kick towards the exact no-man's land in front of Chelsea's 6-yard box. Fighting for position against the Chelsea captain Gary Cahill, Manchester United captain Matthias Köhler succeeded in reaching the ball first. This time, the shot was going towards the goal with some pace.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: KÖHLER! It's saved...**_

Thibaut Courtois made a reflex save on Matthias' header, but couldn't control the rebound. Meanwhile, Kakeru came in and unleashed a powerful left-footed strike that flew just past Mai's right leg. In a flash, Old Trafford was sent into wild euphoria.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: ...AND IT'S IN! KAKERU AIZAWA! 2-1 for Manchester United! Look at the joy! There's every chance Kakeru Aizawa has won it for Manchester United in stoppage time.**_

In the midst of all the thunderous noise inside the stadium, Kakeru was greeted by a 10-man pile in celebration to his late goal. For the Manchester United supporters, it almost felt like rolling back the years with the old "Never Say Die" attitude that was taught by Sir Alex Ferguson. The Manchester United bench also erupted with José leading the celebrations with successive fist pumps and urging the Old Trafford faithful to make even more noise. On the other end, the goal had a totally devastating effect on the Chelsea players. Mai was still thinking about the chance she missed earlier and then at the goal she couldn't prevent.

_**Alan Keegan**__**: OLD TRAFFORD, MANCHESTER UNITED GOAL... SCORED BY NUMBER NINETEEN... KAKERU AIZAWAAAA!**_

Back to the commentators:

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, Köhler won the initial header against Cahill. Courtois made a brilliant save, but the rebound went straight to Aizawa. The Manchester United striker was not going to miss the opportunity from that range. Kakeru Aizawa has shown in the past that he can step up and score late goals. He did just that.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kakeru Aizawa has now 12 goals for Manchester United this season, including 8 in the Premier League.**_

The play restarted with the Chelsea players attempting to create something with the ball. However, Chelsea's final effort only led to a Manchester United goal kick in the very last seconds of stoppage time. After David proceeded with the goal kick, it was finally over.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

Although it appeared for a long time that Chelsea would get a result, United finally came out on top with the victory everyone wanted before the international break. The result was not just about the 3 points; it also meant that United grabbed the initiative against a rival in the race in progress for the Premier League title. The Manchester United players and supporters alike had every reason to celebrate.

"We did it!" Nana exclaimed as he gave a double high five and then hugged Kakeru.

"Yeah! We all did it!" Kakeru replied.

"_Well done, Kakeru!_" Matthias congratulated Kakeru with a high five as well.

"_Thanks, Matthias_."

"_YEAH! Come here, you beauty!_" Luke gave Kakeru the congratulatory bear hug.

The vast majority of the players from both teams stayed to shake hands between opponents. One handshake in particular was long expected by spectators and media alike; it was the encounter between Nana and Mai.

"Nice game." Mai said before she shook hands with Nana.

"Thank you, Mai-chan. You did quite well too; you truly belong in this league."

"Thanks, Witch, but I feel I still have a lot to learn before I can become as good as you are in England."

"Just don't change the way you play though, Mai-chan. We will need you just like you have always been with Nadeshiko Japan. It's only about working to improve on other aspects of your game."

At that moment, Kakeru and Yusuke also arrived to shake hands with Mai.

"No hard feelings, Murasaki-san. I did my job, you did yours. You were very hard to handle though." Yusuke said.

"Thanks. You played a good game too. That save you made was the difference in the end." Mai replied to Yusuke before she turned towards Kakeru. "Well done, Kakerucchi. Once again, you showed that flair for late drama."

"Thanks, Mai-chan. You gave us quite a hard time too. Hope to see you around soon." Kakeru replied.

"Sure, of course." Mai replied before she came closer to Kakeru, and whispered in his ear with a seductive voice: "If you ever get bored in Manchester, you can always call me. I will keep a nice hotel room in London just for the two of us. We will have lots of fun."

"WHAT?" Kakeru asked. His face was turning red.

At that point, Mai laughed out loud before she replied: "Seriously, Kakerucchi, you're so funny. Did you really think I was serious? I gave up on my chances of becoming your girlfriend a long time ago."

"Phew! I'm glad you cleared that up." Kakeru said.

"Well, see you soon then." Mai said.

"See you soon too. Stay in good health for our international matches." Nana replied.

"I will." Mai finished and left.

"What did she say to tease you again, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"No-nothing important. I'm never comfortable when anyone suggests that I could have had a relationship with a woman other than you. I'll never do something like that." Kakeru replied. Nana then smiled after she heard her fiancé's reply, which was well and truly sincere.

"You sure are totally dedicated to Nana. No one can ever say the opposite." Yusuke remarked with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in the stands:

"_Well done, United! Well done!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_That was a great comeback!_" Sarah added.

"_It's almost like in the Fergie days_." Sayuri said

"_You got that right, Sayuri. It feels like vintage United with comebacks and late drama_." Robert replied.

"_That's the kind of spirit we always love with our club, Robert_."

As the Manchester United players saluted the crowd, Yusuke and Noriko's gazes met in distance for a few seconds. For a few moments, Noriko was lost in her thoughts about Yusuke. She didn't know how what to think. But then, Noriko remembered something she was told as an advice a few days back.

**Flashback - Special medical conference at the Manchester Medical School, Wednesday**

On that day, former Chelsea F.C. doctor Eva Carneiro was the guest speaker at the conference. For the occasion, Dr. Carneiro talked about her work as a team physician, about how she moved up the ladder, about similarities and differences between work environments, and about what it takes for aspiring physicians to perform well under pressure in demanding environments. After the conference, Noriko had a 1-on-1 talk with her role model.

"_Dr. Carneiro, I'm a big fan of your work as a physician, especially at Chelsea. I'm aspiring to follow your footsteps and to work at a top football club like you did_." Noriko said.

"_That's really good to hear from all young women who want to get into the job. I'm really flattered. What club would that be if you have a chance one day?_" Eva asked in reply.

"_I hope it will be Manchester United... my club since childhood. Of course, I will gain experience in a hospital environment before I apply. Nevertheless, that has been my dream for many years now_."

"_When you know what you want to do, that's a powerful tool to drive you through anything on the way to your goal. I was 16 when I knew I wanted that job as a football physician so I can be the one who saves the day for the players_." Eva said.

"_It's OK if you don't want to answer. But still, I have an important question I wanted to ask from you, Dr. Carneiro_."

"_What is it?_"

"_Have you ever seen sports physicians who end up dating athletes they work with?_"

"_That didn't happen for me, but I have seen that happen a few times." Eva replied to Noriko. "The thing is that when sports physicians work with athletes on a daily basis for years, it's almost like co-workers dealing with each other every day at the workplace. I know that isn't quite ethical, but it's the truth. People can get attracted to one another in such context. It's a natural thing_."

"_I see_." Noriko said.

"_If I may ask, is there an athlete you're really attached to on a personal level? I promise to keep it a secret_."

"_Yes, there is someone. We are already good friends, but I'm thinking about whether or not we should push our relationship to the next level. I say that I'm afraid that because my career aspirations might be compromised if I go ahead with him... because he's already there, where I want to be in the future_."

After taking a few seconds to find an answer, Eva realized that Noriko was implying amorous feelings for an unnamed Manchester United player in the question. In response, Eva replied: "_I think I'm catching what you try to tell me here. The advice I can give you is: believe everything is possible and put your own happiness ahead of anything else_."

"_You really mean it, Dr. Carneiro?_"

"_Of course I do. No matter the choices you make, you can always aspire to a successful professional life and having a satisfying personal life. Always believe in yourself. It's the same message I give to all young women and young girls out there_."

"_I... I will, Dr. Carneiro_." Noriko replied.

"_By the way, I don't know your name_."

"_Noriko... Noriko Catherine Lewis_."

"_Well, Noriko. I hope you will succeed in your future endeavour and that you will find that happiness. Both at work and in your personal life, maintaining communication is the key for success_."

"_Thank you, Dr. Carneiro_."

"_My pleasure. Write me back if you ever need more advice_." Eva finished.

**Present time**

Remembering that conversation between her and Eva, Noriko suddenly found a new inner strength. She was finally determined to go ahead with Yusuke even though she was not quite sure about how.

'I will tell him how I feel. I can't live with those doubts anymore.' Noriko thought.

"_What are you thinking?_" Sarah asked.

"_About something I wanted to do for some time, but didn't acknowledge it until now_." Noriko finished.

**To be continued**


	18. 17: A New Couple

**Chapter 17: A New Couple**

**Sunday November 5**

**6:40 PM GMT**

After everyone was done at Old Trafford for the day, the Manchester United players were escorted by bus to the Lowry Hotel in Salford where they left their cars. From there, they could go back home and back their loved ones, or just hang around together a little longer. At the very moment the players got off the bus, Nana received a text message on her mobile phone. The message said: "_It's about Noriko. I need your help to convince her of something. Come back to your place ASAP. -Sarah_."

"Sorry, guys. I have to take care of something at home with Noriko and Sarah. See you later." Nana said.

"Oh, well... See you later." Yusuke replied.

"Oh, Kakeru, keep your phone turned on just in case. I will take the SUV. You think you can manage with Yusuke driving?" Nana said.

"Sure. I will see you later." Kakeru replied.

From there, Nana parted ways with Kakeru and Yusuke. The drive from the Lowry hotel to West Didsbury only took 15 minutes. 'I really wonder what Sarah meant by needing my help.' Nana thought as she got off her vehicle and walked inside the apartment.

"_I'm home. Good evening, Sarah_."

"_Good timing, Nana. I'm glad you came because..._" Sarah replied before she was interrupted.

"_I gave you my answer, and it will stay that way! It's 'NO!'_" Noriko shouted from inside the apartment.

"Noriko! What is going on here?" Nana asked in Japanese.

"I already told Sarah that I can't do something like this, Nana. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"What's embarrassing?" Nana asked.

"_I know you want to have that conversation, but I would appreciate if you can keep it in English for me to understand as well_." Sarah said.

"_Okay. First of all, I start with Sarah. Sarah... What happened at the beginning of this? What did you two say?_" Nana asked.

"_Right after the match against Chelsea, Noriko asked me to come here so we can have a talk in private. When we got here, Noriko told me that she wants to find a way to confess her feelings to Yusuke Saeki. But she also told me that she doesn't know how to do so. Listen... I already guessed for a while now that Noriko has the hots for him. So what I said to Noriko was that she better make him taste the Manchester nightlife in order to create that opportunity to confess_."

"_And obviously, Noriko, you don't agree_." Nana said.

"_No, I don't_." Noriko sternly replied.

"_Why?_" Nana asked.

"_Because I know absolutely nothing about clubbing. I have never done something like that, and I don't intend to get myself embarrassed in public_." Noriko replied.

"_You are just too uptight with yourself outside of football. Just loosen up, girl! You're missing something big if you two don't enjoy a taste of nightlife in Manchester - arguably one of the best party hotspots in the world_." Sarah replied.

"_Sarah's right: you work really hard with everything in your life, perhaps a little too hard. Trust me, letting loose and enjoying yourself will make it easier for you to confess to Yusuke when the time is right_." Nana said.

"_How is clubbing going to make any difference here about how Yusuke would look at me?_" Noriko asked.

"_I asked myself that same question a few years ago when I went clubbing for the first time. There is a world of difference_." Nana replied.

"_What do you mean?_" Noriko asked.

"_Kakeru and I never said it to anybody before, but going to a night club for the first time was the best thing we ever did to spice things up in our relationship even when we were already a couple_."

"_When did you do that? I'm sure it wasn't during high school_." Sarah asked.

"_We just had a rough year in 2013-14, and the mood wasn't always good on and off the pitch back then. We both needed a breather after the U21 season, so we took a vacation week in Montreal, Canada. One of my old female friends from the United States told me that one of the things I must do in Montreal was to go clubbing with my boyfriend on a Saturday night. So Kakeru and I went for one after visiting the city during the day. After a drink or two, we danced for a while and we had lots of fun. After a moment, I saw a bright spark in Kakeru's eyes, and we kissed each other in the middle of the dancing crowd. All the worries and all the bad things... those were all behind us. For one moment, it was just the two of us. It was like falling in love all over again. Since then, our relationship became more mature and more intense in the right way_."

"_That's nice, but what is the secret?_" Noriko asked.

"_In 3 steps: 1) relax and enjoy the moment as it comes, 2) trust your instincts, and 3) forget about everything else. Every time Kakeru and I go to a night club since our relationship became public, we enjoy the same feeling we felt back then in that vacation_" Nana replied.

"_Just as I said: loosen up_." Sarah added.

"_If that might help, I will go with you at the club when we go out. Kakeru will make sure Yusuke comes with us over there. If something goes wrong in the night, Kakeru and I will be there_." Nana said.

Noriko took a long minute to ponder everything she was just told by her friends. She was still not fully comfortable yet about the idea of going to a night club, but it was difficult to go against words of experience coming from her two best friends. Furthermore, the thought of confessing to Yusuke was still stronger than anything else in her mind. Finally, Noriko gave in.

"(Sighs) _I... I will try_." Noriko replied. "_Where and when are we going?_"

"_For tonight, it would be difficult. However, I think tomorrow night would be a perfect opportunity before Kakeru and Yusuke join the National Team in Carrington on Tuesday. About the place, there's a night club in Deansgate Locks where they have Monday nights open_." Nana said.

"_I know where that is; it's a very good place. On Monday nights, the DJs play the best house and electronic dance music. Plus, drink prices on Mondays are just amazing_." Sarah added.

"_If you say so. But I'm still nervous thinking about it because I never danced with a guy in my life._" Noriko said.

"_Kakeru and I will get on the dance floor really quickly, so you can see how it's done. Make sure both Yusuke and you follow the same rhythm together. Still, the most important thing is to maintain eye contact with him. When your eyes connect with his, you start building up that chemistry_." Nana replied.

"_One last thing... I don't have anything to wear for clubbing_."

"_Okay, keeping the dress code in mind, you have those black wedge sandals and blue jeans; it's perfect for the lower body. And I think Sarah also has something in mind for the upper body, Noriko_." Nana said.

"_My place is only 4 blocks from here. So give me some time to pick up my clubbing tops and come back here so we can find one that fits you well. I will let you borrow the top for the occasion. We are the same size after all_." Sarah added.

"_I guess my short-term fate is in your hands then. I trust both of you on this_." Noriko replied.

"_I will text Kakeru about tomorrow night_." Nana finished.

In a matter of seconds, Nana's text message was sent to Kakeru. Somewhere in Downtown Manchester, Kakeru and Yusuke were still hanging around with a few other teammates. After Kakeru read the contents of the text message, he immediately realized the true intention behind the night out proposal.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Nana just wrote me to say that she planned a clubbing night with all three of us and Noriko for tomorrow night." Kakeru replied.

"On the last night of freedom before we join the National Team, I will take that. What time will that be?"

"10:00 PM. You will have a taste of nightlife in Manchester if you want to."

"That sounds cool, Kakeru. I'm in." Yusuke replied.

"Good. I will text Nana to say that we're both in." Kakeru finished.

* * *

**Monday November 6**

On the following day, Kakeru, Nana, and Noriko spent the day working on clinical duties almost as usual. Meanwhile, Yusuke continued studying a little on one of his long-distance economics classes. However, everyone was eagerly anticipating the night out that was planned for the upcoming evening. Around 9:15 PM, Kakeru and his friends were getting prepared for the evening.

"I know I tried this top yesterday, but I still feel nervous about wearing it for some reason." Noriko said as she and Nana were getting dressed.

"I know how you feel. I was also nervous when I wore my first clubbing outfit knowing Kakeru would stare at it." Nana replied.

"How did you manage to get over the nervousness?"

"I did the same thing I do every time I get on the pitch: when the action starts, you stick to your plan and nothing else around matters."

"I see." Noriko said before she looked at the different lipsticks available. "Which one do you think I should use?"

"For your skin tone, I think this particular red will do the trick." Nana replied as she picked the red lipstick out of Noriko's hands. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Nana."

Minutes later, Yusuke rang the doorbell and was greeted by Kakeru at the doorstep. Both men were already dressed for the night.

"Hi, Kakeru."

"Hi, Yusuke. Ready to have some fun tonight?"

"I can't wait to taste the Manchester nightlife people talk so much about. Are the ladies ready?"

"I'm sure they are about to get everything done up there." Kakeru said as he turned his gaze towards the stairs. "Ah! There they are."

"I hope we're not too late." Noriko said. She was wearing her beige 3/4 trench coat on top of her clubbing outfit as the temperature at night for November was a little chilly in Manchester.

"Not at all. I think we have plenty enough time to drive to the area, find a decent parking spot, and then enter the club just after the gates open for the night." Yusuke replied before he switched to his thoughts. 'Good choice of red lipstick, Noriko.'

"Good evening, Yusuke." Nana greeted, also wearing a coat.

"Good evening, Nana. It's a good thing you came up with that idea for tonight. I have yet to see that part of life in Manchester."

"Thanks. Here is your entrance ticket." Nana replied. "Good thing they still had a few advance tickets left for 'early birds' as they call it."

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Kakeru finished.

From that point on, Kakeru and Nana got on board of their Nissan Qashqai for the drive. Meanwhile, Yusuke took Noriko on board of his Chevrolet Camaro. The drive was planned to take around less than 15 minutes as the 4 Japanese friends drove North from West Didsbury towards Manchester city centre. At mid-way into the drive, Yusuke noticed that Noriko was very silent.

"Are you okay? I haven't heard you speak a lot since we left home." Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm going to my first night club tonight." Noriko replied.

"If that can be of any comfort for you, I have butterflies too. I have never done something like this before, not even the last time I was in a serious relationship."

"When was that last relationship?" Noriko asked.

"Almost 2 years ago. I had a couple of flings after that, but nothing in the last 15 months. Going for something purely physical is not what I want. If I find someone to become a significant other in my life, I only hope to find the right compatibility I'm looking for." Yusuke replied.

"A friend of mine told me that one should always trust his or her instincts. It was only part of an advice that friend gave me, but I think that part could apply to any of us for anything out there."

"That sounds really wise. I guess I have to try harder."

"Or just by being more sensible in detecting signs of that compatible chemistry before building upon it." Noriko said.

"Exactly." Yusuke replied with a smile.

'For some reason, he managed to take a good part of my anxiety away with just a short conversation. Just play it back in your head and loosen up, girl.' Noriko thought.

Finally, the 4 Japanese friends arrived in an area of Manchester city centre where trendy bars, restaurants, and night clubs were built under converted arches of a viaduct that overlooks a canal. The area was officially named as the Deansgate Locks, but simply known as "The Locks" to the locals.

**Deansgate Locks, Manchester, UK**

**10:05 PM GMT**

"There's quite a lot of people waiting in line to enter the club." Yusuke said.

"How do we get in with that crowd?" Noriko asked.

"Nana and I know the bouncer. He will let us in." Kakeru replied.

"Call it privilege for the Manchester United players on that one." Nana added.

Kakeru and his friends then walked ahead of the line.

"_Good evening, John_." Kakeru said.

"_Good evening, M. Aizawa, Ms. Mishima. I see you brought M. Saeki here as well_." John, the club's bouncer, replied.

"_It's his first taste of that part of the Manchester nightlife_." Nana replied.

"_One last night of freedom before we join our National Team_." Kakeru added.

"_Well, you can go in. Have a good evening_." John replied.

At the same time Kakeru was talking to the bouncer, Noriko tried to keep a low profile. However, she could hear some of the people speaking between themselves in the line.

"_Is that Yusuke Saeki?_" a woman asked her friend.

"_Yeah, it's him. He's so handsome_." the other woman replied.

"_Who is the woman going with him?_" a man asked.

"_Beats me, but she's really fit_." another man replied.

At that moment, Noriko felt some discomfort as she had dozens of eyes looking at her, thinking she was Yusuke's girlfriend already. Fortunately, Yusuke grabbed Noriko's hand to shift her focus back on the club night.

"Hey. We can go in now." Yusuke said.

"Yes... Sure." Noriko replied.

Inside the club, there were already some people gyrating and dancing on the beat of the music on the dance floor. Fog machines were already working to set up the mood alongside the pulsating lights and the blasting sound of house and electronic dance music. However as early the evening was then, most people in the attendance were ordering their drinks.

"Here's the place where you can leave your coats." Kakeru pointed the coat check to Yusuke and Noriko.

As Noriko took off her trench coat, Yusuke finally had a look at her clubbing outfit. Completing Noriko's blue jeans and black wedge sandals was a black tie-back halter top. The top had a V-neckline that exposed her cleavage; the upper half of Noriko's back was fully exposed as well. Yusuke was thunderstruck by the beauty standing before him.

"What's up?" Noriko asked.

"You look ravishing with that outfit." Yusuke replied.

"Thanks, Yusuke. I really like yours too."

Yusuke's outfit for the night consisted of a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Meanwhile, Nana was wearing black shoes with high heels, black pantyhose, and a dark blue sleeveless dress that stopped at mid-thigh. Finally, Kakeru's outfit consisted of a white shirt and black jeans.

"Guys, let's buy drinks before we dance." Nana said.

"Will do, but with moderation. Yusuke and I are driving tonight." Kakeru replied.

"Just one will be fine by me." Yusuke added.

The 4 Japanese friends then made their way to the bar to order their drinks to one of the very skillful bartenders working at the club. The bartender recognized Kakeru and Nana.

"_Good evening, M. Aizawa. Same as last time?_" the bartender asked.

"_Make it four_." Kakeru replied before he turned to his friends asking for the fruity flavors they wanted with the drinks. "What kind of flavor to go with your mojitos?"

"_Peach for Kakeru and I_." Nana told the bartender.

"_Strawberry_." Noriko and Yusuke both said in sync. That little moment got both of them laughing a little.

"_It's all on me tonight_." Kakeru said.

Picking up their drinks, Kakeru and his friends came at a table to sit and enjoy their fruit-flavored mojitos. In the following minutes, the dancing crowd was growing bigger and bigger. Kakeru and Nana didn't finish their mojitos yet, but neither one of them could just sit and watch others dance for much longer.

"I'm going in now. Are you, Nana?" Kakeru said.

"Let's go!" Nana replied.

And so Kakeru and Nana joined the crowd on the dance floor. The Japanese Footballing Sweethearts were dancing wildly along with the beat of the DJ's music. With that many people in the crowd, Kakeru and Nana were grinding their hips together. Nana had her arms wrapped around Kakeru's neck while Kakeru's hands were holding Nana's hips. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Noriko were watching the dancing pair.

"They really are into it." Yusuke said.

"Kakeru always told me about how he is really shy around women who are interested in him, but he's a totally different person when Nana is there with him." Noriko replied.

"Wanna go in?" Yusuke asked.

"I... I would like to. It's just that I never danced with a guy before."

"We can start slowly if you want, Noriko. Do as they do, one step at the time, and then increase the speed."

At that moment, Nana shouted in distance: "Have a dance, you two! Come on!"

After Yusuke nodded his head in agreement to Nana's call, he reached out his right hand towards Noriko. Yusuke finally asked Noriko the highly anticipated question: "May I have this dance?"

For a few seconds that appeared to last an eternity, Noriko didn't know how to answer. Her heart skipped a beat as a million thoughts also went into her mind for an instant. She was also wondering if alcohol was hazing her sense of reality as she felt the urge to move towards him. Finally, Noriko decided to follow her instinct.

"You may. I would be very happy to." Noriko replied with a smile as she grabbed Yusuke's hand.

Yusuke led Noriko onto the dance floor. After finding an open space in the crowd, Yusuke placed Noriko's hands on his shoulders. Although neither Yusuke nor Noriko had any experience in doing this, there was no way they would turn back on their heels without gaining that experience anyhow.

"Just try to sway your body slowly for now. I will do the same. Then we increase the rhythm until it matches the beat." Yusuke said.

'Enjoy the moment as it comes, trust your instincts, and forget about everything else. You can do this, girl.' Noriko thought.

Noriko awkwardly began to shift her hips from side to side with the pounding music. Yusuke started moving his own hips slowly as well. Suddenly, Yusuke grasped Noriko's hips and helped Noriko in following the same pace together.

"That's a good start. Just relax your upper body now." Yusuke said in Noriko's ear.

"OK."

Noriko had a hard time taking her eyes off her own body when she started dancing. She was also a little surprised by the sudden closeness of the Japanese man in front of her. However as the brunette found her rhythm and started to loosen up, she locked her gaze deep into Yusuke's eyes.

'I hope to see that spark in your eyes, Yusuke.' Noriko thought.

That deep stare into each other's eyes was starting to put both Yusuke and Noriko into a trance; they were almost dancing in their own world. After a couple of songs, Noriko threw her arms up in the air. In response, Yusuke moved behind Noriko and moulded his hips to her backside, moving in sync together. Noriko wrapped her arms backwards around his neck and rested her head on his chest. After they danced for a couple of minutes in that position and felt each other's body heat, Noriko suddenly started feeling a little strange.

'What's going on? I'm feeling dizzy, but I only had one mojito.' Noriko thought.

Feeling the need to stop, Noriko broke off her dancing stance with Yusuke and stumbled her way off the dancing floor and away from the crowd. The brunette could barely keep her balance.

"Noriko... Whoa!" Yusuke managed to catch Noriko to prevent her from falling. "Keep it steady there."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Don't worry, I'm here. Are you all right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? That glass of mojito may have been too much."

"No, it's not the drink. It's just that... Gosh!" Noriko said.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I have a million things going through my mind. This is... wilder than anything I ever experienced before. Everything's going so fast... maybe too fast."

"Noriko... I really like being with you. I always did since the day I met you for the first time. However, I can understand if you don't want us to go any further, or if you're not ready and everything for any reason whatsoever. I promise that I'll take it any way you want to." Yusuke said.

_**You seem to run you seem to hide  
So are you scared of how you're feeling?  
The time has come to live your life  
So come with me and do some dreaming.**_

Knowing how very sincere Yusuke's words were, Noriko took a few seconds before she found the right reply. "I already know what I want; I always knew it from deep within. I love you."

Noriko gazed into Yusuke's eyes, no longer scared of her own feelings for the young Japanese man. She leaned up and locked her lips with Yusuke's. Surprised at first by Noriko's reaction, Yusuke returned the kiss and deepened it while grabbing Noriko's shoulders. This time, Noriko finally broke the obstacle that stood between her and that kind of happiness for so long.

_**If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away?**_

_**If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly, and fly, and fly, and fly?**_

In the middle of the crowd, Kakeru and Nana turned their gazes towards the newly formed couple. Joy filled Kakeru and Nana's hearts as they saw their friends finally moving a big step further as it was hoped for some time.

'You did it, Noriko! You did really it!' Nana thought.

'Well done, you two! It's a great start.' Kakeru also thought.

After 2 minutes, Yusuke and Noriko finally broke their kiss. The brown-haired Japanese man was the first to speak after the kiss: "I always knew you would find the words and say them. I'm really happy that you did. I love you too, Noriko."

Overcome with joy following Yusuke's words, Noriko leaned up and kissed Yusuke one more time. After a minute, the two broke the kiss knowing that they wanted more of that good time together in the night.

"Ready for the next round?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure am now!" Noriko replied before both she and Yusuke joined the crowd on the dancing floor once again.

_**If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away?**_

_**If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away?  
Fly away.**_

Noriko and Yusuke kept on dancing together for a few more songs. Yusuke's hips pushed against her again. At one point, Noriko took the lead by kissing Yusuke on the lips and then moving the kisses on Yusuke's jaw and neck. Meanwhile, Yusuke placed his nose on Noriko's hair to inhale her amazing scent before he ran his hands through Noriko's hair and across her back. For the new couple, Noriko and Yusuke had their heads reeling with sensations, both physical and psychological, of desire towards each other.

"How about we go... to my place?" Yusuke whispered in Noriko's ear. Noriko nodded in agreement.

Then Noriko grabbed Yusuke's hand and led Yusuke off the dance floor. Before they walked too far on the way to the exit though, Noriko and Yusuke took one last glance at the dancing pair of Kakeru and Nana. The Little Witch was looking at her friends in distance and uttered something that was inaudible. Nevertheless, Noriko managed to read Nana's lips and nodded in return.

"What did Nana say?" Yusuke asked.

"To have fun." Noriko replied with a smile.

Then Noriko and Yusuke went to the coat check and then picked up their coats before they left the night club.

The drive home almost felt like hours for Noriko and Yusuke despite the not-so long distance between Manchester city centre and West Didsbury. When they arrived back home, it was a little before midnight. Noriko went briefly into her own apartment to grab a white shirt and black trousers as a working attire; she was set to leave straight from Yusuke's apartment to the hospital in the morning. Noriko then walked back to meet her man at his doorstep.

As Noriko entered Yusuke's apartment for the first time, she was expecting things to be perhaps a little bit messy inside considering Yusuke was living alone. However, what she saw was quite the opposite.

"It's really neat in here." Noriko said.

"You can thank my mother for that. She knocked sense into me about keeping my place clean many years ago." Yusuke replied.

"That's a good thing she did."

"I'm going to give you a towel for the shower and a bathrobe. You go in first." Yusuke said. "Ladies always go first with me."

"Thanks." Noriko gave Yusuke a quick kiss.

When Noriko went into the bathroom to take a shower, Yusuke stripped off his clothes and put on a bathrobe, waiting for his turn. In the shower, Noriko had other thoughts as she was washing her own body: 'My heart's beating so fast. My body is so hot... so that's how it feels when I'm turned on. I really can't wait anymore.'

Suddenly, Noriko asked Yusuke to join her: "Yusuke, can you come in and wash my back? I will wash yours."

Surprised for a second by Noriko's bold request, Yusuke got a grip of himself and undressed before entering the bathroom. Once inside, he found the brunette with her eyes closed in complete bliss as she was enjoying the warm water running down her body.

"You're so lovely." Yusuke said, staring at Noriko's naked and beautiful body from behind.

"Thanks." Noriko, however, didn't turn to face Yusuke though. She was still blushing a little.

Yusuke grabbed the back scrub brush, put on the soap, and started scrubbing Noriko's back. When he was done scrubbing, Yusuke gave Noriko the brush so she can return the favor. As Noriko scrubbed Yusuke's back, the Japanese man also washed himself carefully to ensure maximum cleanliness.

Five minutes after Yusuke started showering with Noriko, the brunette said: "I want you to face me now."

At that moment, Yusuke turned to face Noriko. Both started staring at the other's naked body for a few seconds before they started making out. Kisses quickly became more intense and were planted at other places than the lips as they both explored each other's body for 20 minutes. All of this "exploration" was made while warm water continued showering down on them, rinsing all the soap.

After Yusuke and Noriko wiped each other's body dry out of the shower, the young Japanese man swiftly picked up the brunette and carried her into his bedroom. After laying her on the bed, Yusuke continued running his hands along Noriko's body and kissing down on it. When both lovers felt the urge to go even further, Yusuke reached for the drawer at the side of his bed and pulled a packet out of the drawer. But then Noriko suddenly grabbed Yusuke's hand.

"No need for protection tonight." Noriko said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"It's fine; today's a safe day for me. And besides, I always wanted my first time to be like this. Thanks for being thoughtful though." Noriko replied.

"OK then... You ready?"

"Come on and make me feel alive."

Noriko's words were the magic words Yusuke needed to hear before both lovers started exploring a new level of intimacy with each other. No one thought about anything nor anyone else but the significant other. At the same moment, Kakeru and Nana arrived at the door leading to the apartment above Yusuke's.

"That was some night." Kakeru said.

"You're right about that. I had a blast." Nana replied.

"Speaking of having a blast, I'm sure Noriko and Yusuke are having one as we speak. I'm really happy to see her finally able to lay her past to rest."

"I'm happy for her too. It has been... that long?" Nana asked, realizing how many years have gone since Suguru passed away.

"Yeah, it has been that long. Anyway, I'm sure it was worth the wait for Noriko." Kakeru replied.

"I think so too."

"It has been quite a while since we have the whole night just for ourselves in the apartment. Do you want us to do the same thing they are doing tonight?" Kakeru asked.

"I really can't wait." Nana replied with a big smile. "You better be ready because I will take you to cloud 9."

Finally, Kakeru and Nana went inside their apartment to write another chapter of their life as a couple. Meanwhile, it was also the first day of life together for another couple. In that night, dreams became reality, and both couples felt more alive than ever.

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul.  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled.  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Oh oh oh oh woah  
Oh oh oh oh  
Come on make me feel alive  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive  
Come on make me feel alive.**_

* * *

**Tuesday November 7**

**6:40 AM GMT**

Noriko woke up first in the morning. Outside the window, only the early lights of dawn were visible in the November sky as the sun had not yet risen. Although Noriko would acknowledge that she didn't sleep for as long as she usually does, it was the best night ever regardless. Noriko sat up with the sheets covering her bare chest, and watched Yusuke sleep for a moment.

'I sure wasn't dreaming. That was so intense. I now understand what all the fuss is about, especially when I did it with someone I love.' Noriko thought.

At that moment, Yusuke also woke up. "Ohayou, Noriko."

"Ohayou. Did I wake you up? It's still early in the morning." Noriko asked.

"It's okay; I was going to wake up and see you go to work anyway."

"That's really kind of you." Noriko said before both of them giggled a little. "Last night... That was amazing. It's hard to believe that I waited for so long before enjoying this kind of thing for the first time."

"It was worth the wait, isn't it? I also feel the same thinking back about my decision of not having any girl for 15 months until I find someone I can love. I wouldn't have it differently because I found that love in you." Yusuke replied.

"I found love too, Yusuke. It must have been fate." Noriko said.

"Do you still remember what I said to you in our first date?"

"Yeah. Everything in life comes for a reason. I still remember it."

"Indeed. Everything we did in the past has brought us here together in the end." Yusuke said before he and Noriko kissed each other for a minute.

"I need to take a shower." Noriko said after she broke the kiss. She then got out of bed, and put on a bathrobe.

"You leave for the Trafford General Hospital around 7:25 AM, am I right?" Yusuke got out of bed and put on his own bathrobe as well.

"Yeah, my day always starts at 8:00 AM. I have to count around 20 minutes to go from here to there."

"At least, you will be home tonight. The National Team will train mostly in Carrington until next week, but I'm not allowed to leave the Lowry; Coach's orders." Yusuke said.

"That's a shame. I would have loved to enjoy more quality time with you tonight." Noriko replied.

"It's only for a week though. And besides, we still have time if you want to enjoy quality time in the shower now."

"Very tempting, Yusuke." Noriko said with a seductive tone of voice. "If people say I'm walking funny, it will be your fault."

"Well, I will gladly take the blame then." Yusuke finished with a big grin on his face.

Then Noriko dragged Yusuke in the shower for a few more love games. After they got dressed and finished eating breakfast around 7:20 AM, Yusuke followed Noriko to her car so he could see her leave for work as he said he would.

"I will call you tonight." Yusuke said.

"I'll be waiting your call." Noriko replied before she gave Yusuke a little goodbye kiss. "Make sure you train well today."

"I will." Yusuke finished.

Then Noriko entered her car. Before she could start up her engine, she received a text message from Nana on her smartphone. The text message said: "I'm really happy for you, Noriko. I hope you had a good time."

Noriko smiled and then typed: "I sure did. Thank you for setting up the night out. That was the best night ever. :)"

"Anytime. :D Have a nice day at work." the reply from Nana said.

Then Noriko shut her smartphone down and started her car's engine. Finally, Noriko got on her way to the Trafford General Hospital. The only difference with the other days past was that she has finally become a full-fledged woman.

After Noriko and Nana left for their respective clinical affiliations, it was time for Kakeru and Yusuke to shift their focus back on the upcoming training sessions with their fellow representatives. Japan's first match of the November international break promised to be a good one as it would be a big test against the home nation.

**To be continued**


	19. 18: Friendly - England vs Japan

**Chapter 18: Friendly – England vs. Japan**

As scheduled in every season, most football leagues interrupt their activities so players are released by their clubs to join their respective national teams. The most commonly known international breaks take place in early September, early October, early November, and late March. During international duty, national teams mostly play qualification matches, but can also play friendly matches in other instances.

For the Japanese National Football Team, also nicknamed "Samurai Blue", it was a period of rejuvenation. Following very disappointing results in the 2014 FIFA World Cup and in 2015 AFC Asian Cup, the JFA hired Dutch-born Raimond van der Meijde to become the coach of the National Team. Under his guidance, Coach Van der Meijde started a strong revamp of the team by including players from the bunch of young talents who first became known to the Japanese public during the time when Kakeru was still a high school student. For a matter, former Yoin Academy student and now F.C. Bayern Munich defender, Toru Asuka, was named captain although he didn't reach his peak yet. Despite early criticisms, Coach Van der Meijde was never afraid to make controversial decisions, and has been vindicated so far.

After a solid share of excellent results against Asian rivals and other "low-profile" opponents, the JFA was now looking to test the National Team against stronger opposition. That test would soon take form as a match against England at Wembley Stadium.

* * *

**Wednesday November 8**

**Aon Training Complex, Carrington, UK**

For the time the Samurai Blue would stay in Britain, they established their temporary base of operations at Manchester United's training ground. After the match against England on the upcoming Friday, Japan was set to play their second match of the international break in Glasgow on the upcoming Tuesday. A total of 3 training sessions would be taken in Manchester while each of the other 2 sessions would take place at the venue on the eve of the match.

On that Wednesday morning, it was the second training session held in Manchester by Japan. The 23 Japanese players were working hard to earn starting spots.

"Oda!" former Kamakura High playmaker Ukyo Sera shouted for a pass.

In the middle of the simulated intra-squad match, Ryoma passed the ball forward to Ukyo. Then Ukyo attempted a give-and-go with Shinji Kagawa. However, Yusuke read the play, and interposed himself between Shinji's pass and Ukyo.

"Not on my watch." Yusuke said.

"Saeki!" Araki called for a pass

In response, Yusuke launched the ball forward into Araki's path. The Arsenal and ex-Enoshima playmaker was leading the counterattack. Soon, Araki came up facing Ryoma just like in the old days of the S.C. vs. F.C. at Enoshima High School.

"Come on, Araki!" Ryoma challenged his Arsenal teammate.

Araki waited and waited to see options unfolding. The first option came on the right with former Yoin Academy winger Haruki Onimaru calling the pass. After receiving the ball, Haruki immediately passed the ball towards Kakeru. Facing defenders Maya Yoshida and Ryosuke Shima, Kakeru used well-timed body feints to shake off the veteran Yoshida. However, the 1v1 challenge against Ryosuke was proving to be anything but easy.

'Well done in getting past Yoshida, but that won't work with a more mobile defender like me.' Ryosuke thought.

'He has improved as well. I need to be clever.' Kakeru thought.

Running with the ball, Kakeru looked forward with hopes of finding an opportunity for a split second. Finally, Kakeru saw the opening as he saw Haruki blocking the goalkeeper's field of vision. As a result, Kakeru unleashed a quick and low left-footed drive around Ryosuke. The shot also surprised the goalkeeper and ended up hitting the bottom corner of the goal.

"Nice shot, Kakeru!" Haruki congratulated Kakeru.

"Thanks."

"That was clever, Aizawa. You used me as the perfect screen." Ryosuke said.

"I'll tell you what: you really caught me off guard, Aizawa." Mikiya Tono, the Japanese goalkeeper also known as Giant Mickey, said.

"I didn't expect any less from the striker with the best current form of the Premier League." Shinji said.

"Thank you, everyone." Kakeru replied.

Shortly after, the intra-squad match came to an end. Raimond van der Meijde then called his players over for one last talk on the pitch.

"Well done, boys. That's the kind of intensity I want to see in the next 2 matches. Tomorrow, all of you will have a taste of Wembley Stadium before the match against England on Friday. I know some of you will feel all kinds of emotions when you will step on the Wembley turf. Nevertheless, remember that we are a team that keeps on fighting to the bitter end, no matter who is our opponent and no matter where we play. You got it?" Raimond said.

"YES, BOSS!" the players replied in unison.

"We have to take the 3:15 PM train from Manchester to London. So make sure you pack all your bags and leave nothing at the Lowry even if you go back there after Friday's match."

"YES, BOSS!"

"That will be all." Raimond finished.

As the players walked away, Kakeru, Yusuke and former Manchester United player Shinji Kagawa had a little talk together.

"How are you doing?" Kakeru asked Shinji.

"I'm doing well, thanks. I'm just enjoying the time I'm spending in what used to be my training ground for 2 seasons." Shinji replied.

"There are times I wonder if things could have been different if you managed to stay. It wasn't easy for Nana and I to see a Japanese senpai go." Kakeru said.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. As much as I wanted to live the dream for a longer period of time, I realized that I wasn't able to enjoy the game here as much as I used to do back in Germany. After all, who doesn't want to play more and have fun?" Shinji said.

"I sure understand that situation. I had that problem when I spent my early career in Germany, so I had to return to Japan to enjoy the game again." Yusuke replied.

"Still, the only thing that matters is that we all know where each of us truly belongs. And besides, you are both living a dream with Manchester United very well. From what I have seen, you are now regulars in the main XI there and deservedly so."

"Things are going well for us so far, I admit." Kakeru said.

"You know: there's not only hard work when it comes to having success. You also need luck to be on your side at times, and a manager who believes in you."

"You're right about that, Shinji. We'll keep on going." Yusuke said.

"See you later, guys." Shinji said.

"See you later." Kakeru replied.

After Shinji left, Kaoru and Takase joined Kakeru and Yusuke. Kaoru and Takase were the latest additions to the squad of 23 representatives.

"You two played very well today in training." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, but we would like to take the test to see how far we are in our progress." Kaoru replied.

"You held your ground very well after 2 days. Knowing Coach Van der Meijde's habits, he will find room to give you quality minutes on the pitch if you perform well in training." Yusuke said.

"I also watched some Urawa matches. You two followed the bits of advice Nana and Yusuke gave, and have become greater threats on the pitch." Kakeru added.

"Yeah, you can say that. I just had my best season in numbers of goal scored, thanks to the advice I took before the second half of the season. I'm aiming for more next year." Kaoru replied.

"I know I improved my endurance, but I still wonder why I'm training on the team as a central defender though." Takase added.

"You're the tallest guy after Giant Mickey and we are a little lacking in height at the back, so it was somewhat expected that he would try playing you as a D-man." Yusuke replied.

"And besides, Coach Van der Meijde, like many Dutch coaches, always tries to make players becoming comfortable at more than one position. For example, I didn't always play as a striker; I also learned to play like a wide forward who can beat a defender and make a good pass. Thierry Henry used to be good at both scoring and passing." Kakeru added.

"We never know if we have enough quality at the back to face certain teams, so he's preparing both you and Onimaru to take over if needed. Onimaru is talented enough at both ends of the pitch to play like a right-back." Yusuke said to Takase as well.

"Well, if that's a way to help the National Team in having better options in times of need, I can accept that." Takase replied.

"That's right. Now that we are with the team, we'll make sure to keep our spots." Kaoru said for him and Takase.

"That's the spirit!" Kakeru finished.

In the following hours, the Japanese National Football Team went back to the Lowry Hotel, held a team lunch, and packed their bags before they got on their way from Manchester to London on a 2-hour train ride. The team arrived at the train station in London around 5:45 PM and then took a private coach bus to arrive at the hotel. Later in the evening, roommates Kakeru and Yusuke shared a long-distance conversation on Skype with Nana and Noriko.

"So, how was training today?" Nana asked.

"It was great. Honestly, I have a great feeling about Friday." Kakeru replied.

"Coach Van der Meijde really focuses well on details with the match against England in mind. Everything we did in practice is based on the scouting work he did on the English team." Yusuke added.

"I know it's a big test against England, but I agree with you. Hiring Van der Meijde was a very clever move by the JFA right when we started asking questions about the state of the National Team. I'm sure you will be ready for the challenge with him at the helm." Noriko said.

"Speaking of you, Noriko, who will you cheer for? After all, you're half-English and half-Japanese." Yusuke asked.

"Me? Japan always goes first before any other national team. I used to cheer for England until my early teens, but I ended up disappointed too many times with them. Besides, I truly enjoy watching Japan progress over the years both in the men's and the women's game."

"I'm glad to hear it." Yusuke said.

"Noriko will stand 110% behind Japan on Friday. You can be sure of that." Nana said.

"It's a shame that you won't come to London and attend the match at Wembley." Kakeru said.

"Even if we wanted, our clinical work would keep us from taking the train to London in time." Nana replied. "In any case, we already planned to invite Sarah home so we can all watch the game on TV."

"Tae-itoko and Murasaki will be in the stands with the Japanese contingent of supporters." Noriko added.

"Well, we promise to put up a good show for them. We'll call you again tomorrow evening. Have a good night in Manchester." Kakeru replied.

"You too, Kakeru." Nana said.

"Good night, Yusuke." Noriko added before she blew a little kiss in front of the webcam.

Yusuke smiled at Noriko on the other side of the communication. "Have a good night too, you beauty."

The communication ended. Kakeru and Yusuke then sat down to have a little talk about the other night at the night club.

"I saw you dance with Noriko the other night. I was astonished that you two didn't take that long to click on the dance floor." Kakeru said.

"It wasn't long indeed. To be honest with you, I was like Noriko in the sense that I didn't know anything about clubbing until that night. So I was also surprised that I was so comfortable with her out there when I think about it." Yusuke replied.

"You never went out clubbing at all?"

"Never. My previous girlfriend was never really keen about going out in public with me. Everything that happened 2 nights ago just came naturally after we watched you and Nana dance for a few minutes. After we hit the dance floor and after that, it was... the best and the most intense experience I ever had with a girl for a particular span of a few hours. She is really special."

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Kakeru asked.

"Even though we spent only one night so far, I know things will become more intense between us for sure. She also feels the same." Yusuke replied before he let out a little laugh. "I instantly felt a connection with her from the moment we met... something I never thought it would be possible."

"I'm really happy for you, Yusuke. It's hard to believe now that I used to think you would easily find love because of your popularity in high school." Kakeru said.

"It's funny. I also thought girls would be heads over heels for you in high school when you became a household name at Enoshima."

"I was never really too good around girls other than Nana." Kakeru said.

"Well, I was never the womanizer some thought I would be either. I guess we can be both happy of who the significant other is in our respective lives after all." Yusuke replied.

"To hell with womanizing!" Kakeru finished before both men laughed out loud.

* * *

**Friday November 10**

**England vs. Japan (International friendly match)**

**Wembley Stadium, London, UK**

The last time Japan played a match in England was in June 2004, on which the Samurai Blue managed to hold a 1-1 draw against the team nicknamed as the "Three Lions" in the 2004 FA Summer Tournament. Michael Owen and Shinji Ohno were the scorers. Many years later, both national teams considerably changed with many young players replacing the old.

Wearing the all-blue kits, Japan sent the following starters: Mikiya Tono (#1, goalkeeper), Hiroki Sakai (#2, right-back), Toru Asuka (#5, centre-back), Ryosuke Shima (#15, centre-back), Gotoku Sakai (#3, left-back), Yusuke Saeki (#6, defensive midfielder), Haruki Onimaru (#7, right winger), Shinji Kagawa (#10, left winger), Ryuichi Araki (#11, attacking midfielder), Akira Takajo (#19, striker), and Kakeru Aizawa (#9, striker).

On the other hand, England started with Joe Hart (goalkeeper), Nathaniel Clyne (right-back), John Stones (centre-back), Gary Cahill (centre-back), Luke Shaw (left-back), Dele Alli (midfielder), Ross Barkley (midfielder), Jordan Henderson (midfielder), Raheem Sterling (left forward), and Harry Kane (striker), and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain (right forward). The English field players wore all-white kits.

In the players' tunnel, the Manchester United teammates wished good luck to those who were about to be their international opponents after the 8:00 PM kickoff.

"_Kakeru, Yusuke_." Luke said.

"_Hey, Luke. How are you doing?_" Kakeru asked in reply.

"_I'm doing well. People have been talking about how easy of an opponent Japan is, but I kept telling everyone to not underestimate you guys_." Luke replied.

"_If they don't take us seriously, then we will show them_." Yusuke replied.

"_So be it, but I won't give you an inch. Let's have a good match_." Luke said.

"_Yeah, let's have a good one_." Kakeru replied as he gave Luke a high five handshake and a friendly hug.

"_Let's give those people a good show_." Yusuke said as he also gave Luke a handshake.

Finally, both teams walked out of the Northern tunnel leading to the Wembley pitch under the sound of the FIFA anthem that is used for all international matches. The English field players wore their all-white kits while the Japanese field players wore the all-blue kits. With Remembrance Day coming on the following day, the English players all wore the red poppy on black armbands.

After a minute of silence customary of any tribute related to Remembrance Day, the crowd gave one round of applause before the Band of the Coldstream Guards, proudly wearing the distinctive ceremonial red coats and black bearskins, played the Japanese national anthem, _Kimigayo_ (His Imperial Majesty's Reign). The Japanese players on the pitch, and the Japanese supporters predominantly located in the Northwest corner of the lower tier of the stadium added their voices into the melody.

**Kimigayo wa  
Chiyo ni yachiyo ni  
Sazare-ishi no  
Iwao to narite  
Koke no musu made**

Since England has no official national anthem, the British national anthem is treated as the English national anthem in sporting events. After the PA announcer made the announcement of the upcoming English national anthem following the Japanese anthem, the military band started playing the ever famous _God Save the Queen_. The band was accompanied by the tens of thousands patriotic supporters inside Wembley.

_**GOD SAVE OUR GRACIOUS QUEEN!  
LONG LIVE OUR NOBLE QUEEN!  
GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!  
SEND HER VICTORIOUS,  
HAPPY AND GLORIOUS,  
LONG TO REIGN OVER US:  
GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!**_

The English supporters then applauded at the end of the national anthem. Many people across the United Kingdom watched the broadcast of the match, including 3 young women in West Didsbury.

"_I'm in inferior numbers watching this match, in my home country. That sounds weird_." Sarah said, wearing her England shirt.

"_Well, I'm a player for Nadeshiko Japan to begin with. Noriko already made her choice of national allegiance years ago_." Nana replied. She and Noriko were wearing blue Japan shirts.

"_You could have chosen England, Noriko_."

"_I used to cheer for England for many years and I still wish them to do well, Sarah. However, the failed qualification for Euro 2008 and the defeat to Germany in 2010 became the straws that broke the camel's back. At the same time, I fell for Japan's men's team during the 2002 World Cup, and saw them grow on the international stage afterwards. Since 2010, I swore to support Japan before any other nation even if England stands in front, and I don't regret my decision_." Noriko replied.

"_And besides, Noriko saw Nadeshiko Japan win the 2011 Women's World Cup. For us in Japan, it was as emotional and powerful as it was for the English when England won the 1966 World Cup. That's also a big reason why she supports Japan's national teams so firmly now_." Nana added.

"_That's quite valid. Still, I expect England to win tonight_." Sarah said.

"_We will see. I have good hopes with this Japan team_." Noriko finished.

Back to Wembley, the match started. The Japanese players were relying on ball control and quick passes in their approach. On the other hand, the England team was set to use speedy counterattacks, physical strength, and individual skills as the key elements to win the match. In that clash of styles, it wasn't long before one of the 2 teams created an opportunity.

In the 8th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Henderson... He finds Sterling on the left.**_

Running with the ball, Raheem went facing Hiroki in a 1v1 duel. Using his footwork skills with the ball as he entered the Japanese penalty area, Raheem fooled Hiroki with 2 feints to create some space of his own, and struck a shot towards the Japanese goal. However, Japan's giant goalkeeper managed to get his hand on the shot and deflect it away.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good stop by Tono on Raheem Sterling. It is a corner for England.**_

"Stand your ground and let him make the first move, Hiroki!" Mikiya shouted, obviously unhappy with the defending.

"Watch for movement." Toru ordered his teammates taking place for the upcoming corner kick.

Ross took the corner kick for England. At first, the ball appeared to fly towards the mass of players, but then swirled away towards the edge of Japan's penalty area. At that position, Alex was unmarked for a split second.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It goes towards Oxlade-Chamberlain...**_

Araki dashed as quickly as he could to block Alex's path, but the latter dragged the ball back onto his weaker left foot and took a solid shot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Another good save by Tono!**_

Again, Mikiya managed to stop the shot and allowed Ryosuke to clear the ball out of bounds. However, Toru felt he had to make sure everyone's on the same page when it comes to defending against set pieces. "It's not just height and physicality on corners; they can shoot from distance as well. The marking has to be tighter at all costs."

'He is right. If we give them too much space, they will capitalize. We have to press them harder.' Yusuke thought.

And so the word was spread around between the Japanese players. Just 2 minutes after the previous chance, Japan pressed the English players in the middle of the park, and it led to a turnover in favor of the visitors.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Cahill... to Stones. Aizawa is pressing high at the moment.**_

Kakeru made quick runs towards the English defenders who were passing the ball. As a result, a pass went astray in midfield and got intercepted by Yusuke. In a blink of an eye, Yusuke passed the ball forward to his former Kamakura High teammate Akira Takajo. Despite the presence of an English defender in his path, Akira struck a powerful left-footed shot from 20 yards.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Takajo has a shot at goal!**_

Even from 20 yards out, Akira's shot surprised everyone when it flew towards the English goal. However, the ball flew into the side netting, much to the relief of the English players and supporters inside the stadium.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It went just into the side netting, and there's an early warning both to Joe Hart, the goalkeeper, and to John Stones a little earlier.**_

"Nice attempt, Takajo." Kakeru said.

"That didn't quite go where I wanted it to go, Aizawa." Akira replied.

"I'm sure that will keep them on their toes though." Araki said.

Indeed, the last shot attempt kept the English defenders on their toes. Everyone in England knew what Akira was capable of as a striker for his club of Leicester City. He was also known as one of the most dangerous strikers in the Premier League alongside the likes of Kakeru and Patrick Jenpa. That change of momentum translated itself into better control from the Japanese.

In the 14th minute:

Japan moved the attack into England's half of the pitch. Araki tried to chip a pass forward for Kakeru, but the ball was cleared into the opposite direction by John Stones. From there, Yusuke chested the ball down and started another attack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki. He has found Kagawa on the left.**_

Cutting a little run towards the inside of the pitch, Shinji passed the ball forward to Akira. At the very same time, Kakeru started making his own run to draw defenders out of position. As a result, Akira had an opening...

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Akira Takajo...**_

Akira used his strong ability to score from any position to strike a long-range scorcher from 35 yards. Totally surprised by the pace and the swerve of the early strike, the English goalkeeper was unable to even touch the ball as it also abruptly changed its trajectory at the last second to fly past him.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: OH, WHAT A FANTASTIC HIT! SPEED OF LIGHT STRIKE FROM AKIRA TAKAJO! He has silenced Wembley!**_

The English supporters were stunned into silence indeed while the Japanese supporters celebrated from their position. It was the first time the Samurai Blue ever opened the score against the Three Lions on English soil. The Japanese players were ecstatic.

"Nice shot, Takajo!" Kakeru congratulated first.

"You pounded that one in big time!" Yusuke added.

"Thanks. Nice run too, Aizawa." Akira replied.

"He's right. Good thing you lured the defenders out, Kakeru." Araki said.

"Well done, guys, but don't slack off now. We keep on pressing." Toru said.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_You've got to be kidding me!_" Sarah couldn't believe what she just saw on television.

"_Cracking goal! Well done!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_That was Gabriel Batistuta-like from 35 yards out!_" Nana said.

"_You could say that, Nana; I was at Old Trafford when Batistuta scored that goal. This one by Takajo was something special too_." Noriko replied.

"_I have to applaud him because that's a great goal, that's for sure. It's still early though, and England can still come back and win this_." Sarah said, still confident to see things turn around.

From there until the halftime whistle, both teams went toe to toe. Toru's analytical organizing of the defence provided no serious opportunities for England. The Japanese midfielders continued making plays for the forwards, but the English defenders also held their ground to deny scoring opportunities as well. In the end, both teams cancelled out each other for the remaining 31 minutes of the first half. Nevertheless, it was situation that favored Japan for the particular context. At halftime, it was still: England 0-1 Japan.

* * *

During halftime, Noriko, Nana, and Sarah sat together to give their impressions on the first half of the match so far. Although Akira Takajo opened the score early in the match, the 3 women were not quite impressed by the course of events so far.

"_Bar for the first quarter for an hour, I must say the first half was mundane. Still, I would take the result as it is so far_." Noriko said.

"_I agree with you there: I was expecting a lot more from this match. I really thought England would make better attempts to grab a goal back, but I also thought Japan would go for more after the first goal_." Sarah replied.

"_It's not like they haven't tried, but more like that neither side was able to impose its style on the other_." Nana said.

"_What do you mean?_" Sarah asked.

"_What are England's strengths?_" Nana returned the question.

"_We usually attack from the wings with pace, we use our physical advantage on set pieces, and the team is set to hit on counterattacks_."

"_What would you say about Japan, Noriko?_"

"_Good control of the ball, quick passes, and the team is set to play a possession game. I must say Toru Asuka is organizing the defence well, but what point are you trying to make, Nana?_"

"_Simply that after the first goal, both teams had their strengths cancelling each other out_." Nana replied. "_However, it was more about opponents studying each other. I expect the game to be more open, and England to attack a little more_."

"_They better do_." Sarah said.

Then Noriko took her laptop and checked her cousin's Instagram account for photos taken from the match live in Wembley.

"_Looks like my cousin Taeko and Mai Murasaki are really enjoying the atmosphere among with fellow Japanese supporters_." Noriko said.

"_They sure do_." Nana said as she took a look at Taeko's selfies and other photos.

"_I didn't think Murasaki would have gone as far as to paint her whole face with the colors of the Japanese flag_." Sarah said as she spotted a photo of Mai.

"_I guess we can't take away that slightly childish side of hers after all_." Nana replied.

"_No one can_." Noriko added.

A few minutes later, both teams walked back on the pitch ahead of the second half. Again, the 3 women in West Didsbury shouted their support for their respective teams.

"Ganbare Nippon!" Nana and Noriko shouted.

"_Come on, England!_" Sarah shouted.

Back to Wembley Stadium:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: England has made one substitution at halftime: Dele Alli will make way for Jack Wilshere. On the other hand, Japan made no changes.**_

The second half started with England applying a little more pressure in the middle of the pitch thanks to the addition of a more aggressive midfielder in Jack Wilshere. Because of that high-intensity pressure, Japan's possession game started to show weaknesses. In the 48th minute, the first signs appeared.

'There has to be an opening. Think fast!' Araki thought to himself as he looked for a player to pass to.

"_Not today, Araki_." Jack Wilshere, Araki's teammate at Arsenal, said as he and Jordan Henderson rushed towards the Japanese playmaker.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Araki has nowhere to go... Pass back to Kagawa. He's forced backwards by Henderson.**_

Shinji was forced to pass the ball across the halfway line towards Gotoku. At that moment, the Japanese defender made a mistake as he precipitated his forward pass right on Alex's shin pads. As a result, England counterattacked.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Gotoku Sakai against the shins of Oxlade-Chamberlain. Here's Barkley...**_

England sent players forward on an odd-man rush. Leading the counterattack, Ross ran a few yards ahead with the ball before he passed it to the left where Raheem was dashing towards the Japanese penalty area.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now, Raheem Sterling can move towards the Japanese goal...**_

Entering the Japanese penalty area, it became a 1v1 duel between Toru and Raheem. The Englishman tried to mesmerize Toru with some dazzling footwork, but the Japanese captain stood in the way on every move. Despite the presence of several white shirts in the area, Raheem decided to cut towards the inside and take a shot.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Going for goal himself... blocked by Asuka. It is a corner for England.**_

Toru successfully deflected the ball out of danger when his team was in the ropes. However, the pro-England supporters inside Wembley roared their voices out. They felt a goal would come soon. Ross was set to take the corner kick.

PEEP!

Instead of looking for either John or Gary, who were respectively covered by Yusuke and Toru, Ross only had one thing in mind: aim the ball towards Harry at the near post. Despite Ryosuke's efforts to keep pace with Harry, the difference in height clearly favored the Englishman.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Into HARRY KANE!**_

Mikiya was totally caught by surprise by Harry's header shot, and could do very little to stop it from hitting the corner of the goal. Suddenly, Wembley came alive with England equalizing early in the second half.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Harry Kane has got the goal! Wembley has come alive on a goal from the head of Harry Kane. 1-1!**_

While the English players celebrated, the Japanese players were still trying to understand what just happened.

"What was that? Who was watching Harry Kane?" Akira asked.

"I let him slip. Sorry, guys." Ryosuke replied.

"I thought you're supposed to make life difficult for him." Akira reprimanded.

"That was a mistake I made. I should have known Shima would have a hard time dealing with Kane physically on corners. Next time, someone taller will have to mark him." Toru said. "It's only 1-1. We can still fight back and win this."

"Keep the focus, guys." Yusuke added to the rally cry.

However, most of the Japanese players were still in shock after conceding the equalizer so early in the second half. Feeling the need to change something in his team's approach, Raimond ordered Michirou Takase, Ryoma Oda, and Koichi Hibino to get warmed up. However, England came back to the attack just 2 minutes after the equalizing goal.

In the 50th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Here's Luke Shaw. Jack Wilshere gets the ball from him...**_

After a failed attempt by Japan to attack the English goal, Joe Hart kicked a long pass towards Luke. Then Luke passed the ball to Jack, who then spotted Raheem making a quick run behind the Japanese right-back, Hiroki Sakai.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Sterling is through! He's onside. Can he go all the way?**_

Raheem used his speed to make most of the distance between himself and the Japanese goal. However, Raheem also knew Hiroki was closing the gap in a desperate effort to deny the shot inside the penalty area. So Raheem made one body feint to eliminate Hiroki from the equation, and turned to take a shot with his right foot despite Toru's intervention.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good turn by Sterling! It's saved by Tono...**_

Mikiya stopped Raheem's shot from point blank range, but was put off balance. The rebound then bounced towards Harry, who was left unmarked in the middle of the confusion. Only one outcome came out of that.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It goes back to HARRY KANE! IT'S IN!**_

In a matter of 2 minutes, England scored twice and took the lead, sending the overwhelming majority inside Wembley Stadium into euphoria. For the Samurai Blue, it was the script of nightmares unfolding before them.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: HARRY KANE HAS SCORED HIS SECOND GOAL IN 2 MINUTES! And suddenly, England take the lead over Japan for the first time in the night! There's no stopping Harry Kane in this second half.**_

Meanwhile in West Disbury:

"_Woohoo! What did I tell you? England have turned things around with a bang!_" Sarah exclaimed.

"_Seriously, the defenders are bloody shite. What the hell are they doing?_" Noriko asked out loud, throwing her palm in her face in disbelief.

"_Coach Van der Meijde will certainly not stand still. For all his talent, Ryosuke Shima can't play as a centre-back against that kind of opposition any more. I wouldn't be surprised if he moves to the right-back position while both full-backs get replaced_." Nana said.

"_Aye. The coach has been very patient with the full-backs, but they are just not good enough for this kind of challenge_." Noriko replied.

"_No matter what Van der Meijde does, I don't think it will stop England with Harry Kane on his way to score a hat-trick_." Sarah said.

"_Don't count out Japan just yet, Sarah. Remember that Koichi Hibino started on the bench because he'll probably start against Scotland. His performance against United in the Champions League is something to keep in mind_." Noriko said.

"_And if Van der Meijde thinks what I think, there's also another trump card he can use to revamp the defence_." Nana finished.

Back to Wembley:

"Damn!" Araki cursed.

"Stay focused! We can still catch this one up." Yusuke tried to rally his teammates.

"It's no time to be afraid anymore. Let's strike back at them!" Kakeru added.

"Right! Let's regain control of the match and score the next one, one goal at the time." Toru finished.

'I hope you have something in mind, Coach. We are in serious need of help on the pitch.' Kakeru thought.

As Nana predicted and as Kakeru hoped, Raimond replaced Hiroki Sakai, Gotoku Sakai, and Shinji Kagawa with Koichi Hibino, Michirou Takase, and Ryoma Oda in the 54th minute. While Takase and Koichi took place in the left half of the back 4, Ryosuke moved into the right-back position. Ryoma was brought on to add some steel in a midfield 3 alongside Yusuke and Araki, and to add the ability to start counterattacks quicker. Meanwhile, Kakeru, Akira, and Haruki remained on the field as Japan's front 3. The next step for Japan was to contain England's attacks in order to regain some momentum. However, that was easier said than done.

In the 56th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Wilshere seeking out Sterling...**_

Jack attempted a long diagonal ball towards Raheem on the left flank and deep in Japanese territory, but Ryosuke headed the ball back towards Araki. Nevertheless, a bad first touch from Araki allowed England to retrieve the ball through.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Barkley has the ball... back to Raheem Sterling.**_

Instead of standing in his usual corridor on the left wing, Raheem made an inside turn to the right and put forward a through ball for Alex down the other side of the Japanese penalty area. Despite Koichi's attempt to cut the pass, the ball still reached Alex, who was then facing the imposing Takase.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: In towards Oxlade-Chamberlain...**_

Looking for a shooting option, Alex found none with Takase standing his ground in front of him. At the same time, Koichi and Yusuke arrived to tighten the space upon the English player from Arsenal. Nevertheless, Alex managed to pass the ball back towards the front of the Japanese penalty area.

"WATCH OUT!" Yusuke shouted.

Charging to take a one-timer shot was Jack Wilshere. Despite Ryoma's desperate but late dash, Jack struck a powerful left-footed shot that was about to hit the top corner. Fortunately for Japan though, Mikiya was there to make the stop.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Jack Wilshere! What a stop by Tono!**_

Mikiya stretched his hand and perfectly got his hand on the shot to deflect the ball behind. However, England got a corner kick as a result. Without further waiting, both teams moved into positions for the corner kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Corner for England...**_

This time, Ross aimed for Gary at the near post. The contact Gary made with the ball was clean and flew towards an open part of the goal, which forced Mikiya to stretch his hand to make the save. However, the ball was rolling very slowly towards Harry.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, the goalkeeper parried... Harry Kane...**_

At the moment Harry was about to shoot, Takase used his very long legs to have enough of a touch to disrupt any attempt. In the follow-up contact with Takase, Harry went down. The England supporters and players were shouting for a penalty, but the referee denied the call. In the following split second, Toru cleared the ball well far away and out of danger.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: He couldn't quite make it. Takase did just enough against Harry Kane. Mikiya Tono turned it away, but it was a real chance for England.**_

"Well done, Takase." Toru congratulated his new teammate in central defence.

"Thanks, Good thing I had long legs there." Takase replied.

"It's a good thing, you're right. What's better is that you stuck by him like a shadow. This guy is hard to mark." Yusuke said.

Meanwhile, Kakeru, Araki, Haruki, and Akira were talking about the attacking approach.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Araki! We can't afford that kind of turnover." Akira said, obviously angry at how sloppy Araki's game was the reason why England had the last 2 scoring chances.

"I don't know what's going on today, but I know I have to be better." Araki replied.

"It's no use over-complicating things. Just play to your strengths and get the ball to the hot spots." Kakeru replied.

"Aizawa's right: give us something to work with. You're the link between the defensive players and the forwards, and we need you to be strong." Haruki added.

Araki took a few seconds to think about everything that was just said before he replied: "Fine. You make the runs and open up the gaps for me. That ball, you will get it."

"Let's do this, Araki!" Kakeru said.

Millions of English supporters across the United Kingdom were still in disbelief at the 2 chances the Lions failed to convert, including Sarah in West Didsbury.

"_Bloody hell! It should be 3-1 by now!_" Sarah exclaimed.

"_This is where Takase's long reach really helped. We barely escaped going behind by 2 goals_." Noriko replied.

"_What I'm mostly concerned is how bad Araki has been today so far. It's because of a bad first touch from him if England got the last 2 scoring chances_." Nana said.

"_You think Van der Meijde might call Ukyo Sera to replace him?_" Noriko asked.

"_That's a possibility, but this is where Araki can show that strength of character when people think he's done and buried for the match. It's all up to him now_." Nana replied.

Since the start of the second half, England acted by far as the dominant force on the pitch. However as many punches they were taking, the Japanese players knew it only took one well-placed punch to hurt the pride of the English team and thus put the game on terms. Sooner than anyone would expect it, the Samurai Blue had their chance.

In the 61st minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Ryoma Oda... Saeki...**_

Yusuke ran with the ball a few yards into the English half of the pitch when he spotted Koichi on his left for a pass. The Japanese left-back from Ajax then walked a head and attempted a give-and-go with Kakeru. However when the give-and-go was about to create something interesting, Ross fouled Koichi 15 yards away from the English penalty area.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Hibino is fouled by Barkley... They play it quickly.**_

After the referee called the foul, Koichi took a chance by making a quick pass of a free kick towards Araki. Without any hesitation, Araki took advantage of the confusion in the English camp to hit a very good shot that surprised Joe when it flew... into the crossbar.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Araki... off the crossbar. Aizawa's in...**_

The rebound was retrieved by Kakeru inside the English penalty area, but was also pressed by English defender John Stones. After shaking off the defender with a nice turn, Kakeru took the shot on goal. However, John's intervention gave Joe enough time to stand up and be in a position to make a desperate arm-stretching save.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, that's a fantastic save by Joe Hart! Point blank save by Hart, and Japan have a corner kick.**_

At the same time the English players were already moving into defensive positions, the Japanese players elaborated their own attacking strategy.

"Aizawa, you make a run at the near post and lure a defender out." Toru said.

"I will do it." Kakeru replied.

"Takase, Oda, Takajo, you create havoc in the middle."

"Got it, Captain." the 3 players replied.

After Ryoma and Akira left towards their assigned positions, Toru asked Takase to stay for a few more instructions.

"If you can get to the ball and have a clean shot, that's fine. But if they have players on you, I'll sneak at the far post. If that happens, can you get the ball in that direction?" Toru asked.

"I can."

"OK, go!" Toru finished.

Meanwhile, Kakeru already took place to his assigned position. However, Luke was also standing in the area as Kakeru's shadow.

"_I know what you're thinking, but that's not going to happen if I keep marking you. You won't score against me_." Luke said.

"_I won't lose against you, not even at Wembley_." Kakeru replied.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Ryuichi Araki will take this corner.**_

PEEP!

Araki kicked the ball towards the pack of players. After Kakeru started his own run to lure Luke out, Akira and Ryoma were also making their runs to push the defenders back. The ball swerved in mid-air towards Takase.

'Asuka-san is right: they are sending 2 players towards me. Here it goes then.' Takase thought.

When Takase jumped up, he only brushed the ball with the top of his head instead of going for a shot. As a result, the ball continued dipping towards the far post. As it was planned, Toru made a perfect run into an open space to shoot from point blank. This time, the English defenders and goalkeeper had no chance of stopping it.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It goes off Takase, and it's in! A captain's goal for Toru Asuka, he has equalized for Japan after a little more than an hour gone. It's 2-2.**_

"Awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Nice goal, Captain!" Kakeru said.

"This time, we go get the next goal. Let's go!" Toru replied after he picked up the ball from the back of the net. "Nice header pass, Takase."

"Thanks, Captain." Takase replied.

"Well done, big guy! Well done!" Araki congratulated his old Enoshima teammate.

"We can go on to win this now." Kakeru said.

Inside Wembley, the contingent of Japanese supporters at the Northwest corner of the stadium was going wild after they just witnessed the goal only a few dozens of yards in front of their position. In that crowd were Mai and Taeko.

"Beautiful goal, Asuka-san!" Taeko shouted.

"That was a great pass by the beanpole guy as well, exactly like he used to do in training for me." Mai said.

"Still calling him with that ridiculous nickname?"

"Old habits die hard, Tae-san." Mai replied. "Still, he made a nice pass by deflecting the ball towards Asuka-san rather than shooting it himself."

"I'm sure that was done on purpose." Taeko finished.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury, Taeko's opinion was also shared by Nana:

"_That was perfectly executed! _Ganbare Nippon!" Noriko exclaimed.

"_I'm sure Asuka-san told Takase to get that ball at the far post if a direct header was difficult. That's what he probably said just before the corner there_." Nana watched the TV replay where Toru was talking one-on-one with Takase. "Well done, Takase!"

"_Rubbish man-marking! How can they let the big guy do as he wants and leave Toru Asuka unmarked?_" an unhappy Sarah asked.

"_I told you Japan can't be counted out at all. They have enough skills, firepower, and tactical discipline to make anyone pay_." Noriko replied.

"_Right now, it's anyone's game. The next team to score might well win this one_."

And Nana was right: the goal Toru scored shattered most of the extra swagger England had built up since the beginning of the second half. The entire Wembley crowd knew then that any of the opposing sides could win or lose the contest. From that point on, the Samurai Blue started regaining confidence, and imposed their tempo upon the Three Lions.

* * *

In the stretch of 15 minutes that followed Toru's goal, England made 3 changes: Kyle Walker, Theo Walcott and Kieran Gibbs replaced Nathaniel Clyne, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain and Luke Shaw respectively. In Luke's case, he left the match because of cramps, but it was nothing serious. Meanwhile, Japan still maintained the same 11 players on the pitch although teams are allowed to have more than 3 substitutions in international friendly matches.

The play itself became a little bit patchy although Japan regained most of ball control since. There were not many serious scoring opportunities from either side, but that was about to considerably change.

In the 76th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oda... passes back to Asuka, then forward to Araki.**_

In a string of quick passes in succession, Japan started their attack from the middle of the pitch. Araki ran a few yards ahead with the ball.

"Araki!" Haruki shouted for a pass.

Without further delay, Araki passed the ball to Haruki. Charging down the wing, the former Yoin winger noticed that Kieran was conceding some space between both of them. It was a perfect invitation for Haruki to cross the ball inside the English penalty area, where Akira was making his way between 2 defenders. The long aerial ball was accurate...

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Onimaru with the cross for TAKAJO!**_

Jumping in the air, Akira surprised everyone when he made contact with the ball with his head. Unfortunately, the headed shot struck the outside of the goal post and bounced out for a goal kick, much to the massive relief of the English supporters.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: He clipped the outside of the post and out. Japan came close of re-taking the lead.**_

"Damn!" Akira cursed.

"Good attempt, Takajo. Good attempt." Kakeru tried to cheer his fellow striker up.

"Nice pass, Haruki." Toru acknowledged the quality of the pass made by his friend and former Yoin teammate.

"Thanks, Captain." Haruki replied.

"We can do this. Let's keep attacking hard." Yusuke rallied his teammates.

And the rally cry was heard as Japan came back with another good chance in the 79th minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki... Hibino... pushes forward for Takajo. No flag.**_

Timing his run well, Akira beat the offside trap. However, Koichi's pass was rolling on the lateral edge of England's penalty area instead of cutting through to create a more direct breakaway threat on goal. To make things worse, Akira had to deal with Kyle Walker.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Takajo against Walker... skips past Walker...**_

Akira managed to shake off Kyle, and then cut his run with the ball inside the penalty area. Spotting Kakeru standing on the penalty spot, Akira tried to pass the ball towards him... only to be stopped by John Stones.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Blocked by Stones... back to Hibino.**_

Koichi retrieved the ball at the edge of the penalty area and entered in a 1v1 situation against Kyle. Koichi then waited and waited to find a passing option, but then dashed forward to lose Kyle. Arriving right before the goal line, Koichi crossed the ball towards the far post where Haruki was lurking.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: The cross goes towards Onimaru... Aizawa!**_

Haruki headed the ball back towards the middle for Kakeru, who then headed the ball towards the English goal from point blank. Unfortunately for Japan once more, the shot was not converted into a goal because Joe made a reflex save.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Terrific save by Joe Hart again! Cleared away by Cahill.**_

Kakeru still held his hands on his head in disbelief and cursed out loud: "I should have scored that, shit!"

"That's okay, Aizawa. You will have it next time." Haruki cheered Kakeru up, who responded with a thumbs-up sign.

After that moment, the coach of the England team replaced Jordan Henderson with the fresher and younger Eric Dier in the role of defensive midfielder. Japan responded by sending veteran defender Maya Yoshida to replace a tired Ryosuke. However, England started counterattacking and pushing inside the Japanese half a little more often.

In the 84th minute:

The play restarted with a throw-in for England. Raheem threw the ball for Ross, who then played a quick give-and-go with Raheem. Running towards the front of the penalty area was Ross.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great run by Barkley past Yoshida... He whips it in...**_

Ross blasted a long cross across the penalty area for Theo. The pass was accurate and perfectly put on a silver plate for Theo to shoot it past Mikiya. As the English supporters and players celebrated, however, the whistle was blown to cut the celebrations short.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: The linesman's flag is up. Walcott's goal won't count. Theo Walcott was just a fraction offside when Barkley sent a fantastic ball at the far post. It's still 2-2.**_

While a few English players protested to no avail, the Japanese defenders were quite happy with their own effort.

"Nicely done, guys." Toru congratulated his fellow defenders.

"Good thing you gave us the sign, Captain." Koichi replied.

"I thought for a second that letting him slip was the wrong thing to do." Takase said.

"That's a normal feeling when you don't quite have the experience, but you did it well." Toru replied.

Meanwhile, Kakeru was still thinking about how tight was the play that led to a favorable offside call: 'That was way too close for comfort. One mistake from one side and the next goal is almost certain to win the match.'

And Kakeru was right as the match was going to find its dramatic climax at the 89th minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Wilshere... Now Walker is running down the wing.**_

The English full-back Kyle Walker ran with the ball deep in Japanese territory before he confronted Koichi. Having nowhere to go, Kyle dragged the ball back a little before he crossed the ball into the Japanese penalty area. Theo was the intended recipient, but opted to let the ball go past him into Harry's feet.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's past Walcott, into Harry Kane...**_

Having his back to the Japanese goal while man-marked by Toru, Harry made a back pass outside the penalty area for Jack.

"Shit! Stop him!" Yusuke shouted.

Ryoma rushed towards Jack in an attempt to block the shot. However, Jack avoided Ryoma's tackle attempt by faking the shot with his left foot before angling his body to the right for a right-footed strike. Yusuke also tried to close the gap, but the shot flew past him.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: ...and Jack Wilshere! Oh, it's a good save!**_

Jack's shot was curling towards the bottom corner at Mikiya's right, but the tall Japanese goalkeeper managed to deflect the ball out in full stretch. Nevertheless, Japan conceded a corner kick to England once again, and the majority of the Wembley attendance roared for the home team to grab the next goal.

"Well done, Giant Mickey!" Toru congratulated Mikiya.

"Fine margins again. We have to stop this." Mikiya replied.

"Make sure no white shirt gets through, guys. Let's defend this." Toru rallied his teammates.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: In the 89th minute, you have to feel the next goal will win the match. Can England score here?**_

PEEP!

Ross struck the ball so it would reach the middle of the pack of players. However, Takase stood tallest as he headed the ball just outside of the penalty area. At that point, Yusuke and Eric Dier were running from opposite directions to reach the loose ball.

'I will get this ball! I have to!' Yusuke thought.

Sprinting as if his life depended on it, Yusuke managed to reach the ball and even nutmeg it between Eric Dier's legs. With so many English players forward, the home side was vulnerable to a quick Japanese counterattack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki runs past Dier. Japan can hit on the break here.**_

With lots of space, Kakeru and Yusuke in support up front, and only 3 English defenders in front of him, Yusuke led the charge until he crossed the halfway line. At the very instant Yusuke saw Kakeru entering the big gap between 2 English defenders, the next step was as clear as daylight.

"Araki!"

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki... it's towards Araki...**_

Following the pass from Yusuke to Araki, the former Enoshima High maestro lured a defender out of position, and immediately flicked the killer pass into Kakeru's path. The Japanese Knight was on a clear breakaway towards the English goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Aizawa has gone through. No flag! KAKERU AIZAWA!**_

With a disconcerting ease, Kakeru sent Joe diving the wrong way as the striker took a shot that went past the last English line of defence and into the back of the net. Suddenly, Wembley was stunned into total silence except for the contingent of Japanese supporters.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Kakeru Aizawa has written another dramatic moment at Wembley as he did in the Community Shield in August! The top marksman in the Premier League has given Japan a 3-2 lead with a little more than a minute of normal time left!**_

Immediately after the goal, Kakeru ran towards the nearby section where the Japanese supporters were located and celebrated his goal with a front flip. In the following seconds, Kakeru was mobbed and congratulated by his teammates for what could soon turn out to be a moment of history for Japanese football.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great moment in front of the Japanese fans for the Japanese players. They almost conceded a goal at the other end. That's their response: wonderful effort on the counterattack finished off by Kakeru Aizawa.**_

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"YATTA! (WE DID IT!)" Nana and Noriko exclaimed altogether.

"_GET IN!_" Noriko added to the shout.

"WELL DONE, KAKERU!" Nana shouted as well.

"_No, I don't believe it. I just don't believe it!_" a shocked Sarah said.

"_Now that's what I call turning the tables around. That was a great nutmeg and a great run by Yusuke right there!_" Noriko said as she saw the replay on TV.

"_He started the counterattack by picking up the loose ball, and then charged forward alongside Kakeru and Araki. The rest was easy to predict. We really ripped a page from England's playbook on counterattacks there_." Nana replied.

"_Japan beating England at Wembley... How is that possible?_" Sarah said.

"_Well, our men's team did that in France and in Belgium a few years ago. That's progress_." Nana replied.

Back to Wembley, in the stands:

"NICE GOAL, KAKERUCCHI!" Mai shouted.

"One of the best counterattacks I have seen in years in both the men's and the women's game." Taeko said.

"Yeah, Saeki-kun really took the ball well. That goal would not have been possible without him." Mai said.

"I look at the English players' body language. They won't be able to come back after this." Taeko finished.

Indeed, Kakeru's goal knocked the stuffing out of the English players and supporters alike. From then until the very last second of injury time, English attacks lacked that earlier conviction and were easily stopped by the Japanese defenders. Finally, the Samurai Blue wrote history when the final whistle was blown.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It was a spectacular match between the 2 teams with plenty of dramatic moments. It was competitive to the very end, but Japan prevailed over England in the last stages of normal time through Kakeru Aizawa. It's a historical victory for Japan as they defeat England for the first time ever, and at Wembley of all places.**_

After shaking a few hands with the English players, the Japanese players could finally celebrate among themselves on the Wembley pitch and in front of their supporters. Smiles all around, everyone associated with the Japanese National Football Team knew how huge that victory was, even in the context of a friendly match.

In West Didsbury:

"Woo hoo! History has been made!" Nana exclaimed.

"Our boyfriends are real heroes tonight." Noriko said as she hugged Nana in celebration.

"_Well... I have to say Japan truly deserved to win tonight. They really are a very solid side now, congratulations_." Sarah said.

"_Thanks, Sarah. England were not bad at all; they could have won this as well_." Nana replied.

"_Yeah, but we sure need to be more clinical when it matters and find ways to kill the game off next time_."

"_It will come_." Noriko replied. "_Oh, and by the way, I almost forgot something_."

"_What is it?_" Sarah asked.

"_Wait here for a few seconds_." Noriko replied before she went upstairs. A few seconds later, Noriko came back carrying the black tie-halter top she wore the other night when she and Yusuke danced together. "_I almost forgot to give you back the top I borrowed on the other night_."

"_Since the top is now part of such a precious memory for life, it's more appropriate that you keep it for good. After all, it won't be the only time you and Yusuke will enjoy dancing at a club_." Sarah replied.

"_You really mean it?_"

"_Of course I do, Noriko. It's my gift to you as my friend_." Sarah said.

"_Thank you a lot, my friend_." Noriko replied.

"_It really fits you well, Noriko. It was destined to be yours since you wore it for the first time_." Nana said.

"_Thanks, Nana_."

A little later in the evening, the Japanese team was about to leave Wembley on the way to the airport where they would take the plane for Manchester. Kakeru received a call from Nana on his smartphone before getting on the bus.

"Hello, Nana."

"Hi, Kakeru. We watched the game. That was great, especially with you scoring the winner."

"Yeah, it was competitive. I'm really happy that I scored that goal, but I don't feel like being the Japanese hero the media want to make. You should have seen them after the match." Kakeru said.

"Well, you scored the big goal after all. But I kinda see your point." Nana replied.

"In fact, the real hero on the play was Yusuke. He was the one who started it all on the counterattack." Kakeru replied. "Noriko has every right to be proud of Yusuke."

"I'm sure she is." Nana replied as she watched Noriko texting Yusuke.

Seconds later, Yusuke received the text message from Noriko that said: "That winning goal is all thanks to you. You're the real hero for Japan. –XXX Noriko."

Yusuke then smiled at the message before he wrote his reply: "Thank you, Noriko. Being your hero is already more than enough for me. Talk to you later. –Yusuke."

Kakeru looked at Yusuke with a smile before he talked back to Nana on the phone: "I think Yusuke just acknowledged the sentiment from his best fan."

**To be continued**


	20. 19: Friendly - Scotland vs Japan

**Chapter 19: Friendly – Scotland vs. Japan**

While most countries officially recognized in the United Nations only have one national team each and for every discipline, the status with the United Kingdom was quite unique for association football and rugby. As a matter of fact, both disciplines recognize the right for the 4 constituent Home Nations making up the United Kingdom (England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland) to have their own national teams. After a few more days of training in Manchester, the action shifted north as the Samurai Blue were set to face a side that is regarded to be physically more challenging than England although not as skilled.

Japan and Scotland played only 3 times against one another in the past. Twice it was in the context of the Kirin Cup, and the other was just a friendly match. Until then, all matches between the 2 sides were played in Japan. This would be the first time the Samurai Blue play on Scottish soil against the home side.

* * *

**Tuesday November 14**

**Scotland vs. Japan (International friendly match)**

**Hampden Park, Glasgow, UK**

After the victory earned by his team at the death at Wembley, Coach Van der Meijde decided to rest most of the players who started the match against England, and test the depth of squad. Kakeru and Yusuke were also among the players starting the evening from the bench. Although the decision was controversial for anyone watching the Samurai Blue from the outside, none of the players complained as they also knew how important it was for everyone to have a chance to show something for future caps.

"Guys, Scotland are the team to beat tonight. I don't think I need to remind you how they will come out; their fans will be a genuine 12th player. Remember this though: we are a team that stands together through thick and thin, and we play our style no matter where we play. Stay focused, use your strengths, and let's get this one too." Raimond gave his pre-match speech.

"YES, BOSS!" the players replied altogether.

Before the players would leave for the players' tunnel, some of them were having a little chat.

"Not too fussed about starting on the bench after scoring that big goal on the other night?" Ukyo asked.

"Not at all. I can understand that; it's the coach's way to keep everyone's feet on the ground and fresh." Kakeru replied.

"You would have every right to be fussed, Aizawa. Anyway, I won't complain since I can now show who the best of us two is." Akira, another substitute for the moment, said.

"With me in midfield to support Akira, it will feel like the old days at Kamakura High." Ukyo added.

"I thought that was only for one year; you left for F.C. Utrecht after your first year at Kamakura. I haven't seen that much of your partnership at Leicester." Araki replied to Ukyo.

"Sera just arrived to Leicester from Utrecht this season. Give them time, and they will come good." Yusuke replied.

"Let's see about that." Kakeru finished.

A very short time later, both teams walked out of the players' tunnel under the applause of the 51,000+ spectators inside Hampden Park. The Japanese field players wore white shirts, blue shorts, and white socks. Meanwhile, the Scottish field players wore dark blue shirts, white shorts, and red socks.

For this match, Raimond put his trust on former Tokyo Shuukyuu Academy High goalkeeper Eikichi Oba (#23) to hold guard between the pipes. Japan's backline consisted of veteran defender Maya Yoshida (#22, right-back), the captain Toru Asuka (#5, centre-back), Michirou Takase (#20, centre-back), and Koichi Hibino (#4, left-back). The midfield 3 consisted of Ryoma Oda (#16, central midfielder), the veteran representative Toshihiro Aoyama (#6, defensive midfielder), and Ukyo Sera (#8, central midfielder). Finally, Japan sent Kaoru Matoba (#17, right winger), Akira Takajo (#19, striker), and Yoichiro Kakitani (14, left winger) made the front 3. Japan chose to start with a more attacking-minded 4-3-3 formation against Scotland.

Following the Japanese national anthem, the tens of thousands Scottish supporters, nicknamed the Tartan Army, joined their voices with the bagpipe players and the guest lead singer in the full voice interpretation of the Scottish national anthem, "_Flower of Scotland_".

_**O FLOWER OF SCOTLAND,  
WHEN WILL WE SEE  
YOUR LIKE AGAIN,  
THAT FOUGHT AND DIED FOR,  
YOUR WEE BIT HILL AND GLEN,  
AND STOOD AGAINST HIM (ENGLAND),  
PROUD EDWARD'S ARMY,  
AND SENT HIM HOMEWARD,  
TAE THINK AGAIN.**_

_**THOSE DAYS ARE PAST NOW,  
AND IN THE PAST  
THEY MUST REMAIN,  
BUT WE CAN STILL RISE NOW,  
AND BE THE NATION AGAIN,  
THAT STOOD AGAINST HIM (ENGLAND),  
PROUD EDWARD'S ARMY,  
AND SENT HIM HOMEWARD,  
TAE THINK AGAIN.**_

"_COME ON, SCOTLAND!_" the guest singer shouted.

The rally cry at the end of the Scottish national anthem was met with an intimidating barrage of noise that shook the stadium itself. That sound was known as the "Hampden roar", and it was noisier than anything that was heard at Wembley just 4 nights ago. The Scottish supporters, mostly wearing dark blue shirts and some waving various Scottish flags, were ready to play their part in this match.

For this last match between Japan and one of the Home Nations of the United Kingdom, Nana and Noriko didn't miss the chance to take the plane from Manchester to Glasgow a little earlier in the day. The 2 women arrived to their destination at the stadium 15 minutes before kickoff, which was enough for them to get the temporary Japanese flag tattoos stamped on their cheeks. Taeko and Mai previously reserved the tickets for Nana and Noriko in the section where the contingent of Japanese supporters was located for the evening.

"I'm really glad we were able to arrive here a little before the national anthems." Nana said.

"We were not sure if you would come, but we're glad both of you finally came." Taeko said. "Talk about some atmosphere, I can't recall the last time I heard anything as loud as this for an international match."

"The Scots have always been good at creating a top notch atmosphere for their national team. And thanks for the tickets, Tae-itoko." Noriko replied.

"Anytime, you two."

"Is it normal for the coach to start Kakerucchi on the bench after he scored the winning goal against England?" Mai asked. She had her face painted again with the motif of the Japanese flag.

"Coach Van der Meijde has always said he wants to give all of his players a chance to show what they're made of. Besides, it was an exhausting match for all the starters in the England match. Still, I'm sure Kakeru will come on later tonight." Nana replied.

"I'm more interested in our goalkeeper having his first start as a representative. What can you tell me about Eikichi Oba, Murasaki-san? You know him since your days at the same academy, don't you?" Noriko asked.

"First of all, call me Mai-chan. No need to sound too formal with me."

"Sure, Mai-chan." Noriko replied.

"'Big E' is a goalkeeper who has never been shy in using an aggressive approach. With his height and his stocky physique, it's easy to understand why he is intimidating." Mai said.

"He is quite the opposite of the calm and calculated Mikiya Tono, but he is also very good." Nana added.

"In other words, it's like comparing between Peter Schmeichel and Edwin van der Sar." Noriko said.

"You can say that." Nana replied.

"Who are Schmeichel and Van der Sar?" Mai asked. Her football knowledge was never as broad as Nana's or Noriko's.

"Oh, never mind." Nana replied.

Scotland kicked things off in this friendly match. Using the energy of the Tartan Army as their 12th man, the home side was looking to take an early lead. The first serious attack came on the 5th minute after the start.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Bannan... comes up against Matoba...**_

Controlling the ball from central midfield, a Scottish midfielder attempted to move forward before Kaoru came up facing him. With one clever move, the Scottish midfielder made a little feint with the ball to find the right passing angle past Kaoru. The ball then flew deep behind most Japanese defenders who were trying to play the offside trap.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Long ball for Steven Fletcher... It's going deep.**_

For a split second, everyone thought the pass was overhit and would go out of bounds. However, the Scottish forward managed to get there and cut a pass back towards the front of the Japanese 6-yard box, surprising the defenders completely.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Cutting back for GRIFFITHS!**_

The other Scottish forward, Leigh Grifffiths, took the shot, but it was blocked by Takase. The towering Japanese defender held the line, but the ball bounced in the air towards Griffiths once more.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Saved on the line! It's still in there...**_

As the Scottish striker tried to take his second chance with a header attempt, Toru jumped in and forced his opponent to hit a weak shot that was easily caught by Eikichi in the end.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: And Oba reaches it. Oh, Scotland had a sight of goal there.**_

On the Japanese bench:

"We almost got caught flatfooted just now." Kakeru said.

"You're right. Scotland will play more long balls than England did." Araki replied.

"That's what you get with teams that don't have a huge pool of talent anywhere." Yusuke added.

"That's one more reason to take the game on their half very quickly." Kakeru replied.

And taking the game into Scotland's half of the pitch Japan did. Only 4 minutes after the scoring opportunity missed by Leigh Griffiths, the Samurai Blue deployed their attack after a sustained period of ball control. Ukyo had the ball just on the edge of the Scottish penalty area.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Sera... He finds Kakitani.**_

Running with the ball at his feet on the side of the Scottish penalty area, Yoichiro waited for the perfect opportunity to cross the ball in front of goal. However when he did, the cross intended for Akira was cleared away by a Scottish defender. As the ball rolled outside of the penalty area, Koichi was about to tee the shot up.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Away by Martin. Hibino is in some space...**_

Koichi's hard shot was blocked by a Scottish defender, but the ball then bounced off another Scottish player. As a result in the following split second, the ball arrived at Akira's feet, and the Scottish goalkeeper was the last obstacle standing.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: It bounces off to Takajo! Saved by David Marshall!**_

Akira took the shot that was aimed towards the top corner at point blank, but Scottish goalkeeper David Marshall succeeded both in closing the gap with the Japanese striker and in putting the hand at the right place to block the shot. The ball bounced behind for a corner kick in favor of Japan though.

"Unlucky!" Kakeru exclaimed as he saw the action from the bench.

"The goalkeeper closed him down very quickly there. With a little more space, I think he would have scored." Yusuke replied.

"That's for sure." Kakeru finished.

On the following corner kick, Ukyo whipped the ball with a curve intended for his tallest teammates in the pack of players in front of the goalkeeper Marshall. Towering everyone on the pitch, Takase got to the ball before anyone else and his shot was flying towards the frame of the goal. However, the end result was the ball hitting high and off the outside of the post.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Takase with the header! That's a worry with Takase heading the ball off the post and out. That's a let-off for Scotland.**_

In the stands:

"Oh, man! I thought Beanpole Guy buried that shot in." Mai exclaimed, hands on her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was just a whisker away." Noriko added.

"The Scottish players were playing a man-to-man system for marking. Yet Takase managed to lose his guy quite easily, so there has to be something to exploit there." Nana replied.

"If the man-marking is not tight, I say they will pay the price at one point or another." Taeko remarked.

"You're right, Tae-itoko. If our boys keep attacking like that, they will find the gaps and score." Noriko replied.

"_The game is afoot_." Nana finished with a Shakespearean quote.

Having shown that they can create dangerous scoring chances of their own, the Samurai Blue finally gained control of the momentum in the match. After a few more attacks against which the Scots held their ground, the Japanese players pushed forward inside the Scottish half in the 14th minute... once more into the gaps provided by the home side.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Sera to Hibino...**_

After a pass from Ukyo to Koichi, the latter passed the ball towards Yoichiro in front of him. From the left corridor of the pitch according to the Japanese point of view, Yoichiro executed a perfect give-and-go with Ukyo as the former made a run into the penalty area in full stride.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Sera... Kakitani...**_

As Yoichiro carved his way across the inside of the penalty area, he looked for Akira. However, the former Kamakura High striker was marked by a Scottish defender. Fortunately for Yoichiro, another teammate was left unmarked.

"Kaki!" Kaoru shouted for a pass.

"Have it, Kaoru!"

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Matoba coming in here...**_

Kaoru immediately took a low shot at the Scottish goal. David Marshall partially blocked the shot, but the ball struck under his body and bounced off the ground. Waiting for the rebound a few yards away from Marshall was Akira on the ready to head the ball into the yawning cage.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Marshall saves... Is it over the line?**_

Standing on the goal line, a Scottish defender stuck his foot in a desperate attempt to clear the ball away. However, the Japanese players raised their hands up asking for the goal to begiven. A couple of seconds later, the referee blew his whistle and confirmed what the Scottish supporters didn't want to see.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Yes, it is! Akira Takajo has scored, and gives Japan the lead at Hampden Park just as he did at Wembley on the other night.**_

"YOSHAAAAAA!" Akira shouted, right fist punching in the air in celebration.

"Nice goal, Akira!" Kaoru congratulated his teammate.

"Nailed it!" Ukyo also congratulated his teammate.

As the Japanese players congratulated the goalscorer on the pitch, the Japanese contingent of supporters inside Hampden Park was celebrating.

"Well done, guys! 1-0!" Mai exclaimed.

"That is going to silence the crowd for a while." Noriko said.

"With such confident and precise passing play, no wonder that Scotland were taken off guard completely." Nana said.

"The Germans scored a goal similar to that one against Scotland in 2015 if I'm not mistaken." Taeko said.

"Yeah, it was the same kind of pass-and-move setup." Noriko replied.

"Let's keep on going like that and bag the next goal." Nana finished.

For several minutes, the Samurai blue continued controlling most of the time any team had the ball. It was an exasperating for the Scottish players having to chase the ball against a team that specializes itself in controlling the ball. However, Scotland had a lifeline when the Samurai Blue made a mistake at the back.

In the 30th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Free kick for Scotland.**_

Scotland earned a free kick just beyond the halfway line. One of the Scottish central defenders took the long free kick deep towards the wing where 2 of his teammates were lurking to receive the ball. Ryoma and a Scottish player both went for the same ball in the air, but the Scot got the ball bouncing off his head and towards his teammate by the lateral edge of the Japanese penalty area. In a reflex move, Maya grabbed the second Scottish player. Because the infringement was on the edge of the penalty area, several spectators shouted for a possible penalty kick.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Andy Robertson was manhandled there by Maya Yoshida. He gives away a free kick, this.**_

Indeed, Andy Robertson got his body across right away and stood his ground, which stopped Maya from making any clean challenge. The result was an indirect free kick from an interesting angle in favor of the Scots.

PEEP!

The Scottish kick taker took a hard shot that went by the Japanese 2-man wall and towards the goalkeeper. Eikichi made a dive to stop the ball, but the rebound struck off the nearby Takase and went into the back of the net. Suddenly, the vast majority at Hampden Park jumped out of their seats.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: And it's bounced back in! The shot was saved by Oba, and then bounced off Takase into the goal. But Scotland won't care! They are now level at 1-1!**_

At the same time the Scottish players celebrated the crowd in the middle of the cauldron of noise, Takase was still feeling alone in his own world, distraught by the free goal he gave away to the opposition.

"Sorry, guys. I was sloppy." Takase apologized to his fellow defenders.

"It can happen to anyone. The best way to recover is to play a solid game for the remaining time." Toru replied.

"Just lock it in the back of your mind, and stay focused." Koichi added.

"Keep giving them hell, Takase." Maya added. "I share some of the blame with you. I gave away that free kick."

"Guys… Thank you."

Meanwhile on the Japanese bench:

"I hope Takase is not too shaken after that freak moment." Kakeru said.

"I'm sure he will do fine. Asuka, Hibino, and Yoshida are already using their own experience to comfort him." Yusuke replied.

"Our recent experience at Wembley can be useful if we can hit them back with a goal soon. If we succeed, the pressure will be shifted back upon them." Araki added.

"Stick to the plan." Kakeru said.

Indeed as Kakeru and his friends on the bench hoped, the Samurai Blue used their recent experience at Wembley to provide a strong reply after a setback. From the get-go following the equalizer, Japan took the game in the Scottish half with the firm intent of retaking the lead. Under strong Japanese pressure, the Scottish players tried their best to hold their ground hoping to make it count on a counterattack. The answer was about to come sooner than later.

In the 36th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Asuka... Yoshida...**_

After a few passes strung together at the back, Ryoma ran forward with the ball from the halfway line until the limit of the Scottish final third. When Ryoma came up facing 2 Scottish midfielders, he passed the ball a few yards ahead for Akira.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Here he is again: Ryoma Oda, of Arsenal. Now, it's Takajo...**_

Akira had 2 Scottish defenders in front of him and another running behind, but managed to pass the ball behind a Scottish defender on the right flank. The pass was intended for the running Kaoru, who beat the offside trap and created some panic among Scottish defenders.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Good ball through here for Matoba...**_

As Kaoru made his run inside the penalty area, he instinctively made a low cross towards the Scottish penalty spot. The pass was certainly behind Akira, who moved himself up in front of the 6-yard box although marked by defenders, but perfectly spot on for the arriving Ukyo. With one strike, Ukyo's shot flew past the Scottish goalkeeper Marshall, off the inside of the post, and into the back of the net.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: And... Sera scores. Japan are ahead for the second time tonight.**_

"Nice goal, bro!" Akira congratulated Ukyo.

"Well done, Sera!" Kaoru added.

"Thanks. Nice pass, Matoba."

"Well done, guys! Let's keep on going." Toru rallied his teammates to carry on in the same way.

Meanwhile on the Japanese bench:

"That was great stuff!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Yep! That's how we love playing our game." Yusuke replied.

"Scotland barely touched the ball since they had their goal." Araki said.

"If they dare bringing more men forward, then we can hit them on the counterattack." Kakeru said.

"I'm not sure they would have many opportunities to push forward if we keep the same pace." Yusuke replied.

The Samurai Blue continued applying relentless pressure against an increasingly disorganized Scottish team, much to the dismay of the home supporters. In the last minute before halftime, the visitors had one last opportunity to knock the stuffing out of the crowd and hold a stronger grip on the outcome of the match.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Hibino... Oda, who makes a run forward.**_

Ryoma arrived at 40 yards from goal when he made a long diagonal pass for Yoichiro on the left flank. Spotting players entering the Scottish penalty area with pace, Yoichiro crossed the ball for one of his teammates inside the penalty area.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Kakitani with the cross...**_

The cross flew towards Akira, who then chested the ball with his back facing the goal, and then struck a volley shot in mid-air. The ball went into the back of the Scottish net, but the referee blew the whistle because Akira was offside when Yoichiro passed the ball.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Offside. It's not gonna count for Akira Takajo. The flag is up.**_

Although the Scottish supporters jeered at Akira for not having the decision gone his way, he was the one with a big smile on his face and with good reason. Although Japan didn't score, the momentum was clearly with the visitors. Finally, the halftime whistle was blown. Only the Japanese contingent of supporters was in the mood of applauding the first half performance after they saw their team remaining calm in front of adversity.

"So far, so good for Japan." Mai said.

"I agree with that, Mai-chan. We stayed in control, and it would basically have been 2-0 for us bar for that freak own goal." Nana replied.

"It looks like the players have learned well their lesson from the other night at Wembley. It's not every day that a team controls the play against Scotland that well on Scottish soil." Noriko said.

"Yeah, you're quite right. It sure helps when we have some of our defenders with the best composure out there compared to who started at Wembley at the back with all due respect." Taeko replied.

"I really can't wait to see what Kakeru will do in the second half when he comes on. He and Takajo-san still have that internal rivalry to find out who is the best striker for Japan." Nana said.

"I can't wait either; I'm sure he has a few tricks in his bag for tonight. But what matters the most is that no one gets injured by the end of the match." Noriko replied.

"True, true. I would like to see Yusuke come on as well so we would have a clearer picture of our best team in full." Nana said.

"If you ask me, I already have a very good idea of what our best XI will be for years to come." Noriko finished.

* * *

In the Japanese dressing room:

"You're playing hard, boys; job very well done so far. OK, they have a goal, but that was just an accident. They barely had any real crack on goal. Keep working hard in the second half, control the ball, and keep the high pressure on them. You do that, they won't be able to reply, and we will win this match. So go out and kill this thing, boys." Raimond gave his halftime speech.

"YES, BOSS!" the players responded.

After the speech, the players went back to their usual halftime routine. Meanwhile, Kakeru joined Takase and Kaoru for a little talk between former Enoshima players who were once in the same age group when they met.

"You're doing well for a first cap with the National Team with 2 assists." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, Kakeru. It's a good thing that the others lured the opponents out so I can have that much space to do something." Kaoru replied.

"That would be nice if you finish the night with an exclamation mark like a goal."

"We'll see how things go, Kakeru. If I have a chance, I will bury it." Kaoru replied.

"I know you can." Takase added.

"You're doing well too, Takase. Even after that own goal, you kept your composure well." Kakeru said.

"I must say that I have some of the best fellow Japanese defenders to help me pick myself up. After all, I'm still a little new to starting as a defender."

"Yeah, but you did the key effort yourself. No one will take that away." Kaoru replied.

"Kaoru's right. All you need to do now is to keep showing that same authority in the next 45 minutes." Kakeru added.

"Thanks, guys." Takase said.

"Make them fear you like hell in the second half." Kakeru replied.

"Hey, Aizawa, that makes 2 goals for me now. You think you can still catch up?" Akira asked from across the dressing room. It was somewhat a challenge issued between strikers from the same team out of a healthy internal competition.

"There are plenty of ways I can contribute, and that's more than just goals. A Dutchman once taught me how to be lethal against professionals even when I don't score." Kakeru replied with a smile.

Minutes later, both teams left their respective dressing rooms and returned on the pitch for the start of the second half. Following their coach's instructions, the Japanese players continued controlling the ball and applying pressure on the Scottish players when the latter had the ball. Not that long after the restart, Japan earned another serious scoring chance in the 50th minute.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Martin... Hanley...**_

The 2 Scottish central defenders passed the ball between themselves deep in the Scottish half, but they were hounded by Yoichiro and Akira. As the ball was passed to Andy Robertson, it was then that Kaoru stepped up. Robertson tried passing back to a defender behind him, but the pressure forced a sloppy pass of which Kaoru easily intercepted. As the Scottish defenders were forced to fall back, Kaoru went on to skip past another defender with a skillful feint, and passed the ball towards Akira.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Loose ball... Kaoru Matoba... It's Akira Takajo. This could be ominous...**_

The pass rolled a little bit behind Akira, who was forced to show his back to the Scottish goal. But at that moment, Akira spotted the arriving Ryoma. Without any hesitation, Akira passed the ball back as Ryoma was ready to unleash a strike from outside the penalty area. The following shot was hit hard and low, but David Marshall perfectly timed his dive to stop the shot. The bouncing rebound was then dealt with by the Scottish defenders.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: RYOMA ODA! Plenty of power, Marshall deals with it, and frantically Scotland get it away for a corner.**_

On the Japanese bench:

"I was sure that was in." Yusuke said.

"Me too. Still, we are controlling things well out there. Have you seen how sloppy they are?" Kakeru asked.

"For all of their limitations, we can't count Scotland for beaten just yet. That was a chance gone begging." Araki replied.

In the following minutes, Kakeru, Yusuke, and Ryosuke were ordered by Raimond to warm up. Meanwhile, Scotland started taking more risks forward knowing that they had to bring the crowd back into the match anyhow. In the 56th minute, the Scots moved onto the attack inside the Japanese half.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Robertson... now to Steven Fletcher...**_

After a throw-in for Scotland, the Scottish left-back Robertson passed the ball ahead for Steven Fletcher, who then spotted veteran midfielder Shaun Maloney making a run in the middle in full speed. When the ball arrived to Maloney, the Scot escaped from Toshihiro's marking for a second and took a chance from distance.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: MALONEY!**_

The shot was both flying past and dipping from mid-air towards the top corner. However, Eikichi managed to get his hand on it, but only just. The ball then bounced behind for a Scottish corner kick. Nevertheless, the Tartan Army roared in encouragement, begging their team to score the next goal.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Good save by Eikichi Oba! Corner for Scotland.**_

"Good save, Big E." Toru said as he high-fived his goalkeeper.

"Thanks. Let's stop the next one too." Eikichi replied.

On the following corner kick, the ball was aimed towards Scottish defender Grant Hanley in the middle of several players. However, Eikichi stepped out of his line and punched the ball away with authority right before the ensuing collision between Eikichi and Hanley was deemed as a foul committed by the Scottish player. In the end, no one was hurt. That was the only serious action from Scotland before a long time. Around the 59th minute, substitutions were announced for Japan as Kakeru, Yusuke and Ryosuke were sent to replace Yoichiro, Toshihiro and Maya respectively. Kakeru was tasked to attack from the left forward position in the front 3.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Japan will make 3 changes here, 2 of them being Kakeru Aizawa and Yusuke Saeki, of Manchester United.**_

In the stands:

"Kakerucchi is coming on!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's about time." Nana replied before she shouted: "Ganbare, Kakeru!"

"Yusuke is coming on too. Ganbare, Yusuke!" Noriko added.

"Nice to see your boyfriend having a run tonight with you here, Noriko-chan." Taeko said.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about, Tae-san?" Mai was confused.

"I didn't tell you about it. My cousin Noriko is dating Saeki-kun." Taeko replied to Mai's question.

"What? No way!"

"That's true, Mai-chan." Noriko said.

"Since when?" Mai asked.

"Since the day after Chelsea's match at Old Trafford."

"Lucky you, Noriko-chan." Mai finished.

From that moment on, Kakeru's presence put the Scottish defenders on the back foot while Yusuke's presence was a force to be reckoned with by the Scottish midfielders. Japan continued following their game plan with renewed energy.

In the 64th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Asuka for Shima...**_

Starting from just across the halfway line, Toru sent a deep ball into Ryosuke's path on the wing. At the same time Kaoru lured a Scottish defender, Ryosuke started cutting towards the inside and dribbled by another Scottish defender. Finding no space to make a through pass, Ryosuke passed the ball back for Ryoma.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Matoba wanted it slipped through, but Shima has other ideas. Oda...**_

Ryoma then sent a lobbed through ball to his left. The ball was intended for Kakeru as the latter beat the Scottish defensive line and then jumped to head the ball into the back of the Scottish goal. However, the referee blew his whistle. Kakeru was just a fraction offside.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Offside. Great header from Aizawa, but the flag is up.**_

Kakeru then walked back in disappointment, realizing that he just mistimed his attacking run on Ryoma's lobbed through ball. In the stands, the same frustration was shared by the contingent of Japanese supporters who thought for a second that their team got the vital 2-goal lead.

"Damn! That's a shame for Kakerucchi." Mai said out loud.

"He must have been just a fraction offside because I couldn't see it from my position." Nana said.

"The Scottish defenders held their line well this time. All it takes is one defender to be a little slow, and they would be punished." Noriko replied.

"In any case, we better find a way to grab that next goal though before the Scots find their groove." Taeko said.

"I think Kakeru is just warming up, Tae-san. He will find his way." Nana replied.

Only a little more than 2 minutes later, Japan started another attack against Scotland.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Matoba is making the run. He tries to get past Robertson.**_

Running down the right wing, Kaoru pushed the ball forward for himself with speed. Realizing that it was impossible to catch up with Kaoru, Andy Robertson used his right arm to drag Kaoru down. The referee immediately blew his whistle to give the free kick.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Matoba's taken out there. It's a yellow card to Andy Robertson.**_

Although a free kick was awarded to Japan and a yellow card was given to Robertson, the Japanese players were still not happy with the referee's decision.

"_How does he get away with just a yellow card?_" Kakeru asked the referee.

"_I was elbowed in the face on purpose. He should be off. You got that wrong big time_." Kaoru added to the protests.

"_From what I saw, he dragged you down. My assistant has not told me about anything else, and he was just a few yards away from you_." the referee replied to Kaoru.

"_You better ask your assistant to smell the coffee. Scotland should be down to 10 men after that_." Akira also protested.

In the following second, Toru pulled everyone out to calm down the situation and talk with the referee. Meanwhile, the Japanese supporters were also angry at the yellow card when they thought there was enough to send Robertson off.

"_YOU STUPID WANKER, ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS? THAT WAS A CLOTHESLINE!_" Noriko shouted.

"_YOUR PAY SHOULD BE CUT OFF FOR TONIGHT, REF!_" Taeko added to the shouts.

"I don't believe it, Witch. How did the referee and the linesman both missed that arm and elbow in the face?" Mai asked.

"That is typical of a referee who doesn't have the guts to make such a key decision against the home team. They are plaguing the game." Nana replied.

"What's worse is that it isn't the first time I see this referee making horrible decisions, _the stupid knobhead_." Noriko added.

"What was that word?" Mai asked.

"Never mind that." Nana replied.

Both teams then moved in position for what was quite a long indirect free kick. When the referee gave the signal, Ukyo whipped the long ball towards the pack of players attacking the far post. However, the ball was deflected by a Scottish header and bounced in mid-air towards the side of the penalty area where Kakeru went after the loose ball.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Cleared away by Scotland. Aizawa is going after the loose ball...**_

Kakeru let the ball bounce off the grass once before he surprised everyone with a well-timed bicycle kick. The ball appeared to be flying off target by the far post according to Kakeru's position, but Kaoru managed to stick his right foot in and poke the ball into the goal from the 6-yard box.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Goes back for Matoba and IN! Kaoru Matoba has scored for Japan, but that was an incredible effort by Kakeru Aizawa with the overhead kick for a pass. Scotland are now trailing Japan by 3 goals to 1.**_

As Kaoru celebrated what was his first international goal, the first person he went to see was Kakeru.

"That was a top pass, Kakeru! Top class stuff!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Kaoru! That's your first senior goal with the National Team." Kakeru replied.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Well done, Kaoru!" Ryoma said.

"That was one hell of a pass, Aizawa." Toru congratulated Kakeru.

"Thanks, Captain."

"That's the kind of stuff we all like to see, Kakeru." Yusuke said.

"I already said I can be lethal even when I don't score."

In the stands, it was wild euphoria for the Japanese contingent of supporters while the thousands of Scottish supporters were still shocked with disbelief at what they just saw.

"3-1! 3-1!" Mai exclaimed.

"Well done, Kakeru!" Nana shouted.

"_Not feeling so good now, eh Robertson?_" Noriko taunted.

"That was astonishing." Taeko said.

"It was. Kakeru had the perfect technique, and that was the most beautiful assist I have ever seen on any goal." Noriko replied.

"Same for me. I have never seen something like that." Nana said.

"We can now put on the cruise control now. They just knocked the stuffing out of the Scottish supporters." Taeko finished.

As Taeko said, the third goal was a crushing blow for Scottish hopes of winning the match in front of their supporters. The Samurai Blue continued controlling most of the ball while most Scottish attacks were stopped before they reached the last third of the pitch. It was mostly cruise control for the Japanese, but the Scottish had one last chance of coming back into the match.

In the 86th minute:

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Throw-in for Scotland... Fletcher... Brown...**_

Following a throw-in from deep in the Japanese half, Steven Fletcher flicked the ball for Scott Brown, who cut across the width of the pitch before passing the ball to his teammate at right-back, Steven Whittaker. Waiting for a few seconds, Whittaker spotted an opening and unleashed a through ball for Leigh Griffiths.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Whittaker... good through ball for Griffiths.**_

As Griffiths was about to unleash his shot, Takase arrived in full speed and used a shoulder charge to knock the shorter Scottish striker off balance. As a result, the shot was scuffed and rolled slowly into the side netting for a Japanese goal kick.

_**Ian Crocker**__**: Into the side netting.**_

As a few Scottish players protested and demanded a penalty decision for the recent incident, the referee brushed the players away. Meanwhile, Takase was congratulated by his teammates.

"Well done, Takase." Toru said.

"That was some shoulder charge. You knocked him off." Koichi added.

"Thanks. It was about time I show them that I won't take shit." Takase replied.

Meanwhile, Kakeru looked in distance at his tall friend.

'Well done, Takase. You have shown the kind mental strength a defender needs to have after an own goal. I can see that future for you on the National Team as a defender.' Kakeru thought.

The remaining minutes went down without any further fuss with Japan containing Scotland with quick passes and ball retention. The final score was: Scotland 1-3 Japan. Even though some critics might have said that Japan were lucky to defeat England, the way Japan shut down Scotland on their turf confirmed that the new Japanese team was becoming a side that should not be underestimated at all against European teams.

"We won! We won!" Mai exclaimed as she high-fived Nana.

"I know. That was a very good match by our team." Nana replied.

"Bring on the next international competition, I say. This team is ready to challenge anybody." Noriko said.

"We might need a little more experience under the belt before aspiring for something big outside of Asia, but that is coming soon." Taeko replied.

"It's a very good group of players, Tae-san. I think we can rest our hopes on them." Nana finished.

* * *

A short time after the match, the Japanese national team were set to leave the stadium to go back to the hotel where they would spend the night. However for 2 of their players, it was almost time for them to leave towards the airport with their bags all packed up.

"You're not staying with the team tonight?" Araki asked.

"Yusuke and I are taking tonight's plane back to Manchester with Nana, Ishiki-san and her cousin." Kakeru replied.

"That was nice to see both of you in good form. I can't wait to see how things will go from now on." Kaoru said.

"You talk about the next World Cup? I would say let's take it one day at the time, and maintain that learning curve." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke is right. What we did in the last 2 matches shows how serious we are, but we need to keep our feet on the ground." Kakeru added.

At that moment, Yusuke's cell phone rang. He immediately answered the call: "Hello, Noriko. How are you doing?... Yeah, we are about to join you at the airport. We are just saying goodbye to our teammates..."

As Yusuke continued the conversation with Noriko, Kakeru's friends were mostly surprised by what they just heard.

"Saeki has a girlfriend in Manchester?" Araki asked.

"I didn't expect that. He was not able to find a girlfriend when he was in Germany." Ryoma said.

"That girlfriend is Ishiki-san's cousin. She lives in Manchester." Kakeru replied.

"Lucky him." Takase remarked.

"Well, I guess we'll let you go then. By the way, don't forget our next encounter in January. We will fight for those 3 points at Old Trafford." Araki said to Kakeru.

"Don't expect us to go soft on that day." Ryoma added.

"I look forward to it. See you soon." Kakeru replied.

From there Kakeru and Yusuke left the hotel in a rented car that was driven by one member of the JFA staff following the National Team. From Hampden Park to Glasgow Airport, the drive took around 15 minutes. Once arrived at the airport, Kakeru and Yusuke were greeted by Nana, Noriko and Taeko just inside the terminal.

"Kakeru!" Nana exclaimed.

"There you are. I missed you." Kakeru gave Nana a quick kiss before he hugged her.

"Yusuke!" Noriko also went kissing and hugging Yusuke.

"I really missed that kind of soft touch of yours." Yusuke said.

"You're the only one I would give that soft touch to." Noriko replied.

Meanwhile, Kakeru took the talk to Taeko: "So, Tae-san, did you like what you saw from the last 2 matches?"

"I sure did. Mai-chan did too. There's plenty of promise with the team." Taeko replied.

"Like Yusuke said to my friends on the team, let's take it one day at the time. Still, I know this team can do well when the time comes." Kakeru replied.

"Good way to see it." Taeko said before she turned towards Noriko. "When I look at you two, I really envy you, Noriko-chan."

"What are you talking about? You already have your own boyfriend." Noriko said.

"Yeah, but he lives in London because of his current job." Taeko replied.

"Oh, come on. That's not the end of the world." Noriko said.

"I'm sure that boyfriend of yours can spare some time with you in Manchester if you ask him." Nana added.

"I guess so." Taeko replied.

"Well, let's go. We have a plane to catch." Kakeru finished.


	21. 20: Return to Glasgow

**Chapter 20: Return to Glasgow**

After a successful time on international duty against both England and Scotland, Kakeru and Yusuke returned to club duties with Manchester United. However, the first Premier League match after the international break proved to be difficult as United were only able to earn a 1-1 draw at Sunderland (November 18). The following match was set to be a return in Glasgow for the 3 Japanese players as United had to play an away match against Celtic in the 5th group match in the UEFA Champions League.

Thanks to the heroics of goalkeeper Akitoshi Ri (a.k.a. Lee Chu-Joon), Celtic won 3 group matches out of 4 in the Champions League, and only lost the first group match against United back in September. The top of the group was at stake as United only needed a draw to secure the position. Even if the Red Devils (currently at 12 points in 4 matches) were to lose their last group match against Ajax Amsterdam later in early December, a draw against Celtic (currently at 9 points in 4 matches) would maintain the tiebreak advantage due to the higher number of points earned through direct confrontations between United and Celtic.

The table was set for another thrilling European night.

* * *

**Tuesday November 21**

**Celtic vs. Manchester United (UEFA Champions League group match 5)**

**Celtic Park, Glasgow, UK**

While both teams were warming up on the pitch of Celtic Park, Noriko and Sarah were watching team news from West Didsbury as they always do when United play Champions League matches on the road.

"_Did you see the lineups?_" Noriko asked.

"_I did. I'm kinda disappointed that Nana is only starting on the bench. It's not like she's tired or anything; she only played 25 minutes on Saturday against Sunderland_." Sarah replied.

"_I don't agree with the manager on that at all, but I can understand his point_."

"_What do you mean, Noriko?_"

"_If you remember the last time we played against Celtic, Nana really pissed off Scott Brown with a strong tackle. That bald Neanderthal had it coming, but it wouldn't be wise to have Nana starting on their turf with that bit of history in mind_."

"_I see. It's more about protecting her then_." Sarah said.

"_Indeed. Nana is not getting cold feet with anyone, but this is a case where we can try avoiding trouble. Unless circumstances force her to come on, it's best for her to stay on the bench tonight_." Noriko replied.

"_As long as we get out of there without too many injuries and with at least a draw, I guess we would be happy_." Sarah finished.

Now on to Celtic Park:

"I can already hear the noise. They don't lie about this crowd's reputation." Kakeru said as he and his teammates began the walk out of their dressing room.

"Yeah, it is the most important match of their season for them." Yusuke replied. "If we can weather the storm and score the important goal, the noise would go down by a few notches."

"You're right, Yusuke."

At that particular moment, the Celtic supporters were holding their scarves up and singing "_You'll Never Walk Alone_" as their adopted anthem. This render of the anthem was louder than what was heard a few weeks ago at Anfield. In the standing area of the players' tunnel, the Celtic players were already there. The Celtic field players wore white socks, white shorts, and shirts with white and green horizontal hoops. The Manchester United field players wore their black socks, black shorts, and red shirts for the occasion.

"Hey, Kakeru."

"Akitoshi-san."

"I saw that highlight reel moment of yours from last week against Scotland. That was very impressive, and I was happy that Kaoru scored at the end of it."

"Well, thanks." Kakeru replied.

"Still, that's something we also studied ahead of tonight's match. Don't expect that to work against me, Kakeru."

"I'm not alone in my team, Akitoshi-san. We will come out and get the result. Let's have a good game."

"I look forward to it, but Celtic will be top of the group after tonight. All right, Kakeru." Akitoshi said as he shook hands with Kakeru, and gave him a wink.

A short time later, both teams walked out of the tunnel and onto the pitch under the roar of the sellout crowd at Celtic Park. Known as one of the most intimidating crowds in football, the green-and-white-wearing supporters screamed their lungs out. As Clive Tyldesley once described the crowd before the confrontation between the same 2 sides at Celtic Park back on November 21, 2006:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Can anybody hear me? Celtic Park is not a football ground where the manager needs to tell the supporters to roar on the team. Neither manager will be able to make themselves heard until halftime now.**_

The spectacular sight inside the stadium was the large-scale flag stunt, which displayed green and white hoops. On the West Stand of the stadium, surfer flags reminiscent of 1967 European Cup and of legendary former manager Jock Stein were displayed. At several places, large Irish flags were deployed as a reminder of the club's deep Irish Catholic roots. Looking around from the Manchester United bench, Nana was impressed by the display. Nevertheless, the customary Champions League Anthem was there to remind Nana of the occasion, so much that she sang along with the anthem. Nana even surprised some of her nearby teammates with the singing.

"...Die Meister …Die Besten …Les Grandes Équipes... _The Champions_."

After the handshakes, both teams set up for the start. United kicked things off under a hostile reception from the home crowd. Nevertheless, the objective for the visitors from Manchester was to take the crowd of the game at all costs. The first scoring chance came in the 7th minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Taken away by Saeki... it's towards Martial.**_

Starting an attack from the Manchester United half, Yusuke sliced a pass towards Anthony. The French winger ran with the ball across the halfway line before he looked at passing options ahead of him.

"_Tony!_" Kakeru shouted.

Having heard the call, Anthony made the though pass for Kakeru, who managed to find the space and stay onside in order to make a push towards the Celtic goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Great ball for Aizawa. No flag. He's in some space...**_

Although Kakeru dashed forward with the ball, he had 2 Celtic defenders closing down quickly on him. Nevertheless, the Japanese striker knew he had support on his right. As Kakeru just entered the penalty area, he made a side pass for Henrikh.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mkhitaryan with the chance... Fantastic save by Lee!**_

As Henrikh unleashed his shot from just outside the 6-yard box, the goalkeeper was already very close to him and thus stopped the shot with the right hand. Then a Celtic defender kicked the loose ball out of play in panic, but everyone on the home team had to thank the South Korean goalkeeper for saving the day. On the other hand, Henrikh couldn't believe what he just missed.

"_Good attempt, Micky. It's OK_." Kakeru cheered his Armenian teammate up, who replied with a thumbs-up sign.

Meanwhile at West Didsbury:

"_Blimey! This was as good as you can get from an attack with Kakeru, Martial, and Mikhitaryan leading the line_." Noriko said.

"_I know. That goalkeeper keeps pulling rabbits out of his hat just as he did at Old Trafford. It's a matter of defeating him through attrition_." Sarah replied.

"_If only we can score early, I'm sure we would be in a good spot to get a decent result. Celtic don't have that much attacking punch out there_."

"_You're right, Noriko. Celtic won their last 3 Champions League matches by a score of 1-0 every time, right?_" Sarah asked.

"_Spot on. After the first match, they worked hard to play better defensively and play for tight margins. I know where I don't want United to be_." Noriko finished.

After the previous scoring chance that United squandered, the Celtic players tightened their setup and conceded most of ball possession. As a result, the home side waited for the perfect moment to launch a quick counterattack towards the Manchester United half.

In the 14th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mikhitaryan... Pogba... A pass forward to Aizawa.**_

In a spell of gameplay where United controlled the ball inside the Celtic half, Kakeru received the ball from Pog. Spotting Wayne nearby, Kakeru attempted a give-and-go with him. However, Wayne's pass was intercepted by a Celtic defender, who then passed the ball for his captain, Scott Brown.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Lustig intercepts the ball. It's Scott Brown on the counterattack.**_

Scott ran with the ball for several yards before he passed the ball to the right winger, James Forrest. Entering the last third of the pitch, the Celtic winger was quickly followed by both Luke and Yusuke. When James ran past Luke, Yusuke stuck the leg out in a reflex motion. As a result, Yusuke conceded an indirect free kick at 30 yards from goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Caught by Saeki. Free kick.**_

Although the free kick was given, the Celtic players went after the referee. The thousands of Celtic supporters were voicing discontent as the locals wanted Yusuke to receive further punishment for the tackle that prevented the attack from going any further.

"_That has to be a yellow card. He tripped our player to deny the attack_." Scott Brown argued with the referee.

"_Let me deal with this, Scott. I'm the referee here_."

When the referee came up facing Yusuke, the two were up for a talk. However, nothing gave the impression that a card would be dished, much to the disappointment of the Glaswegians.

"_That was a bad foul, and you should get a yellow card if it wasn't so early in the match. This is your last warning from me. The next foul will earn you a booking. Am I clear?_"

"_Very clear_." Yusuke replied.

Following that moment, both teams moved in their assigned positions for the free kick. When the referee gave the signal, the Celtic free kick taker shot the ball into the pack of players. However, Matthias cleared the ball away with a thumping header.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Cleared away by Köhler...**_

As the ball was looping outside the penalty area, Wayne and Scott both jumped for it. The Celtic captain managed to deflect the ball towards a teammate, who then headed the ball back towards the edge of the penalty area for another teammate.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Lustig... It's for Griffiths...**_

Celtic's Swedish defender Mikael Lustig headed the ball sideways and into the path of striker Leigh Griffiths. Knowing that the Celtic striker had a clear shooting lane, Yusuke went in as fast as he could to block the upcoming shot. However, Griffiths' shot went off Yusuke's leg and looped into the top corner of the goal. The Manchester United goalkeeper was caught off guard as well.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Deflected and in! The ball struck Yusuke Saeki on the way, but Leigh Griffiths has given Celtic the lead. As it happened at Old Trafford in September, Manchester United have fallen behind Celtic.**_

Everyone associated with United was left in stunned disbelief as the Mancunians were 0-1 down on what was the first crack at goal Celtic had. At the same time, it was a deafening celebration among the Celtic supporters.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed. "I should have stopped it."

"You did your best, Yusuke. This ain't over yet." Kakeru comforted his friend.

"_Come on, lads! Pick it up! We can get back in this!_" Wayne rallied his teammates.

Meanwhile on the Manchester United bench:

'_Definitely not the best position for us even if we're looking for a draw. They scored on their first chance, and can now focus on parking the bus. There's only one way to deal with that, but the problem is that we look flat so far. We will need both a spark and intensity if we want to come back_.' Nana thought.

"_What are you thinking, Witch?_" Morgan asked.

"_About being more intense in order to get back on the scoreline_." Nana replied.

"_I agree, but we need to be less hesitant out there first_." Morgan finished.

Unfortunately for United, Celtic played very well defensively for most of the first half. With many Celtc players holding the line, it was very difficult for the visiting team to find gaps in the home team's setup. The next good scoring chance only came in the 31st minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mkhitaryan gets past Tierney… a cross...**_

After getting past the Celtic left-back, Henrikh attempted a low cross in the Celtic penalty area for Kakeru. However, a Celtic defender cleared the ball away from the penalty area... only for Matteo to recover the ball and continue the attack.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Darmian... now to Rooney.**_

After a pass from Matteo towards Wayne in the middle, the latter ran a few yards forward before he spotted Kakeru all alone in the penalty area for a split second. The Englishman immediately passed the ball to Kakeru.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good pass for Aizawa...**_

Kakeru went a few yards further in the Celtic penalty area, but also found himself at an angle from goal. Celtic's left-back Kieran Tierney tried to tackle the ball away from Kakeru, but the Japanese striker scooped the ball away from the tackle and switched the ball onto the left foot. At that moment, Mikael and Scott rushed towards him. Nevertheless, Kakeru had a plan.

'Brown's there. Lustig and Sviatchenko are there. There's my chance.' Kakeru thought.

Almost immediately, Kakeru struck the quick left-footed shot towards the far bottom corner of the Celtic goal. The moment was perfect as the 2 central defenders acted as screens against Akitoshi. However, the South Korean goalkeeper managed to dive to his right, and got enough fingertips on the ball to let it trickle just wide.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Another terrific save by Lee! How did he see that ball with so many bodies in front of him? Aizawa just can't believe it.**_

Aizawa was indeed holding his hands on his head in disbelief. The substitutes and coaches on the Manchester United bench also couldn't believe what they just saw either. Everyone in the stadium was convinced that Kakeru's shot would be a sure goal.

Meanwhile at West Didsbury:

"_No bloody way!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_I really give up with this goalkeeper now. This is getting ridiculous_." Sarah said.

"_We need to get that ball more often on goal and beat him by attrition. Our chances have been too few and far between_."

"_Yeah, but it's really frustrating that we can't break them down, Noriko_."

"_I think we just need a spark from somewhere offensively. Perhaps Nana will have to come on at some point_."

The rest of the first half winded down until halftime. It was mostly uneventful as United didn't have good scoring chances since the 31st minute. Furthermore, the Mancunians appeared to have a tough time finding their marks in the middle of that hostile environment. Meanwhile, Celtic spent most of the time keeping the Manchester United players away from dangerous positions. Celtic didn't really pose any threat to the Manchester United goal either. At the break, the scoreline read: Celtic 1-0 Manchester United.

* * *

In the Manchester United dressing room at halftime:

"_Move the ball quickly! FIND THE OPEN SPACE AND EXPLOIT IT! We need to be hungry now we're down 0-1. I want to see character out there. We're down, OK. But we come back. Give them nothing, and get the next goal! We do this together! We have 45 minutes left, so let's win that second half!_" José said in his halftime speech.

The manager was not happy with his team's performance in the first half, and felt obliged to remind everyone of what was at stakes. All United needed was to win the second half on the number of goals scored. After the team talk and after the substitutes left the dressing room to warm up a little on the pitch, Kakeru and the other players had a talk.

"_What did Nana tell you before she left to warm up with the other substitutes?_" Matthias asked Kakeru.

"_She told me that she doesn't care how hostile the guys on the other side are towards her, and that she is ready to go to war if that helps us in getting a result. She also said she expects the same from all of us_." Kakeru replied.

"_Yeah, we need to be brave and get our noses really dirty in there. Our approach has been too timid so far_." Yusuke said

"_If we can get more bodies in the right areas, we'll have chances. We will hold the line at the back, so keep pushing ahead, you guys up front_." Matthias said.

"_Right_." Kakeru and Henrikh said.

"Compte sur moi (Count on me)." Anthony added.

"_Pog, Yusuke. If you have even a shooting angle from distance, have a crack at it_." Wayne added.

"_Will do_." Yusuke replied.

"_Let's grab that top spot_." Kakeru finished.

Resolved with the intent of winning the second half to come out with a draw or more, the Manchester United players came onto the pitch with fire in their eyes. Whereas the Celtic players appeared ready to defend the slender lead from the start of the second half, they would soon find themselves facing a more determined opponent.

PEEP!

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Second half is under way. Can Celtic can hold on, or can Manchester United add a twist on the night?**_

Kakeru and Wayne kicked things off in the second half. After a few passes strung together in the middle of the park, Anthony and Luke led the rush on the left flank. When Luke attempted a cross in the Celtic penalty area following a layoff pass from Anthony on the overlap, a Celtic defender cleared the ball behind the goal line.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a corner kick for Manchester United.**_

Both teams quickly moved into positions. Upon the referee's signal, Henrikh kicked the ball with a curl that appeared to push the ball towards the near post, where Yusuke deflected the ball with his head. Although the bouncing header was not going goal-wards and flew further back from the front of the net, Matthias tracked the ball and jumped in to redirect the ball in the right direction. A split second later, Kakeru had a poke on the ball in mid-air.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Köhler... Good ball in for Aizawa!**_

Kakeru's flick surprised Akitoshi and was bound for goal, but the ball was cleared off the line by a Celtic player who was standing guard at the post.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's cleared off the line! Appeals for a goal, but nothing doing.**_

"_Hey! Hey!_" Kakeru shouted with his arm raised up.

"_That was over the line, ref!_" Matthias said as well.

The Manchester United players, both on the pitch and on the bench, appealed to the referees for a goal, but to no avail. The TV replays ended up supporting the referee's decision as the ball did not fully cross the line on the last action. It was only a whisker away, but still not enough.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Manchester United came a whisker away in the first minute of the second half.**_

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_Lucky bastard!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_Kakeru had the goalkeeper beaten for a change. Damn it!_" Sarah added.

"_Yeah, that was almost a sure goal. Still, that's exactly want I wanted to see from the first minute of the second half: attack right from the restart_."

"_Spot on, Noriko. Hopefully, we won't stop now_." Sarah said.

United were certainly not going to stop; it was only a taste of things to come. For several minutes, the visitors were holding the home side on their toes as threats could come from anywhere at any moment. Even when Celtic tried to control the ball and push the action in United's half, United were also dangerous on the counterattack.

In the 52nd minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Brown... on the right to James Forrest. Attempted cross... blocked by Köhler. Saeki...**_

Following an interception made by Matthias, Yusuke retrieved the ball and ran his way towards the halfway line. From there, Yusuke passed the ball on the left to Anthony, who was on his way inside the Celtic half.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Martial... cuts his way in...**_

Knowing that he had Luke in support on the left flank, Anthony turned a defender inside out and then passed the ball towards Takeru. Although Kakeru was on the edge of the penalty area, he also had 4 Celtic players around him, and thus instinctively flicked a layoff pass into Wayne's path.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Aizawa... nice flick for Rooney...**_

Having found an opening, the English skipper took the low and hard shot towards the bottom corner at Akitoshi's left. However, the South Korean goalkeeper got his finger tips on the ball once again. On the follow-up, a Celtic defender kicked the ball out of danger.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Another really good stop by Lee! It's cleared away by Lustig.**_

"_Bollocks!_" Wayne exclaimed before he turned towards Kakeru. "_Nice pass, Knight_."

"_Nice shot, Wazza_." Kakeru replied before he switched to his own thoughts. 'Just wait and see.'

Later in the 57th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Tierney... Lustig... High pressure by Aizawa, and it forces Lee to kick out.**_

When the Celtic defenders passed the ball between each other, Kakeru's presence forced one of the defenders to pass the ball towards Akitoshi, who then had to kick the ball down the pitch as Kakeru ran towards him. The ball was chested down by the isolated United midfielder Paul Pogba in the center circle. Then Pog made the pass towards Yusuke.

"_Not on my watch!_" Scott shouted as he came rushing towards Yusuke.

'Watch this' Yusuke thought.

As Scott lunged in to make a tackle, Yusuke performed a heel flick turn to change direction and thus avoid the Celtic captain.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Clever move by Saeki… He's looking forward.**_

Looking ahead of him, Yusuke spotted the running Henrikh on the shoulders of the Celtic defenders. Without any hesitation, Yusuke launched a looping through ball for his teammate and caught the Celtic defenders off guard.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's for Mkhitaryan. No flag. Is this the moment?**_

Henrikh had to chest the ball down on Yusuke's aerial pass, which gave Akitoshi enough time to rush towards the Manchester United forward. As a result, Henrikh took a quick shot only to be denied by Akitoshi. However, the ball was still loose...

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, the goalkeeper saves it! It's still loose...**_

Kakeru was running as fast as he could to reach the loose ball, but Akitoshi managed to smother the ball a split second before Kakeru arrived.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Smothered by Lee. Another chance denied by the South Korean goalkeeper.**_

While Kakeru was clenching his teeth as he watched his former high school teammate recover the ball, Akitoshi said: "Not today, Kakeru. I'm not letting anything through today."

"This is far from over." Kakeru replied.

Meanwhile on the touchlines:

"_Keep on pushing, lads! Don't give up now!_" Nana shouted from her position. She was warming up with substitutes Zlatan and Eric as the first change was expected to be made in the next few minutes.

"_Can't blame the effort there, but we need more grit_." Zlatan said.

"_I agree. We still need that extra something_." Nana finished before she moved back to warming up.

United continued to hold a firm control on the second half, but Celtic didn't crack as of yet. In the 63rd minute, Celtic had their first corner kick of the second half. At that moment, no one knew that fireworks would soon blow up between the 2 sides.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a rare corner kick for Celtic.**_

When the corner kick was taken, the ball flew towards Celtic defender Mikael Lustig, who made a clean contact with the ball. However, the Manchester United goalkeeper David de Gea managed to catch the ball with both hands. Waiting for the perfect moment, David threw the ball forward towards Anthony.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Martial is on the run... Boyata's on him. A pass towards Rooney...**_

The danger at that moment was that United almost had a 3v2 situation on the rush following Anthony's pass. As Wayne received the ball, he was greeted by a strong tackle from the Celtic Captain. However, the tackle caught Wayne on the foot.

"_HEY, REF!_" the Manchester United players shouted in unison.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a bad foul by Brown on Rooney. What is the referee going to do here?**_

"_Hey, I went as fast as I could_." Scott defended his last action.

"_Come here, you bald bastard!_" Yusuke confronted Scott.

"_Hey, beat it!_" Scott replied.

"_You take on one of us, you get all of us_." Matthias said.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_Tell me he's getting booked! Come on, you stupid Turkish ref!_" Noriko shouted at her TV screen.

"_He's going for it. There you go_." Sarah said.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a yellow card for the Celtic captain.**_

"_That bald meathead is nothing but a bully without any talent._"

"_And yet, he thinks he's a tough guy_." Sarah said.

"_He's lucky he has not met Roy Keane back in the days. That baldy wouldn't stand for 5 minutes against Keano_." Noriko finished.

Back at Celtic Park, opposing players were still arguing against one another or holding their teammates. At the same time, the Manchester United physio and team doctor came to examine Wayne's condition. Not before long, the doctor made sign to the bench for a substitution to proceed.

"_Nana, you're coming on. Get ready_." José ordered.

"_Coming, Boss_." Nana replied before she started taking her tracksuit off.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Manchester United are forced to make a change. Nana Mishima will come on to replace the injured Wayne Rooney.**_

When Nana finally came on the pitch, she was greeted by boos from the Celtic supporters. It was nothing she couldn't handle though. The first opponent she noticed was Scott, who was holding a long glare towards her.

"_What are you looking at?_" Nana asked.

"_You better stay out of my way, girl. 'Cause I will get your arse_." Scott replied.

"_Watch me turn you into a carwreck if you dare_." Nana replied with a smirk.

After the substitution, the action continued with United controlling the ball for most of the time in the next few minutes. In the 66th minute, José ordered Zlatan to come and replace Henrikh while Kakeru was tasked to attack from the right wing. Nana had to hold her ground a few times against Scott in open play; the Celtic captain was hounding the Little Witch in order to disrupt any attacking buildup. Nevertheless, it wasn't that long before the hunted becomes the hunter.

In the 68th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Lustig has won it back for Celtic. It's towards Brown...**_

As Scott ran after the ball in an attempt to start a counterattack from deep in Celtic's half, Nana came in with only one thing in mind.

"_You stop here_." Nana said.

With a well-timed sliding tackle, Nana pushed the ball away from Scott. In the process, the Celtic captain was sent crawling.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Good challenge by Mishima. Referee says play on.**_

The loose ball went to Yusuke, who then passed on the left towards Anthony. The French winger made a few feints before trying to skip past a Celtic defender. However, the defender instinctively tripped Anthony, and thus conceding an indirect free kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Boyata with the foul. Manchester United have a free kick.**_

As players from both teams moved into position for the upcoming free kick, Scott was trying to play mind games with Nana.

"_Love playing tough? Ye'll get some, I'll tell ye_." Scott said.

"_Write me a book while you're at it_." Nana quipped in return.

Kakeru was looking perplexedly at the situation.

"You're really scary, Seven."

"I know, Kakeru. Just focus on getting the job done in front of goal."

"Find a friendly head in the mix then." Kakeru finished before he joined the lot of player attacking the Celtic penalty area. Meanwhile, Nana was getting ready to shoot the indirect free kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima with the free kick.**_

Following the referee's signal, Nana sent an aerial ball that was flying towards her running teammates. Akitoshi tried to jump up and punch the ball in mid-air, but Matthias and Pog came barging in, and collided with the Celtic goalkeeper. As a result, the ball came out of reach for the colliding opponents, and Kakeru easily tapped the ball into the gaping goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, Aizawa has equalized...**_

The referee blew his whistle several times to call the game back. At the same time, Kakeru saw the linesman pointing his flag in the direction that indicated a free kick for Celtic. The goal was disallowed.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: ...Oh, no. The referee has disallowed it.**_

Several Manchester United players went after the referee to ask why the goal was disallowed.

"_What is that, referee? Why is the goal not good?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Why? That goal is good_." Matthias asked as well.

"_You and the number 6 ran into the goalkeeper. He was not able to do his job. Free kick for Celtic_." the referee replied.

"_I went for the ball. I had every right to_." Matthias defended his action.

"_The goalkeeper messed up by himself. There was nothing wrong on the goal_." Pog also added.

"_This is outrageous!_" Nana added her voice to the protests, but the referee brushed them away.

From that point on, frustration kept on building up in the Manchester United camp as nothing seemed to crack Celtic's resistance. Meanwhile, Nana and Scott continued having tightly contested 1v1 duels against one another for several minutes. The Little Witch dished her share of strong tackles against the Celtic midfielders. However, no one could foresee what was about to happen in the 79th minute.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima...**_

On the edge of penalty area, Nana skipped past a Celtic defender and found the passing lane to send an aerial cross towards the front of the Celtic net. With the ball in his sights, Zlatan adjusted his body position and threw himself in the air to strike a bicycle kick 8 yards away from goal. However, a Celtic defender got his head in the shooting lane.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh! What a brilliant block! It was Sviatchenko who stopped Ibrahimović's spectacular attempt.**_

The ball was loose, but the play continued as Luke retrieved the ball, and then passed it towards Yusuke. Looking for Kakeru inside the Celtic penalty area, Yusuke ran past a Celtic player before attempting the through pass.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Saeki... read by Sviatchenko.**_

Unfortunately, the pass was intercepted by a Celtic defender. On the following second, the ball went towards the Celtic captain. As Scott started his run forward, Nana came in with a strong tackle that missed the ball this time. Nevertheless, the end result was that Nana stopped Celtic's counterattack dead.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a foul by Mishima, and she might get a yellow card... Now, has Scott Brown kicked out?**_

After Scott fell on the grass, he kicked out at Nana in anger. Within 2 seconds, both opponents got up and started shoving one another.

"_I have enough with you! Let's go!_" Scott exclaimed.

"_Want a piece of me? Come on, I'm right here!_" Nana replied.

"_Hey! Back off, baldy!_" Kakeru came in and shoved Scott as well.

Most players from both sides only came in to cool things off, but a few of them took part in the pushing and shoving. Nevertheless, the referee came in and pulled out his yellow card. The first player he went to was Scott.

"_You kick out at a player like that, you get a card. You're off now_." the referee said.

"_Hey! She started the whole thing_." Scott replied.

"_I don't care. You were already on a card, so you pay the price for that_." the referee added as he pulled the red card out of the other pocket, to the dismay of the home supporters.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's a second yellow card for Scott Brown. The referee has issued a red card, but that incident could have been worth a straight red card in itself. It looks like Mishima will only get a yellow card.**_

"_That was reckless, Mishima. It's the last time I allow you to finish the game. Nothing more after that_." the referee said before he showed Nana the yellow card.

While Scott was walking towards the exit tunnel, he stopped a few times to shout at Nana, who only replied with a blah-blah hand gesture. At the same time in West Didsbury, Noriko and Sarah were more than satisfied with the outcome in the circumstances.

"_Don't feel too brilliant now, eh? Go home, you bald pillock!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_Nana really is something of a character. That Celtic captain really got his mad up_ (got angry_), but she was almost asking for more_." Sarah said.

"_That's exactly why she made the cut against men, Sarah. She wouldn't even back down from a scrap if things boiled down to that_."

"_I know, Noriko. Still, it's always scary when I see Nana getting involved like that_."

"_In any case, she will always find ways to give us an extra edge_." Noriko finished.

With Celtic down to 10 men, the home side was forced to take their lone striker Leigh Griffiths off for a midfielder who would help in defending the lead. Applying tremendous pressure, the Mancunians expected that it would be just a matter of time before the home side would crack.

In the 84th minute:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Lee had to hurry...**_

With Kakeru and Nana applying pressure on the Celtic defenders, Akitoshi had to come out and kick the ball a little far on his own left. The Celtic left-back headed the ball towards the middle of the field to prevent conceding a throw-in. However, the ball fell into Chris' feet.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Smalling wins it back for Mishima. Now Aizawa...**_

With quick successive passes, Chris sent the ball to Nana, who then flicked towards Kakeru. Playing on the wing, Kakeru cut his run inside the Celtic penalty area before he passed the ball low across for a teammate.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: ...pulls back for SAEKI! Stopped by Lee again!**_

Yusuke unleashed a piledriver of a shot, but Akitoshi managed to get enough hand on the shot to put the ball behind. With no time to dwell on the recent miss, the Manchester United players moved into positions for the following corner kick. As Nana took the ball to the corner flag at the northeastern corner of the stands, the Celtic supporters poured down boos on her. The Manchester United supporters in the southeastern corner across the width of the pitch kept on singing their hearts out in response.

'Come on, guys. Get on the end of this gift.' Nana thought.

PEEP!

Nana then kicked the ball towards the near edge of the 6-yard box. In that area, Matthias took advantage of Kakeru's presence as a distraction to outjump the Celtic.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's KÖHLER! Off the bar...**_

Matthias' powerful header beat Akitoshi, but not the crossbar. With a lot of pace on the rebound, Chris missed his header shot. Fortunately for United, Zlatan came in and hit the loose ball into an open goal.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: IT'S IN! ZLATAN IBRAHIMOVIĆ! Manchester United have equalized after Köhler smacked the ball into the woodwork. It's a goal for the acting captain.**_

In a flash, all Manchester United players came rushing towards the away supporters to celebrate the goal altogether. There was a massive sense of relief among the people associated with the Red Devils.

"_Well done, Ibra!_" Kakeru congratulated.

"_Huge goal, Ibra!_" Luke added.

"_Great goal. Let's go for more_." Matthias added.

"_COME ON!_" several Manchester United players shouted, urging the away supporters to make even more noise.

Meanwhile in West Didsbury:

"_That's a big time goal. We really needed that_." Noriko said.

"_It really changes everything now. You think Celtic have something left?_" Sarah asked.

"_I would be surprised if they can find enough energy to attack now. They spent so much time defending and they are probably exhausted now, especially with 10 men_." Noriko replied.

And Noriko saw it right. Following the equalizer, Celtic were not able to mount any serious threat on the Manchester United goal after wasting so much energy to defend a lead that ended up as vanished. On the other hand, the visitors were mostly satisfied in passing the ball around in order to protect the 1-1 result without risking more injuries. Nevertheless, United were not finished attacking yet.

In the dying seconds of the match, deep in injury time:

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Mishima... Ibrahimović... back to Mishima...**_

With almost all the Celtic defenders trying to hold the line as well as possible, Nana executed a quick pass-and-move action with Zlatan, who was standing on the edge of the Celtic penalty area. As Nana was about to receive the ball, she spotted Anthony making a run inside the penalty area. Without any hesitation, Nana made the pass towards the Frenchman.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's Martial. No flag! Brilliant play...**_

With no choice left, Akitoshi committed himself with a rush towards Anthony. At the same time, the Frenchman spotted Kakeru in the open to his right, and immediately passed the ball towards Kakeru's path. At that moment, Kakeru had Akitoshi at his mercy. However, fate took an unexpected turn.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: AIZAWA! OH, HE MISSED!**_

At the very second Kakeru was about to shoot the ball, he slipped on the grass and miskicked the ball just above the crossbar. No one associated with Manchester United could believe what just happened. Kakeru couldn't ask for a better ball, but the little slip converted the golden opportunity into one of his most glaring misses ever.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Kakeru Aizawa had the winning goal on the tip of his boot, but sent it over the crossbar. I think he slipped on the way in.**_

Disgusted by the miss, Kakeru slapped the ground in frustration before he got up and walked outside of the Celtic penalty area. After Akitoshi took the goal kick a few seconds later, the referee put an end to the contest.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

A respectful round of applause was heard in the stands at Celtic Park as the final result was 1-1. Players from both teams shook hands. For the second time in this season's Champions League campaign, Kakeru and Nana met Akitoshi once again to congratulate each other.

"Good match, Akitoshi-san." Kakeru said.

"Thanks, Kakeru. Your team ended up getting the result you wanted."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would be a little better for us."

"Don't dwell too much about it, Kakeru. We didn't really deserve a result with the way we played tonight; you guys dominated the match." Akitoshi said to Kakeru before he turned towards Nana. "Good match, Nana-chan."

"Thanks. I hope you don't have any hard feelings against me because I got your captain sent off." Nana said.

"Not really. Scott has had his moments of madness a few times before. I'm sure the manager will have a word with him."

"I hope so too." Nana said.

"Well, that's that for the Champions League unless we somehow face each other in the elimination rounds. Good luck in the next round in February." Akitoshi said.

"Thanks. Good luck to your team too." Kakeru finished.

As Kakeru and Nana joined the rest of their teammates to salute their travelling supporters, the general feeling was one of relief as United got the result they wanted to clinch the top of the group, which gives a better seeding for the upcoming December draw for the round of 16 in the competition. The focus was now switched towards domestic competitions only and until the end of February. However, the final result was costly as the Manchester United skipper was diagnosed with a fractured metatarsal that would rule him out of all competitions for at least 6 weeks.

* * *

**Sunday November 26**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

The following match in the Premier League ended up in a 1-1 draw against a resilient Crystal Palace F.C. at Old Trafford (November 25). It was also the first time of the season when United did not win a home match in any competition. As a result, a few local media started asking questions about what has been going on with United since the last victory was earned before the recent international break. One of those questions was about Kakeru's lack of end product in front of goal since the Chelsea match. For the man himself, criticism was getting a little annoying.

"Seriously, the media are a disgrace. It's not like we did not try scoring more than 1 goal per game in our last 3 matches. I could have scored a couple more if I was luckier; same thing for anyone else." Kakeru fumed.

"No need to make a fuss about it, Kakeru. You know how the media are in this country." Nana tried to comfort Kakeru.

"Nana is right; they are not worth such attention. If you stopped having chances, then it would be a bigger problem. But that's not the case. Think about the Celtic match on Tuesday; it was both a combination of bad luck and the goalkeeper playing something close to the game of his life." Noriko added.

"I know, but it has been only 3 club matches, and yet they make it as if I didn't score in 7 matches." Kakeru replied.

"Perhaps it's because you already raised the standards in everyone's eyes so far, and thus people expect for more. No one has scored more than 12 goals in all competitions for any English club so far. You're just putting too much pressure on yourself." Yusuke said.

"Good point, Yusuke. Kakeru, you are the joint top scorer in the country as of now. It will be fine when you start scoring again." Noriko added.

"Well... I think I just need something to take those distractions off my mind now." Kakeru said.

"Grab yourself a good pair of kickers, Kakeru. I just know where to go for that." Nana replied.

"Huh? OK."

Surprised at first, Kakeru grabbed his gear and then left with Nana. Meanwhile, Noriko and Yusuke stayed at home.

"You sure you didn't want to join them?" Yusuke asked Noriko.

"I think they will be fine. After all, Kakeru and Nana are more acquainted with those kids than I am."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I thought of reading some stuff for my clinical work, but only after I go jogging outside for 30 minutes." Noriko said.

"Let me join you on the jogging part. If you want, I can help you with... an extra workout session at my place between jogging and your work." Yusuke replied.

"The offer sounds very tempting." Noriko smiled.

Now back to Kakeru and Nana, they walked their way to Fog Lane Park where they met Claire and several of her friends playing football. Claire was the first to greet the Japanese couple.

"_Nana! Kakeru!_"

"_Hello, Claire. How are you doing?_"

"_I'm doing fine. And you?_"

"_Good, good. It's a good thing that you texted me and invited us to play with you guys today_." Nana said.

"_I saw Kakeru being unhappy yesterday, so my friends and I thought we could cheer him up_." Claire said.

"_I have to say it's nice of you to think about us like that. Thanks_." Kakeru replied before he noticed someone was absent. "_I don't see Brendan with you. Is he OK? The last time I heard of him, he was doing great after he left the hospital_."

"_He's doing fine. It's just that he's putting more effort into his school work. He's really different from before he got sick, and he's studying a lot more than he used to_." Claire said.

"It looks like you told him a few good words to remember about the importance of academics, Kakeru." Nana said to Kakeru.

"Looks like it." Kakeru smiled.

"_Well, let's play!_" Claire said.

"_Here we go!_" Kakeru finished.

Kakeru and Nana then played with the kids for a full hour. On the following day, Kakeru came back to training with a more relaxed mindset. On the following Wednesday, Kakeru came back strong by scoring his 13th and 14th goals of his club campaign in a 5-0 thrashing of Burnley F.C. in Burnley, Lancashire (November 29). With United's top marksman back among the goals, the return to form was the most welcome thing for the Red Devils ahead of the highly anticipated Manchester derby.

**To be continued**


	22. 21: Derby Day, The Price of Victory

**Chapter 21: Derby Day, The Price of Victory**

"_The derby day in Manchester is always a particular day. The city is cut in two. The Blues and the Reds invade the streets. And if your club wins, then the city belongs to you_."

-Eric Cantona (Former Manchester United player and captain, 1992-1997).

...

The Manchester derby is the biggest football club rivalry in Manchester. The first meeting between the 2 clubs occurred in 1881 when West Gorton F.C. (ancestor of Manchester City F.C.) hosted Newton Heath Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway F.C. (ancestor of Manchester United F.C.). Since 1881, allegiances were built and then transmitted from generation to generation. Before the Second World War, Manchester City was the more successful club side in Manchester. However in 1945, United hired a new manager who was about to transform the club forever. Matt Busby (later known as Sir Matt Busby) played for City as a player, but it was as United's manager that he left an everlasting mark on the game.

Since Busby's arrival, United became the more successful side and developed itself into a global brand. For a very long time, City struggled to keep up with United although matches between those archrivals were often tight contests for bragging rights. However, City became a resurging force since Abu Dhabi-based Sheikh Mansour bought the club in September 2008 and invested big money into the club. Since that time, the rivalry became a tense matchup with high stakes, for both the supremacy over Manchester and over the Premier League.

On a more personal level, it was also a battle of managers who dislike each other. Since José Mourinho lost out to Josep "Pep" Guardiola for the head coach's position at F.C. Barcelona in 2008, every match against Barcelona and against Pep has the flavour of a vendetta in the eyes of football lovers although José himself would be the first to play down any talk about a personal rivalry. Among the players, City defender Ricardo "Ricky" Vernardi still despises Kakeru because of the inferiority complex Ricky had for years since he played against the oldest of the Aizawa brothers, Suguru. In return, Kakeru hates Ricky's physical style and relishes the challenge of tormenting Ricky even more.

On the first match of December, another heated chapter in this long-lasting rivalry was about to unfold.

* * *

**Sunday December 3**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**9:30 AM GMT (4 hours before kickoff)**

On that Sunday morning, skies were already gray in a typical fashion at that time of the year. While Sarah and Taeko only wore normal clothes, Noriko wore a "SAEKI 16" away shirt under her coat. The shirt was the one that was given by Yusuke to Noriko at Anfield.

"_I really can't wait for this. I'm already excited_." Sarah said.

"_Yeah, it's one of the most important days on the calendar for us United fans from Manchester_." Noriko replied.

"I hope our ride won't get late." Taeko said.

"They won't." Noriko replied before she spotted a vehicle arriving from further up the street. "_Speaking of the Devil, here they are_."

The vehicle was a shuttle van in which a few passengers were already on board. The passengers were all Manchester United supporters.

"_Hello, Red Kate!_" one of the supporters greeted.

"_Hello, Gaz! Nice to see you_." Noriko said.

"_Nice to see you too._ _I'm glad that to see Taeko Ishiki and your friend joining us in this match_." Gaz asked.

"_We may be women, but we wouldn't miss a Manchester derby for anything in the world_." Sarah replied.

"_My cousin, Red Kate, showed me what away support looks like in the Liverpool game. So I wasn't going to miss this today_." Taeko added.

"_Well, hop in_." Gaz said.

"_Let's do this, Gaz. C'mon you Reds!_" Noriko finished.

Noriko, Taeko, and Sarah then got in the van. The shuttle made a few stops along the way to pick up a few more United supporters. Around a little less than 40 minutes later, the shuttle finally arrived in East Manchester, deep in the heart of local rivals' territory. The home of Manchester City, the Etihad Stadium, was formerly known as the City of Manchester Stadium. For United supporters, it was nicknamed as "Eastlands" or as the "Council House".

With the history of tensions between both sets of supporters, heavy police presence took over the district surrounding the stadium. Once the United supporters arrived in their designated entrance area, they already had to endure the taunts from City supporters.

"_The biggest waste of council taxes in the history of Manchester_." Noriko made a remark about the stadium, which was built with public funds for the 2002 Commonwealth Games before it became the home of Manchester City F.C.

"_Yeah, it almost was a gift made to them with those favourable rates going with the lease_." Sarah added.

"_I guess a number of tax payers were not happy when that deal was made_." Taeko said.

"_They were really not happy, _c_ertainly not when the public sector cut many people's jobs a few years later_." Sarah replied.

Meanwhile, Noriko added her own voice to the many United supporters who were returning the taunting to the City supporters walking on the other side of a security fence. The following chant had a few sarcastic lyrics aimed at City.

_**If you come from Manchester, you're sure to be a blue  
Moston, Collyhurst, Salford, Ancoats too  
And if you think that this is true, you're nothing but a fool  
'Cause in the town of Manchester, Man United rule  
Tra la la laaaaa we all hate City  
Tra la la la la la la la...**_

The chant carried on with a second verse and then was repeated a few more times before Noriko stopped for a moment.

"You're not holding back at all, Noriko-chan." Taeko said.

"I hate Manchester City F.C. more than anything in the world, Tae-itoko. This is the day when I have to go all out." Noriko replied while she kept on making insulting gestures towards the City supporters.

"_This is going to be as intense as ever, especially with City trying to get back in the race against both us and Arsenal_." Sarah said.

"_Time for us to take the psychological ascendency on them like we did during last season_." Noriko finished.

From there, the banter continued for a while before the supporters made their way inside the stadium ahead of the match. Although fans from the 2 opposing clubs can sometimes go back to work as colleagues on the following day, derby day was about letting it all loose on banter and chants for both sets of supporters.

* * *

**Manchester City vs. Manchester United (Premier League match 16)**

**Etihad Stadium, Manchester, UK**

**1:20 PM GMT (10 minutes before kickoff)**

In the players' tunnel, almost no words were exchanged between the opposing players except when it's between teammates from the same national teams. However, Ricky Vernardi was not keen on staying silent with Kakeru around.

"So the little Aizawa brother is getting married. I guess that makes you a softer target."

"What do you want now, Vernardi?" Kakeru asked.

"Kick your ass as I always want to." Ricky replied.

"That's funny. As far as I know, you're the one who always ends up getting his ass kicked." Nana quipped.

"Watch your mouth, woman, or I'll take you down on that pitch." Ricky said.

"For that, you'll have to get through me first." Kakeru stood up to Ricky, looking deep into his eyes.

In order to prevent an unwanted confrontation before hostilities officially start, Matthias stood between the belligerents. "_Calm down, Kakeru. You, Vernardi, clear off_."

"_Stay focused, Ricky_." City's Belgian midfielder, Kevin De Bruyne, pulled Ricky away.

Finally, both teams moved back into their respective positions before the signal was given by the referee to walk out of the players' tunnel. In the stadium, the main sight in one of the stands was a massive tifo in sky blue and white displaying the word "CITY". The reception from the entire attendance was worthy of being qualified as a cauldron of noise, and the noise only grew stronger while Martin Tyler started the commentary of the match.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good afternoon, everyone. For nearly a decade now, these 2 clubs have played not only for the pride of Manchester, but also for the supremacy in the Premier League. The consistency of Arsenal is clouding the issue, and yet you still feel the same significance of this fixture... Manchester City vs. Manchester United.**_

In the pre-game handshakes, of which Kakeru and Nana gave each a very cold handshake to Ricky. Just before kickoff, the 3,000 Manchester United away supporters shouted "_UNITED! UNITED! UNITED!_" with their hearts out and jeered as the City supporters started singing their club's hymn titled "_Blue Moon_".

_**BLUE MOON, YOU SAW ME STANDING ALONE  
WITHOUT A DREAM IN MY HEART  
WITHOUT A LOVE OF MY OWN.**_

_**I SAID: BLUE MOON, YOU SAW ME STANDING ALONE  
WITHOUT A DREAM IN MY HEART  
WITHOUT A LOVE OF MY OWN.**_

Both teams moved into positions, ready to get it on. United's field players wore red shirts, black shorts, and black socks. City's field players wore sky blue shirts, white shorts, and sky blue socks. Manchester City won the coin toss and chose to kick the match off. As the clock hit 1:30 PM, the referee gave the signal to begin the duel between the Manchester-based rivals.

PEEP!

Everyone from both sides expected a grueling contest, and it only took less than 3 minutes for the first fireworks to appear.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good turn by Gündogan... towards Nolito, but it's intercepted by Bailly.**_

The ball was timely intercepted by Eric in order to prevent a breakaway. United's Ivorian defender then passed the ball to Yusuke, who then passed towards Nana. However before Nana could react, she was tackled hard by a City player in the middle of the pitch.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima down... City playing on...**_

Despite the protests of a few Manchester United players, the referee let the play continue. As City's attack was rushing beyond the two-thirds of the pitch, Eric came into the opposite direction and decked Manchester City's star striker Sergio Agüero with a solid hip check to stop the attack.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Agüero... blocked by Bailly.**_

The result was a free kick for City. While the City supporters complained about the illegal contact made against their star striker, the Manchester United players asked the referee questions about the previous incident.

"_Look over there!_" Eric pointed at the location where Nana was taken down to the referee.

"_What about the other tackle, huh? That should be a foul!_" Matthias pointed towards the same area as well.

"_That tackle was dangerous, with the studs out. You missed that_." Zlatan, who was wearing the captain's armband for the time of Wayne's prolonged absence, added to the protests.

"_I can't call a foul from what I saw. I have to stay with my decision_."

"This is bullshit!" Yusuke said out loud for himself.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Bailly's first reaction is to protest, not about this decision, but the lack of one earlier.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, that's what the Manchester United players are pointing out. This is the first incident with Mishima and Kolarov... Not quite sure he catches her. Then Eric Bailly brings down Sergio Agüero. Early in the match, things are already getting physical. **_

Meanwhile, Kakeru pulled Nana back on her feet.

"You OK?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah. I barely got my foot out of the way of his studs." Nana replied.

"Dive like that again, woman, and I will show you what a real tackle is." Ricky tried to play the intimidation card.

"Mind your own business!" Nana dryly replied.

In the away supporters end:

"_That referee must be drunk! The City player was showing his studs!_" Noriko raged at the incident.

"_Nana is lucky to get away without damage_." Taeko said.

"_I agree. It was cynical of a tackle. Lousy decision from the ref_." Sarah replied.

"_That's typical of the refs in this fixture here. The lads better do something to shut up those blue idiots soon_." Noriko said.

Despite the early clash, no yellow card was given by the referee. The following free kick led to nothing serious as the ball was easily cleared away from dangerous positions by the defending United players.

City's philosophy was mainly about ball possession although players were free to express themselves in the attacking third of the pitch. In order to counter City's approach, United's focus was about maintaining zonal defense in their defensive end and being ready to strike quickly on the counterattack. The first serious crack at either goal came from the players in red.

In the 8th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: City with the throw...**_

After the throw-in, Ricky tried to pass the ball on the right wing. However, the combined effort by Anthony and Luke allowed United to start a counterattack. Luke got past 2 City players on the rush before he passed the ball to Zlatan, who then launched a through pass for Nana.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Ibrahimović... Good play for Mishima, no offside.**_

As Nana just entered City's penalty area, City's defender John Stones came in to block all direct shooting lanes. Nevertheless, Nana made a quick turn and quickly assessed her options.

'Have it, Kakeru!' Nana thought.

Nana then flicked the ball above a City defender and into kakeru's run on the right. It was then one-on-one with the City goalkeeper.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The pass across for Aizawa...**_

Finding a good shooting angle, Kakeru blasted the shot past the City goalkeeper. However as everyone thought it was a sure goal, Ricky arrived at the right moment to save the ball off the goal line.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared off the line by Vernardi!**_

Despite the save, the ball was kicked back towards Kakeru. With 2 City defenders in front of him and no shooting angle, Kakeru had to find a teammate to pass to. The Japanese forward tried to reach either Nana or Pog, but the ball was blocked by Brazilian midfielder Fernandinho. Nevertheless, Nana managed to retrieve the ball on the inside edge of the penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's off Fernandinho, but Mishima has the ball...**_

Nana then tried a few feints to create an opening, but found none at the time and thus was forced to pass the ball backwards for Antonio.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima to Valencia... the cross coming in.**_

Antonio had only one thing in mind: cross the ball into the penalty area. The long aerial ball was aimed towards 6 yards in front of the far post. In that area, Pog managed to jump higher than City's right-back. Unfortunately, the ball was headed wide.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Pogba! The shot goes wide.**_

'How did we not score?' Kakeru couldn't believe his team wasn't ahead on the scoreboard after the 2 chances, especially after his own shot on goal.

'I hope that doesn't come back to bite us later.' Nana thought.

United didn't open the score, but they gave something for the City players to think about despite all the ball possession advantage in favor of the "Citizens". It was the perfect definition of a game of chess as every single wrong move from either side had the potential of bearing heavy consequences.

In the 14th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Ilkay Gündogan... He was looking for Nolito, but Saeki stood in the way.**_

City's German midfielder Ilkay Gündogan attempted to send a through pass for his Spanish teammate, Nolito. However, Yusuke intercepted the pass and cleared the ball several yards forward. Ricky then tried to take the ball and push forward into the attacking third, but the pace of Yusuke's clearance fooled City's Argentine defender.

"I'm having that." Nana said.

As the ball was tangled in Ricky's legs, Nana jumped on the ball like an eagle on its preyto start a counterattack. Arriving at the halfway line, Nana quickly unleashed a long ball forward for Kakeru.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Mishima... to Aizawa. He's onside.**_

As Kakeru dashed on the right wing with the clear intent of bending his run towards the middle lane leading to the Manchester City goal, there was only one obstacle left: Ricky. With only less than a dozen yards from the City penalty area, Kakeru tried to make a skillful ball roll chop to shake off Ricky, but the Argentine defender pushed the ball out of bounds.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Vernardi kicks it out. Mishima with the throw...**_

Nana quickly took the throw-in and passed the ball towards Kakeru. The Japanese striker was surrounded by 3 City players, but it was not enough to contain him.

'That's right. Follow me, guys.' Kakeru thought.

As Kakeru appeared to shift his run to his left, he then passed the ball towards Nana. With the 3 City players momentarily lured by Kakeru, Nana had plenty of space to whip a long cross in City's penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... back to Mishima. The cross coming in...**_

In the targeted area, City's John Stones was supposed to jump and head the ball away. However, Zlatan also came in and jumped higher than Stones. As a result, Zlatan struck a thumping header.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: IBRAHIMOVIĆ! That's off the post!**_

The ball struck the inside of the post, but rolled parallel to the goal line before Ricky retrieved the ball, and then passed towards Serbian left-back Aleksandar Kolarov to start an attack. However, the play was stopped when Nana tackled the ball off Kolarov's feet and out of play.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's cleared for a Manchester City throw, but what an effort by Zlatan Ibrahimović!**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: That was a very good header by Ibrahimović, but you have to give credit to Aizawa and Mishima on that play. You watch this: Aizawa takes 3 City players with him, and then makes the cute backheel pass to Mishima, who has the space and time to whip a good cross in the box. Ibrahimović comes in with a good height and a thumping header above Stones. The shot then hits the inside of the post and stays out. It's still 0-0.**_

In the away supporters' stand:

"_What does it take to score a goal? That was a perfect opportunity_." Sarah said out loud.

"_I know. From Kakeru's move to Nana's cross towards Zlatan, it was perfect. I just hate when we miss chances like that_." Noriko said.

"_I have seen Zlatan play for several years now, and yet I'm always in awe at how high he can jump to reach the ball_." Taeko said.

"_Yeah. He's a beast_." Sarah replied.

'We have enough firepower to score on them at any time, but we can't afford to let them breathe. With that front 5 of theirs, they can also punish us if they have control.' Noriko thought.

For several minutes, both teams had their moments. However, shots didn't reach either goal and thus the score was still 0-0 as we went further in the first half. For all of the advantage in ball possession, City finally earned their first serious crack at the Manchester United goal in the 33rd minute.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Fernandinho... Agüero, who comes in deep...**_

Surprisingly, Sergio Agüero received the pass from his City teammate almost at the level of the center circle. Despite Pog's attempt to take the ball away, Agüero used a skillful body feint to shake off the Frenchman. Yusuke also attempted a tackle, but the Argentine moved past him by cutting across some of the width of the pitch.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: He gets past Pogba... past Saeki...**_

As Agüero switched his run forward again, he was looking for someone to pass the ball to. The Argentine had to act quickly as Nana and Eric also tried to close him down.

'This is bad.' Nana thought.

After Agüero skipped past Eric, the Argentine striker finally made a pass forward to Nolito. The Spaniard had an open path to the Manchester United goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Still Agüero... it's through for Nolito.**_

Despite all attempts to stop Nolito, the Spaniard got the shot past his fellow countryman David de Gea and into the back of the net. The Etihad Stadium erupted and celebrated the goal until...

_**Martin Tyler**__**: He scores! Nolito for City... wait, he's offside. The flag is up.**_

The celebrations were cut short as everyone spotted the linesman's flag being waved up. The goal was ruled out because of an offside decision. No one in sky blue could believe it, and the United supporters took advantage of the situation to mock the City supporters even more.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, talk about persistence and determination from Agüero, it wasn't just skill. He had to get past those challenges from Pogba, Saeki, and Bailly. As he gets past Bailly, the pass came in for Nolito. Nolito was just half a yard offside.**_

In the away supporters' stand:

"_That... was too close for comfort._" Noriko said.

"_We were very lucky that he was just offside. United were stretched wide open_." Taeko said.

"_They are a very dangerous side because of players like those two. Yet we haven't seen much of Kevin De Bruyne so far_." Sarah added.

"_Hey, don't jinx us now!_" Noriko replied.

"_Sorry. I was just pointing to the fact. Regardless, the lads have to be careful now_." Sarah said.

"_She's right though. The boys have to make sure some of those City players don't wake up_." Taeko added.

"_Right. A conservative approach would be welcome in some cases for the rest of this half._" Noriko finished.

From that point until the end of the first half, both teams played in a way that they canceled each other. No serious opportunities were created, but 2 moments of controversy marred the course of events in the first half. The first incident came right on the 45th minute on a corner kick for Manchester City.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a chance for City to get the lead.**_

Belgian midfielder Kevin De Bruyne took the corner kick. The ball flew towards the near post for his acting captain, Pablo Zabaleta, but Zabaleta was fighting for position with Luke. As a result, Kolarov let the ball bounce off his head and across for another teammate. The ball appeared to be dipping into Ricky's path.

"Clear off!" Ricky was wrestling for position with Yusuke.

"Never!" Yusuke replied.

In that fight for position, Ricky was already grabbing Yusuke's shirt with the left hand. However, Yusuke also wrapped his arm around Ricky's left arm as well to restrain the latter's movement. Ricky got his right foot on the ball, but the shot went wide as the Argentine was falling on the ground alongside Yusuke.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh! Well... Vernardi took the shot. It looked like there would be something farily simple at the far post for the big Argentine.**_

"_What is that, ref? He dragged me down!_" Ricky was still on his backside with his arms raised.

A few City players also complained, but the response from the referee was clear: "_No, no. There is no foul there. Goal kick_."

"Just get up and carry on with it, Vernardi." Yusuke said.

"Get lost!" an angry Ricky shouted back in Japanese before he walked back to his position.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Zabaleta got the flick-on at the near post. In that chaos, it was a wrestling match between Ricardo Vernardi and Yusuke Saeki. You could argue Saeki had been fouled initially by grabbing Saeki, but Saeki ended up dragging Vernardi to the ground. The big man just couldn't take the shot cleanly for City.**_

'Yusuke tried his luck and got it right for now. We have to regain control of the match soon.' Kakeru thought.

That last incident was far from being the biggest controversy of the first half. In the last minute of injury time before halftime, a bigger controversy was about to unfold. This time, the action was taken deep in City's half.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Valencia... Aizawa...**_

After a short forward pass from Antonio, to Kakeru, the Japanese forward started running towards the side of the City penalty area. In a 1v1 situation, Zabaleta tried poking the ball away from kakeru, but the Japanese managed to reach Zlatan with a pass. The Swede tried to get the ball past John Stones, but City's young English centre-back tackled the ball away.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Blocked by Stones, but the ball goes off Mishima...**_

As Stones tried to clear the ball far away, the ball went off Nana's leg and went back towards the Manchester United right back by the touchline.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Valencia... back to Mishima.**_

Nana received the pass from Antonio with her back towards the nearby City corner flag, but had nowhere to go with 2 City players marking her. And then Nana suddenly dragged the ball back with her left foot and made quick sideways backheel pass into Kakeru's path.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: That's brilliant play! Aizawa... he could be in here.**_

Running in full speed and parallel to the goal line, Kakeru entered the City penalty area and looked for passing options. At that moment, Ricky took Kakeru down with what appeared to be a hip check, and no contact was made with the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh! Aizawa goes down... The referee shakes his head.**_

On the following split second, the ball was cleared out of bounds by Stones. Realizing that the penalty wasn't given, Kakeru had his own blood boiling with anger. Furthermore, Ricky's upcoming reaction didn't help in calming things down.

"Get up, you candy ass!" Ricky said.

"Cheat yourself! That's typical of you." Kakeru stood up to Ricky with fire in his eyes.

"_Hey! Fuck off!_" Stones then pushed Kakeru.

"_Not your fucking business!_" Kakeru pushed Stones back.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's all kicking off here.**_

Within the next 2 seconds, players from both sides came in with some pushing and strong words. Zlatan took advantage of being the tallest player at 195 cm (6 ft 5) to move through and pull Kakeru out of the mass of humanity.

"_Chill out, Kakeru. There's nothing you can do about it_." Zlatan said to Kakeru before turning his attention towards Ricky a few yards away. "_You're lucky, boy. Next time, I will be after you._"

"_What are you waiting, old man? I'm right here_." Ricky defied Zlatan.

"¡Basta, Ricky! Dejar de perder el tiempo (Enough, Ricky! Stop fooling around)." Pablo reprimanded his teammate and fellow countryman.

Meanwhile, it was not difficult to know what the feelings in the crowd were. The Manchester City supporters knew that Ricky's challenge could have cost a penalty on the stroke of halftime. On the other side, the Manchester United supporters were absolutely furious at the referee for not making the right decision on what appeared to be quite blatant. Noriko, Taeko, and Sarah were lashing their vocal discontent alongside the rest of the 3,000 United supporters towards the referee. However, the referee was not willing to change his mind. On the following kick of the ball, the whistle was blown to end on a scoreless period of 45 minutes.

* * *

In the Manchester United dressing room, a few minutes later:

"_Who the fuck in the FA appointed that man to be today's referee? He's a fucking knobhead._" Luke swore out loud. The Manchester United players were going loud in their discussions about what happened in the first half.

"_I can't believe he denied us a stonewall penalty! Must I bleed to prove my point now?_" Kakeru added.

"_He's a total retard if you ask me_." Yusuke added as well.

"_I would knock him over in open play if I have the chance_." Pog said.

"_I know you're frustrated, guys. But that's not where we should focus our attention. The last thing we need is to make him both an enemy and a 12th man for them_." Nana said.

"_Witch is spot on. It's still 0-0, and we can still get something in the next 45 minutes. We have to control our emotions. Let's stay focused, and let's get the job done_." Zlatan added.

"_Well said, you two. We are here to make sure they don't get a result_." Matthias added.

At that moment, José came in to give his players the customary halftime team talk to say what he expects from his players: "_OK, I know it's frustrating that we haven't scored. I know it's frustrating that we didn't get the penalty. But it's still 0-0. If we are frustrated, then they probably are more frustrated than us. Why? Because they are playing at home and they expect to win. They will come out hard, but you already know what you have to do. Keep your focus. Be aggressive, but stay in control of your emotions. Put strong pressure on them. Hit them quickly on the counterattack. Let's go, guys!_"

"_YEEAAAHH!_" the Manchester United players replied with cheers and applause.

For the second half, United were set to launch their attacks towards the end of the stadium where the 3,000 United supporters were located. After both teams came back on the pitch, many people expected the Manchester City players to be a little fired up by their manager, "Pep" Guardiola. At an early moment in the second half, City started going on the attack more than they did in the first half.

In the 49th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here's Gündogan... impeded by Pogba. Referee's giving the advantage.**_

Surrounded by a few players and slightly tackled by the Pog, Ilkay Gündogan continued his run a couple of yards ahead before making a short pass on the left to Kevin De Bruyne. In front of him, Sergio Agüero was marked by 2 Manchester United defenders. Nevertheless, there was an option on the left.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: De Bruyne… finds Nolito on the left with some space...**_

Because Antonio and Eric were trying to maintain defensive positions against the more dangerous Argentine striker, Nolito was provided with some space and time to make the rush towards the Manchester United penalty area. By the time Antonio arrived in an attempt to block a direct shooting lane, Nolito dragged the ball half a yard in the opposite direction to take a right-footed strike.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Nolito! Oh, what a save by David de Gea!**_

Nolito's shot was curling towards the top corner to David's left, but United's Spanish goalkeeper stretched his arms out and deflected the ball out of danger. As a result, the corner kick was conceded to City.

"_Well done, Big Dave!_" Matthias congratulated his goalkeeper.

"_Anytime, Matthias_."

"_Come on, lads! We have a corner to defend!_" Matthias ordered his teammates to gather into defensive positions for the upcoming corner kick.

'Thank you once again, Big Dave. It's happening exactly as the Boss said; they're coming strong.' Kakeru thought.

The following corner kick was easily caught by David, and thus allowing his teammates to catch their breaths. However, City felt that the momentum was on their side, and thus started controlling the ball with a stronger purpose of searching for the first goal.

In the 54th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here's John Stones making the run... now to De Bruyne. Good ball for Sterling!**_

With a simple movement of the ball that started from the centre-back to the attacking midfielder, City quickly moved up the pitch. From the center circle, Kevin De Bruyne found the gap to send a through pass for his English teammate Raheem Sterling.

"_Not today, Raheem_." Luke said.

The Manchester United left-back and Matthias were running their way back to stop Sterling. As a result, Sterling had to stop on the very edge of the penalty area and pass into the middle for a teammate. There, he found Sergio Agüero...

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here comes Agüero... Going for goal!**_

Although several red shirts tried to close him down, City's Argentine striker immediately unleashed a low drive towards David's goal. United's Spanish goalkeeper managed to make the dive to stop the shot, but the rebound was still loose.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Fine save, but Nolito's following up!**_

Nolito tried to shoot the rebound in mid-air, but mishit the ball. David, who managed to get up, then clawed Nolito's shot away. Eric then cleared the ball towards Luke, who cleared the ball a long way ahead. However, John Stones got first to the ball and passed it forward to Ilkay Gündogan in United's half.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Gündogan... couldn't get the ball to Sterling.**_

The through pass to Raheem Sterling was cut, but City still controlled the ball. After a few short passes between the City players, Kevin De Bruyne received the ball once again.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: De Bruyne… fouled by Saeki...**_

Yusuke tackled De Bruyne down, but the ball rolled towards Gündogan, and thus the referee played the advantage. City's German midfielder then found Nolito on his left and on the edge of the penalty area. The Spanish winger in sky blue was in a good shooting position.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here's Nolito again. He'll fire it...**_

However this time, Nolito's shot flew high and wide to the Manchester United goal. It resulted in a goal kick and a breather for the visitors.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: With David de Gea in this kind of form, he'll have to do better than that.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, you'll have to produce something special to beat David de Gea. Agüero very nearly did, and that shot was going towards the bottom corner. Not only he makes the save, but he also gets up and puts his hand on the second shot. Nolito scuffed the shot right there, hence why David de Gea managed to make the second save.**_

"_Damn! That was dangerous!_" Noriko exclaimed.

"_Thank God we have Dave in goal_." Sarah said.

"_Yeah, but it doesn't look good so far since the restart. City are everywhere, and their tiki-taka is starting to work well for them_." Taeko replied.

"_We need to find a way to have a crack at their goal soon. It's the only way we can make them doubt_." Noriko said.

"_We better do so. Otherwise, it will be hell for our defenders to endure that many attacks from them_." Sarah finished.

City appeared to have the wind at their backs at that time in the match. Nevertheless, the Manchester United players still held faith in their most dangerous tools at their disposal: counterattacks and dead ball situations. Not so long after the wave of City attacks, United created an opportunity.

In the 57th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Zabaleta... to De Bruyne.**_

City attempted another attack from the halfway line through Kevin De Bruyne. The Belgian attempted to run past Pog with the ball, but the Frenchman managed to push the ball away. From there, Yusuke retrieved the loose ball and made a pass forward to Nana on the counterattack.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Taken away... Here's Saeki... towards Mishima.**_

As Nana was surrounded by sky blue shirts just across the halfway line, she spotted Kakeru waving his hand and calling for a pass. Without any hesitation, Nana passed the ball into Kakeru's path.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Aizawa... he's isolated. Kolarov and Vernardi here...**_

Kakeru was not in a position to rush into the Manchester City penalty area with Korarov and Ricky denying direct entry. The Japanese forward had a very short time window to create something.

'Come on, Zlatan. Get in there.' Kakeru thought.

Without warning, Kakeru then flicked the ball towards Zlatan in the penalty area. However, John Stones managed to head the ball away before the Swede could get to the ball. Nevertheless, the clearance landed in an area where Nana could load up a direct 25-yard strike on goal.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Stones away... as far as Mishima.**_

However before Nana could take her shot, Gündogan came in with a sliding tackle that took her down and hard on the ground.

"_HEEEYY!_"

Manchester United players and supporters immediately complained about the reckless nature of the foul. This time, the referee was not going to leave the incident unpunished as he produced a yellow card against City's German midfielder.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Sliding challenge from Gündogan... and he will earn the first yellow card of the match.**_

In the away supporters' stand:

"_Get in the book, you bloody animal!_" Noriko applauded the decision against the City player.

"_About time, ref!_" Sarah added.

"With a guy throwing himself like that, I'm glad things didn't get worse for Nana-chan." Taeko said.

"I know. There are times when Nana really surprises me about how tough she is." Noriko replied.

"_Here's our chance now_." Sarah said.

"_C'MON UNITED!_" Noriko and Taeko shouted altogether.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's a free kick from a very interesting position for Manchester United.**_

The point of contact on the foul was located 25 yards from goal and a little bit towards the right side from United's point of view. After a few talks on free kick strategy, Nana and Pog moved into shooting positions. The Manchester City players in the wall were not sure whether to expect Pog's power or Nana's finesse in the upcoming shot.

PEEP!

Pog started his run, but then stopped after a couple of steps. At the same time, Nana arrived from a diagonal position to hit a Beckham-esque strike.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here goes MISHIMA!**_

The shot flew around City's wall, but finally ended up hitting the side netting. Because of an optical illusion, a large number of nearby United supporters thought for a split second that the shot went in before they realized what happened. Nana put her hands on her head in despair.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Goodness me! She wasn't too far away.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, Mishima's reaction tells you that it was the side netting, and not the back of the net. The shot came really close... it's about a foot wide. And the City goalkeeper was left standing as well.**_

"It's OK, Seven. That was a good effort." Kakeru tried to comfort Nana with words and a tap on the shoulder.

"_Nice attempt. This isn't over, Witch_." Pog added.

"_Thanks, guys_." Nana replied before she walked her way back to her position before the goal kick.

United's most recent attack cooled down City's efforts for a few minutes, but it was not quite enough to stop them completely. As we go beyond the hour mark in this tight affair, everyone knew that the side that concedes first would potentially lose a lot of momentum.

In the 61st minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Headed down by Sterling... towards Gündogan.**_

Ilkay Gündogan passed the ball to Kevin De Bruyne. At that moment, the Belgian started making his run towards the heart of the Manchester United defense.

'I have to get in front of him.' Yusuke thought.

Before Yusuke could get in front of De Bruyne however, the Belgian managed to make a pass to Nolito on the wing. The Spanish winger was then running inside United's penalty area with the possibility to shoot across the goalkeeper.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good pass by De Bruyne... Nolito! Saved by De Gea...**_

David de Gea responded with a kick save, but the rebound was bouncing towards a Manchester City player just outside the box.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Gündogan...**_

Ilkay Gündogan took the low shot, but it was slightly deflected between Eric's legs. The ball then rolled dangerously into no man's land (in front of the 6-yard box).

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Deflected, it's AGÜERO!**_

Despite Matthias' best attempts to clear the danger, Sergio Agüero got to the ball first and shot it into the back of the net. At that time, the 58,000+ City supporters in the stadium could finally celebrate.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: They have got the important first goal in the derby with a little more than an hour gone, and it's that man again: Sergio Agüero. Manchester City 1-0 Manchester United.**_

In the midst of all the noise, the Manchester United players and supporters were left in stunned silence.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, the question was whether City would make something out of that possession, all right. It all started with Gündogan finding De Bruyne. Kevin De Bruyne makes the run, and then finds Nolito. De Gea makes a good save, but the ball comes out of the box for Gündogan. The shot took a deflection off Bailly and into Agüero's feet. Goalkeeper had no chance.**_

Disgusted with the outcome, Kakeru thought: 'We just need a spark. I will provide it anyhow.'

'I won't let them take our efforts to waste. This ain't over yet.' Nana thought as well.

Although Manchester City took the lead, the danger of conceding a goal within minutes after scoring a goal always existed. As Kakeru believed, it was just a matter of finding a spark from somewhere.

In the 63rd minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Here's Gündogan losing Mishima...**_

In United's half, Gündogan managed to shake off Nana and get some space to attempt a through pass. However, Eric kicked the ball high and down the pitch.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good clearance by Bailly.**_

After the ball bounced off the grass once, Ricky tried to kick it forward. However, Kakeru was putting the pressure on Ricky. The Japanese forward touched the ball forward in mid-air before his right foot made contact with Ricky's right foot in the follow-through. The Argentine defender was spun around and fell to the ground. However, the play was still on.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh, it's Aizawa. He's got the better of Vernardi. No foul called here...**_

While thousands of City supporters screamed for a foul, Kakeru was on a clean breakaway towards the City goal. No City defender could match Kakeru's speed. At the crucial moment, Kakeru easily slotted the ball past the goalkeeper and in the back of the net.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: HE SCORES! Manchester United are level. Kakeru Aizawa put the pressure and has gone all the way. 1-1!**_

The Manchester United players then gathered around their instant hero to celebrate.

"_Get in there, Knight!_" Zlatan congratulated Kakeru.

"_Huge goal, man!_" Pog added.

"You did it, Kakeru!" Nana ruffled Kakeru's hair.

"Great effort, Kakeru!" Yusuke said as well.

"_Thanks, guys. Let's score the next one_." Kakeru replied before he and his teammates started walking back to their positions for the restart.

_**Gary Neville**__**: Well, we have a proper game of football here. It was a routine ball for Vernardi, but Aizawa puts on immense pressure here. Aizawa sticks his foot in and touched the ball first. After that, he has acres of space ahead. It was a matter of whether Aizawa can finish it. He slips the shot to the goalkeeper's right.**_

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's already Aizawa's 15th goal in all competitions for Manchester United. He really has an eye for goal.**_

Meanwhile in the away supporters' stand, the United supporters were jubilating.

"Well done, Kakeru! Well done!" Noriko shouted.

"_He did a great job there! I didn't think he could hound Vernardi like that_." Sarah said.

"_That was some determination. He got us back in it all by himself_." Taeko added.

"_We really can do this. Let's go!_" Noriko replied.

On the other end of the spectrum of emotions, Ricky and the Manchester City players were not happy with the referee's earlier decision to tolerate the contact between Kakeru and Ricky.

"_What the hell was that? I got his boot on my right foot. That's a foul_." Ricky complained to the referee.

"_That was a high tackle, really dangerous_." Kevin De Bruyne added.

"_Aizawa touched the ball before Vernardi could get there. That's a fair contest for the ball_." the referee replied.

"_Vernardi couldn't protect himself. He could have been injured_." Pablo also protested.

"_Stop bothering me. I won't change it. It's a goal, and off you go for the restart_." The referee ordered the City players to stop protesting.

Ricky then looked towards Kakeru in distance and thought: 'So this is how you want to play, huh? I will crush you once and for all before this match is over.'

With the score tied at 1-1, it was anyone's game. However, no one expected the nasty turn of events that would soon come... except for Ricky himself. Feeling humiliated by an Aizawa once more, the Argentine defender only had one thing in mind: revenge.

* * *

In the following minutes after Kakeru's equalizer, City made the first substitution of the match by replacing Ilkay Gündogan with Spanish midfielder and long-time City player, David Silva. Meanwhile, United were preparing to make their first change by bringing Henrikh into the action for the purpose of providing new energy to the attack.

In the 71st minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Silva... dispossessed by Mishima.**_

In the center circle, Nana pushed the ball away from David Silva. The loose ball went towards Yusuke, who then pushed forward for Zlatan. The Swede then started running on the counterattack.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Ibrahimović... towards Aizawa...**_

Spotting Kakeru making the run ahead of him and slightly on the right, Zlatan passed the ball towards the Japanese. However as Kakeru pushed the ball a little further ahead, Ricky came in the opposite direction, and threw a hard right-footed tackle that struck Kakeru in the area between the right knee and the sock. Kakeru went crashing down on the grass immediately.

"_HEEEEEEEYYYYY!_" the Manchester Uniited players, coaches, and 3,000 supporters shouted in unison when they saw the violent impact.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oohh... Vernardi could be in trouble here.**_

Ricky raised his arms to claim his innocence, but was soon greeted by angry opponents. While several Manchester United players pleaded to the referee for a rightful punishment, a few others, including Nana, signalled for the doctor and physio to attend Kakeru ASAP. The Japanese forward was screaming in pain.

"What did he..." Kakeru looked at his leg, but the sight brought shock horror on his face.

"Kakeru, are you... Oh, God!" Nana was also shocked when she saw Kakeru's injury.

The result of Ricky's tackle was that Kakeru's leg sustained a very nasty gash, and it was bleeding noticeably. What's even worse was that a bone in Kakeru's leg could be seen deep into the gash itself, and thus fears of a fracture could rise. It was a horrible sight for anyone who came in close enough to see the extent of the open wound. Kakeru couldn't hold his tears any longer with the excruciating pain.

After the referee saw Kakeru's injury, he immediately asked for Ricky: "_Ricky. Ricky, come here_."

"_Come on. I didn't do it on purpose_." Ricky tried to plead his case.

"_The ball was nowhere near your attempted tackle, you showed your studs, and that was totally reckless. You leave me no other choice: you're off_." the referee then pulled the red card out of his pocket.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Vernardi has been shown a red card. Manchester City are down to 10 men with a little less than 20 minutes to go.**_

_**Gary Neville**__**: I don't know what was going through Vernardi's mind here. It's a reckless challenge, it's in the air, and he goes with the studs. He had to be sent off.**_

Ricky only replied by waving away the referee's decision before he walked a few yards towards Kakeru. At the moment he stood over Kakeru, the Argentine said in Japanese: "You got what you deserve."

However, Nana heard Ricky's words as she was standing by Kakeru, and those words got her blood boiling. On the next second, Nana went after Ricky.

"_Hey! How can you say he got what he deserved?_" Nana shouted in English to make sure everyone around on the pitch could understand what Ricky just said.

"_I have nothing to say to a woman. Beat it_." Ricky was showing his back to Nana as he was walking away.

"_Now face me when I'm talking, you sick fuck!_" Nana then forcefully grabbed Ricky to have him facing her.

"_You're asking for it!_" Ricky then shoved Nana.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Now Mishima and Vernardi have a go at each other, and it's all kicking off again.**_

Several players from both sides came to hold Nana and Ricky away from each other, but some of them continued with some serious shoving. Nevertheless, the verbal scrap was far from over between Nana and Ricky, despite the referee's attempts to restore order.

"_You wanna go? Come on, pretty face!_" Ricky shouted.

"_I've been doing that all my life. Let's go!_" Nana replied.

"_You'll do nothing_. ¡Puta estúpida, puta de mierda (You stupid whore, you fucking whore)!" Ricky insulted Nana in a mix of English and Spanish, wrongfully thinking that she doesn't understand Spanish.

"_You need a rewiring, you fucking wanker!_" Nana shouted back.

What Ricky didn't know though was that the referee understood Spanish. What the Argentine just said didn't go unnoticed to the ears of the official.

"_That was extremely sexist language, Ricky. That will be in my report, and you're in big trouble. Get off the pitch!_" the referee ordered.

Finally, one of the Manchester City coaches pulled Ricky away and led him towards the exit tunnel. When both sides finally calmed down seconds later, the referee gave Nana a strong verbal warning before the yellow card was produced. Nana was also walking on a thin line for the rest of the match. Meanwhile, the paramedics arrived with the stretcher after team doctor Steve McNally applied a makeshift bandage on Kakeru's leg wound to stop the bleeding temporarily. After Kakeru was put on a stretcher and given an oxygen tank to help him breathe, Nana came to see him one last time on the pitch.

"Seven... Make sure he doesn't get away with this."

"We will make him pay, Kakeru. Stay strong now." Nana replied.

"I know you can do this. Unleash hell." Kakeru said.

Nana then replied with a nod before the paramedics carried the stretcher on the way out. The home supporters gave a polite applause as Kakeru was carried out. However as the stretcher went out of everyone's sight, boos started echoing in the stadium. On one side, the 3,000 United supporters were shouting vilifying words at City supporters. On the other side, some City supporters shouted insults back at the visiting supporters while others expressed their disapproval at Ricky's dismissal.

In the away supporters' stand:

"_You fucking blue wankers!_" Noriko shouted and made several gestures aimed at City supporters in distance.

"_Vernardi's a fucking prick! Just like the rest of you, you eggheads!_" Taeko added her 2 cents as well. She was very upset to see her friend Kakeru stretchered out.

"_That was just a disgraceful tackle. Why did he do that?_" Sarah asked.

"_I already knew that Vernardi has an inferiority complex towards the Aizawa brothers, but I never thought he would go that far... that son of a bitch!_" Noriko replied.

"_I just hope we will get the next goal to shove it up where the sun doesn't shine for him_." Taeko said.

"_Yeah, I hope so too. We better do it_." Noriko finished.

A few seconds ago, Henrikh came on to replace Kakeru after the latter was stretchered off the playing surface. The first thing the Manchester United players did was to gather together in a circle so they could get the record straight ahead of the remaining time left in the match.

"_Listen, lads. I know it's tough to see Knight go, but we don't stop now. We go in there again! We go in there for him, and we go for the 3 points!_" Zlatan gave the pep talk to his teammates.

"_YEAH!_"

"_Let's go kill this game!_" Matthias added.

"_YEEEEAAAH!_" his teammates replied, full of good intentions.

'Let's do this.' Nana thought.

When a player gets severely injured, the most difficult thing for both sides is always to get over the psychological hurdle quickly enough. Furthermore, the long interruption time, which is necessary for medical staff to attend and carry the injured player off the pitch, is a momentum killer. It took several minutes of play for both teams to find the previously frenetic pace. In response to Ricky's red card, City were forced to take off Nolito to insert veteran Argentine defender Nicolás Otamendi. However as minutes winded down, United took most of the action in the attacking half against the 10-man Manchester City team.

In the 82nd minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Stones... Oh, a bad pass. Now Pogba...**_

In an attempt to start an attack, the City centre-back attempted a pass towards a teammate. But the pass lacked accuracy and was easily intercepted by Pog. The Frenchman then passed forward to Anthony, who then faced Nicolás Otamendi.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Martial... blocked by Otamendi, but Ibrahimović gets the ball.**_

The veteran Argentine defender used his body to push down Anthony, but the Frenchman flicked the ball to Zlatan on his right a split second earlier. As the referee played the advantage, Zlatan moved a couple of yards before surprising everybody with a long-range strike.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's Ibrahimović!**_

Zlatan's shot had pace and was dipping towards the underside of the crossbar, but the Manchester City goalkeeper put his hand in the way. Nevertheless, the end result was a corner kick in favor of the team in red.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Corner!**_

Immediately, Nana ran down towards the corner flag and then was given the ball. Before both teams were ready to go, Matthias uttered something that appeared to be inaudible with the noise in the stadium. However, Nana replied with a nod.

'OK, Matthias. Just as we did on the training ground. Make sure you get there.' Nana thought.

Finally, the signal was given and Nana took the corner kick. Just as it was planned, Matthias got his way to the edge of the 6-yard box and right in front of goal. At the peak of his jump, Matthias turned his neck muscles in an attempt to redirect the ball either into the back of the net or towards a teammate lurking by the post.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: In by Mishima... towards Köhler!**_

Unfortunately for United, the deflection didn't result in a shot nor in a pass towards Zlatan. The ball flew just away from Zlatan's reach and wide to the goal.

"Scheiße (Damn it)!" Matthias exclaimed.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Oh! Köhler's shot went wide and just missed Ibrahimović.**_

Meanwhile, Nana also looked helplessly at the ball going to nowhere and thought: 'Again, so close!'

In the following 6 minutes, both teams proceeded with a few changes. City took off Raheem Sterling and Sergio Agüero, and replaced them with German winger Leroy Sané and Nigerian forward Keiechi Ihenacho. Meanwhile, José replaced Yusuke with Morgan Schneiderlin. Despite the changes made by City, the momentum was still on the Red Devils' side. United kept on knocking at the door.

In the 88th minute:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: It's De Bruyne. **__**City might hit on the counter.**_

After a failed free kick, City regained control of the ball inside their own penalty area. As Kevin De Bruyne attempted to pass the ball for his teammate David Silva, the latter had Morgan and Matthias in pursuit. As the action moved at the level of the center circle, Eric came in with a sliding tackle that pushed the ball in the opposite direction and into Henrikh's feet. United were in position to attack once more.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Good tackle by Bailly! Here's Mkhitaryan...**_

Henrikh dribbled with the ball just long enough to get the attention of 2 City defenders, and then passed the ball towards Antonio on the right. Having run a few more yards ahead, United's Ecuadorian right-back whipped a low cross into City's penalty area. Nana appeared to be the intended recipient to take a one-time shot, and thus had City defenders moving intothe shooting lane.

'Gotcha!' Nana thought.

Instead of taking a shot, Nana posed herself as a dummy by letting the pass roll between her legs. Having read Nana's intentions, Pog arrived in full speed from behind and to her left. The Frenchman immediately struck the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Into Pogba!**_

The hard shot was then stopped by the Manchester City goalkeeper, and the ball flew out of bounds to the side. Once again, it was a chance gone begging.

"_I don't believe it! City should be destroyed by now_." Taeko said out loud.

"_Yeah, City are just defending right now. It has to go in anyhow_." Sarah replied.

"_We have to keep pushing. After everything that happened, we can expect lots of stoppages. They will fold if we carry on like this_." Noriko said.

If the 3,000 United fans were feeling tense because of the many opportunities that did not go in, the thousands of City supporters were biting their nails at the sight of their team barely hanging to the 1-1 scoreline. Furthermore, the prospect of having extended stoppage time due to the earlier injury incident was a worry for the home side.

In the 91st minute, at the beginning of injury time:

_**Martin Tyler**__**: We have 6 minutes of injury time.**_

In the stands, the City supporters moaned when the official number of stoppage time minutes was indicated by the 4th official. On the other hand, the United supporters roared in expectation of one final push towards victory.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Shaw... Pogba... Mishima...**_

In a quick succession of actions, Luke first passed for Pog. Then the Frenchman tried dribbling his way through a few City players before passing to Nana on his right. However, Fernandinho tackled the ball away from Nana on the edge of City's penalty area. Just 2 seconds later, Morgan got to the ball before a City player, and Morgan's improvised pass went just by Henrikh who was all alone in City's penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Kept in by Schneiderlin... Mkhitaryan here.**_

Henrikh kept the ball in play and then instinctively crossed the ball across and into no man's land. In that area, Zlatan out-jumped Otamendi for the ball.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: IBRAHIMOVIĆ! Pushed out again...**_

Zlatan's header shot was aimed at the bottom corner to the goalkeeper's left. The City goalkeeper barely managed to stop the ball with one hand, but the juicy rebound went directly into Nana's feet. Without hesitation, the Little Witch blasted the shot in the back of the Manchester City net.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: MISHIMAAAAAAAA! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!**_

Immediately after the 2-1 goal, Nana ran her way to celebrate just a few yards in front of the nearby United supporters' stand where it was wild euphoria. Venting out all the frustration that was accumulated between Kakeru's injury and the goal, Nana thumped her left chest a few times and then kissed the badge on her shirt before her teammates arrived.

"_You did it, Witch!_" Zlatan congratulated Nana.

"_Hell yeah! You've got the goal!_" Pog added.

"_Great work, Witch!_" Matthias ruffled Nana's hair.

"YATTAAAAA (I DID IT)!" Nana screamed.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: The Little Witch comes for the big occasion once again! Nana Mishima, who scored a late winner against City last season at Old Trafford, has done it at the Etihad, again in stoppage time! Manchester City 1-2 Manchester United.**_

In the away supporters' stand:

"You did it, Nana! You did it!" Noriko exclaimed.

"Great goal, Nana-chan!" Taeko also shouted.

"_That's some revenge, Nana! Way to go, girl!_" Sarah added.

Then the vast majority of the 3,000 United supporters started singing the following chant aimed at City and repeated it a few times:

_**U-N-I-T-E-D,  
UNITED ARE THE TEAM FOR ME  
WITH A KNICK-KNACK PADDY WHACK.  
GIVE THE DOG A BONE.  
WHY DON'T CITY FUCK OFF HOME!?**_

However in the midst of the celebrations from the players in red, a few angry City supporters started throwing coins and other objects on the pitch. Although some spectators were arrested, several City supporters continued shouting profanities towards the United players. However, Nana stood tall and stared at them in distance for a few seconds before she kissed the Manchester United badge on her shirt as a reply. The few cameras that caught Nana's facial expression at that moment could see the fire in her eyes.

Only 2 minutes after the goal, José ordered Nana to come off and be replaced by Ander. The substitution was made with the purpose of protecting the lead with another pair of fresh legs in midfield, especially since the City supporters' earlier antics have forced an extension of stoppage time. On her return to the bench, Nana was congratulated by the coaches and her teammates.

"_Nice work, Witch_." Chris gave Nana a high five.

"_You did great_." Daley added.

"That was the right way to avenge Kakeru. Well done." Yusuke said.

"Do we have news about Kakeru?" Nana asked Yusuke.

"No, nothing."

At that moment, Steve came out of the exit tunnel and back on the Manchester United bench.

"_Doc! What's the news?_" Nana asked.

"_Kakeru has been taken to the hospital by ambulance_." Steve replied.

"_What about his right leg? Was there a fracture?_"

"_Difficult to say, Nana. His leg started swelling. We won't have a clear picture until the swelling subsides_."

Nana then sighed in disappointment as she couldn't get more information then. "_Thanks, Doc_."

At that moment, City tried to build serious attacks on the Manchester United goal. However, the shots attempted by the "Citizens" went to nowhere, and United held on well. In the dying seconds of injury time, City had a corner kick. In a desperate attempt to create something, the Manchester City goalkeeper rushed forward to provide an extra body in United's penalty area.

**_Martin Tyler_**_**: De Bruyne with the corner.**_

The Belgian midfielder whipped the ball towards the pack of players, but Pog cleared it away. However the ball went towards Aleksandar Kolarov, who had a chance to whip the cross into the box.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Cleared by Pogba. There's no one in goal for Manchester City... Kolarov! Blocked by Mkhitaryan...**_

After the attempted cross was blocked by Henrikh, he and Kolarov went after the same ball. Kolarov then passed the ball towards Fernandinho before the the Brazilian attempted one last desperate aerial pass into the penalty area.

_**Martin Tyler**__**: Fernandinho... Bailly clears... and Ibrahimović can knock it into the net...**_

After the Manchester United defender cleared the ball away, Zlatan took the ball and ran forward alongside Pog in a 2v1. When Zlatan crossed the halfway line and into City's half, the sound all United players and supporters wanted to hear finally came.

PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEP!

_**Martin Tyler**__**: ...and he won't have to because the final whistle has blown. United have won the battle of the bragging rights in Manchester, and have reclaimed the top of the table. Just as she did last season at Old Trafford, Nana Mishima has won it for Manchester United with a goal in stoppage time. Kakeru Aizawa had a big part in the result with equalizer shortly after Sergio Agüero gave City the lead, but had to come off because of a reckless challenge. It's a big win for United, but it has come up with its share of unpleasantness in it as well, of which you will hear later. The result is a Manchester United 2-1 away win.**_

After the final whistle, a few City players and United players shook hands. However, the animosity that was built during the match led to plenty of cold handshakes. Then the Manchester United players came celebrating in front of their supporters for a couple of minutes before they walked their way towards the exit tunnel.

In the Manchester United dressing room:

"_You want your bag, Nana?_" the team's kit man asked.

"_Not yet. I just need a few minutes_." Nana replied

Then Nana sat down at her temporary seat in the visiting team's dressing room. However, her teammates started looking at her and wondered what was going on. It was very unusual for Nana not to take her own sports bag and get changed in a separate dressing room right after a match. Nana also sighed and wiped out a couple of tears in her eyes.

"_Hey, are you alright?_" Matthias asked.

"_I'm fine... It's just tension. I just need a moment_." Nana replied.

"_I know it really sucks for Kakeru, but you played a great game even after he left_." Matthias said.

"_It's not only Kakeru's injury, Matthias. I never thought a player would have dared looking into my eyes and then say the things he said out there, especially after I earned my right to be here_."

"_Some players are and will forever be cowards and idiots. Enduring them is a price we all have to pay when we play this game to win. That goal was the perfect revenge against that sexist idiot, Nana. You played like a lion out there, and no one will take that away_." Zlatan said.

"_You are one of us, and we're proud of that_." David added.

"_I'm sure Kakeru is happy right now knowing that you scored the big goal_." Yusuke gave Nana a tap on her shoulder.

Nana then looked at her teammates nodding and applauding in agreement to what has just been said. Then she got up from her seat.

"_Thanks a lot, guys. I really don't know what we would do without you_." Nana said.

"_We're a family, and will always be a family_." Pog replied.

"_Yep!_" Nana smiled.

* * *

**Tuesday December 5**

**Aon Training Complex, Carrington, UK**

Following his discharge from the hospital, Kakeru was given painkillers to deal with the pain. Antibiotics were also in order for preventing any further infection. Kakeru had to wait for 2 days for the swelling to subside, and thus allow the medical staff to assess the full extent of the injury. For the time being, Kakeru was forced to walk with a cast and crutches.

As Nana just finished training with the team in preparation for the 6th and final group stage match of the Champions League, she met Kakeru outside the team doctor's office.

"How has it been with the X-rays?" Nana asked Kakeru.

"I just came out of the scanner not long ago. The Doc and his colleagues are looking at the pictures right now. I can only hope... Oh, man."

"Kakeru..."

"I may not be back on the pitch until a very long time... Perhaps my season's over. When Vernardi tackled me, I felt the pain straight away... I was in shock. I haven't felt a wound that deep in my flesh since the accident that almost killed me many years ago. It was terrifying."

"I know it's terrifying, Kakeru. But this is far from being the end. No matter how long it will take, I will walk with you on every step of the way." Nana replied as she gave Kakeru a comforting hug.

"_Ahem! Well, I'm glad that you already have strong moral support for each other regarding what's lying ahead. I have the results, Kakeru_." Steve said, walking on his way to his office.

"_How is my leg? Is it really bad?_" Kakeru asked.

"_First, come in my office, Kakeru. You too, Nana. I think it's better if you both get the news_." Steve replied.

"_Very well_." Nana replied before she and Kakeru entered the doctor's office.

"_I have good news for you, Kakeru_." Steve said.

"_Go ahead then_." Kakeru said.

"_We looked through and through at the X-rays; they are negative. Basically, you avoided the worst case scenario of a leg fracture. That was our main concern_."

"_That means you will play again this season, Kakeru... and how long will it take?_" Nana asked.

"_The recovery period might take almost a full month if there are no other problems arising_." Steve replied.

"_A month?_" Kakeru asked. "_I can't wait for that long. Our former teammate Luís Nani came back from a similar injury only 9 days after he was tackled badly in 2011. He didn't suffer a leg fracture either_."

"_I know where you're getting at. I was there at Anfield when Nani got that nasty injury. However, it's not that simple, Kakeru. There has been considerable damage to the muscle fibers although the bones are fine. You'll need to give the muscle fibers time to heal properly, and then regain your lower body strength back. Furthermore, we have to make sure the swelling doesn't reappear during the recovery process. Just take it slow and steady_." Steve replied.

Kakeru took a few seconds to understand everything that was just said before he gave his reply. "_Fine, Doc. I will do as you say_."

"_The staff and I will come up with a more detailed plan for your recovery, including physiotherapy sessions in due time. If necessary, the sports psychologist will work with you too. That is all for now_." Steve said.

"_Thank you, Doc_." Nana said.

Kakeru and Nana then left the doctor's office. Kakeru sighed after he realized what was said about the wound. However, Kakeru's facial expression showed more disappointment than anything else.

"Why the long face? It really isn't as bad as we first thought, no?" Nana asked.

"Being out of action for one month is not that good, especially with the busiest stretch of the season coming between now and the New Year. Vernardi, you dirty son of a bitch!"

"Cursing out loud here won't help, Kakeru."

"I wish I could be of any use for the team right now, Nana. I hate feeling useless." Kakeru replied.

"You will be more useful to the team if you come back even stronger when we take on the second half of the season. Our friends and I will take over for the time being. You're not alone in the team's success."

"Sorry, Nana. I got carried away. You're right about our friends; they are a very big reason why we are where we are now."

"Hey... Just think about the job ahead. That's all we need now." Nana cupped Kakeru's face with both hands.

"Nana... Thank you." Kakeru said before he gave Nana a little kiss.

"Remember: we are both in this together, through thick and thin." Nana said.

"I sure will." Kakeru finished.

**To be continued**


	23. 22: Merveilleux Malheur

**Chapter 22: Merveilleux Malheur**

In the aftermath of the recent match between Manchester United and Manchester City, Ricardo "Ricky" Vernardi was summoned before the Football Association's disciplinary panel. After a hearing, Ricky received a 10-match ban from the Football Association under the charges of reckless tackling (3 matches) and use of abusive words (7 matches) that included "a reference to the gender of Nana Mishima." The Argentine then wrote on social media that he was very disappointed by the authorities' decision, but also that he would not appeal it. Nevertheless, the statement issued by the disciplinary panel criticized Ricky for not understanding "the seriousness" of the incident when he was arguing against a lengthy ban. Furthermore, Ricky was fined hefty fees by both the League and his club. To add insult to injury on Ricky's ego, Nana refused whatever apology that came from him.

Back to Manchester United, the team drew 1-1 at Old Trafford against Ajax in what was the final match in the group stages (December 6). The result didn't mean much since United had already earned the top spot in their group. However, people noticed that the United team looked somewhat flat at times because of Kakeru's absence. Fears of disruption in the team's dynamics during matches were confirmed 3 days later when Middlesbrough F.C. inflicted a first home defeat to Manchester United by a score of 1-2 (December 9). To make matters worse, Arsenal won the North London derby against Tottenham Hotspur on the following day to grab a 3-point lead over United at the top of the table.

Since he got injured, Kakeru spent more time at hospitals as part of his clinical affiliation work. Although he was very professional with his patients on the surface, something was eating Kakeru from deep inside. The team's last 2 results also didn't help to cheer Kakeru up.

* * *

**Wednesday December 13**

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**8:14 PM GMT**

"So, how was your day in the department?" Noriko asked.

"It was decent. The kids were not too difficult to deal with." Kakeru replied.

"I guess they asked plenty of questions about when you will come back." Noriko said.

"I politely asked them not to; I really didn't want to think about it. But we talked about plenty of other things though."

"It has been 10 days since that incident. What's bothering you?" Nana asked.

"When I look back at what happened back then, I partly blame myself for what happened." Kakeru replied.

"Why? We all know Vernardi was going for blood. He got banned for that, and also for what he said to Nana." Noriko asked.

"It's because I wanted to push the ball past him that I put my right leg in there. I knew he was there, I knew there was a risk, and yet I disregarded it like a fool." Kakeru replied.

"Kakeru..." Nana couldn't find a reply.

"And after the last 2 results, I feel even sillier for risking everything on a random play when I could have avoided the danger. We would have had a better chance to win those matches if I could get at least a few minutes out there. Sometimes, I feel like I let everyone down. Anyway, I'm just ranting. I just need some time off reading my stuff for tomorrow."

Then Nana helped Kakeru going up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I only wish I could at least walk without crutches for a change." Kakeru said.

"That is going to come soon. Please be patient a little longer." Nana replied.

"I have to be."

A few seconds later, Nana left Kakeru working alone. Back downstairs to the living room, Nana talked with Noriko about her concerns.

"Perhaps I'm worried over nothing if it is a normal part of the psychological recovery process, but I must admit I really don't like to see Kakeru like that. After all, this is the first time he ever got seriously injured on the pitch. The last time he saw a nasty injury on the pitch from such a close range, he was the one who inflicted it. We all know what happened after that." Nana said.

"But Kakeru was only a child back then. Am I right?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah, he was. I know Kakeru has become stronger and more confident over the years, but he has always been a very sensitive person. One doesn't totally shake off an old personality."

"Mmm, I really wouldn't like to see him like this by the time he starts his rehab work at Carrington supposedly next week. So what's the plan?" Noriko asked.

"Doc told me to make appointments with the sports psychologist if Kakeru needs his help. However, I feel Kakeru needs to talk with someone else... an ex-player who probably felt he let his teammates down because of an injury or an incident. Have a clue on who?"

"Good question, Nana. I'm not sure who to think about in particular."

"There has to be someone with lots of experiences to share. Kakeru could get some good advice."

"Well, there's Sir Bobby Charlton, who is a survivor of the 1958 Munich air disaster and who has done it all. He is still around the club, but I'm not exactly sure what it would look like to have Sir Bobby and Kakeru talking together, separated by 2 generations." Noriko said.

"No, you're right. We need someone who can get close to players of our generation, someone charismatic, colorful, and... what about that superstar from the 1990s who became an actor?" Nana asked.

"The King? I never met him, but he's quite an amazing guy based on all videos I saw about him. He can talk about his past experiences and about life in general, and you wouldn't be bored. He's my father's favorite player." Noriko replied.

"I'll give it a shot then."

"How will you reach him though, Nana?"

"When I go to Carrington tomorrow, I will ask the communications people at the club to help me getting in touch with him."

"Will you just ask for his advice?" Noriko asked.

"I will try to get Kakeru to meet him in person if that's possible." Nana replied. "Where does the King live these days?"

"In Marseille, I think. But I'm sure he would like to go back to Manchester if you make a good case to him." Noriko finished.

* * *

**Saturday December 16**

**Aon Training Complex, Carrington, UK**

**10:30 AM GMT**

On that Saturday morning, Nana drove Kakeru towards Carrington. As the team's next match was set to be played in 2 days, players were only supposed to do optional training at the most. However, Kakeru didn't know why he had to come to Carrington. Nevertheless, Nana convinced Kakeru to go with her for this particular day.

"So, what is this about?" Kakeru asked.

"I can't tell you about it now. But trust me: it's a surprise." Nana replied.

"I hope it's not the sports psychologist. But... what am I talking about? The psychologist doesn't work on weekends."

"There will be some psychology, but a unique kind of psychology though. You can expect philosophy as well, Kakeru."

"Philosophy? What for?"

"You'll see, Kakeru." Nana finished.

A few minutes later, Kakeru and Nana moved their way through the main entrance, through the block, and finally on the edge of one of the training pitches.

"So here we are. What's next on the program?" Kakeru asked, standing with a crutch in each hand.

"He must be here any minute now." Nana said.

"_I'm glad you finally came_." a voice said behind Kakeru and Nana.

"_Ah, here you are_." Nana greeted the mystery guest.

When Kakeru turned back, he finally saw the mystery guest. The stocky man in his early 50s was around 188 cm (6 ft 2) tall, sporting a greyish beard, and dark hair. After a few seconds, Kakeru finally recognized the man that is affectionately nicknamed by Manchester United fans as "King Eric."

"_What the... Are you Eric Cantona?_" Kakeru asked.

"Le seul et l'unique (The one and only), _yes_." Eric Cantona replied with his distinctive French accent.

"_I... I don't know what to say, really. I heard so many great stories about you from the older folks who work here in Carrington. I also saw those old videos of your goals and tricks after people told me about you. You really are a Legend_." Kakeru said.

"_Well, thank you_."

"_So what brings you to Carrington today?_" Kakeru asked.

"_You haven't told him?_" the Frenchman then asked Nana.

"_I wanted to keep it a surprise_."

"_Ah, OK_." Eric Cantona replied to Nana before he turned towards Kakeru. "_Nana called me on Thursday and told me that you probably wanted some advice_."

"_Well, I..._"

"_Since I made the travel, I would really enjoy having a talk with you_."

"_I'll take a chance. Let's talk, M. Cantona_." Kakeru said.

"_I saw what happened in the Manchester derby. That was a nasty tackle, no doubt. However, I was told that you put some blame on yourself. Why do you think like that?_"

Kakeru looked for a few seconds at Nana, who then nodded her approval in reply.

"_It's because I took one unnecessary risk on a routine play. I knew the defender was there, I knew there was a risk I would get hurt, and yet I went in there without protecting myself. __What an idiot I am_." Kakeru said.

"Celui qui anticipe tous les dangers ne prendra jamais la mer." Eric Cantona pulled out one of his many philosophical quotes in French, in a typical Marseille accent.

"_What does that mean?_" Kakeru asked.

"_He that forecasts all perils will never sail the seas_." Eric Cantona replied. "_If you think too much about the risks and don't take them, you wouldn't be able to enjoy football at all. You started enjoying football because you love going into the unknown, having the chance to write the script yourself. Right?_"

"_I guess you're right. Did you always take risks in your playing career, and then after that?_"

"_It depends what you consider to be a risk. For me, life as a whole is all about taking risks. Being spontaneous and creative is an uncalculated risk in itself. That's why I talk about doing stuff like painting, acting, or playing on a football pitch. It's about having fun just like when we used to be kids. There is no better feeling for anyone than when you do something that even surprises yourself_."

"_I sure know that feeling about surprising myself. But tell me: was there a time when you took a risk and then regretted taking it? Would things have been different if you didn't take that risk?_" Kakeru asked.

'This is going to be interesting now.' Nana thought.

"_Sometimes, things don't work the way we want. However, you must not regret... because you wouldn't be able to think about how to get through if you start having regrets_." Eric Cantona replied. "_You can recognize it was a mistake, but don't regret. That's how I think of what I did at Crystal Palace_."

"_What happened back then?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Well..._" the Frenchman started telling his story.

* * *

**Flashback – January 25, 1995.**

**Crystal Palace F.C. vs. Manchester United.**

**Selhurst Park, London, UK**

Knowing that Eric Cantona was United's best player, Crystal Palace's main approach was to go hard on him with several tackles. Defender Richard Shaw was the player who marked the Frenchman tightly in that match. After several clashes with Palace defenders, one altercation too many took place in the second half. As Cantona ran forward, Richard Shaw grabbed his shirt. The Frenchman then retaliated with a kick.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Cantona trying to get on his way, and a little kick at Shaw there in frustration. And the linesman had a very, very good view of it.**_

As the Palace players wanted a piece of Cantona while the United players came to defend their talisman, the crowd roared in expectation of what would come next.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Now temperatures rising, and there comes the red card. Here's your morning headline: Eric Cantona. Four times he walked last season... Three times he walked last season, once more in a preseason game. And now for the fifth time in his Manchester United career, Eric Cantona is sent off.**_

Eric Cantona then walked off the pitch and on his way towards the tunnel, escorted by the Manchester United kit man. Everything appeared to be normal... until a Crystal Palace supporter ran down 11 rows of stairs to get the closest he could be to the Frenchman.

"_Fuck off back to France, you French motherfucker!_" the supporter shouted.

Those infamous words were the straws that broke the camel's back. Despite the kit man's best efforts to prevent an incident, the Frenchman launched a kung-fu style kick to the supporter's chest and then threw a series of punches as well.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: Oh, what's going on here? Cantona is getting involved with some supporters. Oh, this is outrageous.**_

Norman Davies, the Manchester United kit man at the time, then got help from a steward and from goalkeeper Peter Schmeichel to pull Eric Cantona away and back towards the tunnel. Meanwhile, the crazy supporter stood with his arms across to claim his innocence.

_**Clive Tyldesley**__**: It's got wildly out of hand. And once more, Eric Cantona is the man at the center of a dramatic controversy.**_

As all remaining Manchester United players came to confront the crazy supporter, stewards and police officers had to stand between the belligerent parties to prevent a full-scale brawl.

In the aftermath of the incident, Eric Cantona received disciplinary action from his club and from the Football Association, faced a criminal charge of assault, was given a 2-week prison sentence, then saw the prison sentence overturned into 120 hours of community service after an appeal, and finally got banned from all football activities for both club and country during 9 months.

* * *

**Present day**

"_If there was any regret, it would be that I didn't punch the hooligan strong enough_."

Then Kakeru and Nana laughed at the last part Eric Cantona just said.

"_I guess it felt good just for that moment_." Nana said.

"_It felt good, but it ended up being a mistake because Manchester United ended up losing the title and the FA Cup final while I was banned for 9 months. That was a time when I felt I let my teammates down_."

"_It must have been tough on you when you got banned. How did you keep yourself going during the ban?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I had to work hard, dig deep inside. I needed something to fill me up when I was on my own, something to aim for_." the Frenchman replied. "_Nana told me how much she and you enjoy learning to become doctors. You two are lucky to already have something outside of football. In my day, I had to look for something new to keep going_."

"_Which was..._" Nana said.

"_I learned to play trumpet_."

"_An artist at heart, I see_." Kakeru said.

"_As to the other question about whether things would have been different if I didn't take that risk, maybe. We'll never know. Still, in French, there is something we call a_ 'merveilleux malheur'."

"_What does that mean?_" Kakeru asked.

"_Sometimes there's something bad that happens to you, but you use it. And by using it, you become better than how you would take on life if it didn't happen. For me, I could have quit Manchester United. But instead, I chose to learn how to control my anger, become more mature, and be more responsible. With the many young players coming through the academy like Beckham, Scholes, Butt, and the Nevilles, it was worth it. At the end of the following season, we won the double – League and FA Cup."_

"_How could I use my injury to make it a... well, just as you said?_" Kakeru asked.

"_You can learn how to make yourself less vulnerable the next time you do a similar play. You become stronger, you are not afraid of going in there, and you know what to do. There is always a risk, but without danger you cannot get beyond danger_." Eric Cantona replied.

"_You're right. Sometimes, I forget how dangerous my path has been before I got here_." Kakeru said.

"_Your situation is not the worst, trust me._ _You pay the price of one mistake only for one month, but nobody will ever say you let your teammates down. Never. I let my teammates down and paid the price of my mistake for 9 months_." Eric Cantona said. "_What matters is how you come back._ _Make sure people will see a better player when you come back_."

"_I... I will_." Kakeru said.

"_There is also one last thing that is very important both in football and in life_: On a toujours plus de choix qu'on le pense."

"_I guess I might have to learn French one day if I want to enjoy our conversations more than I already do_." Kakeru said with a smile.

"_We always have more choices than we think. More possibilities. Different possibilities. Different things. You try something. If it doesn't work, then try something else always. In the end, something will work out well and you may even surprise yourself_." Eric Cantona replied.

"_I promise to remember those words_." Kakeru said.

"_I guess I can leave you two together for now. I will get warmed up and then take some free kicks_." Nana said.

Nana then walked inside the training center. While Kakeru and Eric Cantona continued talking about other things and interests in life, Nana got changed, warmed up in the gym, and then performed her stretching routine outside before taking out the free kick wall dummies and a bag full of footballs. As Nana took her shots for several minutes, Kakeru and the Frenchman turned their attention towards her.

"_She is special, your fiancée. I like this woman_." Eric Cantona said.

"_What would I do without her? I can't imagine anyone else being able to understand me as much as she does, even when I try pretending something else_." Kakeru said.

"_Whether it's about just you two or about a team with 11 players, same principles apply, you know. You have to trust your teammates. Always. If not, we are lost_." Eric Cantona replied.

'I agree. She is the perfect teammate.' Kakeru thought.

After Nana finished taking shots, she walked back to Kakeru and Eric Cantona.

"_I can really see why Alex Ferguson had faith in you a few years ago. You have the skills and the right attitude to play at this club_." the Frenchman said.

"_Thanks. I try to make the most of it_." Nana replied.

"_I read somewhere that your first name means 'seven' in Japanese. Am I right?_"

"_It's one way to pronounce 'seven', yes_." Nana said.

"_I would like to see you wear the number 7 someday at Manchester United_." Eric Cantona said.

"_I don't know. It's my number with the national team, but the number 7 is something else at the club. No one wore it as proudly as Cristiano Ronaldo did before he left many years ago_." Nana replied.

"_Perhaps you can. There can be only one king in Manchester... me, but I never said there could not be a queen. If you become the queen of football in Manchester someday, then the number 7 will rightfully be yours_."

"_Well, perhaps in a few years then_." Nana said.

"_So what are you doing for the rest of your time in Manchester, M. Cantona?_" Kakeru asked.

"_I thought of paying a visit to my old Boss, Alex Ferguson, in the afternoon. Other than that, I don't have anything planned before flying back to France tomorrow_."

"_There's a very good friend of mine who would love to meet you. She was a little too young to see you play back in the days, but her father was a huge fan of yours_." Nana said.

"W_e can arrange something_." the Frenchman said.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Kakeru asked Nana.

"I am."

"This is going to be great." Kakeru finished.

* * *

**West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

**6:14 PM GMT**

In the early evening, Noriko was the last one to come home after some shopping with Yusuke, Kakeru and Nana were already at the apartment. Since Noriko knew about Eric Cantona's presence at Carrington a couple of days in advance, that was the first thing that came in the discussion, in the kitchen.

"So how was the meeting with King Eric?" Noriko asked.

"It went really well. We talked about some of his life and career experiences, about philosophy, etc." Kakeru replied.

"As for me, he said I should inherit the number 7 if I become the queen of football in Manchester." Nana added her own reply.

"That would be a great thing if you wear that number in a few more years." Noriko said.

"That sounds interesting, Kakeru. Did he give you something particular of an advice?" Yusuke asked.

"There were a few, but the biggest one was when he said that the thing that matters is how I will come back. It's about coming back even stronger." Kakeru replied.

"We can acknowledge some actions as mistakes, but never let regrets take too much space." Nana added before her smartphone vibrated, urging her to leave for a few seconds. "Sorry, guys. I have to reply."

"That's really good advice, Kakeru. What will you do now?" Noriko asked.

"Stay positive and focus on coming back stronger. My sensitive nature sometimes pushes me to feel bad about a lot of things, but I won't let myself stray on that path after what he said. He told me how he felt as if he let his teammates down while he was banned for 9 months. My situation is nothing compared to what he went through in 1995." Kakeru replied.

"Spot on. With a good mentality, it will be easier for you to get through rehab." Noriko said.

"What did Cantona do exactly to get that ban?" Yusuke asked.

"He kicked and punched a xenophobic hooligan after getting sent off in a match." Noriko replied to the question.

"Ouch! That's extreme."

"In my opinion, that pig of a hooligan deserved it anyway. He was found guilty many years later of punching the coach of his son's team, in a youth football match. Can you believe that?" Noriko said.

A few seconds later, Nana came back into the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't expect someone to come and visit us tonight. But... he said he was available to have a moment with us." Nana said.

At that moment, someone opened the kitchen's door. Noriko and Yusuke were quite pleasantly surprised when they recognized Eric Cantona as the guest who just came in. Noriko even laughed on top of being surprised.

"_So the two of them are our friends: Noriko and Yusuke_." Nana made the introductions. "_This is Eric Cantona_."

"_Nice to meet you, M. Cantona_." Yusuke shook hands with the Frenchman.

"_Nice to meet you, M. Saeki_."

"_Fantastic! Nice to meet you. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you_." Noriko also shook hands with Eric Cantona.

"_My pleasure as well_."

"_Monsieur Cantona in our kitchen... wow! I was too young when you played for United, so I couldn't have live memories of your time. Still, my father was one of your biggest fans back in the days. He used to wear the French beret and carry the French flag around when he went to see you play at Old Trafford. He told me lots of stories about you, showed me all the videos of your goals, passes, and tricks. You still are his favorite player_." Noriko said.

"_Well, I'm really honored. Nana Mishima told me a little about you and your father. It's great to see the passion being passed into young women as well as with young men_." Eric Cantona replied.

"_Thanks. Speaking of passion, I think many of the United supporters at the derby were singing something that sounded close to what people used to sing for you. That was outside of the Etihad Stadium after the match_." Noriko replied before she browsed for the video she recorded 13 days ago on her smartphone.

"Let's look and listen to that." Yusuke said.

When Noriko played the video, what was then heard was the crowd chanting "_OOH-AH, NANA MISHIMA_" 4 times under a specific tune.

"_It's the same tune as in 'Ooh-Ah, Eric Cantona'_." Noriko said.

"_You're right, Noriko_." Kakeru replied.

"_Being the one who is named king by the supporters of Manchester United, I approve. People adore you, Nana Mishima. You're on the right path to become the queen of Manchester_." Eric Cantona said to Nana, who then blushed in embarrassment.

"_Still, whenever I think about what happened in 1995, I have to say that's quite a script I would never have imagined. You were close of quitting Manchester United, then Fergie went to Paris to meet you and convince you to stay, then you worked hard, and you became the leader of the team for good... that's a great story about going against all the odds, really_." Noriko said.

"Un merveilleux malheur. A_ very bad thing happens and then you use it to find a way to become a much better and happier person_." Eric Cantona said.

"Merveilleux malheur." Kakeru and Nana said altogether.

"_Would you like to stay with us for dinner? We would really appreciate if you are our guest so we can hear a few more stories_." Noriko said.

"Certes (Certainly). _It would be my pleasure. The hotel can wait for a few hours_." Eric Cantona replied.

Then the 5 people spent the evening sharing all kinds of stories and anecdotes about football and about life in general. It was a very good time for the 4 Japanese youngsters who had the privilege of meeting the colorful character that is Eric Cantona before his return to France.

* * *

**Sunday December 17**

**11:03 AM GMT**

On the following day, Nana and Yusuke had their bags ready as they prepared to join the team at a specific location later in the day. After that, the team would take a 2.5-hour bus drive towards the city of Leicester, in the East Midlands. Meanwhile, Kakeru was set to stay home in West Didsbury and watch the match on television with Noriko on Monday night. Before Nana and Yusuke left on their way out, they had one last talk with Kakeru and Noriko.

"This is going to a tough game, but I know we can get a result out there." Kakeru said.

"Yeah, I expect Leicester City to put up a fight as they often do. Still, there's nothing we can't do out there to win the match. We have to win this now that Arsenal won their game yesterday." Nana replied.

"How do you feel, Yusuke?"

"I'm quite excited, Kakeru. I used to play on the same side as Ukyo and Takajo-san at Kamakura High School for one year, and then with the National Team. It will be the first time I play against them. I expect them to be up for the challenge as well."

"Just make sure to play your game with the same intensity. Everything will be fine." Noriko said.

"Thanks, Noriko." Yusuke replied before he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Nana had one last talk.

"Ukyo Sera will try to give you a hard time out there. Be careful of what he might do to take you out of your game." Kakeru said.

"I will, Kakeru. I have seen worse with players who tried to take me out of the game." Nana replied.

"Well, I will see you when you come back then."

"See you later, Kakeru." Nana replied. Then she pushed herself up to kiss Kakeru.

"We're off now!" Nana and Yusuke said altogether as they turned on their heels and got on the move towards their vehicles.

'Good luck, Seven.' Kakeru thought.

"Trust your teammates, always. It will be fine, you'll see." Noriko said.

"Of course." Kakeru replied. "It's just that I feel the excitement as if I were about to play against the former Kamakura High duo myself."

"We'll see tomorrow night."

"I'm touching wood for this one, Noriko." Kakeru finished.


	24. Bonus: Post-Chapter & General Comments

**Bonus: Post-chapter comments and general comments from the author**

This extra chapter contains all of my comments after every chapter as well as general comments of my own. Every time a chapter will be added and every time I want to share my own thoughts with the readers, this part will be updated. So be advised to read this bonus part very often so you can follow changes that have been made.

...

_**Chapter 1**_: If you read "_Dream or Premonition_", you probably remember why Kakeru and Nana became medical students. If you haven't, please take some time to read it. I'm not a medical student myself, but I took several bits of inspiration through reading of several accounts about medical school and clinical clerkships in Japan. It was very fun for me to do.

As you can imagine, being a fan of English football is the reason why I feel more comfortable using GBP as the currency for transfers. I know some of you will say that £9 million is not much for a quality player and I agree with that. However, it is quite a lot in Japan considering that the highest transfer fee involving a J-League Division 1 player as of 2015 was 7.5 million euros.

...

_**Chapter 2**_: Regarding Matthias Köhler, he is a fictional character whose styles and appearance are strongly inspired respectively by real-life defender **Mats Hummels**. I know that Mats Hummels has signed for Bayern Munich in real life, but I already have Toru Asuka filling that role for Bayern. In any case, it was long planned that I would include an experienced German center-back to be the new general at the back..

...

_**Chapter 5**_: For the Arsenal team, I try to keep myself updated with their squad as much as possible. In that universe, Patrick Jenpa takes over Olivier Giroud as their main striker as the latter is expected to hit over 30 by the time of the story. Nevertheless, Giroud is still a part of the Arsenal team.

The Melbourne Shuffle is a type of dance style which consists of a fast heel-and-toe action. Scooter's songs "_J'adore Hardcore_" and "_Stuck On Replay_" give good examples of that on Youtube.

...

_**Chapter 7**_: Plenty of controversy, incidents and intensity in a match worthy of the old rivalry between Manchester United and Arsenal. The truth about football is that referees are often homers on top of the fact that the majority are very inconsistent. We are still very far away from that next match against Arsenal, but the tone is surely set for that moment to come.

...

_**Chapter 8**_: We usually see the aftermath of when someone (like Kouta) ticks Nana off, but one can guess that she turns into a very different animal of her own behind that angelic face whenever she has to. Even hard men would be put to shame by her.

...

_**Chapter 9**_: Well, this was a break in the action. I must admit that it took quite a share of time to get how to make this bit as authentic as possible for a clinical placement. For the record, Wythenshawe Hospital is a highly rated hospital in Manchester.

...

_**Chapter 10**_: I know some of you might find Yusuke slightly OOC in that last scene with Noriko. Nevertheless, you know that male anime/manga characters can sometimes lose it a little bit around a girl.

...

_**Chapter 11**_: As you certainly noticed, this chapter focuses on Yusuke and Noriko going to some of the best places in Manchester. In order to add some Mancunian flavor, the lyrics in the background come from a song titled "_Beautiful Head_" by a local band named The Courteeners.

In this chapter, there is a little spoiler from recent manga chapters with Yusuke set to join Borussia Dortmund's youth setup. What will happen to Yusuke in the official manga remains to be seen, but I added the little twist on my own here to explain the hard reality that can hit any footballer who cannot settle down in a new environment.

...

_**Chapter 12**_: Ajax has always been synonym to a club with class although the Eredivisie is not highly rated these days. Since it's a canon fact that Koichi Hibino had knee surgery in the Netherlands and lived there for a few years, the setting was perfect to see Kakeru facing Hibino once again, but in Amsterdam this time.

...

_**Chapter 13**_: Because Stoke is not an opponent to pour oneself emotionally into, I took time to show a different aspect of our 3 players' life such as being huge fans of football video games like FIFA. I took plenty of inspiration from those EA Sports videos showing players having fun while playing the game. At the very end, the bit with FullTimeDEVILS is a part I enjoyed writing a lot since I love to see fans speaking out their opinions on the spot after matches as long as it doesn't go overboard.

I don't think people who watch English football on a regular basis have to ask me why I hate Ryan Shawcross in real life unless someone is a Stoke fan. What he did on the pitch since he became a regular for Stoke has contributed to make people hate him more. This guy despises everyone on the pitch while he lacks the mastery in the art of defending, so there's no room for sympathy in return.

...

_**Chapter 15**_: Well, that was arguably the most intense chapter I have written compared to the previous ones. Being a Manchester United fan, you're conditioned to hate Liverpool FC. However, I try to keep the banter to a "respectable" level although my aim is always to portray the whole picture as accurately as possible for any of my fanfics. If some readers still feel offended by this chapter despite the disclaimer, then I would recommend them to skip this one.

Yusuke going shirtless at the end... Well, that incident from a few chapters back where Noriko got accidentally naked was already a form of fanservice for male readers. So I wanted to give something for female readers if any; I'm sure they love Yusuke. With the post-match celebrations, the timing was perfect to make things "even" between him and Noriko.

...

_**Chapter 16**_: Since I introduced the possibility of having a few elite female players playing alongside men in this reality from the prequel, it was clear there would be a few others who would be direct rivals on the pitch. So I thought that having Mai playing for Chelsea would be a very good fit. In any case however, Manchester United and Chelsea aren't the only clubs to feature elite female players from the original AnK series in this story.

About the conversation between Eva Carneiro and Noriko, it was something I really wanted to write for a long time now. Back to the beginning of the 2015-16 season, I was hoping that conversation would take place after the match. However, what happened with Dr. Carneiro forced me to change the context of that conversation. Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing that part.

...

_**Chapter 17**_: I have been waiting and waiting to write this part. I'm really glad that it finally came to life. There is nothing better than a night club scene to spice things up between Yusuke and Noriko before they go all the way, especially at Deansgate Locks. For the record, the songs in this chapter are titled "_Synaesthesia_" (by The Thrillseekers featuring Sheryl Deane) and "_Alive_" (by Krewella).

...

_**Chapter 18**_: I wanted to bring back many of the characters people have come to discover in the original series as they are part of the Japanese National Football Team. That's why the likes of Mikiya Tono (goalkeeper), Ryosuke Shima (defender), Toru Asuka (defender), Haruki Onimaru (right winger), and Akira Takajo (striker) featured alongside protagonists and other characters who already played a part in previous chapters. There will be more to come in next chapter too. In this fictional Japanese squad, only **Shinji Kagawa**, **Maya Yoshida**, **Hiroki Sakai**, **Gotoku Sakai**, **Toshihiro Aoyama**, and **Yoichiro Kakitani** are real-life players who are still part of the team after that fictional squad revamping.

For the record, England and Japan only played 3 times against one another in men's football as of 2016. England won twice and drew once, however both England wins were only by one-goal margins. The last time they played, Japan would have won it if that wasn't for 2 freak own goals. So the match in this story was always bound to be very competitive.

...

_**Chapter 20**_: Sorry that I haven't updated in quite some time by everyone's standards. I must admit that it was not easy to remain motivated with United's results in real life during the 2015-16 season. At the same time, I was busy finishing a couple of chapters on the Wikia website; there are no spoilers there, really.

...

_**Chapter 21**_: OK, this is the first new chapter in 3 months and the first to be written in the José Mourinho era. I must admit that many things kept me away from writing (summer job, academic obligations, Euro, Olympics, changing existing chapters, etc.), but I'm now fully back in action and I hope updates will come on a more regular basis now.

To be honest, this Manchester derby was the most emotional chapter I had to write so far. Everything you could find in a rivalry was there: players who hate particular adversaries, questionable calls, tempers going hot, and lots of drama. It was really difficult to write at times because it reveals parts of the darker side of the beautiful game. Nevertheless, I was happy in the way I captured a wide range of emotions from players and supporters' respective points of view.

...

_**General comments**_: As some of you may have noticed, I changed the clubs' rosters a few times since this project started. Players have been moving and out of clubs like crazy, but I expect to find a form of stability now since the time window of the story in real time is about to match what I had in mind.

For those who might ask if young sensation **Marcus Rashford** might feature in this story, I must say that it's not my intention. Considering what is happening with Rashford, it's almost the kind of story that matches Kakeru's rise with the big boys before this story. In other words, Kakeru is doing what Rashford has done and will hopefully do.

The background of Kakeru and Nana's story behind their first goals as professional players has been recently changed in chapter 4 of this story and in the epilogue of "_Dream or Premonition_". When I started writing this story, the manager was supposed to be partially inspired by Louis van Gaal. As of now, **José Mourinho** and his recent signings from the 2016 summer (**Zlatan Ibrahimovi****ć**, **Paul Pogba**, **Henrikh Mkhitaryan** and **Eric Bailly**) feature in the story. Dialogue has also been changed accordingly. If you visit the _Area no Kishi Fanon Wikia_ page, you could also taste the first updates themselves.

Enjoy!


End file.
